As The World Turns : A New Beginning
by mama3
Summary: With atwt coming to an end i decided to continue atwt in my own fanfiction about the people of oakdale. Carjack is my favourite,but i will do my best to do justice to all. Forgive me if i happen to make some mistakes in the amazing history of atwt LOL
1. Chapter 1

As the world turns…..

A new beginning….

Time had passed so quickly and it was nearly valentine's day in oakdale.

Just a few more days then it was that time of year again and jack Snyder was on his way to get his wife a beautyfull valentine-gift when he ran into gwen in old town.

"Hi,jack,where are you off to?"asked his sister-in-law with a smile;"Where's carly?"

"She's at home,resting in bed as the doctor has ordered her and which is driving her crazy."smiled he;"So,are you on your way to do the same thing as I am?"

"If that means that you're out here to do some valentine's shopping then yes,jack,I'm here for the same reason as you are."laughed gwen;"I can imagine carly going crazy because she's not allowed to do much and has to stay in bed,resting,most of the time."

"But it's for her own good,gwen,for her and the baby."answered her brother-in-law as he turned serious;"Her bloodpressure is way too high and doctor monroe has warned her that if it gets any higher that he will have her hospitalized."

"Is it that serious?"began she surprised and looked worried at jack;"I knew that carly's bloodpressure was a little high and that she had to rest a lot,but when I was over at the house with hallie yesterday carly didn't say anything about that."

"No,I'll bet she hasn't and I think that she's scared to even think about it."said jack softly;"The thought of losing this baby has carly terrified,gwen,and not just her."

"Hey,you guys aren't gonna lose this baby,jack,it'll be okay."answered his sister-in-law as she hugged him;"You guys have been through too much already and this baby is gonna be just fine."

Emily was working at home,in the study,trying to focus on some papers,when paul came in and kissed her neck;"It's time to quit working,honey."

"In a minute."said Emily and tried to focus on the papers that she needed to finish;"I just have to finish up these and then I'll be done."

"No,you're done right now and you can finish those up after the weekend."smiled her husband as he gently pulled Emily out from behind her desk;"You have more important things to do,mrs. Ryan."

"Paul….!"began she a bit annoyed at first,but melted away when she saw paul looking like that into her eyes while he put his arms around her;"What important things?"

"You have a husband that needs some t.l.c. from his wife."whispered paul into her ear while he kissed her neck;"Eliza is asleep,so we have all the next couple of hours all to ourselves."

"Oh,really?"asked his wife with a smile and put her arms around paul's neck;"So what do you suggest we do then?"

"I can think of a few ideas."smiled he,pulled her out of the study and quickly up to their bedroom,upstairs;"Let me show you,mrs. Ryan."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

At the policestation margo was talking to one of her officers when she saw her brother walking in,so she turned towards him;"What are you doing here,craig,weren't you somewhere out of the country,ripping off somebody?"

"Do you always have to think so badly of me?"started he displeased;"I wasn't out there ripping off anyone."

"Then what were you doing?"asked margo curious;"You were suddenly gone just after carly and jack's wedding last year and we haven't heard from you since,craig,so why show up now all of a sudden and where have you been this whole time?"

"Are you asking me that because you really want to know and care about me or because you're just being curious?"

"A little of both I guess."laughed his sister;"If you want to tell,craig,then that's fine and if you don't then don't."

"Fine,margo,I will tell you if you want to know."said craig with a faint smile;"After carly's wedding I first took a trip with Gabriel,who was on his way home to montega,and got to know my son a bit better and after that I went to Washington,where I ended up with a new business."

"You're kidding me,right?"asked she stuned;"How did you end up with a new business,craig,I thought you didn't have any money left?"

"I didn't,but let's just say that I got lucky."smiled her brother as he turned around and walked away,leaving margo behind even more curious;"We really need to get together soon for lunch or something to catch up a bit more,sis,it was fun as always."

Carly was just making herself some lunch when jack came home and found her in the kitchen;"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat."answered his wife with an annoyed look;"Don't start again and I'm just making something to eat,jack Snyder,so don't make such a big deal about it!"

"I could have done that for you."said he with a worried look;"You know what doctor Monroe said."

"Yes,jack,I know what she said and I have been taking it easy,haven't i?"asked carly angry as she grabbed her sandwich and walked out of the kitchen,into the livingroom;"You can't expect me to lay up there in bed all the time."

"I ran into gwen in oldtown."started herhusband,quickly changing the subject because he didn't want carly to get all worked up again and knew when it was time to back off,while he sat down on the couch as she sat down as well next to him and saw the curious look on carly's face and couldn't help it but smile;"And,no,carly,I'm not telling you what I was doing there,so don't even ask."

"Like I don't know why you were there,jack,you seem to forget that how well I know you,G-man."smiled she;"I'm so happy that gwen and will decided to move back to town early this year with hallie."

"I know you are."said jack as he put his arms around carly and gently kissed her;"So am i."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

At worldwide lily had just finished a meeting and was on her way back to her office when she ran into holden;"Hi,lily,do you have a minute?"

"Sure."said she surprised to see her ex-husband there and knew that something was up;"What's wrong?"

""Why do you think that something is wrong?"laughed holden as he walked with lily into her office and closed the door;"I only came to make sure that you clear your schedule for the 14th."

"Ofcourse I have,holden,I haven't forgotten about our surprise date that day."smiled his ex-wife;"Is that the only reason why you came?"

"It's the main reason."started he hesitating;"Luke came by the farm today."

"He did?"asked lily;"How did he seem?"

"Luke seemed okay."said her ex-husband;"Or atleast a bit okay then he's been in a while,lily."

"I wish that he would come around more often and it feels like he's been avoiding us these last couple of months."answered she softly;"I'm worried about him."

"So am I,but this is something that our son will have to get through himself and we're just going to have to trust him enough to believe that if he really needs our help that he will come to us for it."said holden as he pulled lily into his arms;"Luke's gonna be okay again and this is just something that will take time,honey,he really loved reid."

While lily was talking to holden john Dixon was on his way to his office when he ran into susan;"Do you have a minute,john,I need to talk to you about something?""

"What about?"asked the chief of staff curious;"I hope you're not going to ask for time off because I can't afford to miss you right now,susan,we're already shorthanded as it is."

"No,it's nothing like that."answered she hesitating;"Have you heard from andy lately?"

"He called me last week."said john surprised about her question;"Why are you asking me that?"

"How did he seem to you?"asked his friend with an uncomfortable look;"Did he seem okay,john?"

"Ofcourse he did and why wouldn't he?"began he slowly;"What's going on,susan,why are you suddenly asking me about andy?"

"You know that andy and I kept in touch all these years,so I wasn't really surprised that he suddenly called me a few days ago."said susan;"But I was surprised about the way that andy sounded and even though he assured me that there was nothing wrong and that everything was just fine I still got this weird feeling that there was something going on with him,so I tried calling him back the next day."

"And?"asked her friend;"What happened,susan?"

"When I got him on the phone he sounded like I had just caught him doing something that he wasn't suppose to do."answered she;"I think that he'd been drinking."

"No!"started john angry;"Andy doesn't drink anymore,so I don't know what you think you heard or something but you're wrong and after everything that andy had to do to get sober again he wouldn't just start drinking again!"

"Falling off the wagon happens to the best of us,john,don't you think that you should atleast check it out and see if andy has started drinking again?"

"Just because you couldn't stay sober that doesn't mean that my son can't stay sober!"answered he and walked away,angry;"Andy isn't drinking!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Later that day jack was cleaning up around the house while carly was upstairs in bed when margo showed up at his doorstep;"Hi,jack."

"Hi,what are you doing here?"said he surprised as he let her into the house;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine right now,but I'm not sure if it will stay that way."answered his boss;"Is carly around?"

"Yes,she's asleep upstairs or atleast I hope she is."started jack curious;"What's going on,margo,did the kids get into trouble again?"

"No,not this time."said she with a faint smile;"I didn't come here because of the kids and they aren't in any trouble or anything."

"So why did you come?"asked her friend worried when he realized that something was up and that margo wasn't there for a social call;"Did something else happen?"

"Maybe we should talk at the policestation about this instead of here."answered margo quickly while she walked back towards the door;"Do you think that maybe you could come downthere tomorrow,jack?"

"What for,margo,did I do something wrong that I'm not aware of?"

"No,ofcourse not,jack,nobody in your family did anything wrong."started his friend softly as she walked out the frontdoor;"I just need to talk to you about something and i think it's better if we do that down at the policestation because carly doesn't need anymore to deal with right now with this pregnancy,so I will see you tomorrow and then we will talk."

"Sure."said jack confused and watched his friend go back to her car;"See you tomorrow."

Faith was sitting out at the Snyder-pond,deeply in thought,when she heard a noise behind her and when she quickly turned around she saw her big brother coming her way;"Hey,sis,what are you doing outhere all alone?"

"Nothing."answered faith with an annoyed look;"Since when do you care?"

"I always care."started he surprised about her reaction as he sat down next to her;"Just because I haven't been around much that doesn't mean that I don't care."

"Sure."said his sister and got up;"Whatever."

"What's going on?"asked luke worried while he stopped faith when she wanted to walk away;"Do you want to talk about it,faith,does your bad mood have anything to do with parker?"

"Why does everybody always assume that if I'm in a bad mood that it has something to do with parker?"said she angry;"He's not the only guy on the planet you know."

"No,but he is the only guy that you're in love with."smiled her brother,relieved that his sister's bad mood was caused by nothing serious;"What did parker do and do you want me to defend your honor by beating him up?"

"No,I don't want you to do that."answered faith with a faint smile;"Parker didn't do anything,luke,I did."

"What happened?"asked he;"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He told me lastnight that he wants to visit liberty next weekend and I got all jealous,so he got angry with me and then I got angry with him."began his sister softly;"I don't even know why I reacted like that because he's not my boyfriend."

"He might as well be because it's obvisious that you guys want to be together but you're both too stubborn or maybe even too scared to make the first move."laughed luke as he put his sister closer for a hug;"Hey,just call parker up and I'm sure that he's feeling as bad as you are,faith,talk to him."

"You're right."smiled she while she kissed him on his cheeck and walked away;"Thanks,luke."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE OF THE WRITTER : I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU ARE STILL FEELING THE SADNESS OF AS THE WORLD TURNS ENDING JUST LIKE ME.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ENJOYING MY ATWT STORY I PROMISE TO DO MY BEST AND BE AS TRUTHFULL TO THE KARAKTERS AS POSSIBLE AND UPDATE MY STORY AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY REMARKS OR SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO EXPRESS THEM TO ME.**

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR THE INTEREST THAT YOU'RE SHOWING IN MY STORY.**

Ch 5

At the lakeview Lucinda was sitting at the bar,waiting for john Dixon to join her,when craig walked in and sat down next to her;"Hello,lucinda."

"Look what just crawled back from under a rock."said she with a nasty look at craig;"I thought that somebody had finally taken care of you forgood,craig,that you had finally crossed the wrong person."

"No such luck."laughed the man that was once her son-in-law;"So how are things between you and lily these days?"

"Things are fine between lily and me,craig,but no thanks to you."answered Lucinda;"So,why are you back in town again and who are you ripping off this time?"

"I'm not ripping off anybody and as I recall you were the one who pulled a fast-one on me and not the other way around!"started he with a faint smile;"A little bird told me that you gave lily complete control of worldwide."

"That is none of your business."said his ex-mother-in-law as she got up and walked away;"Goodbye,craig."

Tom was preparing dinner when his wife came home and as soon as he saw her face he knew that something was wrong;"Hey,sweetie,are you okay?"

"No,not really."answered margo with a faint smile as she sat down on the couch;"I went by jack's to talk to him,but when I got there I couldn't because I didn't want to risk carly overhearing us."

"So you didn't tell him what you told me earlier today,margo?"asked her husband surprised;"Don't you think that he would want to know as soon as possible and that maybe carly would want to know too?"

"Ofcourse they would,but carly already has problems with her bloodpressure and I don't want to be the cause of something going wrong!"said she annoyed and got up again;"Jack would never forgive me for that and neither would i."

"She's gonna find out about it sooner or later."started tom slowly;"When are you gonna tell jack?"

"Tomorrow,tom,at the policestation."answered his wife;"I will tell him everything tomorrow and then I will let him decide wether or not he wants to tell carly,but I doubt if he'll be willing to tell her with the danger of something going wrong with her or their baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Will was playing with his daughter when parker showed up at the door;"Hi,bro,what brings you downhere?"

"I don't understand anything of women!"started his brother frustrated as he sat down on the couch and smiled at his niece,who climbed on to his lap;"Hey,hallie."

"Did you and faith have a fight or something?"asked will with an understanding smile;"What happened,parker?"

"Nothing happened and she made a big deal out of totally nothing."answered he while hallie went back to playing with her toys as will sat down in a chair;"All I did was tell her that I wanted to go see liberty next weekend and she got all jealous on me."

"."laughed his brother;"You really don't get women,do you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"said parker angry;"Faith has got nothing to be jealous of and she knows that,will,whatever there was between liberty and me is long gone."

"Does she really know that?"asked he;"Have you really told faith how you feel about her?"

"Not in so many words,but we've been spending more and more time together."began his brother hesitating;"We're just taking things slow,will,but faith knows how I feel about her."

"No,she probably doesn't and you need to tell her straight out how you feel about her!"answered will;"You guys have been dancing around eachother for way too long and it's time to really be honest with her about how you feel,parker,even if it does scare you."

"Who says that I'm scared,will,I'm not scared and what should I be scared about?"

"You're scared that this will end badly if you guys do go ahead with eachother and that it will mess up your friendship."smiled he;"But it's okay to be scared,but you can't let that stop you from being with faith if that's what you really want."

"So what do you think I should do?"asked parker with a faint smile;"What would you do?"

"If I were in love with faith I would make sure she would know how I felt."laughed his brother;"Hey,it's almost valentine's day,parker,so why don't you think of something special to do for her and sweep her off her feet."

"Thanks,will."said he as they both got up and hugged his brother;"I'm so happy that you guys moved back to town."

"So am i."smiled will;"So am I,parker."

Exhausted after a busy and long day at the hospital john finally arrived at his apartment only to find an angry Lucinda there;"You're late and I waited at the lakeview for over an hour for you to show you,john Dixon!"

"I got tied up at the hospital."answered he and sat down on the couch;"It was a long day."

"What happened?"asked Lucinda curious;"I know you well enough after all those years to see that there's something on your mind."

"Susan thinks that andy is drinking again."began her friend slowly;"I told her that he wasn't,Lucinda,but I'm not so sure anymore and maybe she's right."

"How would she know if he was drinking again?"said she and sat down next to him;"Has she seen him or caught him drunk on the phone or something?"

"No,nothing like that."answered john;"It's just a suspicion that she has."

"Do you think that andy is drinking again,john?"asked his friend;"Have you talked to him after susan told you about her suspicion?"

"I'm not sure what to do."said he;"If he is drinking again I would want to know about it,but I don't want to accuse andy of something that isn't true."

"Then maybe you should fly downthere to see if he is drinking again."suggested Lucinda;"I can come with you if you want."

"Thanks for the offer,but I think it's better to wait until I'm sure that he is drinking again before I start charging downthere."answered her friend with a faint smile;"Besides,all I have is susan's suspicion."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7….

Carly was reading a book while laying in bed when her husband came into their bedroom and sat down on the bed;"Can I get you anything,honey?"

"No,I'm fine."answered his wife with an annoyed look;"And if I do need something I can get it myself,jack Snyder,I'm not some invalide or something!"

"I know that,carly,but the doctor said that you have to take it as easy as possible and you know that."said he;"When are you going to accept that and stop fighting me on that each time?"

"I've been a real bitch about this,haven't i?"asked carly a bit ashamed;"I'm sorry,jack,I know that the doctor told me to stay in bed and rest as much as possible and that you're only trying to help me,but this is driving me crazy and I can't wait for this baby to be born."

"I know this has been really hard on you and that you're not one to be laying in bed all day long ,carly,but by the end of next month our baby will be safely in our arms."smiled her husband as he crawled up next to carly and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"You still haven't told me if you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl."

"To be honest I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as he or she is healthy."answered she while she layed her head against his chest;"If somebody had told me that we'd be married,expecting a baby and happy right now a little over a year ago then I would have told them they were crazy."

"I know."started jack hesitating;"You are happy right now,carly,aren't you?"

"Ofcourse I am."said his wife surprised about his question as she looked up at him;"Why would you even question that,jack?"

"Because sometimes I wonder if just sitting at home,taking care of the kids and me isn't too boring for you and that maybe you sometimes would need something more."explained he;"It's not a bad thing to want something more sometimes."

"All I want and need is you and our kids,G-man,you guys are what makes me happy and that's all I need."promised carly and gently kissed him;"Ofcourse I have thought about what I'm gonna do once our baby is born and maybe I'll go back to designing or something because that is something that I can do from here,but right now I'm happy just being here with you and our kids."

"Good,carly,I'm glad to hear that."smiled her husband while he kissed her back when they suddenly heard a lot of yelling coming from downstairs,so he got up;"I'll see what that is all about and I will be right back."

"Is that a promise?"asked she with a mischievous smile as he walked away;"Hurry back,G-man."

Downstairs Sage was looking angry at parker;"You can't tell me what to do,parker,if I want to go upstairs to mom then I will!"

"She's up there with dad right now and you should leave them alone!"said he;"They need some alone time too!"

"What is going on downhere?"asked their father as he came down the stairs;"We could hear you guys yelling upstairs!"

"Parker is telling me that I can't go upstairs to mom!"answered sage with an angry look at her brother;"He can't do that,dad,can he?"

"And why was he telling you that?"said he with a faint smile and turned towards parker;"Why did you tell your sister that she can't go up to your mother?"

"I told her that you were up there with mom and that you two need some alone time too and that she needed to leave you guys alone."started parker as he gave sage an angry look back;"You told us that mom needs to rest a lot and sage shouldn't be bothering her every five minutes."

"I don't bother mom every five minutes,parker,that isn't true!"scolded his sister angry"I just wanted to tell mom the great names that I came up with for the baby."

"As if mom and dad don't already have names."laughed he;"The baby will be born next month."

"Parker!"warned jack his son quickly when he saw the steaming,furious look in his daughter's eyes and did his best not to smile about the whole conversation,and gently pulled sage with him towards the couch,where they both sat down;"Why don't you tell your mother all about that tomorrow,sweetie,I know she'd love to hear all about that and to be honest we still haven't decided on the names yet,so it might help us to decide."

"Okay,dad,I will."smiled sage happy as she got up and walked away while she stuck out her tongue at parker;"See,they do need my help!"

"Hey,go easy on your sister next time,parker,she's only trying to help!"said their father and looked at parker;"I know you're trying to help,but just remember that sage is just as excited about the baby as the rest of us and you know how she can get when she gets excited."

"Fine,but she shouldn't act so annoying."answered he while he walked away too;"I hope it's a boy,dad,I already have an irritating little sister."

"Kids!"laughed jack as he got up too and walked back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE FROM THE WRITTER : NOW THAT I'M GETTING MORE OF AN IDEA AS TO WHERE I WANT TO TAKE SOME OF THE KARAKTERS THINGS WILL MORE INTERESTING.

HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE PATH THAT I'M ABOUT TO SET HERE.

Chapter 8….

At the lakeview craig had just walked into his room when the phone started ringing,so a bit surprised that somebody would call that late he picked it up;"Hello?"

"How are things going?"asked a mystery voice on the other end of line;"Did everything go as planned?"

"Hey,I just arrived in town today,so you can't expect me to have everything set already!"answered craig a bit annoyed;"These things take time."

"You know that I needed you to get things in order as soon as you got to town!"said the voice on the other end of the line;"You promised me that,craig!"

"And you know that it isn't easy!"started he frustrated;"Nearly everybody,in not all,hate me in this damn town and it won't be easy to get them to trust me!"

"Then you'd better get them to trust you and quickly if you want this to work!"suggested the person on the other end of the line;"Remember your promise!"

"I remember what I promised and you don't have to keep reminding me!"answered craig;"When will you be here?"

"Soon."promised the voice and hung up.

"As if getting everybody to trust me or even like me is such a piece of cake."said craig to himself and sat down on the bed;"It's easier to sail the ocean." 

Lily was sitting on the couch in her livingroom,all alone,going through some old photo-albums when there was a knock on the door and curious as to who was there she got went to open up the door and saw to her surprise that it was holden;"Hey,I didn't wake you up,did i?"

"No,you didn't actually."answered lily with a faint smile as she let him in;"I couldn't sleep,so I was just going through some old photo-albums."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"asked her ex-husband worried while he sat down next to lily on the couch;"Are you still worried about luke,lily?"

"I know that it's silly and you told me that he seemed okay,but i'm still worried about him and I wish he'd come around more often."began she softly;"Oh,my god,I'm turning into my mother."

"How do you figure that?"laughed holden;"How could you possibly turn into Lucinda?"

"I'm acting just like she has always acted towards me."said his ex-wife;"You told me that luke's okay and I still keep thinking that he isn't and I keep making a drama about him not coming around so much anymore,holden,just like my mother has always done too."

"Don't worry,honey,you're nothing like Lucinda and you never will be like her."smiled he,taking lily's hand into his;"You're just worried about him and that's a good thing,so don't worry and don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks,I guess."answered lily with a faint smile as she gently kissed him on his cheeck;"Where would I be without you?"

"Alone on the couch right now."said her ex-husband teasing while he pulled her into his arms;"It's gonna be okay again,lily,I promise."

"How about us?"asked she hesitating;"Are we gonna be okay again?"

"Things are already okay again between us and getting better each day."smiled holden and held her tightly while he kissed her forhead;"As long as we take things slow this time and one step at the time."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….

The next morning jack woke up and saw that carly,who was laying next to him,was staring at him with a mischievous smile;"Goodmorning,G-man."

"Goodmorning,beautyfull."smiled jack and kissed her;"You're up early."

"Ofcourse,jack,I already sleep enough during the day."laughed his wife as she kissed him back;"Why don't you stay in bed with me since it's Saturday and you don't have anywhere else to be?"

"I'd love to,but actually I do have somewhere to be this morning."started he hesitating;"Margo asked me to come by the station this morning."

"Why?"asked carly surprised and sat up straight;"I thought that you had the whole weekend off?"

"I do,carly,I don't have to work until Monday-afternoon."answered her husband;"Whatever it is that margo wants me to come down to the station for I'm sure that it won't take too long and I will probably be back before lunch,so we can have a quiet lunch together up here in our bedroom."

"Hmmm,sounds good."said she with a faint smile but wasn't that easily distracted from the subject;"Why would margo call you down to the station on a Saturday-morning and what is so important that it can't wait until Monday-afternoon?"

"I have no idea,honey,she didn't say,but I'm sure that I will find out soon enough."smiled jack as he kissed her and got out of bed;"Stay in bed like a good girl!"

"Only if you promise me that you'll join me later on when you get back."answered his wife teasing while she pulled him back into bed;"How about it,G-man?"

"I'll hurry back."laughed he,kissed carly again and got out of bed a second time,to get dressed and to go to his appointment with margo;"I promise."

At the ryan's paul was having breakfast with his daughter when his wife walked in and kissed him first and then gave eliza a kiss;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,mrs. Ryan."smiled her husband and pulled Emily down on to his lap when she walked past him on her way to her chair at the breakfasttable;"So,what do you wanna do today,em?"

"How about going to the zoo today with eliza?"asked she;"Or did you have something else in mind?"

"No,going to the zoo sounds good."began paul slowly and knew that the subject that he was about to bring up was gonna upset his wife;"I got a letter from my lawer yesterday."

"What about?"said his wife curious as she looked up when he didn't answer her right away;"Paul?"

"Meg wants to sue for joint custody."answered he hesitating and saw the shocked look in emily's eyes;"I know it sounds crazy and I wish that it weren't so,but according to the letter that my lawer got from her lawer meg seems to be doing well again and she's about to leave the mental hospital."

"That woman tried to kill me last year,paul,she's crazy!"started Emily upset,jumped up and calmed down a bit when she saw eliza look at her and realized that she had to be more carefull in not letting her step-daughter see how upset she was;"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and don't worry,honey,I'm not gonna let this happen!"promised her husband while he pulled Emily back on to his lap and kissed her;"I promise,em!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….

Barbara was making herself a cup of coffee when her husband came into the kitchen,pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her neck;"Goodmorning,mrs. Coleman"

"Goodmorning,mr. Coleman."laughed she when she felt henry's hands going beneath her bathrobe;"What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to seduce my wife."whispered her husband into her ear;"Why don't we go back up to bed?"

"I wish I could,but I can't and neither can you because we have a lot to do at the club before tomorrow."smiled Barbara as she turned around and gently pushed henry away;"We have a special valentine's evening at the club tomorrow and there have been a lot of reservations allready,henry,remember?"

"Who's brilliant idea was that?"asked he,trying to look annoyed;"I'd rather spend valentine's day with my wife."

"It was your brilliant idea,honey,you came up with it."answered his wife laughing again and kissed him;"We don't need one special day because every day is special with you."

"You're right,babs,as always."smiled henry while he pulled his wife back into his arms and kissed her;"So first I'm gonnna take you back up to bed and in a few hours we can get started on getting things ready at the club."

"You make it hard for a girl to say no."said she with a smile as she kissed him back;"I love you,mr. Coleman."

"Love you too,mrs. Coleman."answered her husband and pulled Barbara with him towards their bedroom;"I'm gonna show you just how much."

Faith was saddling up her horse when she heard a noise behind her,so quickly she turned around and was surprised to see parker standing there;"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and your dad said that you were out here."answered her friend hesitating;"Are you still mad at me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."replied faith;"You were the one who got mad at me first,parker."

"I wasn't really mad at you."said he;"I just don't get what the problem is with me going to see liberty next weekend."

"I'm sorry that I acted so jealous."started his friend softly;"It's not like I have any right to be jealous."

"There is nothing for you to be jealous of,faith,I'm not interested in liberty and you're more then welcome to come along with me to see her next weekend."answered parker and moved a bit closer towards faith;"Do you want to come with me?"

"Are you serious?"asked she a bit stuned;"You really want me to come with you to see liberty next weekend?"

"Ofcourse I do."laughed her friend;"Why not?"

"I have to ask my parents if I can go with you first."said faith with a faint smile;"Are you really serious about me coming with you,parker,are you sure you really want me there?"

"Yes,faith,I'm really serious or else I wouldn't have asked!"smiled he;"So,what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"asked his friend;"Nothing much yet,parker,why?"

"That's a surprise."answered parker with a mischievous smile as he kissed faith on the cheeck and walked away;"Be ready by seven."

"Parker!"called she on after him surprised;"What am I suppose to wear then on this surprise thing?"

"Surprise date you mean."shouted her friend back with a laugh as he walked out of the barn;"See you tomorrow."

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…..

At the policestation margo was waiting for jack when he finally arrived,so she took him with her into her office;"Thanks for coming."

"You made it sound urgent,so ofcourse I came."said jack curious;"What's going on,margo,why did you show up at the house yesterday and why did you ask me to come this morning?"

"Because of this."answered she hesitating and gave jack a wanted-poster;"This seemed important enough to talk to you about it."

"But…."began her friend shocked as he stared at the face on the poster;"I thought he was locked up."

"So did i."replied margo softly;"After he kidnapped j.j. and tried to kill you as well as carly he was sentenced to a very long time in jail,so I was as shocked as you were when I got that yesterday and I called the police in Idaho to get more information about what is going on,jack,they told me that silas escaped a couple of days ago and they think he's with ava again since she was released from prison two weeks ago and she seems to be missing too now."

"Do you think they will be coming this way?"asked he worried;"This is crazy,margo,this couldn't have come at a worst time and how the hell am I suppose to break this news to my wife,who's already got high bloodpressure and is suppose to take it easy?"

"I don't know if they will be coming this way,jack,but I do think that we should consider the possibility and that is why I have alerted everybody about this."answered his friend;"This is why I asked you to come downhere and I thought you would want to know about it,but maybe you shouldn't tell carly about this just yet because there's nothing that suggests that they would be stupid enough to come back downhere and this might not be the best time to tell her with her condition and all."

"Maybe you're right and what happened in Idaho is a long time ago,so silas might not be still looking for revenge or anything and he's probably heading in a totally different direction."said jack;"I hate lying to my wife,margo,but hearing about this is the last thing that she needs right now and I don't want to do anything to might put her or the baby in any danger."

"It wouldn't really be lying and it's for her own good right now,so this is the right thing to do and you can always tell her when the time comes."started she slowly;"Just be carefull and call me if you see or hear anything suspicious,jack,just in case silas is still out looking for revenge for what happened in Idaho."

Out at the snyderfarm holden was talking on the phone when lily came in through the backdoor and waited untill he had finished his call.

"Hey."smiled holden when he saw his ex wife;"What brings you outhere,lily,if you're looking for the kids they're all somewhere out on the farm."

"No,i didn't come downhere for the kids."answered she with a faint smile;"I came here to thank you for lastnight."  
"Thank me?"asked her ex-husband surprised;"For what,lily,I didn't really do all that much lastnight."

"You made me feel better,holden,you made me smile."began lily softly;"I really needed that."

"You're welcome."said he;"Do you wanna stay for lunch?"

"I can't."answered his ex-wife;"I have to be at the lakeview for lunch in half-in-hour,so maybe next time."

"Yeah,maybe next time."replied holden disappointed;"So,who are you meeting for lunch there,lily,anyone I know?"

"Dusty."said she and saw the look on his face;"It's for business and as you very well know dusty is happily married to janet,so don't give me that look!"

"What look?"asked her ex-husband annoyed;"Since when do you have business-lunches with dusty?"

"Dusty and I are considering starting up a new business-adventure,so that's what we're gonna talk about during lunch and it's nothing personal."answered lily with a s sad look;"You just can't forget the past,holden,can you?"

"It takes time."said he softly and turned his head away;"A lot has happened."

"I know and I have tried my best to show you how much I regret my mistakes,but if you don't trust me then what's the point?"asked his ex-wife tired as she turned around and walked out the backdoor;"Goodbye,holden."

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

ATWT chapter 12….

Henry was working at the club while his wife was out taking care of some other business when Katie walked in with her son in the stroller;"Hey,henry."

"Hey,bubbles."answered he,happy to see them,and leaned over to say hi to little Jacob;"Hi,little guy,are you out on the town with your mommy?"

"As if he's gonna answer you."laughed his friend;"So,where's Barbara?"

"She had to take care of some things and will be back soon enough."said henry;"Why haven't I seen a reservation for our special valentine's evening tomorrow-night for you and chris,bubbles?"

"We have our own valentine's plans that don't include a visit to metro."smiled she;"To be honest I don't have a clue what we are gonna do tomorrow because chris won't tell me."

"So he has a surprise valentine's day planned for you then?"asked her friend;"Who's gonna watch Jacob?"

"Since it is valentine's day nobody was avaible,so chris has finally talked me into hiring a babysitter for the evening."answered Katie with a faint smile;"I'm already getting chills just thinking about leaving Jacob with a stranger,henry,but I guess there's no harm in trying it once and chris has assured me that the babysitter has got great references and come highly recommended."

"Things seem to be going pretty good between you and chris."said he;"You guys have already been living together for a while now as an engaged couple,so when are you two gonna make things more official?"

"Official how?"laughed his friend;"Just because you rushed into a marriage with Barbara that doesn't mean that I should rush into a marriage with chris and we're already engaged as you just pointed out yourself,but we just haven't set a date yet."

"Do you love him,bubbles?"asked henry;"I mean,really love him and can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Ofcourse I love chris."said she annoyed;"When I married brad I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with him,but then he died and I didn't think I'd ever be able to be happy again with anybody untill chris came back into my life and I fell in love with him all over again."

"Hey,I didn't mean to make you sad."started her friend slowly and put his arm around her;"You and chris are good for eachother and chris is great with Jacob,so I think brad would be happy for you and for his son and he would encourage it."

"I know that,henry,I love chris and I know he loves me and Jacob."answered Katie softly;"We got engaged last year,so we're gonna get married but we just haven't set a date yet."

"Then maybe you should set a date for the wedding."suggested he;"A spring wedding is always nice."

"We'll set a date when we're ready to set a date!"said his friend as she turned around and walked away with her son in his stroller;"Say hi to Barbara for me."

Back in milltown jack was sitting on the couch,thinking about his conversation with margo that morning,when carly came down the stairs and quickly he put a fake smile on his face;"Hey,honey,how was your nap?"

"Fine."began his wife hesitating as she sat down next to him on the couch;"Is everything okay,jack?"

"Ofcourse it is."answered jack quickly;"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know and maybe it's just my hormones playing up or something,but I get the feeling that there's something going on that you're not telling me."replied carly while she looked closely at jack;"Eversince you came back from your meeting with margo at the policestation you've been pretty quiet."

"There's nothing going on,carly,nothing at all."said her husband lying,feeling bad for doing so but also knowing that he couldn't risk his wife and baby's health;"If I have been quiet it's only because I've been a bit tired and maybe we should both turn in early tonight."

"Is it getting to be too much for you having to do just about everything downhere and still going to work?"asked she worried;"I'm sorry,jack,I wish that I wasn't stuck with laying in bed almost all the time and that I could do the normal stuff around the house and with the kids."

"Hey,you don't have to apologize for that and you have to take it really easy for not only our baby,but also for your own health!"answered jack while he felt even worse for lying to carly when he saw that she was feeling guilty for something that wasn't even her fault and pulled her into his arms;"When this baby is born we're gonna go away on a long vacation,honey,just you and me."

"Sounds like a great plan."smiled his wife and kissed him;"I love you,G-man."

"I love you too."said he as he kissed her back,pushing back the guilty feeling stiring inside of him for lying to carly,and got up while he pulled her up with him;"Since the kids are all away and not coming home untill tonight let's go upstairs."

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…..

Lily had just finished up her business-lunch with dusty and they were both on their way out when they ran into craig;"Well,hello,you two."

"What are you doing back in town,montgomery?"asked dusty annoyed when he saw him;"Who's life are you gonna mess up this time?"

"Nobody's actually."said he and turned his head towards lily;"How have you been,lily?"

"Fine!"answered his ex-sister-in-law before quickly turning back towards dusty;"Tell janet I said hi and give Lorenzo a kiss for me,dusty,I will call you after the weekend for more details on what we talked about."

"Will do."promised he while he kissed lily goodbye on her cheeck and walked away,without saying another word to craig;"Goodbye,lily."

"Bye,dusty."said lily and wanted to walk away too when craig got in her way;"What do you want,craig?"

"How are things between you and holden?"asked her ex-brother-in-law;"You two seemed pretty close before I left town or atleast that's what it looked like at carly and jack's wedding when I saw the two of you together,lily."

"Are you seriously asking me that?"started she stuned;"Seriously?"

"What's wrong with me asking you something like that?"answered craig;"I thought we were friends or atleast we were friends not so long ago."

"I was your friend,craig,probably your only friend,untill you tried to use me to get to my mother last year!"said his ex-sister-in-law angry and walked away;"Go back to where you came from because nobody wants you here!"

"I wish I could do that."smiled he sadly as he watched lily walking away;"I can't."

Margo was still at the policestation,working on some paperwork,when her husband came into her office;"Enough with that,mrs. Hughes,it's time to come home with me."

"I just need to finish this!"said she with an annoyed look;"You're too early."

"And you're in a bad mood."replied tom as he sat down on her desk;"How did jack take the news?"

"How do you think?"asked his wife angry and got up from her chair;"He was shocked and scared that if he tells carly about this that something will happen to her or to their baby,tom,and I can't say that I blame him."

"Come here,you!"answered he while he gently pulled margo into his arms and held her tightly;"It'll be okay."

"Will it?"started margo softly;"What if that guy is really out for revenge on them and goes after them or their kids?"

"Then you will be there to stop him."smiled her husband as he kissed her;"Atleast you know now that there might be a chance that this guy will come downhere looking for a revenge and that gives you a chance to stop him if he does show up,margo,so don't worry and I'm sure that it will all be okay again."

"You always know just the right things to say,mr. hughes."said she with a faint smile and kissed him back;"Why is that?"

"That's because I'm a smart guy and isn't that why you love me?"laughed tom while he gently pulled margo with him out of the office;"Now let's go home,mrs. Hughes."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE FROM THE WRITTER : I HAVE DECIDED TO BRING BACK SOME OLD FRIENDS FROM THE PAST FOR SOME NEW STORYLINES AND HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE PATH THAT I'M GONNA BE TAKING….

Chapter 14….

At the hospital john was on his way to his office when he nearly bumped into a woman;"Sorry."

"It's my fault."started the woman slowly as she gave john an odd look;"Doctor Dixon?"

"Yes."answered john confused;"And you are?"

"Don't you remember me?"asked she with a faint smile;"I was married to your son,andy."

"Courtney?"began her ex-father-in-law stuned;"What are you doing here in town?"

"I moved downhere a little while ago with my husband,Jason."said Courtney;"How have you been,doctor Dixon?"

"Good."answered he still surprised to see his ex-daughter-in-law,who he hadn't seen for so many years,standing infront of him like that;"What made you come back downhere?"

"Jason just got a new job at D.A.'s office,as the assistant district attorney."started his ex-daughter-in-law hesitating;"How is andy doing,doctor Dixon,does he still live here?"

"No,andy moved away years ago and he's been doing good."said john;"What have you been up to for all those years,courtney?"

"I lived in switzerland for some years after I left oakdale,near my brother,untill I decided to come back to the states,to L.A. where I met Jason six years ago,and began to do some writing for some magazines here and there."replied she;"I also wrote a book and I'm working on my second one right now,a thriller this time."

"You wrote a book and are working on a seconde one right now?"asked her ex-father-in-law impressed;"What was your first book about?"

"It was about eating-dissorders."answered Courtney with an uncomfortable look as she quickly looked at her watch;"I'm running late for an appointment,doctor Dixon,maybe I'll see you around."

"Probaly since we both live in the same town."laughed he while he watched her walking away;"Bye,Courtney,it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye,doctor Dixon."said his ex-daughter-in-law and turned around one last time before turning around the corner;"Say hi to andy for me when you talk to him."

Lily had just returned home when she found holden on her doorstep;"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"asked she worried;"Is everything okay with the kids?"

"Everything's fine with the kids,lily,they're still at the farm and luke is with them right now."started her ex-husband hesitating;"I felt bad for what happened earlier and I'm sorry."

"Are you ever gonna trust me again?"said lily with a sad look;"Each time I think that we're heading a step into the right direction something happens and it's like we're suddenly going two steps back,holden."

"I don't like feeling like this,lily,but this is something that will take time and I want to be able to trust you again."answered he;"Can I please come in?"

"For what,holden,to tell me that you just can't trust me?"replied his ex-wife vicious,but regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth when she saw the hurt look on holden's face and grabbed his hand when he turned around and wanted to walk away;"I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said that,but it's just that this is all so frustrating and I hate the fact that you still feel like you can't trust me."

"Do you think that I like feeling like this?"asked holden tired;"After we finally came to our senses last year that we still love eachother and decided to work our way back together again I was so happy,lily,I want to be able to trust you again and move forward with us,but it will take some time for that to happen and I am trying."

"I know you are and so am I,but it just feels like it's a never-ending battle."began she with tears in her eyes;"Sometimes I feel like it's never going to happen and that you will never be able to trust me again after all the mistakes I made and after all the times that I have let you down."

"You weren't the only one who made mistakes and I'm as much to blame for our marriage falling apart as you are."answered her ex-husband while he pulled lily into his arms and held her tight;"We've just got to work harder at getting back together again and we can't give up on us,even if it does seem hopeless sometimes."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….

At gwen and will's jack had just arrived there to pick up sage,who'd spend the day there,when his sister-in-law opened up the door;"Hi,jack,come on in."

"In a minute."said jack hesitating;"I need to talk to you about something and I can't have sage overhearing us,gwen,so could you just step outhere for a minute?"

"Sure."answered she surprised and got worried when she saw the serious look on jack's face;"Is everything okay,jack,did something happen to carly or to the baby?"

"No,they're both fine."started her brother-in-law slowly;"And I want to keep it that way."

"What's going on?"asked gwen even more worried;"You're scaring me,jack,is there some reason why you'd think that they're not gonna be okay any time soon?"

"Do you remember when j.j. was kidnapped and I went to Idaho with carly to rescue him?"

"Ofcourse I remember that,jack,some guy and his girlfriend kidnapped j.j. because of something that had to do with j.j. biological father."said his sister-in-law;"Then you went on after them,but as I recall carly followed you although she wasn't suppose to and you guys saved j.j. and came home again."

"Yeah,carly followed me to idaho although I told her not to and that's basicly what she always does,so there's never any point in telling her not to do something because she will do it anyway."answered he with a faint smile;"My wife has always had a mind of her own and to be honest it's one of the things that I love about her."

"But it has also been one of the things that has sometimes infuriated you over the years and drove you crazy."laughed gwen about that little trip down memory-lane and got serious again when she saw jack's worried face;"But why are you asking me about something that happened years ago?"

"This morning margo told me that the man who kidnapped j.j. and nearly killed us has escaped from prison."began her brother-in-law softly;"They think he's with his old girlfriend again and margo thinks that there might be a chance that they will be heading this direction,gwen,so she's worried about that and so am i."

"But why would they be coming this way?"asked she confused;"What for,jack,to try and kidnap j.j. again or something?"

"No,to get revenge."answered jack;"When he got locked up silas swore that he'd get back at us for putting him behind bars,so there's a good chance that carly and I are in serious danger and maybe the kids too."

"Oh,my god,jack,that's terrible."said his sister-in-law shocked;"What is margo gonna do about it and how did carly react to it when you told her?"

"There's not much that margo can do at this point untill there's real proof that we are in danger,but she has alerted everybody and they're all keeping an eye out for silas and his girlfriend."replied he;"I will do my best to keep my wife and my family safe,but I can't be there every minute of the day and that's why i wanted to ask you to drop by the house more often to see if everything's okay while I'm not there."

"Ofcourse I will do that."promised gwen;"How shocked was carly when you told her and is she okay because all this extra stress can't be good for her health or for the baby's health."

"Actually I haven't told carly about this yet."answered her brother-in-law with a guilty look and felt even worse when he saw the disapproving look on gwen's face;"What was I suppose to do then,gwen,you know the situation with carly's high bloodpressure and the risks for her health right now,so I couldn't tell her without risking that getting worse!"

"But don't you think that carly would want to know something like this?"asked she;"Don't you think that she deserves to know that there might be somebody out to get her,to get you and maybe even her whole family?"

"I will tell her as soon as I'm sure that silas is a real threat to us,but untill then I don't want to risk my wife ending up in the hospital or risk something happening to our baby!"said jack and looked begging at gwen;"Will you promise me to keep quiet about this untill I decide to tell carly and could you please keep an extra eye out on her for me while I'm at work?"

"Ofcourse,jack,I don't agree with not telling my sister,but this is your decision and I will respect that."promised his sister-in-law softly;"But don't wait too long before you tell carly because she's gonna be furious if she finds out by herself!"

After a long shift at the hospital chris came home and found Katie in the livingroom,watching tv,so he sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her.

"You look tired,chris,did you have a hard day at the hospital?"asked his girlfriend as she kissed him back and snuggled into his arms;"Are you hungry?"

"No,I already ate something at the hospital-diner."answered he with a faint smile;"And it sucked at the hospital today."

"How come?"said Katie worried;"What happened?"

"John Dixon happened!"started her boyfriend frustrated;"He can be so damn annoying sometimes and he was in my face all day long,katie,so I had to restrain myself from strangling him!"

"Good thing you didn't because he's not worth having to go to jail for,so don't let him get to you!"warned she him;"Do you regret not wanting the chief of staff-position when your dad retired now?"

"No,I don't because there's more to life then work and what happened last year taught me that."answered chris;"But enough about me,so how was your day?"

"Pretty good,chris,except for henry,who was pretty annoying today too when I went to see him at metro with Jacob."said his girlfriend;"Just because he and Barbara rushed into a marriage he think that everybody should do the same and he was giving me a hard time about setting a date."

"That isn't such a bad idea to be honest."began he hesitating;"We've been engaged for a while now,but so far we haven't set a date and maybe it's about time that we did."

"Don't you start too!"answered Katie annoyed;"What is it with everybody and the sudden urge to push us into setting a date?"

"What is wrong with us setting a date?"asked her boyfriend surprised;"We've been engaged for about six months now and we can't stay engaged forever,Katie,so it's about time we set a date."

"I don't know there was a time-limit on how long we're suppose to be engaged when you asked me to marry you last year."started she angry and got up;"I won't let you or anybody else push me into anything!"

"Katie…!"said chris stuned about her reaction as she walked off;"Come back here."

Without answering him back Katie left the livingroom and stormed up the stairs,up to their bedroom,where she slammed the door shut and sat down on the bed,in tears,while chris sat downstairs on the couch,confused about what had just happened.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16…

Jack wasn't back from picking up sage from gwen and will's yet when parker came home and after checking up on his mom,who was sound asleep,quietly,he was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang and annoyed he saw that it was craig,through the glass,so he opened up the door with a firm look;"What are you doing here,craig,you're not welcome here anymore and you can just turn around and leave right now!"

"Is your mother home?"began craig hesitating;"I really need to talk to her,parker,I'm not here to cause any problems and all I want is to have a talk with your mother."

"You're not getting anywhere near my mother!"answered he;"Talking to you is the last thing that she needs right now!"

"I can understand why you'd feel that way and I know that I have made some mistakes,but like I already told you I'm not here to cause any problems and I really do have to talk to your mother."

"Get lost,craig,you're not coming anywhere near my mom and if you don't get out of here I will make you leave!"warned parker him angry;"Now!"

"What's going on here?"asked his father as he suddenly came on to the porch with sage and gave craig a nasty look before turning towards parker;"I will handle this,parker,don't worry and go back into the house with your sister please."

"Okay,dad."answered he and gently pulled sage into the house with him;"Come on,shorty,let's get something to drink."

"So,craig…."started jack slowly as he turned towards him;"What are you doing here?"

"Like I already told parker I didn't come here to cause any problems and I really need to talk to carly."said he again;"That's all."

"There is no way that I'm gonna let you talk to my wife and I want you to stay far away from her because you've caused her enough problems in the past,so leave her alone!"warned jack craig while he walked into the house and closed the door behind him,leaving craig out on the porch with a strange look on his face.

At the ryan's Emily was standing infront of their bedroom-window,staring outside into the dark,when paul came into the bedroom,walked up to her and put his arms around her;"Eliza is sound asleep."

"That doesn't surprise me after the day she had."said his wife with a faint smile;"She loved the zoo."

"She sure did."smiled paul as he kissed her neck,but was surprised when Emily pulled away a bit,so he made her turn towards him and looked very closely at his wife;"What's wrong,em,is there something on your mind?"

"What if meg is able to convince a judge to have joint custody?"asked she with a worried look;"What then?"

"I won't let that happen!"answered her husband;"That won't happen."

"You don't know that,paul,you don't!"began she softly;"Maybe she has been cured and maybe she should be able to spend some time with eliza because no matter what she has done to me and to us I do think she loves her daughter."

"Why are you saying that?"said paul a bit shocked;"How can you even think that after everything that we went through with her,Emily?"

"Yes,we went through a lot with her and if she'd had her way I'd be dead now,paul,but what right do I have to judge her?"asked his wife tired and turned away from him;"I was like her a long time ago and I almost killed you because I was so obsessed."

"You're nothing like her,em,never!"replied he,pulling her into his arms;"You're the most beautyfull,caring and amazing woman that I know and I love you for wanting to do the best thing for everybody,but you don't have to worry about anything and I will do what is best for us and for eliza."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY IN OAKDALE AND NEARLY ALL OF THE GOOD PEOPLE IN OAKDALE ARE PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH THEIR LOVED ONES BUT IF THINGS WILL TURN OUT LIKE EVERYONE WOULD HOPE FOR BY THE END OF THE DAY REMAINS TO BE SEEN….

Chapter 17….

The next morning chris woke up and when he didn't find Katie laying next to him he went downstairs,where he found her in the kitchen,making breakfast,but he wasn't sure if she was still mad at him so he approached her hesitating;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled Katie looking up and kissed chris;"Happy valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day."replied her boyfriend confused;"You're in a good mood,Katie."

"Why wouldn't I be?"laughed she,putting her arms around his neck;"It's valentine's day and I'm with the guy that I love."

"And what about our fight lastnight?"started chris hesitating as he put his arms around her waist;"You were so mad at me that you went straight to bed,so I was kind of expecting you to still be furious at me this morning and I certainly wasn't expecting you to be like this."

"Did you really expect me to be in a bad mood on valentine's day?"asked his girlfriend while she pulled away from him and went back to finishing up making breakfast for them;"We had a fight and it won't be the last fight we're gonna have,chris,so don't make such a big deal about it and let's just enjoy valentine's day together."

"Okay."said he,not wanting to start the day off with another fight,especially not on valentine's day,and decided to leave the setting of a wedding-date discussion for another time;"It smells pretty good downhere."

"Let's hope that it will taste as good as it smells."smiled Katie and kissed chris again.

Dusty was making breakfast for his son when he looked up at the family picture,one of many that had been made since his son had been born and he had married janet last year,of Lorenzo,janet and himself on the wall.

"Your daddy is a lucky man,son."began he talking to his son as he gave him his bottle and sat down at the kitchentable with Lorenzo on his lap;"The day you were born and the day that your mother said I do to me were the best days of my life."

Ofcourse Lorenzo couldn't talk back at his age and just stared at his father as he was finishing up his bottle while dusty looked at him with a smile,his look filled with love for his son.

"I'd just wish that johnny could get to know you."said his father with a sad smile;"I wish that he was living here with us instead of with craig Montgomery."

"Goodmorning."smiled janet as she came into the kitchen and kissed both of the men in her life;"Happy valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day,janet."replied her husband while he kissed her back.

"What were my two favourite men talking about?"asked she and sat down at the kitchentable and noticed the sad look in dusty's eyes;"Is everything okay?""

"Everything's fine."answered dusty;"I was just telling our son that I wish that he and johnny could get to know eachother."

"I heard that craig is back in town,dusty,so that does give you a chance to see johnny again after not seeing him for six months or so."started his wife slowly;"Maybe you should call craig up and talk about having johnny over for a visit?"

"I know that he's back in town."said he;"I ran into him yesterday at the lakeview after my meeting with lily."

"You did?"asked janet surprised;"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that important and last night we had better things to do then talk about craig Montgomery."answered her husband with a mischievous smile;"But you're right and the only way I'm gonna be able to see johnny again is to talk to craig,so that's what I'm gonna do tomorrow."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18….

Back in Milltown jack was just heading up the stairs and towards his bedroom with a breakfast-tray in his hands when his daughter came out of her bedroom;"Goodmorning,dad."

"Goodmorning,princess."answered he with a smile;"I'll be right downstairs to make some breakfast for you and parker,but first I want to surprise your mother with this."

"I can make my own breakfast,dad,I'm not a little kid anymore and parker is still asleep,so you don't have to hurry back down again and you can stay with mom."replied sage with a firm look;"It's valentine's day,dad!"

"I know,smarty pants."laughed her father and walked further towards his bedroom,opened the door and saw that carly was already awake;"Goodmorning,mrs. Snyder."

"Goodmorning,mr. Snyder."smiled she as jack came up to the bed and kissed her after putting the tray on the nightstand on his side of the bed;"Happy valentine's day,G-man."

"Happy valentine's day,beautyfull."smiled jack back while he gave carly her valentine's present;"I got you something and I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."answered his wife happy,opening up her present,and smiled when she saw the golden locket inside;"This is beautyfull,jack,I love it."

"Open it up."said he,happy to see his wife happy,as carly opened up the locket;"I also had something ingraved on the back."

"This is…."began carly overcome with emotions as she tried to push back the tears when she saw on one side a little wedding picture of them as on the other side she saw a little picture of them with parker,j.j. and sage and turned the locket around to see what was written on the back,which caused her to really start crying when she saw the words : you're mine,I'm yours and that's ,your G-man;"This is beautyfull."

"You're beautyfull."smiled her husband while carly nearly flew him around his neck and kissed him as he kissed her back;"Ofcourse we'll have to get that family picture replaced once our baby is born with a new picture that includes our baby too,carly,I have already talked to j.j. and he'll come home when the baby is born,so that will be a perfect time to make a new family pictures then."

"I miss him and I wish he'd be coming home forgood."answered she softly and quickly got something out of the nightstand next to her bed;"I got you something too."

"You did?"asked jack stuned as he looked at the present;"When did you get this?"

"Well,luckly I have an amazing sister who has been a great help and got it for me when I told her what exactly I was looking for."laughed she as jack opened up his present;"Do you like it?"

"I love it."smiled her husband and looked at his present,a golden watch with on the back written the words : you're my true north, you forever;"This is the best gift ever."

"Happy valentine's day."smiled carly back and kissed jack again as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her real close to him as he kissed her back.

Out at the snyderfarm around noon luke was staring over the water,thinking about reid and the short time that he'd been able to spend with him.

With tears in his eyes luke threw the flower that he had in his hand into the water;"Happy valentine's day,reid,I love you and still miss you so much."

"I thought I might find you here."said a voice behind him;"It doesn't get any easier,does it?"

"No,it doesn't."answered luke with a sad smile as he turned around;"What are you doing here,mom?"

"I was at home,thinking about you and about how difficult this day must be for you,so I tried to call you and when I couldn't get a hold of you I figured you were probably here."began his mother hesitating;"If you want to be alone I'll go and leave you to your own thoughts,luke,I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding,mom,I could actually use the company."said he;"I know that you're worried about me and I'm sorry that I haven't been coming around much lately,but it's not because of you or anything and I'm just going through something right now."

"I wish that there was something that I could do and I hate feeling this helpless,but I'm trying to give you your space instead."answered lily;"I do hope that you know that I'm here for you and that you can come to me with anything,honey,anything at all."

"I know,mom."smiled her son as he gave her a hug;"By the way,aren't you suppose to getting ready for some hot valentine's day date with dad or something?"

"It's still early,so I have plenty of time."laughed she;"Did your dad tell you about that?"

"No,Nathalie did."said luke;"She made it sound like you guys are up to a lot tonight."

"To be honest I still have no idea."answered his mother with a faint smile;"Your dad is keeping pretty quiet about that,luke,so I really don't know."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will be romantic and fun."smiled he and gently pulled her with him,away from the pond;"So you'd better go home and get ready."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19…..

Craig was sitting in his hotelroom,feeling sorry for himself since there was nobody there for him on valentine's day and because everybody wanted to see him leave in that town,and he was just about to pour himself another drink while he looked over at johnny,who was laying on the bed,watching cartoons,when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"asked craig as he picked up and smiled when he heard who was on the phone;"I'm happy to hear your voice,especially today."

"So am i."replied the person on the other end of the line;"So,craig,is my valentine's gift the news that you have smoothed things over there in oakdale?"

"I can't work preform a miracle."laughed he sarcasticly;"You know how everybody downhere feels about me and that isn't gonna change just like that,so I need some more time."

"How much more time do you need,craig,you know why it's important that you handle this the way that I want it handled and you know how much depends on it!"

"You know that I would do anything for you,but what you're asking of me is impossible and there's no way that I can get them to like me again just like that."answered he frustrated;"I'm all alone here,with johnny,with no friends or even people who are willing to talk to me,so when are you finally coming downhere?"

"Soon enough,I promise."said the mysterious person over the phone;"How is johnny doing?"

"He misses you."replied craig;"So do i."

"I will be there soon and just remember what we agreed on,craig,don't forget the promise that you made me!"

"I won't forget."promised he as they said goodbye and he hung up the phone while he turned towards johnny;"Are you hungry,johnny,do you want something to eat?"

"Can we get a burger?"asked johnny looking up;"And a milkshake?"

"Ofcourse we can,buddy,you can have whatever you want."smiled his father while johnny got off the bed and they walked out of the room;"Let's get something to eat."

Margo was sitting in tom's arms on the couch;"This is the perfect to spend valentine's day,tom,just sitting here with you."

"It's nice."smiled he when margo's phone started ringing;"You spoke too soon."

"No matter who that is I'm not letting this spoil our valentine's day."promised margo and picked up the phone;"Hello?"

During the conversation margo's expression changed from annoyed to shocked and suddenly she got up from the couch,but although it worried tom he knew better then to disturb margo at that moment and waited patiently untill she was finished.

"Who was that on the phone?"asked her husband when she had finally finished the conversation and had hung up;"Margo?"

"That was the policestation."began she softly as she sat down next to him again;"A dead body has been found near metro."

"And…?"said tom not sure why his wife seemed so upset about that since it wasn't the first time that a dead body had been discovered;"Was there something odd about it?"

"Attached to the body was a wanted poster of silas."answered his wife;"This must be meant as a warning to carly and jack or something,tom,why else would there be a wanted poster of silas attached to the body and he probably killed the guy to let them know that he's in town and coming on after them."

"You should call jack right now and tell them about this!"started he worried;"They need to know that he's a real threat now."

"But it's valentine's day!"replied margo;"I can't tell jack now and mess up their valentine's day."

"What if silas is already near them and planning to do something tonight?"asked her husband surprised at margo's reaction;"You can't keep something like that from them!"

"I will tell jack tomorrow and in the meantime I will have a few undercover policeofficers stake out the house to see if silas were to show up there."said she and grabbed the phone again;"It'll be okay and I will do whatever I can to catch this guy before he gets a chance to get anywhere near carly or jack or their family."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20…..

Sage was playing with her cousin at gwen and will's place when her aunt came into the playroom;"Hey,girls."

"Mommy."said her daughter with a big smile as she threw herself right into gwen's arms;"Can sage stay here untill tomorrow,mommy,can she sleep in my room with me?"

"Ofcourse she can."smiled she;"It was suppose to be a surprise,but sage will stay here untill tomorrow because uncle jack has something special planned for aunt carly."

"Because it's valentine's sage;"Why aren't you and uncle will going somewhere special tonight?"

"We decided to spend it here at home this year with hallie."replied her aunt;"So,sage,are you excited about having a new baby-brother or sister soon enough?"

"I hope I get a baby-sistter because I already have two brothers and they're so irritating."said she;"So I want a baby-sister."

"Can I get a new baby-sister or brother?"asked hallie as she looked at her mother;"Can I,mommy?"

"No,hallie,you can't."answered her mother with a sad smile;"But you're getting a new niece or nephew that you can play with and right now you can play with sage."

"Okay,mommy."smiled she and directed her attention back to sage as gwen got up and walked back towards the livingroom.

"Are you okay?"asked will worried as gwen came back into the livingroom and saw the upset look in her eyes;"Gwen?"

"Hallie just asked me if she could have a new baby-brother or sister."said she and sat down on the couch next to him;"How am I suppose to explain to her that she will always be alone?"

"It doesn't have to be that way."started her husband slowly;"We can always adopt another baby."

"Like we did with hallie?"replied gwen stuned;"And go through all of that again,will?"

"I know that we went through a lot with hallie,but it doesn't have to be like that this time around and wasn't it worth it?"asked he and put his arms around gwen;"Just give it some thought and you don't have to decide anything right now."

Out at metro henry was checking some last minute details before opening up when his wife came out of the office;"Is everything set?"

"Yes,dear."answered henry with a grin on his face as he stared at Barbara in her gorgeous dress and walked up to her;"Since we won't open for another hour how about going into the back together for while?"

"Is that all you can think about,mr. coleman?"asked his wife laughing and pushed henry away when he tried to kiss her and pull her into his arms;"Behave yourself because we don't have time for any hanky panky!"

"Ofcourse we do."smiled he,ignoring her attempts to push him away,while he pulled his wife close to him and kissed her;"We have plenty of time."

"No,we don't because the first guests will arrive in an hour."replied Barbara pushing him away again;"Be a good boy and go back to checking if everything's all set."

"There better be some hanky panky later,babs."said her husband with a mischievous smile and walked away;"After everybody finally leaves."

"There will be,honey,don't you worry about that."laughed she;"I promise."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21…..

While dusty was waiting for janet to come down the stairs so that they could leave for their valentine's evening at metro the doorbell rang and to his surprise craig was standing there on the doorstep with johnny,who was happy to see dusty and flew into his arms;"Daddy."

"Hey,johnny."smiled his other father surprised and looked confused at craig;"What are you doing here,craig?"

"I know this is nothing like me,but I want to give you the chance to spend some time with johnny."started he hesitating;"So,if just tell me when you want him to come over and then he can spend the night here or something."

"You're offering me to spend with johnny?"asked dusty suspicious;"What's the catch?"

"I'm ready."said his wife as she came down the stairs and was surprised to see craig standing in the doorway with johnny;"What's going on,dusty?"

"I'm not sure yet."answered he;"Craig says that I can spend some time with johnny whenever I want."

"I mean that and I can understand that you're suspicious of that,but I mean it."smiled craig;"Just talk it over and let me know when you want johnny to come over."

"Wait,craig!""said janet when he wanted to walk away with johnny;"Can johnny stay tonight?"

"Tonight?"asked her husband surprised;"But what about our valentine's date,janet?"

"I think that johnny being here with you is more important."answered she with a smile and looked at johnny;"Would you like that?"

"Yes,I would."smiled the boy as he looked up at craig;"Can I stay tonight,daddy?"

"Sure,you can."said he;"As long as dusty's okay with that."

"Ofcourse I'm okay with that."smiled dusty;"I would love for you to stay and then you can get to know Lorenzo."

"Then it's settled."answered craig;"I will bring over some stuff in an hour or so."

Lily had just finished getting ready for her valentine's date with holden when he showed up at the door;"Hey,I'm not too early,am i?"

"Ofcourse not."laughed lily as she let him in;"Your timing is perfect."

"Good."smiled her ex-husband;"You look amazing,lily,really beautyfull."

"Thank you."replied she with a smile;"You look pretty hansom yourself."

"So are you ready to go?"asked holden;"Are the kids over at your mother's?"

"Actually they are,holden,except for faith,who is up in her room getting ready for her date with parker."said his ex-wife;"It seems that she and john had plans,but when luke told her about our date she cancelled them and asked me if the kids could stay with them."

"I'm sure the kids will have a great time overthere and so will your mother because she love them."answered he;"Just like she loves her daughters too."

"I know my mother loves me,holden,that was never the problem,but I just can't deal with her schemes anymore and I made it very clear to her that I won't put up with that anymore after that whole business with the parfume-factory and craig last year."

"Enough about your mother and craig."started her ex-husband as he looked at his watch;"Tonight is gonna be about us and nobody else."

"So what are we gonna do tonight?"asked lily curious while she grabbed her coat;"I have no clue as to where we are going,holden."

"That's the whole idea of a surprise date."laughed he;"You'll see where we're going soon enough,but I can promise you that you will love it."

"I'm gonna keep you to that promise."smiled his ex-wife when faith came into the livingroom and looked proudly at her daughter;"You look beautyfull,sweetie,just stunning."

"Your mother is right."said holden,proudly as well;"You're growing up way too fast,faith."

"Dad!"replied she with a faint smile as the doorbell rang and turning back towards her parents before opening up the door;"Please don't say something stupid,guys,just don't say anything."

"We won't."promised her mother with a warning look at holden as she pulled him with her towards the door while faith let parker in and left;"We need to go anyway."

"Bye,guys."smiled parker and looked stuned at faith;"Wow,faith,you look amazing."

"Thanks."said she blushing;"You don't look so bad yourself either."

"Are you ready for our date?"asked her friend as he gave her a kiss on the cheeck;"I know I am."

"I'm ready."smiled faith while she let parker lead her out the door;"Let's go."

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….

At fairwinds Emily was getting ready for her valentine's dinner with paul when her husband came into the bedroom,pulled her up against his body and kissed her neck;"You look gorgeous,mrs. Ryan."

"As much as I'm loving this,mr. ryan,I need to get ready for our dinner or else we won't make it in time."laughed she and gently,but firmly pushed paul away from her;"There will be enough time for this when we get back."

"Hmmmm,is that a promise?"asked paul teasing as he sat down on the bed;"Are you still okay with us going this special valentine's thing at metro that my mother and henry have cooked up after dinner?"

"Ofcourse I am."smiled his wife;""Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well,maybe because you and my mother don't really get along."answered he;"So you'd be stuck with her the whole evening."

"So?"laughed Emily and put her arms around paul's neck;"I will only have eyes for you,so I will hardly notice her."

"I'm beginning to regret saying yes to my mother about this valentine's thing at metro more and more,em."smiled her husband while he pulled Emily closer up against his body and held her tightly;"Maybe we can call her up and tell her that we're sick or something."

"No,we can't because we promised that we'd be here and we need to hurry up or else we'll be late."said she and pulled away from paul;"The babysitter will be here soon enough,so be a good boy and let me get dressed."

"I love it when you're firm with me like that."whispered paul into her ear after pulling her back into his arms;"I don't know if I can wait untill we get back to have you."

"Down boy."laughed his wife,pulled away from him once again and gently,but firmly pushed paul out of the bedroom;"Let me get dressed and go downstairs,paul,I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're no fun."answered he teasing while he walked away;"See you downstairs."

Totally clueless of what was hanging over their heads carly was sitting on the couch at home,after a nice romantic dinner for just the two of them that her husband had delivered to their home from the lakeview which lily had made possible since jack didn't want carly to go out on the town in her condition,while jack was in the kitchen making some coffee for them when the phone started ringing,so quickly she got up to get the phone when she felt lightheaded and sat back down just as jack came out of the kitchen;"Damn."

"Are you okay?"asked he worried as he ignored the intense ringing of the phone and walked up to his wife;"Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine."answered carly with a faint smile and pointed at the phone;"Could you please get that,jack,it's pretty annoying."

"No,the answering machine will get that."replied her husband not convinced that his wife was fine as he sat down next to carly with a worried look;"What just happened,carly,you aren't fine,are you?"

"Nothing happened and I am fine!"answered she lying;"I heard you coming in and decided to let you get the phone."

"You're a bad liar these days."said jack with a faint smile while he knew that carly was only trying to make him less worried;"Maybe we should call doctor Monroe and have her check you out or something."

"Are you crazy?"asked his wife irritated;"You can't call doctor Monroe on valentine's day while there isn't even a problem,jack,I'm fine and there's no need to drag me down to the hospital."

"Calm down,honey,please."begged he when he saw that carly was really getting upset and that her face was turning even more pale then it already was;"If you don't want to go to the hospital that's okay then and we can have doctor Monroe look at you tomorrow,but would you please then let me take you upstairs and lay down for a while."

"Fine,jack,I will lay down again for a while if that will make you happy."answered carly frustrated,realizing that jack was gonna put his foot down on that one and that fighting him on it would be useless,as she let jack help her up gentle,and lead her up the stairs;"It won't be much of a valentine's day if I'm stuck in bed again all night long."

"It will still be valentine's day no matter where we are and it'll still be special as long as we're together."smiled her husband while they reached their bedroom and he helped her on to the bed;"You're not leaving this bed untill i'm convinced that you're really okay and if I have any doubts later on I'm taking you straight to the hospital,carly Snyder,even if it is valentine's day."

"I'm sorry,jack,it's my fault that our first valentine's day together again is like this and I hate not being able to do something special with you."started she with tears in her eyes as jack sat down next to her on the bed while he tucked her in;"I wanted this day to be so special."

"Every day with you and the kids is special,carly,don't you know that by now?"said jack and kissed her;"I don't need a special holiday for that."

"You're such a sweettalker."answered his wife with a faint smile while she kissed him back;"But I still wish that I wasn't stuck in this bed once again,jack,I hate this."

"Hey,we're in this together and your health as well as our baby's health is more important to me then anything else."smiled he as he layed down next to carly and held her tightly;"Besides,this is kind of romantic too,honey,you and me together all in bed."

"You always know just the right thing to say,G-man."replied carly with a smile and kissed him again;"Happy valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day,carly."answered her husband back.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE FROM THE WRITTER : THINGS HAVE BEEN PRETTY HECTIC DOWNHERE SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE MUCH,BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE SOME MORE SOON.**

**HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**

Chapter 23….

At Metro Barbara was walking around,talking to their guests and making sure that everybody was having a good time when she saw craig coming in;"What are you doing here,craig?"

"I came to have a drink."answered he with an irritated look and walked up to the bar;"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do."replied Barbara as she followed him;"This is a night especially for valentine's day and since I don't see you with anybody,probably because everybody hates you,I don't know what on earth you're doing here."

"Like everybody in this town just love you,barbara."laughed her former ex-son-in-law sarcasticly;"This club is a public place,so if I wanna come here and have a drink I can."

"You…."began she angry when henry rushed over and pulled her away from craig;"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to prevent you from making a big mistake,honey,trust me."said henry;"Yelling at craig might make you feel better,but it's a mistake and no matter how much you might dislike the man he's still a paying customer."

"So?"asked his wife still angry as she pulled away from henry;"This is a valentine's evening and that man has no business being here."

"We can't throw him out just because he's alone,so just try to be nice and remember that he's still a customer."answered he and kissed her before he walked away;"Please be nice."

"I hate it when he's right."muttered Barbara to herself with a faint smile while she walked into another direction,checking on her other guests again.

After a nice,romantic dinner holden and lily had gotten back into his car and to lily's surprise they were driving towards her mother's stables;"What are you doing,holden,what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."said he mysteriously,parked the car and got out;"This is the second part of our surprise date."

"At my mother's stables?"asked his ex-wife confused while holden suddenly put a blindfold over her eyes;"What are you doing?"

"This is to make sure that my surprise stays a surprise for just a little bit longer,lily."smiled holden as he lead her the way and took off the blindfold when they got inside the stables;"Surprise."

"This is…."began she stuned and stared infront her,at the way that holden had set a complete picnic area with all kinds of delicious treats and with a bottle of champagne;"I didn't expect this."

"I know you didn't."answered her ex-husband while he gave her a kiss on her cheeck;"Happy valentine."

"First we have a nice,romantic dinner at the lakeview,where you gave me a beautyfull necklace and earrings,and now this."said lily still overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions as she tried to push back the tears;"This is too much,holden."

"Nothing is too much for you."smiled he and lead her to pinic-rug where they sat down while holden opened up the bottle of champagne and poured some in the two glasses;"Do you remember how much fun we had downhere?"

"Yes,I remember."laughed his ex-wife;"I also remember how mad my mother was when she found out that I was involved with the stableboy,as she used to call you."

"Lucinda was pretty mad about that and did her best to keep us apart,lily,but nothing she did or said kept us apart and we're still together today."said holden as he leaned over to lily and kissed her;"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hearing you saying that makes me believe that everything's going to be allright again."answered she softly;"I wish I could believe that."

"Believe it!"smiled her ex-husband while he gently moved closer as he put his arms around lily and kissed her again;"Just give it some time and everything will be allright again,honey,I promise."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24…..

Janet was sitting downstairs on the couch,waiting for her husband,when dusty came back into the livingroom;"He fell right asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"He must have been exhausted from playing the whole evening with you."smiled his wife as dusty sat down next to her;"He did seem happy to be here,with you,and being able to hold Lorenzo."

"Hey,he was happy to spend time with my beautyfull wife too."replied dusty with a smile and kissed janet;"Thank you for giving up our valentine's plans so that johnny could stay the night with us,janet,that meant a lot to me."

"I just want you to be happy,honey,I know how sad you were when craig took off with johnny last year and how much you have missed that little boy."answered she;"It was odd to see craig on our doorstep,offering to let you spend some time with johnny,and I wonder what that was all about."

"There will probably be a catch soon enough because there always is with craig Montgomery."said her husband suspicious;"So I'm going to enjoy our time with johnny for as long as it lasts."

"Maybe there isn't a catch,dusty,maybe craig has seen the light or something and wants to do right by his son."began janet hesitating;"This is a difficult situation with you and craig both being fathers to johnny and maybe he finally realized that it would be in his son's best interest to let him see you too."

"Do you seriously believe that?"asked he laughing;"Craig Montgomery never does anything that doesn't end up being good for himself,so I have no doubt that there will be a price attached to this visit in the end."

Down by the Snyder pond parker was walking there with faith,hand in hand;"So,did you have a good time tonight?"

"What do you think?"asked faith with a smile;"Dinner at the lakeview was so romantic,except for my parents showing up there too,and your present was amazing,parker,I loved it."

"I'm glad you did."smiled he as he touched her golden bracelet,with a little heart attached to it with the letter p & f on it,before he looked back up at faith;"You're a really special girl and I know that I haven't exactly been sending out clear signals,but I hope that after tonight you won't ever doubt how much you mean to me and that I love you."

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?"said his girlfriend with a faint smile;"So does this mean that we're a couple now?"

"Do you want us to be a couple?"asked parker teasing and ducked when faith threw a playfull punch at him;"Hey,I'm just kidding,faith."

"I've had a crush on you since we were kids."began she hesitating;"Then liberty came along and I was sure that I'd never have a chance with you."

"I thought that liberty was the one for me,but after a while I discovered that she wasn't and that the only one for me had been right there infront of me the whole time."answered her boyfriend with a serious look and put his arms around her;"I love you and nobody else."

"I love you too,parker,I always have."smiled faith as she kissed him while she put her arms around his neck;"So,did you like your valentine's gift?"

"Ofcourse I do."replied he with a smile;"I love the golden necklace with the little tennis-racket on it."

"This is the best valentine's day ever."said his girlfriend happy and did her best not to shiver despite the cold.

"You're freezing."started parker worried when he felt faith shivering and pulled her closer towards him;"We should probably go and get you home,faith."

"I don't want to go yet and I'm not that cold."answered she with a faint smile;"I don't want this evening to end yet."

"Neither do I,but if I don't get you home in time Lucinda will probably have me arrested or something."laughed her boyfriend and kissed her;"Besides,there will be more evenings like this,faith,don't worry."

"Is that a promise?"asked faith;"Am I gonna wake up in the morning and will this all have been nothing more then a dream,parker?"

"I promise."smiled he;"When you wake up in the morning and look at your bracelet you will know it wasn't all just a dream."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….

The Following day emily woke up with a big smile on her face as she remembered the night before with her husband and couldn't remember a valentine's day that had made her happier.

As she looked at the empty space next to her emily wondered where paul was when she saw the red rose on his pillow and the little note beneath it.

On the note it said : goodmorning,my beautyfull looked so peacefull asleep so I'm taking eliza for a little walk and we'll be back soon for a nice breakfast you .

After a quick shower emily got out of bed and went downstairs after getting dressed.

Just as she reached the bottom steps of the stairs the doorbell rang,so before the maid had a chance to open the door emily opened up and was shocked when she saw who had shown up at their doorstep;"What are you doing here?"

"Hello,emily."smiled meg;"Surprise."

"Who let you out of the clinic?"asked she alarmed;"You're not suppose to be out yet!"

"Yes,I am."laughed her husband's ex-wife;"The doctors declared me all better again,so I'm here to claim my daughter."

"You got to be kidding me."answered emily still in shock from seeing meg on their doorstep like that;"There's no way that we're just gonna give you eliza back like that,meg,no way In hell!"

"If you know what's good for you then you will give me my daughter back!"warned she emily with a strange smile and walked away;"You'll be hearing from my lawer."

"Is everything allright,mrs. Ryan?"asked the maid worried when she came into the hallway and found emily standing in the open door,staring outside at nothing while meg was already gone;"Mrs. Ryan…?"

"Yes,teressa,it's okay."said she quickly and closed the frontdoor;"Don't worry."

Jack was just making pancakes when his oldest son came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,dad,is mom still asleep?"

"She was when I went downstairs to make some breakfast."smiled he and saw the happy look on his son's face,a look he hadn't really seen for a while;"So,I take it that your valentine's date went well lastnight."

"Yeah,it went okay."answered parker with a big grin on his face;"How did it go for you and mom?"

"It was one of the best valentine's day that we've ever had."said his father happy;"How are things between you and faith now,parker,are you guys a couple now?"

"What's with all the questions?"asked he,trying to look annoyed;"We're not at the policestation here."

"I'm just trying to show an interest in my son's life."started jack hestitaing;"I'm not trying to give you the third degree or anything,parker."

"It's okay,dad,I'm just kidding."laughed his son;"Last night was amazing and faith is amazing."

"Sounds like you had an awesome valentine's date with faith."smiled he;"Faith is a great girl."

"Yes,she is and I'd just wish that I'd seen that before instead of waisting so much time."said parker;"I really think that she's the one for me,dad."

"I know how you feel,parker,I feel the same way about your mother and look at how much time we have waisted."answered his father;"But atleast we got it right this time."

"Why don't you go up to mom and I'll finish making you guys some breakfast."suggested he and gently pushed jack away;"Mom will probably be awake soon enough."

"You're probably right and thanks for the offer."said jack with a smile as he walked away and went straight up to his bedroom,where he found his wife just waking up,so he kissed her;"Goodmorning,mrs. Snyder."

"Goodmorning,mr. Snyder."smiled his wife and kissed him back;"Where did you just disappear too?"

"I was downstairs making breakfast when parker came and offered to do it for me so that I could get back to you."answered he as he crawled back into bed next to her;"How are you feeling?"

"Fine,jack,I feel fine!"said carly with a faint smile;"So how did his valentine's date with faith go?"

"Pretty well and it's been a while since I have seen him this happy."smiled her husband and kissed carly again;"I think their valentine's day was almost as amazing as ours was,carly."

"Sweettalker."laughed she whjle she kissed him back;"But you're right,G-man,our valentine's day was perfect."

Over at lily's Lucinda had just dropped off the kids;"I'm glad you let the kids stay over at my house,lily.

"You're welcome,mother,the girls and ethan love staying over at your house."said her daughter with a faint smile;"Thank you for letting them stay the night and giving me a chance to spend the evening with holden alone."

"Ofcourse,darling,any time."smiled she;"I'd do anything for you,lily,I hope that you know that."

"I do."answered lily;"I know that things have been a bit strained between us after that whole situation with craig and that our relationship hasn't been the same eversince,mother,but maybe it's time to let the past stay in the past and to try to get past everything."

"Do you really mean that?"asked her mother surprised;"I know that I haven't been a good mother to you and that I should learn to stop trying to control everything,lily,but I'm really trying and I promise you that I won't interfere in your life again."

"I doubt if you'll be able to hold yourself to that promise,but I know that you mean well."laughed she;"Not everything was your fault,mother,I think we should just try to get past that and focus on the future."

"I agree."smiled Lucinda;"Speaking of the future,how did it go lastnight with holden?"

"It went great and holden was amazing,mother,the whole evening was amazing."said her daughter happy;"Lastnight was like all of the problems between us were gone and I felt so happy."

"I'm glad to hear that and maybe this will be a new beginning for you and holden."answered she;"You and he belong together,darling,you really do."

"Maybe you're right,but so much has happened that I wasn't sure we'd be able to get past it all this time."smiled lily;"But after lastnight holden made me see that we can get through anything if we just believe in it and work at it hard."

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

NOTE FROM THE WRITTER : SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING A CASE OF WRITTER'S BLOCK,BUT WILL TRY TO WRITE SOME MORE SOON.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

A NICE AND GREAT SINTERKLAAS TODAY FOR MY DUTCH READERS.

Chapter 26….

Over at lily's Lucinda had just dropped off the kids;"I'm glad you let the kids stay over at my house,lily.

"You're welcome,mother,the girls and ethan love staying over at your house."said her daughter with a faint smile;"Thank you for letting them stay the night and giving me a chance to spend the evening with holden alone."

"Ofcourse,darling,any time."smiled she;"I'd do anything for you,lily,I hope that you know that."

"I do."answered lily;"I know that things have been a bit strained between us after that whole situation with craig and that our relationship hasn't been the same eversince,mother,but maybe it's time to let the past stay in the past and to try to get past everything."

"Do you really mean that?"asked her mother surprised;"I know that I haven't been a good mother to you and that I should learn to stop trying to control everything,lily,but I'm really trying and I promise you that I won't interfere in your life again."

"I doubt if you'll be able to hold yourself to that promise,but I know that you mean well."laughed she;"Not everything was your fault,mother,I think we should just try to get past that and focus on the future."

"I agree."smiled Lucinda;"Speaking of the future,how did it go lastnight with holden?"

"It went great and holden was amazing,mother,the whole evening was amazing."said her daughter happy;"Lastnight was like all of the problems between us were gone and I felt so happy."

"I'm glad to hear that and maybe this will be a new beginning for you and holden."answered she;"You and he belong together,darling,you really do."

"Maybe you're right,but so much has happened that I wasn't sure we'd be able to get past it all this time."smiled lily;"But after lastnight holden made me see that we can get through anything if we just believe in it and work at it hard."

At the hospital susan was deeply in thought as she was walking towards her office when she was stopped by a young woman;"Doctor Stewart?"

"Yes?"answered susan as she stared back at the young woman and tried to remember where she'd met her before when she suddenly knew who she was;"You were married to andy Dixon,weren't you?"

"That's right,doctor stewart,I'm Courtney baxter or I was until I married my husband,Jason,and now it's Courtney Fisher."said the young woman with a faint smile;"How have you been?"

"Good and how have you been."started she surprised to see andy's ex-wife at the hospital after all those years;"What are you doing back in town?"

"I moved downhere with jason,who's the new d.a.'s assistant."replied Courtney;"I'm doing pretty good and I'm happy to be back again after all those years."

"That's good to hear."smiled the doctor,who had always been fond of the young woman;"It's been good to see you,courtney."

"Doctor stewart…."began she when susan was about to walk away;"Are you still in touch with andy?"

"Yes,I am,but why are you asking me that?"asked susan curious;"Is there some special reason for that?"

"No,there's no special reason,doctor stewart,I was just curious as to how he was doing."answered the young woman with a faint smile;"Since I have been back I've been thinking a lot about the time that I spend here all those years ago and that's why I've been thinking about andy too."

"Are you happy to be back again?"asked she;"The last time that you were here things didn't have such a happy ending for you."

"No,they didn't,but that was then and it was a long time ago."said Courtney;"I have an amazing husband and a great life,so I'm happy and it's feel nice to be back again."

"Do you want me to say hello to andy for you,courtney?"replied doctor stewart;"I still keep in touch with him."

"Sure."answered she,turned around and walked away;"Thanks and see you around,doctor stewart."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27...

Janet was making lunch for dusty and the boys,who were in the playroom,when the doorbell rang,so she quickly went to open up the door and found craig on the doorstep;"Hello,janet,i'm here to pick up my son."

"Come on in,craig,they're in the playroom and i was just making something for lunch."said she as she let him in;"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer,but i don't think that it's such a good idea seeing that dusty can't really stand the sight of me."

"You can't really blame him for reacting the way that he did,craig,you left for six months with johnny without a word and then all of a sudden you show up at our doorstep and johnny can suddenly spend the night here."replied janet;"Dusty just thinks that you have a hidden agenda and that you didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart."

"I can't blame him or anybody else for thinking that,but i swear that i was only trying to be nice and i want to make up for my past mistakes."answered he;"Why don't i go away again so that you guys can enjoy your lunch and you can call me when i can pick up johnny."

"That's really sweet of you,craig,thank you."smiled janet as craig walked out the door again and left;"Bye."

"Who was that?"asked her husband when he came into the hallway just as janet was closing the frontdoor again;"Janet?"

"That was craig,honey,he was here to pick up johnny,but he left again and asked me to call him when johnny was ready after he heard that i was just preparing lunch for everybody."said she a bit displeased with her husband when she saw the suspicious look on his face;"I think that craig was actually trying to do something nice and that he isn't doing this for some hidden reason."

"Craig montgomery and doing something nice for me?"laughed dusty;"Come one,janet,you know all the stuff that he has pulled over the years,so how can you stand there and expect me to believe that he's suddenly doing something nice?"

"It's not like craig hasn't ever done anything nice before,dusty,so don't act like he's evil or something."scolded his wife annoyed;"Instead of questioning his motives you should be thankfull that you're able to spend time with johnny again."

"I am."replied her husband;"But i'm also worried about what craig might be up to and i'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.'

"Stop beeing so suspicious and just enjoy beeing with johnny."answered janet as she turned around and walked away;"Lunch will be ready in less then ten minutes."

At fairwind paul was in his study on the phone while emily was having lunch with eliza and waiting,fearfull of what their lawer had to say about meg's visit and the fear of losing the little girl that she'd come to see as her own.

"Em!"cried eliza out in an attempt to get emily's attention and pulled emily's sweater;"Em!"

"What is it,princess?"asked she with a smile,pushing away the sad and fearfull thoughts of losing that little girl;"Do you want some more milk?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"said the little girl with begging,hopefull eyes;"Please?"

"Again?"laughed emily surprised;"I will have to talk to your father about that first,but if he's okay with it then i guess we can go."

"Go where,em?"asked her husband as he came in and sat down at the table;"Where are you guys going?"

"If it's okay with you then we're going to the zoo."answered she with a questioning look in her eyes;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine and there's nothing for us to worry about."smiled paul and turned towards his daughter;"So you want to go to the zoo again,sweetheart?"

"Yes,daddy."said eliza with a big smile;"Please?"

"Then i guess we're going to the zoo again today."answered he;"Right after lunch."

"Thank you,daddy."smiled his daughter as she got off her chair,with some help from emily,and rushed out of the room.

"What did the lawer say?"asked emily still worried;"Can meg just show up here and demand eliza like she did this morning,paul?"

"No,meg can't and my lawer is going to inform her lawer that this can't happen again,so i doubt if she will show up like this again."promised her husband,got up and went over to emily to comfort her because he could see the fear in her eyes;"It's gonna be okay and i won't let meg take away eliza,emily,i promise."

"I know that you will do whatever you can,paul,but she's still eliza's mother and who says that the judge won't let her see eliza or even give her custody again if she's really better?"said she softly;"I'm scared that meg will end up convicing the judge that eliza is better off with her."

"That won't happen,emily,it won't!"answered paul as he held her tightly;"Eliza belongs here with us!"

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28….

Down at the policestation margo was really deeply in thoughts,while looking at the file laying infront of her on the desk,and didn't hear tom come into her office untill he was standing right next to her,gently laying his hand on her shoulder and calling out her name;"Margo!"

"Damn it,tom,don't sneak up on people like that!"scolded she annoyed as he scared her;"Couldn't you have just knocked on the door first or something?"

"I did."answered her husband calmly,knowing full well the reason why his wife was so unedged;"But you were so into your file that you didn't hear me."

"You're probaly right,tom,i'm sorry."said margo a bit ashamed for taking her frustrations out on tom;"This case is driving me crazy."

"Do you mean this whole mess with silas escaping and him maybe wanting to get revenge on jack and carly?"asked he;"So how did jack react when you told him about the body that was found yesterday and silas' wanted-poster beeing attached to it?"

"I haven't told him yet."replied his wife and didn't dare to look up at tom,allready knowing what kind of a look he'd be giving her;"I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"You can't keep this from him or from carly fort hat matter,margo,they both deserve to know what is going on."said tom;"What if silas is really in town and wants revenge on the both of them,margo,don't you think that both carly and jack should know about it?"

"I'm going to call jack later on to ask him to come downhere and when he gets here i will tell him,but i'm not going to tell carly that there's probaly somebody after them with the risk of something happening to her or the baby."answered she irritated;"With any luck silas will be caught soon and then they will be safe."

"But what if he isn't caught soon?"asked her husband worried;"What if,despite all the safety measures that you're taking,he is able to get to one of them,margo,would you be able to live with yourself then?"

"That won't happen,tom,i won't let that happen!"said margo softly,scared at even the thought of that;"Neither will jack!"

"But there's a chance that it might and that is why you need to tell carly as well,instead of keeping her in the dark about this."warned he his wife;"She has a right to know!"

"She also has a right to a healthy baby and if i tell her about this then there's a chance that something will go wrong with her or the baby!"replied his wife;"Jack can decide if carly's well enough to hear about this and it's his call!"

John dixon was getting ready to go down to the hospital for his shift when the doorbell rang,so he opened up the door and was stuned to see his son standing there;"Andy?"

"Hey,dad."said he with a faint smile;"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"asked his father surprised;"Why didn't you call and tell me that you were planning to fly downhere."

"If i had done that then it wouldn't have been a surprise,would it?"laughed andy as he walked into the livingroom;"I hope you don't mind me showing up here like this,dad."

"Ofcourse i don't mind."answered he;"Does your mother know that you're back again?"

"No,i came straight downhere from the airport."replied his son;"Besides,she's away on a cruise with bob isn't she?"

"I don't know,andy,they've been away a lot eversince bob got retired."said john as he gave his son a hug;"It's great that you're here,andy,i have missed you."

"I have missed you too,dad."answered he,gently pulling away from his father;"I have allready checked into a motel and i think you were probaly on your way out or something,so i will go back to my motel and maybe we can have dinner or something."

"Why are you staying at some motel?"asked his father confused;"You could have had the guestroom downhere or a room at your mother's house."

"A room at the motel is fine and you guys both need your privacy."smiled andy as he turned around and walked out of the apartment again;"I'll call you later,dad."

"Okay."said he a bit thrown by the way that andy had appeared just like that and was now gone again,to some motelroom instead of staying with either of his parents;"Bye

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29….

At the hospital carly was sitting in doctor monroe's office with jack and looked in anticipation at her doctor,who'd just given her a full check-up;"Well,doctor,how are we doing?"

"The baby is growing nicely,with a strong heartbeat,so at this point your baby is doing just fine and there's nothing to be worried about."began her doctor slowly;"You on the other hand are a different story,carly,your bloodpressure is still way too high and if it doesn't get any better i will forced to admit you to the hospital."

"No,i'm not going to spend the rest of my pregnancy in the hospital!"replied she right away;"I'm doing everything that you had told me to do,doctor monroe,i spend almost all the time in bed,resting,and when i'm not in bed then i'm resting downstairs on the couch,so how can my bloodpressure still be so high?"

"I don't know,carly,but that sometimes happens and you have a history of high bloodpressure and _pre-eclampsia_ during your pregnancy,so that is why i'm not taking any chances with you or your baby."answered doctor monroe;"I know that beeing stuck in the hospital is the last thing that you want,but if your bloodpressure keeps rising like this then you won't have any other choice."

"Is there something else that we can do at home to prevent her bloodpressure from getting any higher?"asked her patient's husband;"Something that we're not doing allready,doctor monroe?"

"Just lots of rest and no stress."said she;"That's all you can do at the point."

"I'm allready doing nothing but rest and the only stress that i'm having is from beeing so bored because i can't do anything!"answered carly annoyed;"I feel like some fragile doll or something."

"I know it's not easy,carly,but it's for your own health as well as for your baby's health and once your baby is born then you will have forgotten all about this."smiled her doctor;"All mothers do."

"What about….?"asked jack hesitating;"Can carly and i still be intimite in the bedroom,doctor monroe?"

"Jack!"scolded his wife with an angry look at him;"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"It's a good question and beeing intimite together does raise your bloodpressure too ofcourse,so it's better to wait with that untill after the baby is born."answered doctor monroe;"You need as much rest as possible right now,carly,that's better for you and the baby."

"Are you kiding me?"began she shocked as she stared at her doctor in disbelief;"You can't seriously expect us to….."

"If it's better for you and the baby then we should."said her husband,putting his hand on carly's arm in an attempt to calm her down;"It'll be okay."

"This is crazy,jack!"replied carly angry while she got up and stormed out of the office;"You're all crazy!"

"Carly….."called he on after his wife,worried,while he got up too and looked at the doctor;"Sorry,doctor monroe,this is all just really getting to my wife."

"She's not the first pregnant woman to storm out of here,upset,jack,so don't worry about it and go on after your wife."said his wife's doctor with a smile;"I will call about the next appointment."

"Thanks,doctor."answered jack relieved and went on after carly.

Faith was laying on her bed,staring at her bracelet,when there was a knock on the door and she heard her mother's voice;"Can i come in,honey?"

"Sure."replied faith and looked up when lily came into the room;"What is it,mom?"

"You've been hiding up in your room nearly the entire day and i was getting a bit worried,so i came to see if everything's okay."started she hesitating;"Did you have a nice valentine's date with parker?"

"It was amazing,mom,parker was amazing."smiled her daughter as she showed lily the bracelet;"I got this from him lastnight and he loved my present too."

"Sounds like you two had a wonderfull time."said lily with a smile when she realized that there was nothing wrong,but that her daughter was just love-struck and had her head up in the clouds;"So does this mean that you and parker are together now."

"Yes."replied a happy faith;"It does."

"That's great,sweetie,i'm really happy for you."smiled her mother;"So why aren't you guys together right now,faith?"

"Parker had a lot to do today,but i'm gonna see him tonight."answered she;"He has been working really hard at school,because he wants to be able to go to the police-academy next year."

"Has parker been let in yet?"asked lily;"I know he wanted to get in because he said so on his parents' weddingday,but i didn't know if he actually got in."

"He did,but it means that he has to work really hard this year at school."said her daughter;"How did things go with dad lastnight,mom,did you guys get through the evening without fighting for once?"

"You're acting like all we do is fight."laughed she;"It went great with your dad and we had a wonderfull time."

"Good,mom,i'm glad."smiled faith happy;"Does this mean that dad and you are back together again?"

"It means that we're getting there."answered her mother with a faint smile;"I know that the whole situation between your father and i the last couple of years has been really hard on you kids,faith,but we're really trying hard to make things worse finally."

"I know you guys are,mom,i know."said she and gave her mother a hug;"All we want is for you and dad to be happy."

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30…..

Back at milltown jack arrived at the house not long after carly,who'd taken a cab,and stormed into the house,up to carly;"Don't ever walk out on me like that again!"

"I'm not talking to you!"said his wife and wanted to walk away when jack grabbed her wrist;"Let go off me!"

"Not untill you listen to me,carly,you can't just walk away like that in your condition!"started jack tired;"What if something had happened on the way home?"

"Nothing happened and i'm fine,so leave me alone!"answered she,pullling away from jack,and walked up the stairs,towards their bedroom;"Leave me alone!"

"Carly…!"called her husband on after her while he followed her;"Look,i know you're upset about what doctor monroe said,honey,but it's for the best right now."

"You're happy about this,aren't you?"asked carly angry as she turned around just before walking into their bedroom;"You just don't want to sleep with me anymore now that i'm as big as a house,jack,just admit it!"

"Where did you get that crazy idea?"said he stuned about her outburst and tried to pull carly into his arms,but she pushed him away;"Ofcourse i'm not happy about it,sweetheart,i don't think that you're as big as a house and i would want nothing more then to be able to make love to you,but i don't want something bad happening to you or to the baby."

"You're lying,jack,go away and leave me alone!"scolded his wife furious while she slammed the door shut in his face;"Go away!"

"Carly…."tried jack again,but then he realized that it was better to leave carly alone for a while to give her a chance to calm down,so he turned around and went back downstairs when his phone went off;"Hello?"

"Hey,jack,it's margo."said his boss' voice on the other end of the line;"I need you to come down to the station."

"Why?"asked he surprised;"I have the day off,remember?"

"I know,but i need to talk to you about something."began margo hesitating;"It's really important."

"I'm kind of busy downhere right now,margo,so this isn't really a good time."answered her friend;"Why can't it wait untill tomorrow-morning?"

"It just can't."said she;"I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay,i'll be there."promised jack as he hung up;"Bye."

Will was getting ready for his shift at java,where he was the manager since a couple of weeks ago,when the doorbell and as he opened up the door he found his mother on the doorstep;"Hello,honey."

"Hey,mom."answered will as he let his mother in;"I was just getting ready for my shift at java."

"Why do you keep working at a place like that when you could be working at your brother's company?"asked she;"You know he'd hire you in a second."

"Please don't start again,mom,we have allready gone over this enough times!"warned her son her irritated;"I like my job at java and i don't want another job."

"I guess i just don't understand why you want to work there with a manager's degree while you could be working at a big firm."began barbara softly;"Don't you want to make more money and make it possible for your wife to stop having to work and be here for your daughter,will?"

"First of all gwen enjoys her work at al's and second of all it's none of your business anyway!"said he angry and grabbed his coat;"I have to get to work."

"Please don't be mad at me,honey,i'm only thinking of your best interest."answered his mother as she walked out of the door with will;"I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"You didn't offend me,mom,but you need to back off and let me live my life the way i see fit because i'm not you or paul or anybody else,so i will do things my way and if you don't like that then that's your problem."started will slowly;"I love you,but you need to accept that i'm not a little boy anymore and that i don't need your help."

"Spoken just like your father."replied she with a sad smile;"Your father would have said the same thing,honey,he'd be so proud of you and your family."

"Thanks,mom."answered her son as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheeck;"Why don't you and henry come over for dinner sometime this week?"

"We'd like that,honey,thanks."said barbara happy while she walked away;"I'll call you tomorrow to set a date."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31….

At the policestation margo was talking to one of her officers when jack walked in;"Hi,margo,what was so urgent?"

"I will tell you in a second."said she and took him to her office;"I didn't expect you downhere so soon."

"You made it sound urgent,so i came right away."answered her friend;"But i don't have much time,so what is it?"

"On valentine's day a dead body was found near metro."started margo hesitating;"There was a wanted poster of silas attached to it,jack."

"And why didn't you call me right away?"asked he with a shocked face;"That was yesterday and we both know what that means!"

"What did you expect me to do,jack,call you on valentine's day and ruin the whole day for you and your carly?"said his friend;"If i had called you right away then carly would have found out about it and then what?"

"You're right,margo,i'm sorry."answered jack a bit calmer as he ran his fingers through his hair;"This is the last thing that carly needs and if she hears about this who knows what that will do to her health?"

"That is why i didn't call you yesterday with the news."replied she;"What did the doctor say today?"

"She said that the baby is doing fine,but that carly's bloodpressure is still way too high and that if it doesn't go down that she needs to be admitted to the hospital."began her friend tired;'"Carly has to rest as much as possible and she has to avoid all kinds of stress at all costs."

"You know that i will do whatever i can to make sure that you guys are safe,jack,i have allready put out an alert and everybody will be out on the look for silas and ava,so if they dare to show up anywhere in this town they will be arrested right away."promised margo;"It'll be okay."

"Will it?"asked he worried and walked away;"I hope so."

Later that day at the district attorney's office tom knocked on the door;"Mr. Fisher?"

"Hello,mr. Hughes."smiled the man sitting behind the desk as he got up;"How can i help you?"

"I'm here about one of my clients."answered he;"I understood that the D.A. isn't in this week and that you're taking over some of his cases."

"Yes,i am."replied jason when courtney walked into the office;"Hi,honey,what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you'd be home in time for dinner tonight."said his wife;"Or do you have to work late again,jason?"

"I don't know yet,honey,but i will do my best to be on time and i promise to let you know."answered he and looked up at tom;"This is my wife,courtney,mr. Hughes."

"We allready know eachother."began courtney with a faint smile;"I was married to his brother-in-law,andy."

"You were?"asked her husband surprised;"Hmmm,it's a small world,isn't it?"

"I guess it is."replied she with an uncomfortable look as she turned towards tom;"How is your family doing,mr. Hughes,i hope everybody's doing good."

"They're fine."answered tom and looked at jason;"Maybe we can make an appointment for tomorrow to talk about my client."

"We can do that right now if you want to."said the D.A.'s assistant;"I have time,mr hughes."

"No,that's okay,mr. Fisher,tomorrow is fine."replied he as he saw the annoying look on courtney's face after her husband's remark that he had time;"Go home early and spend some time with your wife because that's important too."

"You're right,mr. Hughes,that is important."smiled jason and put his arm around courtney's waist as tom walked out the door;"See you tomorrow."

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32…..

Out at the farm holden was working in the stables when luke walked in;"Hey,dad."

"Hey,luke."smiled he,happy to see his son;"What brings you outhere to the farm?"

"I was curious at to how your valentine's date with mom had gone lastnight."said his son;"Did it go well?"

"It went great,but didn't your mother tell you that?"asked holden surprised;"Or didn't she say anything about it,luke?"

"I haven't seen mom since yesterday,dad,i have been busy all day and i haven't been to the house yet,so i haven't talked to her yet."answered he and smiled when he saw the worried look on his father's face;"Don't look so worried because i have been busy organizing a benefit and not because i have been working so hard."

"Isn't organizing a benefit working too?"laughed his father;"So what's this benefit for?"

"It's in reid's honor and it's meant for raising money for people who can't afford good medical care."began luke with a sad look in his eyes;"I wanted to do something for people who are less fortune then us and i also have the support of worldwide and from the hospital."

"Sounds like a great cause."said he and put his hand on his son's shoulder;"I'm really proud of you and i'm sure that reid would have been too."

"Thanks,dad."answered his son softly;"I'm done with feeling sorry for myself and it's time to realize that there are people worse off then me,so maybe i can actually do something for those who needs it."

Back in milltown jack was making dinner when his daughter came into the kitchen;"Is everything okay with mom?"

"Your mother's gonna be fine,sweetheart,she's just having a really difficult time accepting that she can't do anything right now."answered jack;"Once the baby is born she'll be fine again."

"Is she mad at you?"asked his daughter worried;"I heard you guys fighting a little while ago,dad."

"She isn't really mad at me and we weren't really fighting."said he with a faint smile;"It's just that pregnant women can get really emotional about the littest of things and your mother kind of misunderstood something that i said,but it'll be okay and she won't stay angry at me forever."

"So she is mad at you and you guys were fighting."replied sage;"Did mom meant it when she yelled at you that you had to sleep on the couch?"

"No,ofcourse she didn't mean it and nobody's sleeping on the couch."answered her father with an uncomfortable look;"It'll be fine and your mother will have forgotten all about it by tonight,sage,so don't worry and why don't you go and watch a movie or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."said she and walked away;"Mom seemed pretty mad."

"Kids!"muttered jack as he went back to concentrating on dinner when the doorbell rang and by the time he walked into the livingroom sage had allready opened up the door and his sister-in-law came in as sage went up the stairs,to her bedroom;"Hey,gwen."

"Hey,jack."smiled his sister-in-law;"What do i hear about carly beeing mad at you?"

"It's nothing and sage shouldn't have said anything because it's no big deal."replied he annoyed;"Carly just misunderstood something i said and she's beeing very emotional right now,so that's all."

"What did you say to her?"asked gwen curious;"It must have been serious if carly wants you to sleep on the couch."

"It's not serious and i have allready told sage that,gwen,it's nothing and i won't have to sleep on the couch!"answered her brother-in-law;"Doctor monroe said that carly's bloodpressure is still way too high and that she needs to take it as easy as possible,so i asked her if we could still be intimite giving the circumstances and carly got mad at me,especially after doctor monroe said that it was better if we waited with making love untill after the baby's born,and then she got it into her head that i don't want to make love to her,which isn't true!"

"Men!"said she with a faint smile;"Ofcourse your wife is mad at you,jack,she's a little over 7 months pregnant and nothings fits her anymore,so how could you expect her not to take it personal when you bring up the subject of not making love to her anymore untill the baby is born?"

"I was just beeing concerned if us making love was safe enough for her and the baby because i don't want to make things worse!"replied jack angry;"The doctor is the one who said that it was better to wait,gwen,i didn't and i hate not beeing able to make love to my wife,who still looks beautyfull as far as i'm concerned no matter how big she gets,but if that's what it takes to make sure that she and the baby make it through this pregnancy then that's what needs to be done!"

"Do you want me to talk to her,jack?"asked his sister-in-law;"Maybe i can get carly to calm down and make her see that you're only doing this because you're worried about her and the baby."

"There's no need for that and i'm sure that everything will be fine later on."answered he;"I do need anyone's help in talking to my wife."

"Well,if you change your mind just call me."smiled gwen as she turned around and walked out of the frontdoor;"Good luck and tell carly i said hi."

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33…..

Craig was getting ready to take johnny out to dinner when the phone rang,so he picked it up;"Hello?"

"Hi."said the voice on the other end of the line;"How are things going downthere in oakdale,craig,are you making any progress?"

"A bit,i think."answered he and quickly walked into his bedroom,leaving johnny in the other room watching tv;"I think i'm starting to convince janet that i mean well and that my intensions are good."

"Who cares what janet thinks,craig,you need to convince carly and jack of your good intensions!"replied the voice angry;"You know that everything depends on that,so you'd better start working on that because time is running out!"

"How the hell am i suppose to do that?"asked craig frustrated;"They don't trust me and carly's family won't even let me anywhere near her,so how can i get her to trust me or them if they won't even give me a chance?"

"You knew what you were getting yourself in for and you knew upfront what i was expecting from you,craig,so don't back out on me now!"scolded the angry voice and hung up;"Make it happen!"

"Sure."said he to himself as he hung up the phone again;"As if i can preform miracles."

Andy was allready at al's waiting for his father when john walked in with lucinda and sat down at the table;"Hi,sorry i'm late,andy,i hope you don't mind that i brought lucinda with me."

"I told your father that it was a bad idea and that you two should enjoy dinner alone first,andy,but he insisted that i came along."said lucinda;"I can leave if you want to."

"No,it's okay,lucinda,you can stay and i don't mind."replied he with a faint smile;"You're with my dad,so you have every right to be here too."

"So why are you here so suddenly?"asked his father with a curious look;"Is everything okay?"

"Ofcourse everything's okay,dad,i just came here to spend some time with you guys now that i have some time off."laughed andy;"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you,but i'm also surprised about you showing up here out of the blue."answered he;"Are you sure that everything's okay?"

"Yes,dad,i'm sure."said his son and turned towards lucinda;"So when are you and my dad gonna get married again?"

"I don't know,andy,we haven't really talked about that yet."replied lucinda a bit stuned about the sudden question.

"Do you want to get married to my dad again?"asked he;"Or aren't you guys that serious?"

"Andy!"warned his father him a bit irritated and looked surprised at his son;"If or when lucinda and i will get married is our business and nobody else's!"

"Hey,i was just asking."answered andy and grabbed the menu-card;"I'm starving,so let's eat."

Back in milltown jack had decided that he'd given carly enough time to cool off and went up to their bedroom,to check up on her,so hopefull he walked into the room;"Hey,honey."

"What do you want?"asked his wife with an annoyed look;"I allready told you before that i wanted you to leave me alone!"

"You can't possibly still be mad at me."started jack surprised;"Come on,carly,i feel as badly about this as you do."

"Go away!"said she;"Leave me alone!"

"Come on,honey,please just listen to me."begged her husband her as he walked towards the bed;"I want nothing more then to make love to you,but not at the risk of your health or the baby's health!"

"If that is true then why did you get doctor monroe to say that we couldn't make love to eachother anymore?"replied carly;"If you hadn't asked about that then she wouldn't have said anything,jack,that is your fault!"

"Are you honestly throwing that into my face?"asked he frustrated;"All i did was ask something out of concern for you and our baby!"

"Go away and leave me alone!"yelled his wife angry and threw a pillow at him;"Now!"

"Fine,carly,if that's what you want!"answered jack as he grabbed the pillow,turned around and walked out of the room,realizing that he wouldn't be able to get carly to calm down long enough for her to see his point of view;"I'll leave you alone."

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

**To all my wonderfull readers : This is the last chapter that i have been writting in 2010 and i just want to wish you all a wonderfull,fun and great end of the year.**

**And ofcourse all the best for the new year,may all of your dreams come true.**

**So goodbye for now and untill next year.**

Chapter 34…..

Courtney was getting ready for bed when jason came into the bedroom;"You never told me that your ex was related to tom hughes."

"I didn't know that i had to and why are you bringing this up now?"answered courtney as she turned around;"You never asked me about it,so i didn't know that you were interested in hearing that."

"If it's important enough i'm always interested."replied her husband;"So your ex is the brother of margo hughes,chief of detectives and wife of the famous tom hughes,courtney?"

"Yes,he is."said she surprised about his reaction;"What is the big deal in who andy is related too?"

"It's important to me because i'm trying to work my way up to beeing the new D.A. and it's always good to know important people."smiled jason;"Maybe we should ask them over for dinner sometime."

"Are you beeing serious?"asked his wife stuned;"I haven't seen or talked to them in so many years,so we can't just ask them over for dinner like that and i never knew you to be such a social snob,jason,so what's gotten into you?"

"I want to be the next D.A. and make a good living for us,honey,i want to give you everything that you deserve."answered he while he pulled courtney into his arms and kissed her neck;"If i make more money then you can stop writting those silly books of yours."

"My books aren't silly and i love writting,jason,the first book i wrote helped a lot of people,including myself,and my publisher says that this book will do well too."said courtney annoyed and pulled away from jason;"Besides,i don't care about money and you know that!"

"I just want to make enough money for us to live our lives in luxery,courtney,is that so wrong of me?"replied her husband a bit angry and grabbed courtney's wrist;"Wouldn't you rather live in a big house instead of this small apartment?"

"I like this apartment,but appearently you don't."answered she angry as she pulled away again and left their bedroom,slamming the door shut behind her;"Goodnight,jason!"

Faith was sitting on her bed with parker,watching a movie as she was laying cuddled up in his arms,while she could barely keep her eyes open when parker sat up straight;"I should probaly go home."

"Why?"asked his girlfriend disappointed as she sat up straight too and grabbed parker's hand when he wanted to get off the bed;"Please don't go yet."

"But we both have school tomorrow and it's allready pretty late."said parker;"I don't want to go yet either,faith,but your parents as well as mine would kill me if i stayed here too late with you."

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?"begged she while she sat on her knees and put her arms around parker's neck while she kissed him;"Please?"

"I wish i could and you're making it hard for me to say no,but it's better if i go before we both do something that we might regret."answered her boyfriend with a faint smile as he kissed faith and gently pushed her away;"We can go and see a movie tomorrow if you want to."

"Whatever."pouted faith and moved away from parker with an angry look;"If i'm not too busy,parker."

"Don't be like this,faith,it's not that i don't want to stay and make out with you or anything,but i don't think that we'll be able to stop if i stay and i don't think that you're ready for that yet."began he while he made faith look at him;"I want to do this right with you and not rush into things before either of us is ready."

"Who says that i'm not ready?"asked his girlfriend;"Who says that i haven't allready had sexy yet?"

"I do."said parker with a faint smile,putting his arms around her waist,and kissed her;"I don't want to have sex with you,faith,i want to make love to you when we're both ready fort hat and i want our first time to be special."

"Oh,my god,parker,you're a hopeless romantic."laughed she while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back;"Wow!"

"You'd better get used to that."smiled her boyfriend;"You're special and i want to treat you right."

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is my first chapter for this year and i hope you will enjoy it.**

**Hope you all had a great end of the year and allready an awesome start of 2011 so far.**

**Enjoy…..**

Chapter 35….

The next morning jack was getting ready to leave for the policestation and was just hesitating if he should go up to his wife to say goodbye or if he shouldn't when the doorbell rang,so he went to open up the frontdoor.

"Goodmorning,jack."said gwen as she walked in;"I came straight over as soon as you called."

"Thanks."replied he with a faint smile;"I feel better going to work knowing that you're here to keep an eye on my wife and to keep her company for a while.'

"Is she still mad at you?"asked his sister-in-law and noticed the blankets on the couch;"Did she really make you sleep on the couch?"

"I'm hoping that carly's mood will have changed by the time that i get back from work."answered jack and grabbed his coat;"Thanks again for staying with carly for a while and you beeing here might even take her mind off things,it might even do her some good because it's driving my wife insane,not beeing able to do anything,gwen."

"You're welcome and you know that i'd do anything for you guys."smiled she;"I will have a talk with my sister and see if i can get her to go easy on you."

"Thanks."said her brother-in-law with a faint smile;"Call me if anything comes up."

"I will,jack,i promise."answered gwen as jack walked out the frontdoor;"It'll be okay,so don't worry."

"That's easier said then done."laughed he,closing the door behind him;"Bye."

"What are you doing here?"asked carly,who suddenly came down the stairs just after jack had left;"Jack asked you to come downhere and babysit me,didn't he?"

"Ofcourse not,carly,i'm here to see you."replied her sister quickly;"Will wants to adopt another baby."

"Are you serious?"said she stuned while they both sat down on the couch;"And what do you want?"

"It's not just will,carly,hallie wants a baby-brother or sister too and it would be great to have another baby,but i'm not sure if i want to go through all of the problems again that we had when we adopted hallie and there's no way that i would be able to get pregnant myself."began gwen,happy that she'd been able to distract carly so quickly;"So i'm not sure what i want right now."

"Maybe this time it wouldn't be like that if you adopted a baby."answered her sister;"Maybe it will go easier this time,gwen."

"Maybe."said she with a faint smile;"To be honest i'd love to adopted another baby if it were to go easier then last time and if there wouldn't be so much drama around it all,so maybe you're right and it wouldn't be so hard."

"Whatever you decide you know that you have my support every step of the way."smiled carly as she gave gwen a hug;"I'm there for you whatever you decide."

"I know,carly,i'm there for you too."replied her sister;"So,how are things between you and jack?"

"You couldn't leave it alone,could you?"started she softly;"Jack told you that i was mad at him,didn't he?"

"Actually it was your daughter that brought it up when i stopped by yesterday and jack only told me because i asked him about it after sage had brought it up."said gwen;"Are you still mad at him?"

"Don't i have a right to be mad at him?"asked her sister irritated;"He doesn't want to make love to me anymore,gwen,how would you feel if will stopped making love to you?"

"You can't seriously believe that jack doesn't want to make love to you,carly,that man is crazy about you and this is as hard for him as it is for you,so i don't think that it's fair that you're mad at him right now."replied she;"Jack is also terrified that something's gonna happen to you or the baby and that he will lose either of you,so have you ever considered that he might be willing to give up making love to you for a while to protect something that means the world to him,you and the baby?"

"Maybe you're right."answered carly softly;"But it still sucks."

"What are you really upset about,carly,what's really going on?"said her sister,knowing that she was getting close to the real reason why carly had blown up in jack's face like that the day before;"Are you really mad at jack for asking your doctor if you guys could still make love or are you just mad and frustrated that you're not allowed to do anything anymore except rest?"

"Jack shouldn't have asked that and give doctor monroe to yet another briljant idea how to take the fun out of everything,gwen!"began she irritated at first,but then her face soften up and carly looked at her sister with a guilty look as she leaned back on to the back of the couch;"I was pretty mean to jack,wasn't i?"

"Yes,you were,but he understands why you've reacted like that and so do i."smiled she;"You're frustrated because you're not allowed to do anything anymore and the baby isn't coming untill the end of next month,so we all understand that it's no easy on you."

"This baby can't be born fast enough."answered her sister with a faint smile;"Maybe i should call jack and let him know that he's off the hook."

"Sounds like a good idea."said gwen;"After that you're going straight back to bed to get some rest,carly,you don't want your bloodpressure to go up any higher and for doctor monroe to decide to admit you to the hospital,do you?"

"No,i don't."laughed she,getting up from the couch at the same time as gwen,and gave her sister a hug;"Thanks."

"You're welcome."smiled her sister as she hugged carly back;"That's what sisters are for."

Lucinda was having breakfast when john sat down at the table as well;"Morning."

"Goodmorning."smiled she looking up;"You look like you hardly slept at all lastnight."

"And who's fault is that?"asked john with a faint smile;"You kept me up."

"Just for the first hour or so,john."laughed the woman that he loved,but then she got a serious look in her eyes;"You're worried about andy,aren't you?"

"I just think it's strange the way that he showed up like that and the way that he was acting lastnight it makes me worry."answered he;"I talked to kim lastnight before we went to bed and she had no idea that andy was planning to make a trip downhere,lucinda,in fact she hasn't heard from him in a while and each time she tries to call him he isn't home."

"Where are bob and kim right now?"replied lucinda curious;"Eversince bob has retired they have been acting like real globe-trotters."

"They're somewhere on a cruise and they won't be back untill next month i think,lucinda,but if there really is something going on with andy kim told me to contact her right away and she would try to hurry home again."

"If you're worried that there is something going on with your son then why don't you just ask him about it?"asked she him with a faint smile;"Just ask him."

"I could do that,but i'm not so sure if andy would tell me the truth."said john;"Maybe i'm wrong and maybe there is nothing going on."

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36…..

At the policestation jack was sitting at his desk with a relieved smile on his face after just getting off the phone with his wife when margo walked up to him;"You look like you just had some good news."

"You could say that."smiled jack looking up,but his smile faded away when he saw the serious look on margo's face;"But i have a feeling that you don't have such good news for me."

"I don't."started his friend hesitating;"The officers that i placed near your house have seen an unknown car driving past the house a couple of times this morning and,after calling it in and as another team went to check it out,the car drove off at high speed and after a few blocks it vanished,jack."

"Why the hell didn't they stop the car?"asked he angry as he got up;"That must have been silas and ava in that car and they should have been stopped!"

"Don't you think the officers tried,jack,don't you think that they did their best to pull them over,but they managed to get away."answered margo;"Atleast silas wasn't able to get to carly or to anybody else in your family,so maybe this will scare him off."

"No,margo,this won't scare him off because he's out to get revenge and i doubt if he will go anywhere else untill he gets what he wants."said her friend;"I need to get home to my wife."

"Ofcourse,i understand and why don't you just take a few days off."suggested she;"Maybe we'll catch them soon enough."

"I hope so."began jack frustrated;"I'd love to take a few days off and be there for my family,to protect the mand to keep them safe,but how am i suppose to explain that to carly without telling her the truth?"

"Maybe you can tell her that you want to be home more to help her now that she can't do anything anymore so close to her due-date,jack,just tell her that you want to be there for her?"

"Yeah right."replied he;"Carly isn't stupid and she will get suspicious if i tell her that and even if i can get her to believe that i doubt if she'd be happy about it because carly allready hates the fact that she can't do anything and it will drive her crazy having me around her 24/7."

"Then just take today off and spend it at home,with your family."said margo and put her hand on his arm when jack walked past her;"It will be allright,jack,we will catch silas and ava before they are able to harm anybody in your family."

Courtney was having breakfast when her husband came into the kitchen and tried to kiss her on the cheeck,but she just turned away.

"Are you still angry?"asked her husband surprised and displeased as he sat down too;"Don't you think that you're beeing a bit silly about this?"

"No,jason,i don't!"replied courtney while she got up;"I have work to do,on my silly book."

"Hey,wait a minute!"said he irritated as he grabbed courtney's wrist as she wanted to walk away;"How can you be mad at me for wanting something better for us?"

"I'm satisfied with what we have and i'm not mad at you for wanting something better,but for acting like a social snob."began his wife softly,pulling away from him;"I thought that you were satisfied with what we had too."

"I love what we have together,honey,but why settled for this when i know that we can have something better?"answered jason;"Am i such a horrible person for wanting something better for us,courtney,am i?"

"No,ofcourse not,but the way you talked lastnight it scared me and you sounded nothing like the man that i married."said she;"I have known way too many social snobs from when i was still living in zwitserland with my brother and i don't want you to turn into that because it's not worth it!"

"Hey,i'm still the same man that you married."started her husband with a smile as he gently pulled courtney into his arms and kissed her;"I'm sorry i acted like such a jerk and it won't happen again,honey,i promise."

"It better not!"warned courtney him with a faint smile and kissed him back;"I want the man that i married,who really cares about people and doesn't care about money or status,and not some social snob!"

At the lakeview craig was having lunch with his son and they were waiting for the waiter to show up and take their order when janet showed up with dusty and lorenzo;"Hi,craig,hi,johnny."

"Hello."said he with a smile,looking up;"Are you here for lunch too?"

"Why else would we be here?"started dusty with an annoyed look at craig and turned towards johnny with a smile;"Hey,johnny."

"Can they stay for lunch?"asked his step-son pleading while he looked at craig;"Please,daddy?"

"Ofcourse they can."smiled craig and turned towards janet,who was holding her son,and dusty;"You guys are more then welcome to join us for lunch."

"Thank you,craig,that's really nice of you."replied janet with a smile as she ignored dusty's angry look and sat down as she gave him a warning look back;"Isn't it,dusty?"

"Yeah."answered her husband with a grumpy look,not happy to be spending their lunch with craig,and sat down next to his wife;"Thank you,craig."

"Order whatever you like and don't worry about what it costs because lunch is on me."offered he with a big grin on his face.

"There's no need for that and i can pay for our own lunches!"said dusty irritated;"Besides,last time i heard you were broke,craig."

"Dusty!"warned his wife him displeased with his attitude;"That's none of our business and if craig wants to do something nice for us then we should let him!"

"It's okay,janet,i don't blame dusty for his reaction and it's true that i was nearly broke when i left oakdale last year,but let's just say that i was lucky somewhere down the road and had some good fortune."laughed craig;"So i have more then enough to pay for lunch,dusty,so i'm hoping you'll accept my friendly offer and let me buy you guys lunch."

"Fine."answered he after an angry,warning look from his wife;"You can buy us lunch."

"Thank you,craig."said janet;"For doing such a nice thing."

"You're welcome."smiled her friend;"It's my pleasure."

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37…..

Paul was sitting in tom's office with his wife;"Is there any chance that meg can get custody of eliza?"

"I'd be lying to you if i said that there wasn't."started tom slowly;"Although she's been locked up in a mental-hospital there's a small chance that a judge will grand her joint custody of eliza."

"This is crazy and meg doesn't deserve that after everything that she had done,tom,that woman is crazy and she even tried to kill my wife!"replied his client shocked;"There's no way that i'm letting that woman anywhere near my daughter!"

"If the judge rules in her favor because the doctors say that she's well enough to be with her daughter and look after her you don't have much of a choice and you will have to let her visit eliza."answered he;"I know this is difficult for you,paul,after everything that has happened i can understand that it's hard to trust meg enough to believe that eliza will be safe around her,but she is still her mother and that is something that the judge will consider in his decision."

"I don't care what those doctors say,tom,she's still crazy and i don't trust her!"snapped paul;"I'm not letting her near my daughter!"

"Calm down,honey,there's no need to snap at tom like that."said his wife as she lay her hand on his arm;"Besides,he does have a point,paul,she is still eliza's mother."

"So what?"asked he with an angry look at his wife;"After everything that she has done she doesn't deserve to be with eliza!"

"And i do?"began emily softly;"It's not like i haven't done a lot of horrible things in the past,so what's the difference?"

"Don't ever compare yourself to meg again because you're nothing like her,emily,you're a wonderfull mother to eliza!"scolded her husband furious as he jumped out and stormed out of tom's office;"I need some fresh air."

"Paul….!"called she on after him and got up too as she turned towards tom;"I'm sorry,tom,i know that paul didn't mean to take it out on you just now and he's just upset about everything that has been going on."

"Don't worry about it,emily,i know he's just upset and didn't mean it."answered tom while he put his hand on her arm as she wanted to walk past him;"But he was right about what he said just now."

"What about,tom?"said the mother of his son with a confused look;"That i'm nothing like meg?"

"That too."smiled he and kissed her on the cheeck;"But also that you're a wonderfull mother to eliza."

"But not to either of my sons."replied emily,doing her best not to cry;"Hunter hardly ever calls and when i call him he's always busy or away and daniel probaly thinks i'm a bad mother because i was hardly there for him when he was little and ofcourse he also knows all the bad stunts that i have pulled,so who am i to judge meg and tell her that she has no right to see her daughter?"

"Hey,don't be so hard on yourself,emily,you may have made some mistakes in the past,but we all have and you have truly turned yourself around and you're a great mother to our son,hunter and to eliza!"said the father of her son as he pulled her into a hug to comfort her;"It's gonna be okay."

"Is it?"asked she softly;"I really hope you're right,tom,i really do."

Carly was laying cuddled up in jack's arm up in their bed;"I'm happy that you came home from work early today."

"And i'm happy that you aren't mad at me anymore."smiled her husband as he kissed the top of her head;"I hate it when we fight."

"Me too."said carly a bit ashamed while she sat up straight and looked at jack;"I'm sorry that i was such a bitch to you and you didn't deserve that because you were only thinking of me and the baby,jack,i know that this is just as hard on you as it is on me."

"I hate not beeing able to make love to you and the thought of not beeing able to do that for atleast another 5 or 6 weeks drives me crazy,but the thought of something happening to you or the baby scares me to death and i'd rather not be able to make love to you for those weeks then to lose you or the baby!"started he with tears in his eyes;"I have come so close to losing you so many times that i just can't bare the thought of losing you again."

"You won't lose me or the baby."promised his wife as she put her arms around jack and held him tightly;"You're stuck with us forever,g-man,i promise."

"I love beeing stuck with you."smiled jack and kissed her;"The kids will probaly be home soon and it's time for you to get some rest,which you're not getting with me beeing up here,carly,so i'm gonna go downstairs and i'll be back a bit later."

"Can't you just lay here with me for a little while longer?"asked she when jack got up and grabbed his hand;"Please,g-man?"

"I'd love to stay here for a little while longer,honey,but you need your rest and the kids will be home soon."replied her husband as he kissed her again and walked away;"I'll be back later,carly,be a good girl in the meantime and get some rest."

"You're no fun."answered carly with a faint smile and layed back down into the pillows;"I'll try to get some sleep,jack,i promise."

"Good girl."laughed he while walking out of the bedroom;"Sweet dreams."

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38…..

At the hospital susan had just finished her shift and was on her way out when she ran into andy;"Hi,susan."

"Andy?"asked his friend stuned;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my dad."answered he;"I'm here for a short vacation."

"Well,your dad must be thrilled that you came."started susan as she stared worried at him;"Is everything okay,andy,the last time we talked i kind of got the feeling that there was something going on with you."

"Ofcourse everything's okay,susan,why wouldn't it be?"laughed her friend;"I just felt like taking a few days off and drive downhere to spend some time with my family."

"Are you drinking again?"asked she straight out;"Are you?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"said andy annoyed;"Ofcourse i'm not drinking and where the hell do you get off asking me that?"

"I'm only asking because i'm worried about you."answered she;"Falling off the wagon happens to the best of us,andy,it's nothing for you to be ashamed about."

"Just because you couldn't stay sober that doesn't mean that i can't."replied her friend angry and walked away;"I'm not like you!"

As andy walked off susan stood there,watching him leave and feeling really worried about her friend because deep down she knew that she was probaly right and that andy had fallen off the wagon.

But susan also knew from experience that there would be no point in pushing andy because he wouldn't admit it anyway untill he was ready and all she could do is be there for him when he was ready to admit that he'd fallen off the wagon.

At java parker walked in and sat down at a table,waiting for his girlfriend,when a rough looking man with a baseball-cap,which was covering half of his face,came over to his table;"You're parker,right?"

"Who are you?"said he surprised and looked suspicious at the man;"Do i know you?"

"Your parents do."laughed the man and placed something on the table as he turned around and walked away;"Give them this for me,boy."

"Hey!"called parker on after the man while he tried to run on after him,out of java,when faith walked in and kind of got in his way;"Damn it!"

"What was that all about?"asked faith worried when she appeared just as the man was walking away as her boyfriend stared at him through the window and put her hand on parker's arm;"Parker?"

"Some old ,rough looking guy came in,started talking to me and seemed to know my name,faith,he said that my parents knew him and wanted me to give them this."started he slowly as he picked up the picture that the man had left on the table and stared at it;"This is a picture of our house,so why would he want me to give this to them?"

"Maybe you should call your dad or something."said his girlfriend;"This is weird!"

"You're right and i will call my dad,faith,but i'm not gonna tell my mom untill i know what's going on and not untill i have talked to my dad first."answered parker;"I knew things were going way too good and that it was just a matter of time before something would come around to mess it up again."

"Hey,don't think like that and maybe it's nothing."replied she;"Whatever that was about your dad will be able to handle it."

"But what if there is something weird going on?"asked her boyfriend with a worried look;"The last thing that my mom needs right now is trouble!"

"Just call your dad and let him worry about that,parker,all you need to do is focus on your schoolwork and me."began faith with a faint smile in an attempt to make parker feel a bit better,but instead of smiling back at her for he looked angry,turned around and walked out of java,so faith quickly rushed on after him;"Hey,where are you going?"

"Is everything a damn joke to you?"said he angry,turning around to face her;"Maybe you can just laugh everything off and maybe you don't give a damn about what happens to your family,but i do care about what happens to mine!"

"I was just trying to make you feel better,but why do i even try?"scolded his girlfriend with a hurt look and stormed off.

Watching her leave parker grabbed his cellphone and dailed his father's cellnumber,who picked up within seconds;"Hey,buddy,what's up?"

"Can you come and meet me at java,dad?"asked parker;"It's important?"

"Sure."said he surprised on the other end of the line;"I'll be right there."

"Thanks,dad."answered his son,hung up and stared at his phone,in doubt if he should call his girlfriend because deep down inside he knew that he'd been way too harsh to her.

After a few seconds parker decided that it was better to let faith cool off and to deal with the weird events of before first,so he put away his phone and walked back to java,to wait for his father.

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39…..

Emily was watching eliza playing with her toys when paul showed up in the doorway;"Hey."

"Are you okay?"asked his wife worried as she got up and walked up to him,out of the reach of eliza's hearing;"Did your walk help?"

"Yeah,it did and i'm sorry for walking out on you like that in tom's office."answered paul with a faint smile while he pulled emily into his arms;"I shouldn't have done that,em,i'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have taken it out on tom like that either,because he was only doing his job and his job is to tell us the truth about what the changes are."started she hesitating,knowing that her words would possibly make him angry again;"Maybe you should think about letting meg see eliza if she really is better."

"What?"said her husband stuned;"I thought that you were as scared about letting meg take eliza as i was,emily,where is this coming from?"

"The last couple of days i have been thinking back at when i was fighting with tom over daniel's custody and at all the mistakes i have made over the years,not just with daniel but also with hunter after i found out i was his mother,and i believe that people can change,paul,sometimes people deserve a second chance and maybe we should give meg the benefit of the doubt."began emily softly;"As much as it scares me to let eliza spend time with meg it might also be the best thing for that little girl in there and isn't that what is the most important,paul,shouldn't we look beyond our issues with meg and do what is in eliza's best interest,even if that means lettting meg spend time with her?"

"I hate it when you're right."replied he with a faint smile and gently kissed her;"Allright,i will talk to tom and see if we can't work something out if meg is really better again."

At the policestation jack walked in with parker,after meeting his son at java and hearing all about what had happened,and went straight into margo's office,where he told parker to wait outside;"We need to talk,margo."

"Sure."said she surprised and saw parker standing outside of her office;"What is parker doing here,jack,did he get into some kind of trouble?"

"No,some strange man talked to him at java and gave him this,to give to us."replied her friend as he gave margo the picture of his house;"It must have been silas!"

"That would make him pretty bold,jack,to just walk up to your son,in a crowd,and give him this."started margo slowly;"Do you really think he would be stupid enough to do that and risk getting caught?"

"I'm gonna take parker down to the sketch-artist in a minute to be sure,but if we're both honest enough we know that nobody else but silas has a reason for giving my son a picture of our house and this is his way of trying to freak us out before he comes and gets his revenge."answered he;"We need to catch him before he hurts my wife or my kids!"

"I don't think that silas wants to hurt your kids because then he would have hurt parker allready or sage for that matter,so i doubt if they are his targets."said his friend;"If it was silas then i think this means that he's ready to make his move,so maybe it's time to tell your wife about what has been going on."

"No way!"said jack determined;"I'm not going to tell carly and risk something happening to her or the baby,margo,she doesn't need any added stress right now and we're just gonna have to find a way to catch silas and ava before carly hears about it!"

"What about parker?"asked she;"He must realize by now that there's something wrong and don't you think that he will say something to carly?"

"No,he won't because he doesn't want his mother to get upset or anything and that is the reason why he called me to meet him at java after it happened,instead of coming home and telling us there."answered her friend;"Parker agrees with me that it is better not to tell carly about this in her condition,so he's not gonna tell her and neither will i!"

"I still think it's better to tell carly about this,but that's your call and i hope for your sake that you make the right one."replied margo;"We're gonna do our best to catch silas and ava,but in the meantime just be extra carefull."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40….

Lily was sitting behind her desk at worldwide when dusty came in and gave her some papers;"Here are those papers,lily,signed and all."

"Thanks."smiled his friend,but got serious when she saw that he was upset about something;"Is everything okay,dusty,is there a problem?"

"Yeah,a problem that keeps popping up."started he with an irritated look;"Craig montgomery."

"What did he do this time?"asked lily with a faint smile;"Is he keeping johnny from you or something?"

"Actually he's letting me see johnny whenever i want and he's beeing so friendly."answered her friend;"That is why i don't trust it and there must be a reason why he's beeing so damn friendly and easy-going,lily,he must be up to something and i told my wife that,but she thinks that i'm beeing paranoid and that i should give craig a chance."

"Well,janet hasn't seen the real craig like we have."said she;"What do you think he's up to this time?"

"I have no idea,but i'm keeping a close eye on craig montgomery and if he tries anything i will personaly kick his ass out of town."replied dusty;"But enough about that jerk and let's talk about our new business-adventure."

"That is all going pretty well and now that you have signed the papers it will all be up and running soon enough."smiled his friend;"Do you think that she will say yes,dusty,i hope she does and won't turn us down."

"Don't worry about it,lily,nobody can resist an offer like that."laughed he;"She'll say yes."

At tom's office he was getting ready to go home when there was a knock on the door,so tom looked up and saw paul standing there in the doorway;"Hi,do you have a minute?"

"Ofcourse."replied tom surprised;"What can i do for you,paul?"

"First of all i want to apologize for the way that i acted earlier today and for storming out of here like that."started he hesitating;"And if you're still willing to help me i want you to help me look for a solution for this custody-problem that we can all live with and which is safe and healthy for my daughter as well."

"I'm happy to hear you say that and ofcourse i'm still willing to help you,paul,i know you have your issues with meg and that a lot has happened over the years,but the main thing is to look for a solution that is good for your daughter,even if that means that you're allowing meg to spend time with her."said his lawer;"It's good to be cautious and all,but don't let your anger for meg get in the way of what's best for eliza."

"You're right and it's true that i have been letting my anger for meg get in the way of doing what is best for my little girl,tom,but i'm also scared that meg isn't really better again and that she might end up hurting eliza in the end."answered paul;"I'm willing to let meg see eliza,under supervision and only after signed statements of her doctors that she's well enough for that,and if that goes well we'll see how to take things from there."

"I think that you made the right decision and supervised visits is a good place to start."replied he;"Who do you want present during those visits?"

"Holden can be there if he's willing to do that,because although he can 't stand me i do trust him enough to do what is best for eliza."said his client;"So,do you think the court will go along with that?"

"I think so."smiled tom;"This will be the best solution for eliza in the end."

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

**AUTHOR's Note : Due to a lot of things it's been a while since i have been able to continue with this story,something i regret because i love writting it.**

**I have finally gotten back on track and will post again on a more regulare basis and i hope you will enjoy what i have in store for the people in oakdale.**

**Further i wanna thank my readers for their patience.**

Chapter 41…

Faith was laying on her bed,up in her room,when there was a knock on the door,but still upset about what happened with parker she yelled:"Go away and leave me alone!"

"Can i please come in?"asked her boyfriend and came in anyway,without waiting for an answer;"Hey."

"Didn't i just say that i wanted to be left alone?"scolded faith angry;"Go away,parker,leave me alone!"

"No."answered he while he sat down on the bed;"I know that you're mad at me and maybe i shouldn't have reacted like that at java earlier."

"Is that suppose to be an apology?"said his girlfriend;"I was just trying to make you feel better and what you said was mean!"

"You're right and i'm sorry,but i was just worried and upset about my family."replied parker and layed down next to faith as he made her look at him while he put his arms around her;"I'm really sorry for beeing such a jerk,faith,i really am."

"Not everything is a joke to me and i do care about what happens to my family,but i just handle things like that differently."began she softly;"I'm just not good at stuff like that."

"Are we okay now?"asked her boyfriend;"I hate it when we fight."

"Me too."said faith with a faint smile and kissed him as she leaned up against him;"But i love it when we make up again,parker."

"So do i."smiled he while he kissed her back as faith's hands were suddenly beneath his sweater;"What are you doing?"

"What do you think that i'm doing?"whispered his girlfriend into his ear as she sat down on top of parker and kept on kissing him;"I'm trying to seduce you."

"Faith…."answered parker hesitating and tried to keep his head together as faith was driving him crazy with her kisses,which made it hard for parker to focus and made him want her so badly,as he sat up straight with faith still sitting on his legs and felt her fingers running down his back,underneath his sweater;"Stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?"asked she teasing and felt that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him as she pulled off her own sweater and leaned up against parker's body again,knowing full well what kind of effec t that it would have on him,as she kept on kissing him;"Seriously?"

Not able to resist faith anymore parker kissed her back and they rolled over on the bed so that he was on top of faith while things were heating up pretty fast as faith's bra came off and parker threw off his sweater.

"I love you."whispered her boyfriend into her ear as his hands were all over faith's naked upperbody,driving his girlfriend crazy and wanting him more then ever.

"I love you too."smiled faith while they rolled over again and she layed down on top of him when there suddenly was a knock on her door,which scared the both of them;"Damn it!"

"Faith?"asked her mother from the other side of the door and knocked again;"Honey?"

"What is it,mom?"replied she,quickly putting on her sweater again and brushing her hair while parker did the same,and got out of bed,kicking her bra that was laying on the floor underneath the bed,to open up the door;"What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that i'm going down to the farm to pick up your sister and brother."answered lily with a suspicious look at parker,who was sitting on the bed;"Would you like to come with me?"

"No,mom,i'm gonna stay here with parker."said her daughter with an innocent look;"Say hi to dad for me."

"That was a close call."started parker slowly after lily had left and faith came back to the bed;"A really close call,faith,your mother almost caught us."

"What's life without a little bit of danger?"laughed she,climbed back on to the bed and leaned up against parker while she kissed him;"Now,where were we?"

"We're going for a walk."smiled her boyfriend while he got off the bed,after kissing her back,and pulled faith with him;"To cool off."

"Why?"asked faith disappointed;"I thought we were having fun downhere untill my mother showed up with her bad timing,parker."

"Your mother has perfect timing and things were kind of getting out of hand."answered he;"You're not ready and when you are then it will be perfect,faith,i promise."

At yo's it was allready getting past seven that evening and courtney was waiting for her husband to show up when she got a text-message from him,saying that he was still at the office and that she should go home because he wasn't gonna be finished for some time yet;"Damn it!"

Annoyed with jason courtney got up and wanted to leave when somebody bumped right into her,causing courtney to spill her soda all over herself;"This is just great!"

"Sorry."said a familiar voice;"Can i get you a new soda?"

"I think you have done more then enough."answered she annoyed,but was stuned when she looked up;"Andy?"

"Courtney?"asked andy as stuned as she was;"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."started his ex-wife slowly;"I moved downhere a little while ago,andy,are you here to visit your family?"

"Yes,i'm on vacation."said he;"It's great seeing you again after all this time,court,it really is."

"Yeah,it is."smiled courtney happy to see him too;"How have you been?"

"Good,how about you?"answered her ex-husband;"Do you have time for another soda,court,it'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Sure."replied she,looking at her watch and realizing that her husband wasn't gonna be home for some time anyway and that she'd rather sit there with andy then be home all alone,and sat back down as andy went to get them both something to drink.

"So what have you been up to for all these years?"said andy curious;"I know that you went to zwitserland to live with your brother after we broke up and i heard that you went through a difficult time."

"I did,but i managed to work through everything and i even wrote a book about eatingdisorders."started his ex-wife hesitating;"How about you,andy,how are you doing now?"

"You wrote a book?"asked he with a proud look;"That's great,court,really awesome and i always knew that you would do great."

"Thanks."answered courtney;"I'm also working on my second book."

"Really?"replied her ex-husband;"What is it about or is that suppose to stay a secret untill it's finished,courtney?"

"It's a thriller."laughed she;"I can atleast tell you that much."

"I can't wait to read it when it's finished and i'm gonna buy your first book too."smiled andy;"I have no doubt that it will be amazing."

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42…..

Carly was laying in bed when jack came upstairs and walked into their bedroom with something to drink;"Here you go,honey,some nice relaxing tea."

"Thanks."replied his wife with a sigh;"I can't wait for this baby to be born finally,jack,this is driving me insane."

"I know."said he and sat down on the bed next to her;"You just need to hang in there for a little while longer."

"If someone tells me that one more time i'm gonna scream!"started carly with an angry look when she saw the amused look on jack's face;"Don't even say it,jack snyder,don't you dare!"

"Say what?"asked her husband with a big grin on his face and kissed her;"That you're a hothead,carly?"

"Very funny!"answered she with a faint smile as she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck,pulling jack closer towards her;"You're such a comedian."

"I know."laughed jack while he pulled her into his arms;"Isn't that what you love about me?"

"Among other things,jack."replied his wife with a mischievous smile and ran her fingers through his hair while she kissed him again,but with much more passion this time and,to her satisfaction,carly could feel jack's body responding to her touch and her kisses.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"smiled he,grabbing carly's wrists and pulling away a bit;"You're not playing fair,lady."

"All is fair in love and war."said carly with a stubborn look;"Don't you want me as badly as I want you?"

"Ofcourse I do,carly,but I also want you and the baby to be okay and that is more important to me."answered her husband with a sigh as he pulled carly back into his arms and kissed her forhead;"It won't be like this forever,honey,we just need to have a little bit more patience."

"I'm not good at that."began she softly and layed her head against his chest;"I hate not being to make love to you,g-man."

"I don't like it anymore then you do and it's killing me,not being able to touch you and make love to you,but it's something that we need to do!"replied jack;"Just for a little while longer."

Out at the farm holden was sitting at the kitchen-table,thinking about when his sister came home a few weeks ago…..

Holden was just getting something to drink for himself after his ex-wife and kids had just left when to his surprise his sister suddenly walked in thr1ough the backdoor;"Meg?"

"Hi,holden."said she;"It's been a while,hasn't it?"

"Did they release you or did you escape?"asked her brother curious;"And where's mama?"

"Mama went to visit caleb and his family for a while and I didn't escape from the clinic or anything,holden,they released me because I was declared well enough again."answered meg;"I came back to put my life back in order again."

"Which means?"started he slowly;"Are you back to make emily and paul's life hell or to get back at them or something?"

"That is something that a crazy woman would do,but I'm not crazy anymore."laughed his sister;"I'm back for my daughter because she belongs with me and now that I have been declared better again i'm gonna get her back!"

"Do paul and emily know that you're back again?"said holden;"Do they know that you want eliza back again,meg?"

"They know allright."smiled she;"I already had my lawer send a letter to paul's lawer to let them know what I want and I went to fairwinds,where I saw emily and I told her that I want my daughter back."

"Maybe you should ask for visition-rights first before you go demanding your daughter back,meg,you've been away for a while and it might be better for eliza to slowly get to know you again."answered her brother hesitating;"I hate to admit it,but paul and emily have really been taking good care of eliza and they have given us,as eliza's family,enough chances to be with her and eliza has grown very attached to emily after you were taken to the mental-hospital."

"What are you saying?"asked meg with an angry look;"That my daughter would rather be with emily then with me,holden,is that what you're saying?"

"I'm just saying that it's been a while since eliza has been with you and she might have to get used to being with you again."said he;"Emily has been the one to comfort her and feed her and play with her eversince you were admitted,so you need to give your daughter some time to adjust to having you around again if you're able to get visitation-rights."

"If I'm able to get visitation-rights?"replied his sister furious and walked away;"I'm her mother and I'm going to go for custody because eliza belongs with me!"

Since that day meg had been back out to a farm a couple of times,but she had refused to stay there and holden was worried,not only for his sister's sanity but also for the safety of his niece and emily.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's note : Due to the fact that i'm a bit behind with this story and wanting to move in along a bit i have moved the storyline three weeks ahead and it's now around the 7th of march…..**

Chapter 43….

About three weeks later margo had just gotten to the policestation when jack showed up in her office;"Hey,are you busy?"

"No,not really."answered his boss looking up;"How is carly doing,jack,is she counting down the weeks?"

"She sure is and the last couple of weeks have gone by so slowly for her and to be honest for me too because waiting for the baby to be born and worrying about my wife's health as well as beeing scared of what silas and ava might end up trying to do to my family has really been too much to handle all at once."said he;"But maybe those two have decided to stay clear of oakdale from now on since we haven't heard anything for weeks."

"Maybe you're right,jack,i hope so."replied margo;"How is carly's bloodpressure?"

"It's actually gone down a little bit,margo,so doctor monroe was pleased with that and now carly won't have to be admitted to the hospital."smiled her friend;"And with only three more weeks to go we're excited about the birth of our baby."

"I'll bet you are."answered she happy;"Maybe this all means that things are looking up for you guys again and that there won't be any more problems."

"I doubt that."laughed jack;"There will always be problems at some point,but as long as those are normal,day to day problems i'm happy."

"What do you want to do about the security that is watching your house 24h a day?"asked his friend;"Although things have been quiet and there has been no sign of silas or ava for the last couple of weeks there might still be a chance that they are up to something and that they are still lurking around somewhere,jack."

"I know and you're right,so let's remain cautious and carefull untill we're sure that those two are caught and are no longer a threat to my family."said he;"Just to be on the safe side."

Andy woke up after a rough night when he heard a loud knocking on his door,so he got up and stumbled to the door;"Hold your horses,damn it!"

"Goodmorning."smiled john dixon,but his smile faded away when he saw his son's face;"You look like you had a real rough night,andy,is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."answered he quickly;"I was working untill early this morning on a freelance-job and didn't go to bed untill six."

"Really?"asked his father not convinced and couldn't help it but think about susan's words about andy drinking again as well as the way his son has been acting eversince he got back to town weeks ago,for a vacation as he had claimed;"I thought you were on vacation?"

"I am,but a friend of mine really needed a photographer and i can always use the money."replied andy;"What are you doing here anyway at this hour,dad,is there some special reason for that or are you just checking up on me?"

"I'm not checking up on you and i do have a reason for showing up here this early,andy,i'm here to invite you out to breakfast before my shift at the hospital."said he;"By the way,Bob and your mother will be coming home again today and since you're still here in town,which your mother is gratefull for,you might be wanna go over to their house to welcome them back again."

"I just went to sleep a couple of hours ago so i'm not in the mood to go out to breakfast with you,dad,maybe another time if i'm still here."started his son annoyed;"Great that mom and bob are coming home and i'll stop by the house to say hi to them later today."

"Okay,we'll have breakfast another time,andy."answered john and walked away;"Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow."

"Maybe."said he,closed the door and jumped right back into bed.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44….

At Fairwinds emily was on her way out to her office when paul came out of the study and stopped her;"Where do you think that you're going,mrs. Ryan?"

"To my office,mr. Ryan,where else?"said she with a surprised smile and tried to pull away when ryan took her into his arms;"As much as i'd rather be with you and eliza,paul,i have to get to the office and i'm allready late."

"I know and you can go."smiled her husband as he kissed her before letting go off her;"I just wanted another kiss because i'm gonna miss you."

"You'll see me at lunch."laughed emily;"That's just a couple of hours away,paul."

"I'm still gonna miss you and so will eliza."answered he;"I'm taking her over to her grandmother today before my meeting with tom."

"What time is that again?"asked his wife;"I will meet you there because i don't think i'll be able to make it if i have to come downhere first."

"It's at three this afternoon and i can pick you up at your office on my way overthere."said paul;"I hope tom has some good news for us,emily,i can't stand the thought of meg beeing able to just take eliza away from us."

"She won't be able to,paul,i doubt if a judge will just hand her eliza after beeing in a mental-hospital for so long."began she hesitating;"But i do think that you and meg should come to some kind of agreement about eliza because that's better for that little girl."

"I have been pretty nice to meg,haven't i?"replied her husband irritated;"I even let you talk me into giving her vistation-rights with eliza out at the farm with holden there last week,but see how that turned out and when it was time to bring my daughter back holden almost couldn't convince meg to let him return eliza back to us."

"I know it didn't go so well,paul,but i'm just trying to keep eliza's best interest in mind and i'm guessing this isn't easy for meg either,so maybe we should go easy on her for eliza's sake."answered emily softly;"I just don't want that little girl to get hurt."

"Neither do i,but i just don't trust meg and i won't let her hurt my two girls in any way."said he and pulled emily back into his arms as he kissed her;"I promise you that i will be nice and i will try to do what's best for eliza."

"I know you will."smiled his wife and kissed him back;"I'll be there for you,every step of the way."

Gwen had just made breakfast for her daughter when will came into the kitchen and kissed her;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled his wife back;"You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood."laughed will as he sat down at the kitchentable and looked at his daughter;"Aren't i,princess?"

"Not always,daddy."replied she and got up from the table;"Can i go and play now?"

"Sure,sweetie."answered gwen while she turned back towards will;"Maybe we should go ahead and try to adopt."

"Are you serious?"asked her husband surprised;"I thought that you were against that,gwen,you said so yourself when we talked about it a couple of weeks ago."

"It's not that i was against it,but after everything we went through with adopting hallie i just didn't want to go through that again and it scared me."began she softly;"I wish that i could get pregnant myself because i would want nothing more then to have another girl or a boy,but since i can't and i do want to have another child i guess the only way is to try and adopt again."

"I'm so happy that you have changed your mind and it will go easier this time,honey,i promise and this will be so great."smiled will happy as he pulled gwen on to his lap and kissed her;"I love you!"

"I love you too."said his wife and kissed him back;"No matter how difficult it will be i guess it will be worth it just like it was worth with hallie."

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

At the hospital susan was on her way to the elevators when she ran into john dixon;"Goodmorning,john."

"Can i talk to you for a second?"asked he and gently pulled susan with him to a quiet corner;"It's about andy."

"Sure."answered his friend;"What about him?"

"Have you talked to him lately?"began john hesitating;"I mean,really talked to him,susan?"

"I've seen him around town a couple of times,but for some reason he always seem to be too busy to talk to me."said she;"I thought he was only going to be in town for a short vacation,but he's been here more then 3 weeks now."

"He says that he has extended his vacation,but i'm not sure what to believe anymore and i'm getting this nasty feeling that you were right."replied her friend;"I went by his motelroom this morning to invite him out to breakfast and it looked like he'd had a rough night."

"Did you ask him about it,john,did you ask andy why he looked like that?"

"He said that he'd been working all night on some freelance-job and that he hadn't gotten to bed untill early that morning,but i'm not sure if i believe him."answered he;"On the other hand he didn't smell like he'd been drinking."

"If you're experienced enough others won't smell that you have been drinking."started susan with a sad smile;"It's easy to fool other people."

"What am i suppose to do now?"asked john frustrated;"Kim and bob are coming home today and i have no idea how to handle this mess with andy,susan."

"There's nothing to handle,john,not untill andy is willing to admit that he has a problem."said she;"You will have to tell kim and bob about your suspicions."

Carly was in the kitchen,preparing lunch,when jack came home and found her there;"What are you doing in here,carly,you're suppose to be resting!"

"I feel fine and you heard what doctor monroe said!"replied carly annoyed;"My bloodpressure is not so high anymore and it's not gonna kill me to do something like make lunch."

"Doctor monroe said that you still need to take it easy and rest as much as possible,honey,just because your bloodpressure is a bit lower that doesn't mean that you don't have to rest anymore and it only means that the doctor wasn't forced to admit you to the hospital!"answered her husband and gently pulled carly back into the livingroom,where he made her sit down on to the couch;"Sit here and let me take care of lunch,carly!"

"Fine!"said she angry and waited untill jack came back with something to eat and drink;"I'm not hungry anymore."

"What are you mad at me for?"asked jack frustrated as he sat down next to her on the couch;"I know that you've had it with all the rules from doctor monroe and that you feel stuck,honey,but to keep you and our baby healthy you will have to obey the rules for just a few more weeks."

"That's easy for you to say,jack!"started his wife when all of a sudden the doorbell rang and jack got up to open the door before she had a chance to say anything else.

"No,it's not!"answered he while he walked up to the frontdoor and looked stuned at the person on the frontporch as he opened up;"Rosanna?"

"Hey,jack."smiled his sister-in-law and gave him a hug before walking into the house to say hi to her sister;"Hi,carly."

"Rosanna?"said carly as stuned as jack was to see rosanna;"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"laughed she and hugged carly as she sat down next to her on the couch;"You sounded so bumped over the phone that i had to come downhere to cheer you up and keep you busy untill the baby is born at the end of this month."

"Carly could certainly use somebody to cheer her up right about now."began her brother-in-law with a faint while he grabbed his keys;"I'm gonna go back to the policestation and you ladies can catch up,but please make sure that my wife doesn't do anything other then rest."

"Ofcourse,jack,i will."promised rosanna as she noticed the angry look on carly's face and the way she pulled away when jack tried to kiss her goodbye as he left for work again;"Is everything okay between you and jack,carly?"

"Everything's fine!"answered she lying;"Just perfect."

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46….

Out at the farm holden was working in the barn when his son walked in;"Hey,dad."

"Hey,luke."said he surprised;"What brings you downhere?"

"I wanted to ask you something."started his son hesitating;"What are you gonna do about mom?"

"What do you mean?"asked holden confused and put his hand on top of luke's shoulder when his son remained silent for a few seconds;"Whatever is on your mind you can talk to me about it,luke,just ask me what you want to ask me."

"I know that you and mom have been getting a lot closer eversince valentine's day,but are you guys really together now or not?"said he;"I know that mom wants to be with you,but what do you want?"

"It's true that your mother and i have gotten a lot closer since last month and i'm happy about that because i would want nothing more then to be with your mother again like we used to be,but it's not that easy and it will take a lot of hard work to make that happen."answered his father;"A lot has happened and we're both working hard to get back what we used to have."

"Don't you get it?"began luke softly;"Mom wants to be with you and she's waiting for you to make the first move,dad,to show her that you finally forgive her for all her mistakes,just like she forgave you for yours."

"Where is this coming from?"replied he curious;"Did your mother say something to you?"

"No,she would never do that,but i know that she's been disappointed that things haven't been moving along quicker eversince you guys had that amazing valentine's date and that she'd love for you to move back in and that is something that i can just tell by looking at her and not because she has been complaining about it or anything."answered his son as he turned around and walked away again;"Maybe you should think about what you want before you end up losing it in the end."

"Luke…."called holden connfused on after him,but without any luck because luke kept on walked away.

Jack had just returned back to the policestation when margo walked up to him right away and gave him a note;"Guess we spoke too soon."

"What is this?"asked jack in shock as he read the note;"Tell me that this is some kind of joke,margo,please tell me that!"

"I wish i could,but i can't."answered she;"This was delivered twenty minutes ago and was adressed to you."

"No,this is crazy and why now?"replied her friend angry and kicked away a chair that was infront of him;"I don't need this crap right now,margo,not now!"

"I'm sorry,jack,i really am and i promise you that we're gonna find them before they have a chance to hurt carly or you or your kids!"started margo hesitating;"Maybe it's time to tell carly the truth about what is going on now that we know for sure that silas and ava are still out for revenge and warn about the threat that is lurking around."

"No,i'm not telling carly anything and risk her bloodpressure rising again!"said he;"Damn it,why is this happening again while things were finally getting better with carly's bloodpressure and we're getting so close to having our new baby?"

"Maybe this was the whole plan of silas."answered his friend;"Maybe he has been playing with you all along and just wants to drive you crazy before he really attacks you or your family to get his revenge."

"But that doesn't make any sense,margo,that guy isn't smart enough to play a game like that and neither is ava."began jake slowly;"Something doesn't add up about this."

"Like what?"asked she surprised;"Maybe silas and ava learned a few new tricks in prison or something."

"What the hell am i suppose to do now,margo,can you tell me that?"yelled her friend angry;"My wife's mad at me for making her do nothing at all,which was ordered by doctor monroe,and i'm scared to death that something is gonna happen to her or my baby and some psycho is playing stupid mind-games to get some kind of revenge."

"We will get them before they get a chance to hurt anyone!"promised margo her friend;"I promise!"

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47….

Later that day paul was sitting in tom's office with his wife;"What did her lawer say to my offer?"

"He said that his client laughed at it."replied his lawer;"I also have a court-date for the custody-hearing and meg seems to be wanna go for full custody of eliza according to her lawer."

"She what?"asked paul stuned;"You can't be serious,tom,on what grounds and who is she kidding,thinking that a judge will give her full custody of my daugher while she just got out of the mental-hospital?"

"Maybe you should read her statement and her claim as to why meg thinks that she deserves full custody instead of you."answered he and gave paul a copie;"According to meg you are both unfit parents."

"That's crazy!"said his client in shock while he read the paper and threw it back at tom after reading it;"This is crazy."

"What does it say,paul,how bad is it?"started emily worried;"Does she really have something on us that could cost us eliza?"

"No,she doesn't,emily,she doesn't stand a chance!"replied he angry;"There is no way that meg is going to get full custody of eliza and i won't let her drag your name through the dirt just so that she can get her way!"

"Calm down,paul,this is no time to go and do something crazy!"warned tom his client;"I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that this is gonna be easy,but even if meg does try to discredit you guys as parents it won't work because she's not exactly a choir-girl herself and she has done some terrible things too,so we're just gonna have to work really hard at making sure that we win this case!"

Courtney had just arrived at her husband's office to pick him up for a special dinner;"Hi,jason,are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry,honey,i can't come with you."answered he without hardly looking up from his desk;"I have too much work that needs to be finished to be able to go,so i'll just order something from here and we'll go some other time."

"No,jason,you can't do that to me again and especially not today!"said courtney shocked that he was again standing her up;"You promised me that we'd go out to dinner today!"

"I know what i promised,courtney,but i have a very important meeting in an hour and i don't know what time i will be finished,so it's better if we do this another time."replied her husband;"There will be other dinners."

"But today is my birthday and you promised me that since you weren't even there this morning when i woke up or lastnight when i went to bed that we'd have a nice dinner together tonight!"began she angry;"You promised me,damn it!"

"Stop acting like a child,courtney,you sound like a six year old who isn't getting her way!"answered jason with an annoyed look;"You know that i want to be the next d.a. and that i don't intend on staying just a small-town assisant d.a. forever,but that means that i have to work hard and do whatever i can to achieve that,so instead of winning like a spoiled brat you might be acting more like a good wife and support me in every single way you can."

"Why don't you just go to hell!"yelled she furious and stormed out of his office;"Just go to hell!"

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48….

At the motel andy had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door and to his surprise andy found his mother on the doorstep;"What are you doing here,mom,when did you get back?"

"We got back about an hour ago,andy,your father said that he'd told you that we'd be back today."started she slowly as she walked into his room and looked around;"Why are you staying at a place like this when you could be staying with your father or with me and bob?"

"You guys weren't here and dad is always at the hospital or with lucinda,so i didn't want to put him out or anything."answered her son;"Besides,this isn't so bad."

"Well,now that bob and i are back again you can stay with us at the house."said kim;"When do you have to go back home again?"

"To be honest i don't have to be back any time soon,mom,i'm working as a freelancer right now and i've been moving around the states from job to job."replied he hesitating;"This is your first night back with bob,so if you don't mind i'll stay here for another night and i'll come down to the house tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"asked his mother with a faint smile as she gave her son a hug and looked closely at him;"You would tell me if there was something going on with you,wouldn't you?"

"There's nothing going on with me,mom,i promise."answered andy;"I'm fine and i will see you tomorrow."

Carly was laying on her bed,staring at the celling,when jack came in,hesitating;"Is it safe to come in or should i wear my bulletproof-vest?"

"Very funny,jack,you're such a comedian."said his wife while jack sat down on the edge of the bed;"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Good."answered he teasing;"You should be."

"Don't push your luck,buster!"warned carly him with a faint smile as she playfully hit him against his shoulder;"Is rosanna still downstairs?"

"No,she's taking the kids out for icecream."started her husband slowly;"I was thinking that it might be nice if we invited your sister to stay with us in the guestroom while she's in town,carly,it would give you guys a chance to catch up and then you wouldn't be so lonely while i'm at the policestation and the kids are at school."

"Why don't you just tell me the real reason why you want rosanna to stay?"replied she irritated;"You need somebody downhere to make sure that i don't do something that i shouldn't be doing while you're at work and the kids are at school!"

"Is that what you think?"answered jack with an innocent look as he crawled down next to her;"Do you think that i'm that sneaky?"

"Yes,i do."laughed his wife and pushed jack away,teasing,when he moved in to kiss her;"No,no,no,we can't do that,g-man,doctor's orders,remember?"

"I just wanna kiss you."said he while he kissed her once and layed down up against carly as he put his arms around her;"And i just want to lay her and hold you."

"Are you okay?"asked carly worried when she noticed a strange look in jack's eyes as he held her tightly;"Is there something wrong that you're not telling me about?"

"No,i'm fine and it's just been a difficult day at the policestation."answered her husband lying;"But i'm home now with you and that makes everything better,carly,coming home to you and our kids."

"I know."smiled she and kissed him;"I feel the same way,g-man."

"I don't know what i would do if anything happened to you."began jack softly as he looked up at carly again and put his hand on top of her stomach;"I want you all to be safe."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me or to the baby or to our other kids,jack,i promise."said his wife surprised about the way jack was acting and the way he was looking at her,with real fear in his eyes,as she kissed him again;"You don't have to worry."

"I always worry,lady."replied he with a faint smile while he kissed her back with so much passion that he wished that he didn't have to stop and that he could make love to her;"I love you!"

"I loved you too,g-man."smiled carly,wishing the same thing as jack,and kissed him back again,not wanting the moment to stop as she put her arms around his neck and felt his desire just like he could feel hers while she adjusted her body so that it was right up against his.

"We can't be doing this,carly,it could raise your bloodpressure again."warned her husband her in a weak attempt to stop what they were about to do as carly was driving him crazy with her kisses

"I don't want to stop."whispered she into his ear;"I need you,g-man."

Finally unable to keep his desire under control jack's kisses became even more passionette as his hands went beneath carly's clothes and slowly their loving making began….

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's note : Because the site sometimes doesn't let me reply to my readers' replies and it keeps saying that the link doesn't excist i just wanted to let you know that i do love reading what you all write and it means a lot to me to know that you're enjoying my story.**

**So everyone thanks for the sweet replies that i'm getting and i do appreciate them a lot.**

**Hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.**

Chapter 49….

Lily had just gotten home when holden showed up at her doorstep;"Hi,can i come in?"

"Ofcourse."said lily surprised as she let him in;"Is everything allright,holden?"

"Luke stopped by the farm earlier today."started he hesitating;"To talk to me."

"What about?"asked his ex-wife and got worried when holden didn't respond;"Holden…?"

"He kind of wanted to know what my intensions were,lily."replied holden;"With you."

"Are you serious?"said she stuned;"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because he's worried."answered her ex-husband;"I'm moving too slowly as far as luke's concerned."

"I didn't ask him to talk to you,holden,i really didn't and i had no idea that our son was gonna do something like that."began lily softly;"I'm sorry and i will have a talk with luke about this."

"It's okay and he was only trying to look out for you."said he with a faint smile and moved closer to lily;"Do you think that i'm dragging my feet where we're concerned?"

"I would be lying if i told you that i didn't want things to go faster between us,but i know that you need time and i respect that."replied his ex-wife;"I just hope that you'll be able to forgive me for my mistakes someday and that we really get past everything that has happened."

"How could you like to have dinner with me tonight,lily?"asked holden;"Just you and me?"

"I'd love to."answered she surprised;"I could ask luke to watch the girls and evan."

"Maybe you should ask your mother if they could all stay at her house tonight."smiled her ex-husband as he gently kissed her and walked away;"I'll pick you up at seven."

It was nearly eight that evening when carly woke up and looked confused at the look as she noticed that jack wasn't laying next to her in bed,so she got up and went down the stairs after getting dressed again;"Jack….?"

"Hey,sleeping beauty."smiled her husband as he kissed her and pulled her down on to the couch,next to him;"How was your nap?"

"Good."answered carly;"Where are rosanna and the kids,jack,aren't they here?"

"They will probaly be back soon enough,honey,your sister took them out to dinner a while back."said he with a serious look;"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine,jack,don't look so worried."laughed his wife when she saw the look on his face and snuggled up against him;"I feel better then fine,g-man,i feel great."

"I'm glad to hear that,honey,but we can't risk your health or that of the baby's like that anymore."replied jack with a faint smile and kissed her;"It's your fault,you know,lady,you do something to me that makes me wanna…."

"Make love to me?"smiled she teasing,kissing him back when her sister walked in with sage and parker;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."said her son as he rushed up the stairs;"I'm gonna call faith."

"They seemed to be pretty into eachother,don't they?"asked rosanna;"That's the fourth time in the last hour or so."

"We know."laughed her brother-in-law;"They're madly in love."

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50…

Andy walked in at yo's when he spotted his ex-wife sitting at the bar,with a sad face,so he walked up to her and sat down too;"Hey,courtney."

"Hey."replied she without even looking up;"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much."answered andy worried as he noticed that courtney seemed upset;"What are you doing here,courtney,is everything okay?"

"Everything's just perfect."said his ex-wife sarcasticly;"I'm here to celibrate my birthday all alone because my husband is too busy to make time for me,andy,so things couldn't be better."

"Congratulations on your birthday."started he hesitating;"Your husband leaves you alone a lot,doesn't he?"

"He seems more interested in becoming the next d.a. then he is in me these days."answered courtney and ordered another drink;"But who cares."

"How much have you had to drink allready?"asked her ex-husband and smelled her glass;"That's pretty heavy stuff,court,since when do you drink?"

"It's my birthday."replied she annoyed;"I can do whatever i want!"

"Maybe you should slow down on that stuff."suggested andy worried;"How about letting me take you home."

"I don't want to go home because there's nobody there."said his ex-wife softly;"This birthday sucks,andy,i shouldn't have to spend it alone at some bar."

"Okay,then let's make it a better birthday."answered he on an impulse as he got up and pulled courtney with him,after paying up her bill;"Come on,court,let's go."

At fairwinds paul was sitting behind his desk in the study when his wife walked in and got behind paul as she put her arms around him;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered paul as he turned around and pulled her on to his lap;"Come here,you."

"I know that you're upset about what was said in tom's office earlier."began his wife hesitating;"You have every right to be upset,paul,but please don't let your anger get the better of you and make you do something stupid."

"Who says that i'm angry?"asked he;"I will admit that i was at first,but you're right and there's no point in getting angry about it because even if she does try to make us look bad she will end up making herself look worse."

"Wow!"said emily surprised;"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"That's very funny."smiled her husband and kissed her;"I can't afford to let meg get to me like that anymore because i don't want to lose eliza or you,em,so i'm trying to keep my anger in check and stay as calm as possible."

"You're not gonna lose me or eliza,paul,you're stuck with us."promised she him as she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck;"Forever."

"Good."replied paul with a mischievous smile while he began kissing emily with much more passion and moved his hands underneath her dress;"Now enough talking about things that aren't nearly as interesting as my gorgeous wife is."

"What did you have in mind,mr. ryan?"asked his wife,enjoying the sweet senations of his kisses and his fingers on her bare skin,and kissed him back.

"I'll show you."whispered he into her ear as their loving making began….

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51….

Lily had just returned from her date with holden;"Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"Sure."said her ex-husband as he followed her into the house and closed the door behind him;"Nothing with alcohol because i still have to drive back to the farm."

"You don't have to."replied lily softly while she gave holden a look that left no questions about what she wanted.

"Do you want me to stay?"asked he hesitating and walked up to her;"Is that what you want?"

"What do you think?"smiled his ex-wife as she put her hand on his cheeck;"You know i do."

"I had a great time tonight,lily."started holden hesitating;"I really did."

"But you're not ready to stay the night with me again yet."answered she with a disappointed look and turned away from holden;"Maybe you should go home now."

"Who says that i want to go home?"replied her ex-husband while he made lily look at him;"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"asked lily suddenly angry;"You keep sending out mixed signals and i just don't know what to think anymore or how to act around you,holden,it's driving me crazy."

With a big grin on his face holden leaned closer and kissed lily as he pulled her up against him;"Is this clear enough for you?"

"Yes."smiled she and put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back"Crystal clear."

Outside the movie-theather andy had just finished watching a movie with his ex-wife and they came outside when he noticed courtney beeing awfwullly quiet;"Are you okay,courtney,didn't you like the movie?"

"I loved the movie,andy,it's been way too long since i have been to the movies."began she softly;"Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You're welcome."smiled her ex-husband;"Hey,it's your birthday and you deserve to have a great night."

"Not everybody feels that way."replied courtney with tears in her eyes while they walked back to yo's where her car was still standing in the parkinglot;"If it hadn't been for you i would have had a terrible birthday,andy,all alone."

"If he ever stands you up again or if you ever just feel like talking or something just call me,day or night."said he;"How are you gonna get home now,courtney,you've been drinking before we went to see a movie and you can't get behind the wheel."

"You're right."answered his ex-wife with a faint smile;"I guess i might as well walk back to the apartment and leave my car at yo's."

"Do you need some company?"asked andy and saw the hesitation on courtney's face;"I don't mind and we can talk some more about old times on our way downthere,court,it'll be fun."

"Sure."smiled she;"Why not."

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52….

Rosanna was clearing off the breakfast-table when carly came downstairs;"Hi,where are jack and the kids?"

"The kids are off to school and jack left for the policestation about twenty minutes ago."replied her sister;"You were so sound asleep that none of them wanted to disturb you."

"So,rosanna,did my husband give you instructions about what i should or shouldn't do while he's away?"asked carly and sat down on the couch;"Did he make you promise to make me have as much rest as possible?"

"No,ofcourse not."laughed she as she sat down next to carly;"The only thing that jack told me was that you needed to take it as easy as possible because of your bloodpressure,honey,that's all."

"I'm glad you're back."said her sister with a faint smile;"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."smiled rosanna and gave her a hug;"I'm sorry that i stayed away for so long,carly."

"That's okay and atleast you're here now."answered she;"Now i want all the details from the time that you spend away from here."

"There's not that much to tell."replied her sister evasive;" i'd much rather hear all about what has been going on downhere in oakdale."

"Now i'm getting really curious."laughed carly;"Come on,rosanna,there must be something to tell from all the time that you were gone after jack and i got married last year."

"No,there's not that much to tell and all i did was travel around europa at first and after that the states."said she and saw the disbelief on carly's face;"Nothing special happened."

"If you say so."smiled her sister,not convinced,but decided to let it go for now.

At the apartment jason was having breakfast when his wife came into the kitchen and sat down at the table without saying a word,so with a sigh he looked up at her;"I take it that you're still mad at me?"

When she didn't answer jason put his hand on top of hers;"I know that yesterday was your birthday and i'm sorry for not beeing able to do something special with you,courtney,i really wanted to,but i had to attend that meeting and it was important for my future,our future."

"Is that suppose to be an apology?"asked she stuned and pulled her hand away;"I thought that i was suppose to be the most important thing in your life,but i guess not."

"Come on,honey,do you have to act like a little child about this?"laughed her husband;"There will be other birthdays and if everything goes right then i will be the next d.a. and that means more money and power for us."

"I don't care about the money or the power,jason,i just want that guy back who used to love me and wasn't such a social-climber."answered courtney;"We allready have enough money and i don't need a big house or a more expensive car or whatever!"

"You say that now,but wait untill you see all the benefits from beeing the d.a. and you can't ever have enough money."smiled he with a condescending look;"Can you please stop beeing such a drama-queen,courtney,i promise that i will make it up to you and we'll go out to buy something nice for you at lunchtime."

"I'm not acting like a drama-queen!"said his wife angry as she got up and walked away from the table;"And you can't buy me off!"

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's note : due to a new job i haven't been able to update this story as much as i would have wanted to, but i will try to update as often as i can and i hope you will keep enjoying the story.**

**Comments or suggestions are always welcome and i love reading them.**

Chapter 53….

Tom was about to leave,to pick up his wife for lunch,when his brother showed up;"Hey,tom,do you have a second?"

"Sure."answered his brother surprised;"What brings you downhere,chris,you're not in any kind of trouble,are you?"

"No,it's nothing like that."reassured he his brother with a faint smile when he saw the worried look on tom's face;"I just need your advice on something."

"What kind of advice?"asked tom curious;"Do you need legal advice?"

"Not exactly."replied his brother hesitating;"I feel kind of stupid coming to you with this,tom,but i just didn't know who else to ask."

"So you want some advice about katie."smiled he;"Fire away."

"Everything between us is going great."began chris slowly;"Except for the fact that she refuses to set a date for the wedding."

"Have you tried to get her to set a date for the wedding?"said his brother;"What does she say when you bring up the subject,chris?"

"That she doesn't understand what the rush is and that she refuses to be pushed in setting a date."answered he with a sigh;"I know she said yes when i asked her,but i'm beginning to think that deep down inside katie doesn't want to get married and likes the way that things are right now."

"Do you want some advice?"replied tom;"I have known katie for a long time and she might act tough and all sometimes,but deep down inside she's nothing more then a little girl that needs some tough-love sometimes and maybe you should keep on trying to get her to set a date."

"Maybe you're right."said his brother;"I love katie and i really want to marry her,tom,i think that i can make her happy and that i'd be a great dad to jacob."

"I do too."smiled he;"Don't give up and tell katie how you feel."

While tom was talking to his brother margo was trying to talk some sense into jack;"You need to tell your wife about this!"

"I can't tell her!"said jack;"You know what i'll be risking if i tell her about silas and ava."

"What do you think will happen if they get to her before we catch them?"asked his friend;"If you tell carly then atleast she'll be warned,jack,so you need to tell her!"

"How are they gonna catch carly with somebody with her 24h a day?"answered he;"Rosanna is back in town and she'll be staying with us for a while,so even if i'm not at home there will always be somebody there with my wife and there's also still the patrol-cars who are on the look-out for any suspicious activity."

"Rosanna is back?"replied margo surprised;"Since when?"

"Since yesterday."said her friend;"I convinced carly to let her stay with us for a while and ofcourse she thinks that i want rosanna to stay so that there's somebody to make sure that carly still takes it easy,even if i'm not there,margo,but that was only part of why i wanted to rosanna to stay at the house and it makes it easier for me to go to work,knowing that there is somebody with carly and that she isn't alone."

"Does rosanna know about silas and ava?"asked she;"Did you atleast tell her?"

"No,ofcourse i didn't."answered jack annoyed;"If i told rosanna she would run straight off to carly to tell her and i can't risk my wife finding out about this."

"I think you're beeing stupid and that it's time to tell your wife,jack,before she finds out some other way."said his friend;"I can understand that you want to protect carly and your unborn child,but this is getting out of hand and carly needs to know!"

"Not untill i have no other choice!"replied he;"With any luck we'll catch silas and ava before they even get a chance to come near my wife and then she'll never have to know!"

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54….

Kim had just finished her lunch with bob when her son walked in through the backdoor;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,honey."smiled his mother,got up and gave him a hug;"Where are you things?"

"They're still back at the motel."started andy hesitating;"I've decided to stay there while i'm town,mom,i know you wanted me to come and stay with you guys,but i don't want to put you out or anything and with my freelance-gigs i sometimes need to get up in the middle of the night,so it's better if i stay at the motel."

"You wouldn't be putting me out,andy,we love having you here and it wouldn't be any trouble,even if you do have to get up in the middle of the night."answered she surprised;"We'd rather have you here with us then in some motel."

"Your mother is right."said bob;"You can stay for as long as you want and you'll have your own key,so you can come and go as you please and it wouldn't be a problem if you had to get up in the middle of the night."

"Thanks for the offer,bob,but i'd rather stay at the motel."replied his step-son;"But i'll visit you guys often enough while i'm in town."

"But why?"asked kim with a worried look;"Why would you want to pay for a motelroom when you can stay here for free?"

"Maybe we shouldn't push andy to stay here,honey,if he wants to stay at the motel then we should accept that."started her husband with a warning look when he saw that andy was getting angry;"He knows that there's always a room for him here if he should change his mind."

"Thanks,bob."replied andy relieved as he hugged his mom goodbye;"I have to go,mom,but i'll be back soon enough."

"Bye,honey."said she softly and turned towards her husband after andy had left;"What if john is right about there something going on with andy."

"Even if there is then there's nothing that you can do about it,kim,if you and john start pushing him again then he'll be out of here so fast."warned her husband her;"If there really is something going on with andy then you will have to trust him enough to come to you if he's ready to accept help from you guys."

"Maybe you're right."answered kim;"I guess pushing him didn't do much good last time he was in trouble."

At worldwide lily had just finished a meeting when she ran into her son in the hallway;"Hey,mom."

"Hi,what are you doing here?"asked she curious;"I heard you went to see your father yesterday."

"I'm here to talk to gran about a little project that we're working on."said her son;"Did dad tell you about that,mom,i'm sorry,but somebody had to talk to him."

"I'm not angry with you about that,luke,i was just surprised when your father told me."answered lily;"You have enough on your mind without having to stand up for me,honey,you don't have to do that and whatever happens between your father and i isn't your problem."

"I just couldn't stand by and do nothing while i saw how sad you were that dad is dragging his feet about you guys."started he slowly;"Dad should make up his mind once and for all."

"Your father isn't dragging his feet and it's complicated."replied his mother softly;"A lot has happened and i have made a lot of mistakes,so it will take some time for your father to learn to trust me again."

"He has made mistakes too and you have done everything that you could to show him that you're willing to commit,mom,but he keeps holding off and that isn't fair to you."said luke;"Dad needs to be clear on what he wants!"

"I love you for wanting to look out for me,luke,but this is not your problem and you don't have to fix

it."answered she with a faint smile and gave him a hug;"It's gonna be okay again,honey,i promise."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55…

Dusty was sitting at al's,talking to his wife as she was working,when craig walked in with johnny;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,craig."said janet before looking with a smile at johnny;"Hi,johnny."

"I had no idea that you were still working here,janet."replied her friend with a smile as he turned towards dusty;"Is your business a bit slow these days,dusty?"

"My business is doing fine and my wife works here because she wants to,craig,not because she has to."answered he,wanting to make a really nasty comment when he saw the warning look on janet's face,and decided to let it go,so he turned to johnny with a smile;"Hey,buddy,when are you coming to us for another sleep-over and to play with lorenzo again?"

"Today."smiled johnny as he looked at his father;"Can i,daddy,can i?"

"Ofcourse,johnny,if you want to."replied craig;"If that's okay with janet and dusty."

"Ofcourse it is."said his friend and smiled her husband;"We'd love to have johnny over at the house anytime."

"We sure do."smiled dusty;"What time do you want me to pick you up,buddy?"

"Can i go now,daddy?"asked he,giving craig a begging look;"Can i?"

"Sure."answered his father with a faint smile;"If dusty isn't too busy."

"I'm never to busy for johnny."replied he with a big grin on his face and got up;"Come on,buddy,let's go."

"I will drop off a overnight-bag later."said craig while he gave johnny a hug;"And i will pick you up for breakfast in the morning,johnny."

"Bye,daddy."smiled his son as he walked away with dusty;"Bye,janet."

"Bye,johnny."answered she and turned towards craig with a surprised look;"That was really nice of you,craig,thank you."

"You're welcome and i hope that you will all realize someday that i'm not such a bad guy or atleast not the whole time."said her friend;"I'm trying my best to be a good father and to handle things better this time around."

"I hope so,craig,i really do."replied janet;"Especially for your son."

Back in milltown rosanna was preparing for dinner when her nephew came home;"Hi,aunt rosanna,where's mom?"

"She's upstairs,taking a nap."answered she;"Where's your sister?"

"Outside,playing i think."said parker;"Is mom okay?"

"Sure she is,parker,why wouldn't she be?"asked his aunt surprised about his question;"Your parents told me that her bloodpressure is finally dropping a bit and that she and the baby are doing well according to the doctor,so why do you think that she isn't okay?"

"No reason."replied he quickly;"Did they tell you that j.j. is coming home soon?"

"Yes,they did."answered rosanna;"Your dad said that he will be home before the baby is born."

"J.j. told me that he doesn't want to stay there anymore and that wants to transfer back to school here."said her nephew;"It would be nice to have him back again."

"Has he told your parents that yet?"asked she curious;"I'm sure that they would be thrilled to have him back forgood again,especially your mom."

"I don't know if he told them yet."started parker hesitating;"It would be nice for mom to have j.j. back again,especially with me going to the academy after the summer."

"Is everything okay,parker?"said his aunt as she noticed a worried look on his face;"You seem worried about something."

"I don't know."answered he;"Maybe i'm just worried about mom and the baby because of her bloodpressure beeing so high the whole time or something."

"Your mother's gonna be fine and so will the baby."smiled rosanna and gave her nephew a hug;"And with j.j. coming home again things will be perfect again."

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56….

Emily was doing some shopping,looking for a new dress,when she came face to face with meg;"Hello,emily."

"Hello,meg."said her ex husband's wife and wanted to turn around to walk away when meg grabbed her arm,so she pulled away;"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you a friendly warning."replied she with a strange smile;"Eliza is my daughter and if you're smart then you will make sure that you don't get in the way because i will get her back,no matter who's standing in between me and my daughter!"

"Is that suppose to be a threat or something?"asked emily irritated;"I'm not scared of you!"

"It's just some friendly advice,emily,you wouldn't want to get hurt,would you?"smiled her husband's ex-wife;"Just trying to be friendly."

"You can threaten me all you want,but i only want what is best for eliza and i'm not going to turn my back on that little girl,no matter how many times you threaten me!"answered she;"I know that eliza is your daughter and i would never try to keep you away from her if that's what is best for her."

"I am what is best for eliza and she's going to be living with me again soon enough because that's where she belongs and if you are smart you will convince paul to give up before somebody ends up getting hurt!"warned meg her and grabbed emily's wrist,pulled her up real close to her;"Nobody gets between me and my daughter,emily,not without regretting it!"

"You're crazy!"said emily shocked,pulling away from meg again;"They shouldn't have released you from the nut-house!"

"I can be pretty convincing if i want to be."laughed her husband's ex-wife and walked away;"Especially when i really want something!"

At their apartment courtney was trying to focus on her writting,but she couldn't because she kept thinking about how jason had changed in the last couple of months.

When they had first met six years earlier in L.A. jason hadn't even been interested in money or all that social stuff and that had been one of things that she had loved about him because after living with her brother in Switserland,where she'd been forced to socialize with the upper class that her brother had belonged to,courtney wanted nothing more to do with that kind of crowd.

But eversince they had moved to oakdale jason had suddenly gotten really interested in climbing the social ladder and becoming the next d.a. which meant more money and power for him,something that courtney totally wasn't interested in.

She had enough money of her own,due to the money that she had earned from her writting as well as the family-money that she had inherited after her parents had died and which she had recieved when she had turned 21,and didn't feel the need to get richer.  
Deeply in thoughts courtney hadn't noticed jason coming in untill he suddenly kissed her on the cheeck;"Hi,honey."

"Don't sneak up on me like that."said courtney a bit startled and gave him a cold look;"Shouldn't you be at the office or something?"

"I do,but i came to surprise my wife with something special and took an hour off."smiled her husband as he gave her a present;"I know i allready gave you new earrings for your birthday yesterdaymorning,courtney,but i saw this in the jewellery-store and i thought it was perfect for you."

"I don't want it!"replied she,laying her present on the desk;"You're only giving me a present to buy off your guilty conscience."

"Is that what you think?"asked jason and opened up the present,showing courtney what was inside,a beautyfull expensive,golden necklace;"Look at it,honey,it would look perfect on you and it was really expensive."

"I don't care how expensive it was,jason,i don't want it!"started his wife angry and got up;"Do you really think that giving me something expensive will make up for blowing me off yesterday or all the other times in the last two months?"

"Don't be such a drama-queen,courtney,you're acting like a spoiled brat and i have allready apologized for not beeing able to go out with you lastnight."answered he angry as well;"Some people have to work for a living and don't have the luxery to be able to scribble a bit."

"Scribble a bit?"asked courtney furious and stormed off;"Go to hell,jason!"

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57….

Jack was doing the dishes when rosanna came into the kitchen;"Do you need a hand?"

"Sure,thanks."replied her brother-in-law;"What's carly doing?"

"She's sitting on the couch,resting,jack,don't worry."laughed rosanna;"She's talking to sage about baby-names."

"Good."smiled he;"I can't wait till this baby is born."

"Neither can your wife."began his sister-in-law hesitating;"Parker seems pretty worried about his mother,jack,is there something that you haven't told me about yet?"

"What did parker say?"asked jack surprised;"Did he tell you that he was worried,rosanna,did he tell you why?"

"We were talking about j.j. coming home soon enough and parker seemed worried about carly,so i asked him why and if everything was okay."answered she;"He couldn't really tell me why he was so worry and thought it was probaly because of carly's bloodpressure beeing so high the whole time,but we both know parker has like a 6th sense about things and i'm worried that there might be something else going on that we should worry about."

"I know that parker has like a 6th sense sometimes and he's been right about some things before,but carly is doing okay and it won't be long before the baby is born."said her brother-in-law quickly as they finished doing the dishes and walked away;"I will make sure that nothing happens to carly or to our baby or to anybody else,rosanna,i promise."

Confused about jack's last remark rosanna just stood,staring at him as he walked away.

At fairwinds paul was having a little dinner-party with nearly his whole family and they had just finished when emily got up and lifted eliza up as well;"I'm gonna bring this little princess up to bed because it's way past her bedtime."

"Goodnight,princess."smiled paul when emily walked past him with his daughter and gave eliza a hug;"Sweet dreams."

"Is emily okay?"asked his brother worried after emily had left the room with eliza;"She seemed rather quiet,paul."

"She's fine."replied he quickly;"You don't have to look so worried."

"She didn't seem fine to me."answered will not convinced;"Are you guys having problems?"

"Will!"warned his wife him a bit embarassed;"That's none of our business."

"I'm just worried about emily."began he hesitating and looked up at paul;"She didn't seem like herself tonight."

"There's no need to be worried about my wife!"said paul with an annoyed look as he got up from the table and walked away;"I'm gonna help emily put eliza to bed."

"Did you have to keep pushing your brother?"asked his mother as soon as paul had left the room and turned towards her other son;"If paul says that emily is fine then she's fine!"

"Maybe you wouldn't notice it because you don't like emily,mom,but i do and i'm telling you that emily isn't fine!"replied will irritated while he wanted to get up too when gwen stopped him by putting her hand on his arm;"I know her well enough to notice that she wasn't herself tonight."

"This is suppose to be a nice,friendly dinner and can we please get through it without any drama for once?"begged his wife softly;"Please,will?"

"Sure."promised he,gently kissing gwen on her cheeck;"You're right and i'm sorry."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58….

Across town there was another family having dinner,the hughes.

"Andy left quickly,didn't he?"asked chris as he looked at mother;"We hardly finished desert and he was out the door."

"He had other things to do."answered she and,quickly changing the subject,she turned towards katie;"Chris said that you were thinking about working again."

"I am."replied her son's fiancee with an annoyed look at chris;"But i haven't decided anything for sure and i'm still just thinking about it."

"How would you feel about coming back to work for me?"began kim slowly;"Back at the station,katie."

"Are you serious?"said she surprised;"Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes,i am."smiled her mother-in-law to be;"How would you feel about that?"

"I honestly don't know."answered katie softly;"What exactly would i be doing there,kim,what kind of a job are you offering me,kim?"

"Maybe as the host of a new show or working behind the scenes."said she;"You don't have to decide anything right now,honey,just think about it and let me know what you decide."

"We could hire a nanny for jacob."replied her son as he put his hand on top of katie's when he saw that she was struggling with old memories;"It would be okay."

"We had a nanny too when the kids were little."answered margo;"It's okay to still want to work even if you have kids,katie,it doesn't make you a bad mother."

"I know."said her sister irritated;"That's not what i'm worried about."

"Why don't we change the subject and give katie some space to think instead of all ganging up on her."suggested bob;"This isn't an easy decision to make."

"Thanks,bob."replied his step-son's fiancee with a faint smile.

Craig was alone in his hotelroom,on the phone;"I miss you."

"I miss you too,but untill you do what you promise nobody can see us together."said the person on the other end of the line;"You know why."

"I'm doing my best,but it isn't easy."replied craig tired;"Everybody hates me."

"Then work harder at showing everybody that you have changed."answered the mystery person;"Or atleast to the people that matter the most,craig,you know what's at stake!"

"I'd just wish that i could see you and talk to you in person."started he slowly;"It's been way too long."

"I know and i don't like this anymore then you do,but this is the way it has to be untill you do what you have to do!"

"It's not that i haven't been trying eversince i got back tot his damn town,but nobody gives me a damn chance and they don't trust me!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"asked the person on the other end of the line;"Don't you think that you kind of deserve that after all the stunts that you have pulled."

"What are you saying?"said craig a bit hurt;"That there's no way that anybody's ever going to trust me again?"

"I'm not saying that,craig,that's not what i meant."sighed the mystery person;"All i mean is that you will have to work really hard to show them that you have changed and that you want to make up for your past mistakes."

"That's easy for you to say!"replied he frustrated,but regretted his comment straight away;"I'm sorry and i shouldn't have said that."

"This isn't easy for me either and if i could help you i would,but we both know that i can't and that this is something that you need to do by yourself."

"I will fix it."promised craig;"I don't know how yet,but i will make it happen!"

"I hope so."said the person on the other line and hung up.

To be continued…..


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59….

The next day paul woke up and got worried when he saw that the space next to him in the bed was empty,so he quickly got up and went looking for his wife.

Finally he found emily in eliza's room,staring at his daughter with a sad look in her eyes,and gently he pulled his wife with out of the room,without waking eliza up.

"Are you allright?"asked he with a worried look when they went back into their bedroom;"Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?"

"I'm okay and you were sound asleep when i woke up,so what would have been the point in waking you up too?"said emily and wanted to walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed when paul grabbed her arm;"Please don't,paul,i have to get to work."

"Work can wait!"replied her husband;"You're scared that meg is gonna do something,emily,aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?"began she softly as she pulled away;"You didn't see the look in her eyes yesterday!"

"Whatever meg wants to do i'm not gonna let her,em,i would never let her hurt eliza or you!"answered paul while he tried to pull emily into his arms;"I will keep you and eliza safe!"

"How?"asked his wife and pushed paul away;"You can't be with us 24h a day,paul,that's not possible and what if the judge decides to give her visitation-rights to eliza?"

"I told you that it was a bad idea to let meg get anywhere near eliza,but you said that she was her mother and that we should give her the benefit of the doubt!"said he out of frustration;"You kept going on about how people can change!"

"You're right and i was wrong,paul,are you happy now?"replied emily angry while she stormed out of the room;"I have to get to work!"

"Emily…!"called her husband on after her with a guilty look on his face and tried to catch up to his wife,but by the time that he came downstairs emily was allready gone and he could hear her car,driving off outside;"Damn it!"

Chris was allready having breakfast and getting ready to go down to the hospital when katie came downstairs;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled her fiancee as he kissed her;"Is jacob still asleep?"

"Yes,he is,chris,sound asleep."answered katie and sat down;"What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"In about an hour."started he hesitating;"What did you think of my mom's job offer?"

"It was sweet of your mom to offer me a job,but i haven't decided if i should take it or not."said his fiancee with an annoyed look;"Why did you have to tell your mother that i was thinking about going back to work again anyway?"

"I didn't know that it was a secret,katie,it just came up in a conversation that i was having with my mother and i didn't mean anything by it."replied chris;"I thought you liked working at the tv-station?"

"Can we please talk about something else?"asked she;"I don't want to fight with you again!"

"We're not fighting,katie,we're just talking about something and why is it that you want to change the subject whenever i don't agree with you about something?"answered her fiancee as he got up;"I'm only asking you to consider going back to work for my mom because i think it'd be good for you and i know that staying at home with jacob and taking care of me won't be enough for you in the end."

"That's not true!"said katie angry;"I'm perfectly happy with the way that things are right now,chris!"

"I have noticed that!"replied he sarcasticly;"That's why you refuse to set a wedding-date with me,isn't it?"

"No,it isn't!"began his fiancee surprised;"Why are you bringing that up again?"

"It all comes down to brad,doesn't it?"asked chris frustrated and grabbed his keys;"He's the reason why you don't really want to get married to me or why you don't want to take my mom up on her offer,isn't it,katie?"

"Is that what you really think?"said she shocked;"Why would i have said yes to you when you asked me to marry me last year if i had no intension on really getting married again and why would we be living together then?"

"Maybe because you were lonely and wanted somebody around to play dad for jacob?"answered her fiancee as he walked away;"I'm gonna go to the hospital before either of us say something that we might regret."

After that beeing said chris grabbed the rest of his stuff and left,leaving katie behind at the kitchentable,still in shock and with tears in her eyes.

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60…..

Andy walked into al's and was surprised to see his ex-wife sitting there,so curious he walked up to her;"Hey,what are you doing here this early,courtney?"

"I'm having breakfast here."answered she looking up;'What's your excuse?"

"I have the same excuse."laughed andy;"Do you mind if i join you?"

"No,ofcourse not."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile;"Are you still staying at that motel,andy?"

"Yeah,i am."said he;"So,is there a special reason why you're having breakfast alone instead of with your husband?"

"He's at work."answered courtney with an uncomfortable look,not wanting to drag andy into her problems;"I didn't feel like having breakfast at home,so i came downhere."

"You guys are having problems,aren't you?"asked her ex worried;"Do you want to talk about it,court?"

"No,not really."replied she softly;"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure."said andy;"How's your book coming along?"

"Pretty good actually and i just need to finish a couple of chapters more before i'm done."answered his ex-wife relieved that andy had changed the subject;"I'll send you a copy when it's finished,andy,if you want."

"I'd like that."smiled he;"I actually bought your first book yesterday and i allready finished five chapters."

"You did?"began courtney blushing;"What did you think?"

"It's pretty intense stuff,courtney,but i love it so far and you're a great writter."replied her ex-husband and put his hand on top of hers;"I'm sure that this new book will be just as much of a succes."

"I hope so."said she with a faint smile as she looked away from his intense stare and quickly pulled her hand away;"Let's hope you're right."

Down at the policestation jack was sitting at his desk when he saw henry coming in with barbara,both looking pretty upset,so he quickly walked up to them;"Hey,guys,is everything okay?"

"No,not really."started barbara upset;"Somebody trashed metro."

"Yeah,it's pretty bad."said her husband as he put his arm around barbara;"We got a call from the security-firm around three this morning after the alarm had gone off and they had send somebody down there to check it out,jack,the whole place is a total mess and we're here now to see if the police have found out anything about who's behind it or why."

"So you have no idea?"asked he slowly and couldn't help it but think that it might have been silas with his girlfriend since the club had belonged to carly for a couple of years when margo showed up;"Did you hear about metro?"

"Yes,i was just filled in about everything."answered margo while she turned towards barbara and henry and pointed at the policeman standing next to her;"This officer will tell you everything that we know so far,guys,so just go with him."

"You don't think….?"began her friend hesitating after barbara and henry had walked away and looked at margo;"That….."

"That silas and ava were behind it?"said she softly;"Did henry and barbara tell you what was written on the wall?"

"No,they didn't."replied jack;"What was written on the wall?"

"Somebody wrote on the wall that it's time for revenge and watch your back."answered his friend;"I seriously doubt that those words were meant for barbara or henry,jack,i think we both know who those words were meant for,don't we?"

"What's with the mind-games?"asked he frustrated and angry;"This has been going on for nearly a month or so and it's driving me insane!"

"I know it's frustrating,but we will catch them before they get a chance to get to carly or you or your kids!"promised margo;"In the meantime you need to tell your wife and warn her."

"No,i don't,margo,she doesn't need that kind of stress and she doesn't really go anywhere these days,so she's not in any real danger right now and there's no way that they can get to her."said her friend;"I'm not telling her!"

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

**Note from the author : Sorry it took so long fort his next chapter to appear and thank you all for beeing so patient.i will try to post more often and i hope you will enjoy this chapter and the next ones to come.**

Chapter 61…..

Lily was waiting for holden at the lakeview when craig showed up with johnny;"Hello,lily."

"Craig."said she and smiled at johnny;"Hi,johnny."

"Hi,lily."smiled the little boy back and gave her a hug.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"asked craig;"Who's the lucky man?"

"That is none of your business!"replied his ex-sister-in-law;"Don't you have somewhere else to be,craig?"

"No,i came here to have lunch with my son."laughed he;"Didn't we,johnny?"

"Hi,lily,hi,johnny."said holden as he suddenly showed up and kissed his ex-wife before lookig up at craig;"What are you doing here,craig?"

"He's having lunch with johnny."answered his ex-wife while holden sat down at their table;"Shouldn't you be looking for a table for you two,craig?"

"You're right."smiled craig as he walked away with his son;"Enjoy your lunch,lily."

"We will."replied she and looked at holden with a smile as she saw the annoyed look on his face;"Don't let him get to you like that!"

"I can't help it!"said her ex with a faint smile;"That guy has that effect on people."

"Let's have a nice lunch and not think about craig montgomery."answered lily;"Let's just think about you and me,holden."

"Good idea."smiled he and kissed her;"I like thinking about us."

Emily was sitting behind her desk,at the office,trying to focus on her work,which she wasn't really that succesfull at because all she could think about was the problems at home.

She was so into her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed paul coming in untill he put his hands on her shoulders,which nearly made her jump up from her chair and gave her husband an angry look when she saw it was him;"Paul!"

"Sorry."said her husband with an apologitic smile;"I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"Then maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that,paul."replied emily;"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to apologize to my beautyfull wife and to take her out to lunch."answered he and kneeled down next to emily as he put his hands on top of hers;"I'm sorry,em,i was beeing a jackass and you have every right to be mad at me."

"Yes,i do."began his wife with a faint smile,not able to stay angry at her husband when he was looking at her with those puppy-eyes;"You were a total jackass."

"So…."said paul with a mischievous smile while he leaned in a bit closer;"Does this mean that you forgive me,em?"

"Maybe."answered she teasing and leaned back up against the back of the chair;"I haven't decided yet."

"Is there something that i can do to help you make up your mind?"asked her husband,leaning in even further and gentle kissed her;"I can beg if you want."

"Hmmmm,that sounds tempting."smiled emily and kissed him back while she put her arms around his neck as she moved her body up against him;"I'll think about it,paul."

"Good."replied he with a smile as he kissed her back and moved his hands beneath her blouse;"Let me show you just how sorry i am in the meantime."

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62….

In oldtown rosanna was sitting on a bench with carly;"Why on earth did i let you talk me into this,carly,this was a bad idea and you're not suppose to be walking around town,shopping."

"I feel fine and this isn't gonna kill me."smiled she;"I was going crazy beeing stuck in my own house."

"You do know that jack is gonna kill me when he finds out,don't you?"asked rosanna with a faint smile;"He's gonna freak out about this."

"I won't let him kill you,rosanna,i promise."laughed her sister;"Jack might be mad at first,but i will explain to him that i forced you into taking me downhere and that he should get mad at me."

"But he will still blame me for letting you force me into taking you downhere."replied she;"I'm suppose to looking after you."

"And you are."said carly as they both got up and gave rosanna a hug;"Thanks for taking me,rosebud,it was just what i needed."

"You're welcome."smiled her sister as she hugged her back;"It won't be long before the baby is born and then i'm really gonna take you shopping,carly."

"I'll hold you to that."laughed she;"I can't wait for this baby to be born."

"Neither can i."answered rosanna when all of a sudden carly froze,so worried she put her hand on her sister's arm;"Are you okay,carly,is it the baby?"

"I'm fine,rosanna,i just…."began her sister as she shook her head in disbelief;"I just thought that i saw somebody that haven't seen in a long time,but that's not possible and i'm probaly wrong because it couldn't have been her."

"Who do you think you saw?"asked she still worried;"An old friend?"

"No,she certainly wasn't an old friend."said carly;"It's not important and let's just go home because to be honest i'm a bit tired."

"Then you're going straight up to bed when we get back."answered she with a firm look and was surprised when all of a sudden jack showed up out of the blue;"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"replied her brother-in-law with an angry look at rosanna;"What the hell were you thinking taking my wife downhere for some shopping?"

"Don't you dare get mad at rosanna because i made her take me downhere because i'm going crazy,beeing stuck at home!"warned she her husband annoyed;"We were just about to go home again."

"I know that having to stay at home the whole time is driving you crazy,but it's for your own good and it won't be forever."answered jack;"Rosanna shouldn't have driving you downhere because she knows that you're not allowed to be here!"

"I'm not allowed?"asked his wife angry;"What are you doing here anyway and how did you know we were here?"

"Yes,jack,how did you know?"started rosanna curious;"We didn't tell anybody,so how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter how i knew."said he quickly;"Let's go home."

"I'm going home allright,but not with you!"answered carly as she walked away with rosanna;"Let's go,rosebud."

"Carly…."called her husband on after her frustrated and had no idea how he was gonna explain that one to his wife;"Damn it!"

Andy was laying on his bed,thinking about his ex-wife.

Although they hadn't seen eachother for a long time it felt as if it had only been yesterday since they had said goodbye and the feelings that he'd had for her were starting to surface again,which only confused andy because he hadn't felt like that for anyone in so many years and his life was allready complicated enough without falling for his ex,who also happened to be married.

Eversince he had ran into courtney he couldn't stop thinking about her and it broke his heart to see her sad and hurting because of that jerk of a husband of hers.

That morning,after they'd had breakfast,andy almost hadn't let courtney go home and he'd had to use great restrain to keep himself from telling her how he felt and taking his ex-wife into his arms,which andy knew he couldn't do without risking to lose courtney's friendship and making things really complicated.

With a sigh andy got off the bed and walked up to the fridge,where he pulled out a bottle of beer.

Just as he took the first sip there was a knock on the door and quickly andy put the bottle back into the fridge before opening up the door.

"Hi,andy."said his step-father and noticed the caught look on andy's face;"Did i catch you at a bad time or something?"

"No,you didn't."replied he without stepping out of the way and letting his step-father into his room;"What are you doing here,bob,is this another attempt to get me to stay with you and mom or with my dad?"

"Ofcourse not."answered bob hughes and although he smelled beer on his step-son's breath he decided not to let andy know that because he knew that it would only drive andy away from everybody again;"I came to ask you if you would want to have dinner with your mother and i tonight,at the lakeview."

"You came by just for that?"asked his step-son suspicious;"Or did my mom send you downhere to check up on me,bob?"

"No,she didn't and i'm not here to check up on you,andy,you're a grown man and you can make your own decisions."said he;"All i came to do is ask you to have dinner with us tonight."

"Okay."started andy with an ashamed look;"I'll have dinner with you guys."

"Great,andy,your mother will be happy to hear that."replied his step-father with a smile and walked away again;"We'll see you at the lakeview around six tonight."

"Sure."answered he,closing the door and walking back to the fridge,where he grabbed the open beer bottle and took another sip as he sat back down on to the bed.

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63….

Jack was on his way home,driving behind carly's car,which rosanna was driving with carly sitting beside her,and so many thoughts ran through his mind as he kept trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this situation again.

As far as he was concerned jack had every right to get mad at rosanna for taking his wife to oldtown for some shopping while she was suppose to be resting at home,but he also had to admit that neither of them knew anything about the danger that was lurking around and jack had no intension to tell them either.

So his main concern at that point was trying to explain to them both how he happened to have ended up in oldtown while they were there too and how he'd known about that.

Jack couldn't very well tell rosanna and carly that the unmarked policecar that had been following them had alerted jack that his wife was in oldtown with her sister while she should have been at home resting.

As they were only a few streets away from their home a car suddenly showed up from nowhere and crashed straight into carly's car.

"No!"screamed jack horrified as he hit the breaks and jumped out of his car,rushing over to his wife's car;"Carly!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man crawling out of the car that had crashed into carly's car and on instinct jack reacted,pulling out his gun;"Don't move,silas!"

"Go to hell,snyder!"yelled the man as he suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it right at carly;"She will die first and then i'm gonna kill you!"

"Drop the damn gun!"warned jack him,but at the same time he fired his gun when he saw silas reaching for the trigger;"No!"

As silas dropped to the ground and two policecars came out of nowhere jack rushed to his wife's car to see how carly and rosanna were doing;"Carly?Rosanna?"

"Jack…."whispered she almost as she looked up at him in shock;"What happened?"

"It's gonna be okay again,honey,it'll be okay."said her husband with tears in his eyes;"Just hold still untill the ambulance gets here."

At margo and tom's old house katie picked up the phone for the 10th time to call chris,but just as she wanted to dail the number there was a knock on the door and to her surprise henry was standing there;"Hey,bubbles."

"Hi,henry."said she and let him in;"What brings you downhere?"

"Well,you sounded so sad on the phone earlier and i just wanted to see if you were okay,bubbles."replied her friend with a worried look;"Is chris at work?"

"Yes,he left for the hospital this morning."answered katie;"You didn't have to come over,henry,i'm fine."

"No,you're not."smiled he as he put his arm around katie and lead her to the couch,where they both sat down;"Come on,bubbles,tell uncle henry all your problems."

"Henry…."began his friend annoyed at first,but then suddenly she broke down and tears came flowing down her face;"Chris thinks that i don't want to marry him because of brad."

"Because of brad?"asked henry surprised;"Did he really say that,katie?"

"He thinks that i don't want marry him or take a job with his mother because i'm still not over brad."said she softly;"Chris thinks that i only need him because i don't want to be alone and that i just need a dad for jacob."

"Is he right?"answered her friend;"Is that the only reason why you're with him?"

"No,ofcourse not,henry,how can you even think that?"replied katie angry;"I won't deny that i still love brad and that i always will,but i also love chris and i'm not with him just because i don't want to be alone or because i need a dad for my son!"

"Then why won't you set a date for your wedding?"started he slowly;"What are you afraid off?"

"I don't know."said his friend tired;"Maybe i'm just not ready."

"Maybe you should figure out why you aren't ready before things get any worse."suggested henry;"If you really love chris and you really want to be with him for the rest of your life then you should figure out how to get ready."

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64…..

Down at the hospital jack was waiting outside of the e.r. while the doctors were checking out his wife and sister-in-law when margo walked up to him;"How are carly and rosannna doing,jack,are they okay?"

"I don't know."answered her friend still in shock about what had happened;"Carly seemed okay,but doctor monroe is checking her out right now to make sure of that and rosanna was unconcious,so john is with her right now to see what the damage is."

"What the hell happened,jack,why was carly even in her car with rosanna and what were you doing riding behind it?"asked margo;"Where was the unmarked policecar when silas and ava drove their car into carly's car?"

"I was on my way home when the cops that were suppose to watch my wife called me to let me know that she was in oldtown with rosanna,shopping,and i drove straight downthere,so when i got there carly and rosanna were about to go home and i told the cops to go back to the house and that i'd follow my wife's car to make sure that they got home safe and sound."started he with a guilty look;"I didn't see silas' car untill it crashed into carly's car and as i rushed out to see if my wife and rosanna were okay he got out too,pointing a gun at my wife's head,so he didn't give me any other choice then to shoot him before he got a chance to shoot my wife."

"Well,atleast neither of them will be a threat to you or to carly from now on,because ava died of her head-injury ten minutes ago and silas died on the scene after you shot him."said his friend;"Now you and carly are safe."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better right now,margo,it really doesn't."replied jack tired when doctor monroe came up to him;"How is my wife and how's the baby doing,doctor,they're both okay,aren't they?"

"Your wife has some cuts and bruises and a minor concusion,mr. Snyder,but other then that she's okay and the baby is doing fine."answered she;"Ofcourse carly's bloodpressure is higher again,so i gave her something to sleep for a while and i want to keep her for observation for atleast a couple of days just to make sure that she's really okay."

"Thanks,doctor monroe."said her patient's husband relieved as she walked away again and sat down on the chair behind him;"What the hell am i suppose to tell my wife about what happened today?"

"The truth."began margo softly while she put her arm around jack to comfort him;"You tell her the truth,jack."

Courtney had finally been able to finish another chapter of her new book when her husband came home and tried to kiss her on her cheeck,but failed because courtney pulled away from him as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"You can't still be mad at me,honey."started jason surprised as he folllowed her into the kitchen;"Come on,courtney,don't you think that you're beeing a bit silly about this."

"No,i don't."answered she with an angry look;"All you do lately is work and all you care about is getting more money and power."

"All i want is for us to have a better life,honey,can you blame me for that?"asked her husband,pulling courtney into his arms;"I want to be able to give you expensive things and take you to beautyfull places."

"I don't want expensive things or go to beautyfull places,jason,you know that i don't give a damn about things like that and i thought that you didn't either."replied courtney while she once again pulled away from him;"You're turning into a social snob and that's not the man that i married."

"Maybe that's because somebody has to wake up and act responsible in this relationship!"said he angry too;"There's nothing wrong with wanting something more out of life and i'm doing this so that you can stay at home for your hobby."

"My hobby?"asked his wife furious;"Do you have any idea how much money i have allready made with my hobby?"

"So you don't mind it if you make a lot of money,but i'm suppose to stay a poor,simple d.a.'s assistant the rest of my life?"answered jason;"That's not gonna happen,courtney,i'm going to do my best to become the next d.a. and if you don't like it then that's your problem!"

"This is about me having more money then you,isn't it?"began she softly as she suddenly understood why jason was so set on making more money and getting more power;"That is why you are turning into a social snob and why you are working so much since we got here,isn't it?"

"In about a year i will have more money and power then we ever had before and you will support me every step of the way,courtney,is that understood?"replied her husband and grabbed her arm;"You will stop acting like a drama-queen and you will give me the respect that i deserve as your husband!"

"Let go off me!"said courtney shocked about the sudden change in jason's behaviour and pushed him away from her;"What has gotten into you,jason,what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing!"answered he angry while he stormed out of there;"I need some fresh air."

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Out at the farm Holden was in the kitchen when lily came down the stairs.

"How is parker doing?"asked her ex-husband with a worried look;"Is he okay?"

"No,but faith is with him right now and that seems to help a bit,so i left the two of them alone up in her room."answered lily with a faint smile as she saw the look on holden's face after hearing that his daughter was up in her room,alone with a boy;"I doubt if having sex is on parker's mind right now,holden,so i don't think we have anything to worry about."

"You're probaly right."said he;"Is sage going to stay over at gwen's?"

"Yes,she is and parker will be staying here while jack stays at the hospital for now."replied his ex-wife and tried to push back the tears;"He sounded so shocked and worried on the phone."

"It's gonna be okay again,lily,the doctor said so."answered holden while he put his arms around lily and held her tightly as she began to cry;"Carly and rosanna are gonna be okay again."

"But they almost weren't."cried she;"And something could still go wrong with jack and carly's baby."

"You can't think like that,honey,you just can't."said her ex;"What happened today was terrible and a bit shock to us all,but everything's gonna be okay again and we have to stay positive."

At metro Barbara was talking to the man that she'd hired to fix everything that had been trashed at the club when her oldest son walked in;"Hi,mom."

"What are you doing here?"asked barbara surprised;"We aren't open."

"I know,mom,will told me about what had happened when i talked to him on the phone a little while ago."said her son and gently pulled her away from the man;"Why didn't you tell me about what had happened yourself?"

"I didn't want to worry you and there's nothing that you could have done anyway,so what would have been the point?"answered she with a faint smile;"It's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Do you know who did this?"started paul hesitating;"Does the police have any clue?"

"No,they don't and neither do we."replied his mother and something about the look on paul's face made her curious;"Do you know who could have done this,paul?"

"I'm not sure she would do something like this,but it's strange that this would happen after meg gets back to town and we're in a custody-battle with her over eliza."said he;"It's just a thought and it's not even certain that meg did anything,but she did threaten emily and since you're my mother,who happens to be married to the man that owns this club,there's a small chance that meg might have had something to do with it."

"Maybe i should tell the police about the chance that meg might be involved."answered barbara;"If she is then she should be arrested for trashing this club."

"Don't tell the police anything yet,mom,not untill we have some kind of proof that meg had something to do with it."replied her son and walked away,after giving his mother a hug;"I will check up on that and let you know."

"Be carefull."warned she paul worried as she watched him leave;"She's dangerous!"

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66….

That evening Jack had been sitting next to his wife's hospitalbed for hours when she finally began to open up her eyes and with a scared look in her eyes she reached for her belly;"The baby…."

"The baby is fine."reassured jack his wife as he took her hand into his;"You're both fine,carly,doctor monroe said that you just have some cuts and bruises,a minor concusion and that your bloodpressure has gotten a bit higher again,but that you're fine otherwise."

"And rosanna?"asked she still scared;"Is she okay?"

"She will be."answered her husband;"According to john she has a concusion,a minor head-injury,some cuts and bruises,a broken arm and some bruised ribs,but he said that she will recover just fine."

"That car drove straight into us,jack,that was no accident!"began carly with a suspicious look in her eyes;"Did i really see silas and ava in the car that crashed right into us and did you shoot him just before he tried to shoot me after they drove their car straight into my car or was that all just a dream?"

"I will explain everything to you,honey,but not right now."said he;"You don't need anymore stress at this point."

"I need to hear the truth!"replied his wife angry as she pulled her hand away;"Tell me the truth!"

"We don't have to do this right now,carly,we can do this when you get home."answered jack scared for his wife's health as well as the baby's health;"Please,try to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"said she;"What the hell is going on,jack,why did silas run his car into mine like that?"

"For revenge."started her husband,knowing full well that carly wasn't going to stop untill he told her the truth;"Silas swore that he'd get back at us when he went to jail."

"How long have you known about this?"asked carly in shock and when jack hesitated she saw the truth in his eyes;"Oh,my god,jack,you knew about this for a while and didn't even bother to tell me?"

"It wasn't like that."replied he with a guilty look on his face;"Your bloodpressure was allready so high and i just didn't want to make things worse."

"Get out!"said his wife furious as she pushed jack away when he wanted to put his arms around her to calm her down;"I mean it!"

"No,i'm not gonna leave you alone when you're like this,carly,i can't!"answered jack stuned about her asking him to go;"I was only thinking about you and the baby when i decided to keep the truth about silas and ava beeing back again from you."

"Please just go home and leave me alone!"begged she in tears;"Go away,jack!"

"But,carly…."began her husband torn about what to do as he realized that him staying there at that moment was only making things worse and that carly needed some time to process what had happened,so jack got up and gently kissed his wife on her forhead before walking away;"I love you."

Kim was having dinner with her husband and son at the lakeview and the foods was real good as always,but there had been an awkward silence eversince andy had arrived there,twenty minutes too late.

"So,andy,how do you like beeing back in oakdale?"asked his stepfather in an attempt to break the silence and start up a conversation;"It hasn't changed much since you left,has it?"

"No,not really."answered he with a faint smile,gratefull for what bob was trying to do;"Why don't you guys just ask me what you've been dying to ask."

"Allright."said kim hesitating;"Are you really here on vacation or is there another reason why you came home again?"

"I knew it!"started her son with an angry look;"I knew you guys only asked me out to dinner because you wanted to give me the third degree,mom,i knew it!"

"We're just worried about you,honey,we all are."replied she softly;"If you're in some kind of trouble you can tell us and maybe we can help."

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're not here to judge you or anything and all we want to do is help."answered bob before andy had a chance to start in on kim again;"If you are in any kind of trouble we can help you."

"We're not saying that you are in trouble,andy,but we have all noticed some things that make us believe that there might be some problems and we're wondering why you're still here in oakdale while you said that you were only here on vacation."said his wife as she put her hand on top of andy's arm;"We only want to help you,honey,that's all."

"Do you really want to know the truth?"asked he with a sigh;"The truth is that i'm not here on vacation."

"Then why did you come back?"replied kim worried;"How much trouble are you in?"

"I'm not really in any kind of trouble,mom,i lost my job and came downhere for some freelance-work untill i figure out what to do next."answered her son;"It's no big deal and i will find a new job in no time."

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth right away?"said she surprised;"Why keep something like that from us?"

"I just didn't want you guys to worry."answered andy with a faint smile;"I'm sorry and i should have told you the truth from the start."

"Yes,you should have."replied his step-father;"Losing a job happens to the best of us,so you could have just told us,andy,you didn't have to keep that a secret from us."

"You're right and i'm sorry."started he with an annoyed look;"It was stupid of me not to tell you guys the truth about why i came downhere,but atleast i told you now and can we please just drop the damn subject and talk about something else."

"Ofcourse,honey."said kim quickly;"I'm glad you told the truth about why you came downhere,andy,i'm proud of you."

"Thanks."answered her son with a strange look as he focussed back on his food again to avoid his mother's look.

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67….

Out at the farm parker was sitting outside on the patio when faith came outside as well and sat next to him;"Hey."

"Hey."replied parker without even looking up.

"Are you okay?"asked his girlfriend worried as she put her arms around him and leaned up against his shoulder;"Your mom and your aunt are gonna be okay again,parker,so will the baby."

"I know."answered he,doing his best to hold back the tears and still refused to look at faith;"They have to be."

"Can you please just look at me?"begged faith softly;"Please don't shut me out,parker,i want to help you."

"I'm not trying to shut you out."said her boyfriend tired as he got up;"I'm not,faith!"

"Then why won't you even look at me?"asked she in tears and was finally able to make parker look at her as she grabbed his arm and made him face her;"It's okay to be upset at a time like this,parker,you don't have to be strong for everybody!"

"Yes,i do!"replied parker frustrated while he could no longer hold back the tears and tried to pull away from faith,who refused to let go off his arm;"I always do!"

"No,you don't and it's okay to fall apart,parker,you're not alone and i'm right here for you,so please let me help you like you've helped me so many times before!"pleaded his girlfriend while she pulled him into his arms as they both started crying and just held him as tightly as she could;"I'm here for you!"

Emily was sitting behind her computer in the study when paul walked in;"Aren't you finished with that yet?"

"I'm sorry,honey,this is something that has to be dealt with."said his wife looking up when paul walked up to her and pulled her out of the chair;"No,paul,i need to finish this tonight and it won't take me more then twenty minutes or so with any luck."

"You can finish it in the morning at the office."smiled he as he lifted emily up in his arms;"Your husband needs some T.L.C. from his wife and that can't wait!"

"Well,your wife needs to finish tonight."laughed emily;"I just got an email from the head-editor and there seems to be a problem."

"That problem will still be there in the morning."replied her husband while he carried emily out of the study and up the stairs,towards their bedroom;"Right now i need you and that can't wait untill tomorrow-morning,em!"

"Oh,really?"asked she teasing and put her arms around his neck as paul walked into their bedroom and up to the bed;"How badly do you need me,mr. Ryan?"

"Real bad."smiled paul as he gently layed emily down on to the bed and kissed her;"I'll show you just how badly."

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

**Note from the author : Hope everybody had a great halloween and i just want to thank all of my readers again for reading my atwt story.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i'm enjoying writting it.**

Chapter 68….

The Following morning jack had sneaked into carly's room at the crack of dawn and he'd been sitting next to her bed,waiting restless for her to wake up again,when gwen came in;"Goodmorning,jack,how is carly doing?"

"I don't know."said he hesitating;"She was pretty upset lastnight and i don't think that i was much help to her."

"What are you talking about?"asked his sister-in-law confused;"You beeing there right by her side is always helping."

"Not this time."replied jack tired and saw that carly was waking up again;"Hey,honey,how are you feeling?"

"Get out!"answered she with an angry look at jack;"Go away!"

"But…."began her husband frustrated;"Please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!"said carly furious;"Get out!"

"What's going on?"asked gwen stuned at the fact that carly was telling jack to leave and looked at her sister;"Why are you angry at jack?"

"I have every reason to be angry at him!"replied her sister;"He knew that silas and ava were in town,looking for revenge on us,but he keep it to himself and kept me in the dark about it."

"I did it to keep you and our baby safe,carly,your bloodpressure was allready real high and i was scared of what would happen if you knew!"answered jack tired;"Please try and understand that!"

"You should have told me the truth damn it!"scolded she and wanted to say something else when she began to feel strange in her head;"You…."

"Carly…."began her husband worried when he saw that there was something wrong and pressed the nurses-button as he grabbed her hand;"Please lay back and stay as calm as possible,sweetheart,the nurse is on her way!"

As soon as jack had said that a nurse rushed in,pushed him as well as gwen out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What were you thinking,jack,how could you be so stupid as to tell carly the truth about what was hanging over your heads lastnight?"said gwen in shock;"First you insist on keeping that from my sister and then suddenly you decide to tell her at the worst possible time."

"It's not like i had much of a choice,gwen,she'd pretty much figured out most of it after silas and ava tried to kill her by crashing into her car when she was coming back from oldtown with rosanna yesterday."answered he when doctor monroe came down the hallway;"What's going on,doctor,how is my wife doing?"

"I won't know that untill i go in there and examen her,mr. Snyder,so please sit down and wait."replied his wife's doctor and rushed away,up to carly's room;"I'll let you know what is going on as soon as i can."

"I never meant for carly to find out like this!"said jack frustrated as he sat down on a chair and burried his face into his hands;"All i ever wanted to do was protect my wife and our baby,gwen,this wasn't suppose to turn out like this and if something happens to either of them it's my fault!"

"Hey,you can't think like that,jack,don't do that to yourself!"answered she and put her arms around jack as she sat down next to him;"It's gonna be okay again and carly will forgive you for not telling her."

At the Lakeview craig was getting restless as he kept staring at the phone,hoping it would ring.

After a while he picked it up and dailed a number,but it went straight to voicemail and frustrated he hung up again.

"Can we go and get something to eat,dad?"asked johnny as he climbed off the couch and turned off the tv;"I'm hungry."

"Sure,son."said he,shaking off his frustration,and left the room with johnny;"Let's go down to al's and you can order whatever you want."

"Anything i want?"smiled the boy happy while they got into the elevator;"Anything at all?"

"Yes,anything at all."laughed craig and together they went on their way over to al's for some breakfast.

To be continued…..


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69….

Back at the hospital jack and gwen were still waiting for news about carly's condition when doctor monroe came up to them,so jack quickly got up and looked at her with a scared look;"How is my wife doing,doctor monroe,please tell me that she's okay."

"Carly's condition is getting worse and her bloodpressure is extremely high,so if she gets any worse we might have no other choice then to deliver the baby early."answered she hesitating;"What carly needs right now more then anything is as much rest as possible and she needs to avoid stress at all costs,in the hope that her bloodpressure comes down again."

"You want to deliver the baby?"asked jack shocked;"But she still has nearly three weeks to go."

"Is it really that bad?"said his sister-in-law worried;"I thought that carly wasn't that badly hurt in the accident."

"That's what we thought at first too,but maybe this has been a delayed reaction to the accident and her bloodpressure has gotten a lot higher then it was yesterday,causing her condition to get worse."started doctor monroe slowly;"Carly suddenly has an extreme headache,which i just had the nurse give her something for,and i want to do some aditional tests just to make sure that she doesn't have any braindamage from the crash,in case we missed something when we ran some tests yesterday after her accident,but in the meantime we need to do everything that we can to make sure that her condition doesn't get worse."

"This is all my fault."replied her patient's husband almost in tears as he sat back down on a chair again with a scared look on his face after saying goodbye to doctor monroe,who went on her way again;"I can't lose them!"

"You won't lose them,jack,carly and the baby are gonna pull through this."answered gwen while she sat down next to him and put her arms around jack to comfort him;"It's gonna be okay again."

Emily was just taking a shower when paul came into the bathroomn;"Goodmorning,mrs. Ryan,why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sound asleep,mr. Ryan,so i didn't have the heart to wake you up."smiled she as paul stepped into the shower as well and pulled her close to him;"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing?"whispered paul into her ear;"Eliza is still asleep and that gives us the perfect chance to continue where we left off when we went to sleep lastnight."

"You have a one tracked mind,paul ryan."laughed his wife while she gently pushed him away;"As much as i would love to continue where we left off lastnight i really can't because i have to be at the office in an hour."

"You're the boss,em,you can afford to be late."replied he teasing as he kissed her neck and let his hands wonder all over emily's body,knowing full well what kind of effect that would have on his wife;"This is more important right now."

"Don't you have a meeting to go to as well?"asked emily,trying to focus on anything other then her husband's kisses and his hands,which were all over her and driving her crazy;"Paul…."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you want me to stop."smiled her husband and looked up at his wife;"If you can do that then i will stop,em,i promise."

"You're not playing fair!"answered she with a faint smile while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"You know that i can't say no to you."

"All's fair in love."laughed paul as he kissed her again.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70…..

After a restless night katie woke up and saw that chris still wasn't back again,so a bit worried she was about to call him up when she heard the door.

"Chris….?"asked katie as she rushed into the livingroom and saw him standing in the kitchen;"Where were you?"

"I was at the hospital."replied he;"Where else?"

"Couldn't you have called me to let me know that you were gonna be gone all night?"said his fiancee with an annoyed look;"I was worried when i woke up and you still weren't home."

"I didn't think that you cared."answered chris,but regretted his comment when he saw the hurt look on katie's face as she turned around to walk away again and grabbed her wrist;"Wait,i shouldn't have said that,katie,i'm sorry."

"You can't just take back the words and expect me to forget about it."began she angry while she pulled away;"It doesn't work like that."

"What does it work like?"asked her fiancee frustrated;"I can't seem to be doing anything right anymore,so why should i even try."

"Maybe it would work better if you stopped trying to push me into things that i'm not ready for and not accuse me of the more crazy things!"said katie;"You're the one who's making things more complicated then it should be,chris."

"So you want things to be less complicated and for me to stop trying to push you?"started he angry,grabbed his keys and walked out the door again;"Fine,katie,maybe if i'm gone then things will be less complicated for you."

"Chris…!"called his fiancee on after him shocked and tried to run on after him,but by the time she'd gotten outside he'd allready gotten into his car and was just driving off.

A couple of hours later will was making lunch for his daughter and niece when gwen came home;"Hey,where are the girls?"

"They're playing in hallie's room and i was just making them something to eat."said her husband;"How were things at the hospital,gwen,was everything okay?"

"Don't even ask."sighed she as she went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch;"Everything's such a mess and if carly's condition doesn't improve then doctor monroe wants to induce labour."

"Is it that bad?"asked will as he sat down next to gwen and put his arms around her;"It'll be okay,honey,your sister is a fighter and she's been through worse things."

"I know,will,but if she were to lose this baby i'm not so sure if she'd be able to get over that."answered his wife with tears in her eyes;"Jack's a mess too and he feels so guilty for not telling carly about silas and ava beeing back in town for revenge on them."

"He should have told her about that and i still can't believe that you agreed to keep that from your sister."replied he;"You guys should know by now that the truth always comes out and that keeping secrets makes things worse."

"It wasn't my secret to tell and i can understand why jack didn't want carly to know,will,he was scared of what knowing would do to her."said gwen angry while she got up from the couch;"I'm not saying that he was right not telling carly the truth,but he only kept it from her because he was scared to death that something was gonna happen to her or the baby if he told her the truth."

"You're right and i'm sorry."apologized her husband to gwen and pulled her back down on to the couch,into his arms;"No matter how mad carly might be at the moment she'll forgive jack once she calms down again,gwen,they have overcome so much together and they will get past this too."

"I hope so."answered she softly;"I really do."

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71….

Kim and bob were having lunch at the lakeview when john appeared with lucinda;"Have you guys talked to andy lately?"

"Hi,john,hi,lucinda."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile;"We had dinner with andy lastnight."

"You did?"asked john stuned;"I've tried asking him out to dinner for a couple of times lately,but he keeps coming up with excuses why he can't,kim,so what did you say to get hi mto accept your dinner-invitation?"

"Bob asked andy to join us for dinner yesterday and he accepted."answered she;"That's all."

"I made it clear to andy that it was just an invitation to dinner and not some sneaky way to find out about how he's really doing."said her husband;"Maybe you should give andy some space and let him come to you,john,instead of trying to push him into doing what you want him to do."

"What's that suppose to mean?"started he with an angry look;"I have every right to find out about what my son is up to and i'm just worried about him."

"I thought that you two were worried about andy too."replied lucinda in an effort to help john;"Andy has been acting strange eversince he came back to town and there might even be a chance that he's drinking again,so don't you think that we should all do our best to help him?"

"How did andy seem lastnight?"asked her boyfriend and looked worried at his ex and bob;"Did he say anything?"

"Andy seemed fine yesterday."answered bob quickly without any intension of telling john or lucinda about the fact that he as well as kim had both smelled alcohol on andy's breath when they had seen him;"We're all worried about andy,john,but pushing him won't achieve anything and maybe we should give andy a chance to come to us if he's really in trouble."

"We should help him before he gets into trouble!"said he;"It's stupid to wait untill it's too late."

"I'm just as worried about andy as you are,but if we keep pushing our son right now we will only chase him away and that would make things worse."replied his ex-wife irritated;"If andy leaves town again that would only make things worse and then we wouldn't be able to help him if he does get into trouble."

At the policestation margo had just gotten back from lunch with her husband and was surprised to see jack sitting behind his desk,so she walked up to him;"What are you doing here,jack,why aren't you at the hospital with your wife?"

"Me beeing there is making things worse for carly right now,so i'm doing my best to keep myself busy and give my wife some space to deal with what happened."answered he;"If her bloodpressure doesn't go down doctor monroe won't have any other choice then to deliver our baby early."

"Is it that badly?"asked his friend a bit shocked;"I thought that her injuries weren't that badly."

"They didn't appear to be at first,but me telling carly the truth about what happened yesterday didn't do her much good and she's furious with me for keeping that from her."replied jack tired and saw the look on margo's face;"Don't tell me that i shouldn't have told her,margo,it's not like i had a choice or anything and carly allready knew that there something going on after silas almost killed her."

"What are you gonna do now?"said she;"Are you really going to stay away from her?"

"I don't want to stay away from my wife,not even for a second,but with the way that things are right now me beeing there will only remind carly of what happened and as long as she's still mad at me for keeping the truth from her it will only make things worse if i'm there."started her friend softly;"Atleast silas and ava aren't a threat anymore,so that's one worry less."

"That's true."answered margo as she put her hand on top of his shoulder;"And things with carly will be okay again too,jack,she will forgive you once she calms down."

"I hope so."replied he;"It still seems odd the way that silas and ava were playing silly mind games before they finally went on after my wife yesterday and tried to kill her,but atleast that's all behind us now and i'm glad about that."

"Maybe they learned some new tricks in jail or something."said his friend;"It's over,jack,you guys are safe now."

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72….

A couple of hours later Barbara was down at fashions when she ran into meg;"Hello,barbara."

"Meg."replied her ex-mother in law with an angry look,thinking back to the way that metro had been trashed;"What are you still doing here and not back in that nuthouse?"

"Haven't you heard yet,barbara,they released me from the nuthouse and i'm all cleared now."laughed she;"Didn't paul tell you or aren't you two on speaking terms again?"

"My relationship with my son is just fine and he did tell me that you were back,but i thought by now that the doctors would have realized the mistake they had made and brought you back there."answered barbara annoyed;"Those doctors are crazy for letting you leave."

"I guess paul also didn't tell you that i'm getting custody of my daughter again,did he?"asked her ex-daughter-in-law;"Eliza will be with me soon enough,barbara,where she belongs."

"Paul would never let that happen!"said she shocked;"That little girl belongs with paul and emily and not with some crazy woman!"

"My daughter belongs with me and not with that bitch of an emily!"replied meg angry as she grabbed barbara's arm and leaned in real close;"I will get eliza back and i won't let anybody stand in my way!"

"You're crazy!"answered her ex-mother-in-law and pulled away from meg;"No judge will give you custody and paul won't let you take his daughter either,meg,neither will i!"

"If you are smart you will make sure that you stay out of my way or you'll be sorry!"warned she barbara and walked away;"Bye."

"Was that meg?"asked lisa as she came out of her office just as meg walked out the door and saw the upset look on barbara's face;"Are you okay?"

"No,not really."said her friend softly;"I'm not."

Craig was at Al's with johnny,who was eating icecream,and frustrated he was trying to reach somebody with his cellphone,but when once again the phone went straight to voicemail craig smacked his phone on the counter infront of him;"Damn it!"

"Are you okay?"asked janet as she came up to them and smiled at the little boy;"Hi,johnny."

"Hi,janet."smiled the little boy back;"Is lorenzo here too?"

"No,sweetie,he isn't."answered she with a faint smile;"He's at home with dusty because i had to work."

"Oh."replied johnny a bit disappointed and went back to eating his icecream.

"So…."began his step father's wife slowly while she sat down next to craig;"Is everything okay,craig,you seem a bit upset?"

"It's nothing."said he quickly and put away his phone;"I just hate it when i can't reach people when i need to reach them."

"I hate that too."answered janet;"Have you heard about what happened to carly?"

"No,i haven't."replied her friend curious;"What happened,janet,did she and jack break up again or something?"

"Ofcourse not."said she;"She was in a car-accident with her sister yesterday and they're both laying in the hospital."

"Carly and gwen were in a car-accident?"asked craig a bit shocked;"Are they both okay?"

"No,not gwen,craig,her other sister,rosanna."answered his friend and looked a bit worried at craig when she saw the expression on his face;"Are you okay?"

"I need to go somewhere."started he with a strange look on his face as he got up and turned towards his son;"Come on,johnny,it's time to go."

"But,daddy…."said johnny disappointed;"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"No,i need to take care of something."replied his father softly;"We'll come back real soon,johnny,i promise."

"Wait a second,craig."began janet worried and stopped craig from leaving;"If you're thinking about going to see carly at the hospital then don't because the last thing she or jack needs is seeing you there."

"I won't go to the hospital to see carly,janet,i promise."answered he,pulling away from her,and walked away with his son;"I just remembered i need to take care of some business."

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73….

Paul had just arrived back at fairwinds when his mother walked in and kissed him on the cheeck;"Hi,honey,where's my beautyfull granddaughter?"

"She's still not awake from her nap."replied paul;"Where's your husband?"

"He's down at metro,paul,taking care of some things."answered his mother;"Where's your wife?"

"Emily's at the intruder,working."said he with a faint smile;"Now that we have put the small talk behind us you can tell me what you're doing here."

"I ran into meg at fashions thirty minutes ago or so."began barbara hestitaing;"She's still crazy and you need to make sure that she is send back to that nuthouse."

"What happened?"asked her son worried when he saw that his mother was really upset;"Did she do something again?"

"She said that she was getting custody of eliza and that nobody better get in her way!"answered she;"Meg is willing to do whatever it takes to get eliza back and i'm worried about how far she will go for that."

"Damn it!"said paul angry and grabbed his keys;"I will put a stop to this once and for all because i won't let her threaten you and my wife or trash metro or anything else!"

"No,paul,don't go and talk to her because that will only make things worse!"warned his mother him with a scared look as she grabbed his arm to stop him;"If you go over there and make a scene that will be just what meg wants and then she'd have an even better chance of getting custody of eliza,so you need to stay as calm as possible and let tom handle this!"

"Maybe you're right."replied he a bit calmer;"The custody hearing will be early next week,so if we show the judge that meg is still crazy then she won't stand a chance!"

Down at the snyder pond faith,who was looking for her boyfriend,found parker sitting in the grass downthere and sat down next to him;"Are you okay?"

"How many times are you going to keep asking me that?"asked her boyfriend annoyed as he got up;"How do you think that i'm doing?"

"Don't do this,parker,please!"begged faith softly while she got up again as well and grabbed his wrist;"I'm trying to be there for you,so please don't keep pushing me away."

"I didn't ask you to be there for me damn it!"scolded he angry,pulling away;"I just want to be left alone!"

"I know that you're upset about what happened to your mom and your aunt,but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me and to be so mean!"said his girlfriend with tears in her eyes and walked away;"I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"No,wait,faith!"called parker on after faith ashamed as he quickly chased her and grabbed her arm to stop her;"I'm sorry and you're right!"

"All i'm trying to do is be there for you,parker,that's all and it hurts when all you do is push me away!"began his girlfriend crying;"Do you really think that you're the only one who's upset right now?"

"No,ofcourse not and i'm sorry."answered he tired;"I didn't mean to hurt you and it's not like i want to push you away."

"Then why do you do it?"asked faith still crying;"Aunt carly means a lot to me too and i'm just as upset about this as you are!"

"I'm sorry."said her boyfriend as he pulled faith into his arms and held her tightly;"I love you and i wouldn't know what to do without you,faith,i really wouldn't."

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74….

At the park andy was walking around,trying to clear his head and figure out what he was gonna do and if he should stay in oakdale,when he saw his ex-wife sitting on a bench with a sad face,so andy walked up to her and sat down next to her;"Hey."

"Hey."said courtney as she looked up and andy could see that she'd been crying;"What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around."started her ex-husband hesitating;"Are you okay,court,do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah,i'm okay and no,i don't want to talk about it."answered she with a sad smile as a couple of kids ran by;"Sometimes i wished that i had kids."

"Doesn't jason want kids then?"asked andy curious and got worried when he saw tears in courtney's eyes,which she quickly tried to wipe away;"I'm sorry,i didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"It's not your fault,andy,don't worry about it."replied his ex-wife softly;"Jason and i did want kids,but the doctors said that it was nearly impossible for me to get pregnant and we kind of gave up on that."

"I'm sorry,court."said he and put his arm around courtney in an attempt to comfort her;"Maybe you guys can addopt or something."

"I wanted to consider that,but jason refused and eversince we came downhere all he's interested in is working and becoming the next d.a."answered courtney as she layed her head up against andy because it felt great having somebody hold and comfort her;"Atleast i still have my writting."

"Your husband is a fool for not beeing there for you and there are more important things in life then money,power and work."replied her ex-husband,still holding on to courtney,and just sitting there,with his ex-wife leaning up against him as he had his arm around her,felt so comfortable and great that he was reluctant to let go,but deep down inside andy knew that they couldn't sit there forever and pulled away;"Do you want to go and see a movie with me or something,court,it might cheer you up a bit."

"Sure."said she with a faint smile,gratefull for what andy was trying to do,and got up from the bench with him;"It's not like there's somebody at home waiting for me."

"It'll be okay again ."promised andy as he gave her a quick hug;"You're not alone,court,i'm here for you if you need me."

"I know,andy."replied his ex-wife and kissed him on his cheeck;"And that means a lot to me."

"Let's go and watch some silly movie."smiled he while they walked away.

That evening jack was on his way to his wife's hospitalroom,not able to stay away from her any longer,when he ran into craig in the hallway;"Hello,jack."

"What are you doing here?"asked he annoyed;"Wasn't i clear enough when i told you to stay the hell away from my wife?"

"You were crystal clear."replied his wife's ex with a faint smile;"Don't worry,jack,i'm not here to see your wife."

"Don't lie to me!"warned jack him and pushed craig;"Why else would you be here at the hospital,craig?"

"Your wife is not the only person laying in this hospital."answered he;"I didn't come downhere to see your wife!"

"Stay away from my wife!"said his ex's husband angry as he grabbed craig's coat;"If i ever catch you near her…."

"Jack!"called lily,who was just on her way to see carly as well,out to him in shock while she pulled him away from craig;"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that he doesn't come near my wife!"replied he still angry;"My wife doesn't need him making things worse for her!"

"She doesn't need you fighting downhere in the hallway either!"warned his friend him and turned towards craig;"Go away,craig,you beeing here is only making things worse and you need to stay away from carly!"

"Like i allready told jack,lily,i wasn't here to see his wife!"answered craig tired while he turned around and walked away;"I didn't come downhere to make trouble or upset anybody!"

"Are you okay?"asked she worried as craig walked away and look at jack;"You can't go and see carly while you're like this,jack,that would only upset her."

"I doubt if i could go and see my wife without upsetting her anyway."said her friend softly;"It was a mistake to come here."

"Do you really think that carly is still mad at you and that she doesn't want to see you?"replied lily;"Carly loves you,jack,her beeing mad at you doesn't change that and she can't live without you anymore then you can live without her."

"I know that she loves me,but right now i remind her of what happened and she's probaly still mad at me for keeping the truth from her."began he frustrated;"Doctor monroe said that carly really needs to avoid any kind of stress and i'm just scared that if i go and see her that it will only make things worse,lily,that is why i have been doing my best to stay away from her all day long."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest while i go and visit carly."suggested his friend;"I'll try and talk to her to see if she's still mad at you."

"Thanks,lily,that's probaly a good idea."answered jack as he gave her a hug before walking away;"Tell my wife that i love her and that i'm really sorry about everything."

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75…..

After jack had walked away lily continued her way to carly's room,where she found her friend laying in bed,staring at the celling with a sad look in her eyes;"Hi,how are you feeling?"

"Hi."said carly,happy to see a friend and for the distraction;"I feel fine."

"No,carly,you don't feel fine and nobody expects you to."replied her friend;"But you're gonna be okay again."

"I'd feel a lot better if i was able to go home instead of beeing forced to stay here in bed all day long."answered she frustrated;"I hate this!"

"I know you do and i know why,but just remember that it's what you need right now and it's not gonna be forever."began lily hesitating;"I ran into jack down in the hallway."

"So what?"asked her friend with an angry look;"He'd better not show up here,lily,i don't want to see him!"

"He wanted to come because this is driving him crazy,but i got him to go home instead to get some rest and to give you a chance to calm down a bit."said she;"Jack did ask me to tell you that he loves you and that he's really sorry about everything."

"Do you even know what he did?"started carly furious and felt her head pounding again as she was getting really worked up;"Jack knew that silas and ava were after us and kept that from me!"

"Please calm down,carly,you're getting way too worked up again and that's not good for you or the baby!"warned her friend her worried when she saw the painfull look on carly's face;"We don't have to talk about this right now,so please calm down."

"I'm tired,lily,i just want to go to sleep."replied she and closed her eyes;"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."answered lily as she walked away,more worried about her friend then she had been before,and softly closed the door behind her.

At chris & katie's katie was in her son's bedroom,watching him sleep,while all kinds of thoughts went through her mind.

Just looking at her son,who looked so much like his father,made katie even more sad that brad never really got a chance to watch jacob grow up or that she only had been giving so little time with her husband before he'd died so suddenly.

Katie began to wonder how brad would feel about her relationship with chris and if he would approve.

As she was sitting there so deeply in thoughts a hand was put on her shoulder all of a sudden,which startled her,and annoyed katie looked around,but was surprised when she saw her sister standing there;"Hey,katie."

"What are you doing here?"asked she as they left jacob's bedroom and went down the stairs,into the livingroom;"How did you get in here?"

"You left the backdoor unlocked."replied her sister with a faint smile;"Not a very smart thing to do at night."

"What are you doing here?"said katie with an annoyed look;"Why,margo?"

"I came to prevent you from making the biggest mistake in your life!"started she slowly;"If you keep pushing chris away there will come a time that he won't be coming back again and you will regret that for the rest of your life."

"Did he come complaining to you guys?"answered her sister stuned;"I know that tom is chris's brother,but you're my sister and i thought you'd be on my side!"

"I am and that is why i came downhere to keep you from making a huge mistake,katie,you need to get over whatever is making you push chris away and move on with your life!"replied margo;"Brad is gone and he's not coming back again!"

"I know that!"said she angry;"This isn't about me wanting brad back!"

"Then what is it about?"asked her sister confused;"Chris seems to think that you still love brad and that you have only been trying to use him to get over brad's death."

"That isn't true and i had allready accepted brad's death before chris came back to town,margo,you know that!"answered katie softly as she sat down on the couch;"I didn't get involved with chris to get over brad and i can't even believe that you would think that!"

"I didn't say that i believe it,honey,but can you please explain to me what is going on with you and why you seem to doing your best to wreck your relationship with chris?"said she while she sat down next to katie and put her arm around her when she saw the tears in her sister's eyes;"Do you love chris?"

"Ofcourse i do!"replied her sister;"After brad died i just didn't think that i would ever fall in love again,but i did and it made me happy,margo,chris made me happy again."

"But….?"asked margo even more confused when she heard the hesitation in katie's voice;"If chris makes you happy then why do you keep pushing him away,katie?"

"I was happy with brad too,margo,we were married and i was pregnant with jacob,so life was perfect."began she with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes;"But then brad died!"

"So you're afraid that something will happen?"answered her sister as she began to understand why katie was pushing chris away;"Is that why you refuse to set a date for the wedding?"

"I allready lost one love of my life and i nearly lost chris last year,margo,so is it that strange that i'm scared?"replied katie;"Everytime i think that my life is perfect and that i'm finally happy something happens and takes it away from me."

"What happened to brad was terrible and chris almost dying last year was scary as well,but you can't keep beeing scared of what might happen because that's no way to live and it isn't fair to chris or your son or even yourself!"said she;"You need to tell chris what you just told me and you guys need to find a way to get past this!"

"I doubt if chris will want to talk to me ever again."started her sister softly;"He was so mad when he left."

"Ofcourse he was mad and he had every right to be,katie,but the guy loves you and he's not gonna give you up that easily."answered margo with a faint smile and hugged her sister;"Chris will be back again and then you need to tell him the truth about why you have been pushing him away so that you guys can deal with it together."

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76….

Down at the intruder emily was still working late,trying to finish up some last minute things when her phone started ringing,so a bit annoyed she picked it up;"Hello?"

"Hey,honey,are you almost finished up downthere?"asked her husband from the other end of the line;"I just put eliza down to sleep and i miss you."

"I'm almost done,paul,just a few more things and then i'm finished."replied emily with a faint smile;"But if you keep calling me like you have allready done in the last hour or so then i'm not gonna be able to finish anything."

"Sorry."laughed he;"If you promise you hurry up then i'll promise not to call you again."

"I promise."said his wife;"I'll be home soon."

"Love you."answered paul before he hung up the phone.

With a big smile on her face emily went back to work untill a couple minutes later she was distracted by a loud noise coming from outside of her office,so once again annoyed emily got up from her desk and went to check it out.

"Hello?"called she out as she walked out of her office and into the hallway;"Is anybody here?"

Strangely enough nobody seem to be there and,thinking she had been mistaken and hearing things that weren't there,emily walked back towards her office,after she'd walked all the way up to the elevator to see if anybody was there,when all of a sudden emily heard a noise right behind her again.

As emily began to turn back around again she was hit over the head with something and fell down on the ground,unconcious.

Courtney was having a late night cup of coffee at java's with andy and she'd been kind of caught up in her own thoughts when she saw andy staring at her,so she looked up;"What?"

"Nothing."replied andy quickly and looked away;"Isn't your husband wondering where you are by now?"

"No,andy,not really."answered his ex-wife;"He probaly isn't even at home yet."

"I'm sorry."started he with a guilty look on his face,putting his hand on top of hers when he saw the sad look in courtney's eyes;"I didn't mean to make you sad again."

"It's not your fault."said courtney softly;"It's just that talking about kids and thinking about that always makes me sad,especially with the way that things have been between me and jason lately,but thanks to you i had a great day and i'm gratefull for that."

"I'm glad i was able to cheer you up a bit."smiled her ex-husband happy as they both suddenly stared at eachother and there seemed to be a strange tension in the air;"It's weird how comfortable and great things are between us after beeing apart for so long,court,it's like neither of us ever left."

"Yeah."replied she hesitating without looking away;"I guess so."

"Remember how much fun we used to have?"asked andy;"I wonder what would have happened if things had gone differently."

"Don't!"answered his ex-wife uncomfortable while she pulled her hand away and looked the other way;"There's no point in thinking like that,andy,no point at all."

"You're right."said he;"Do you want another cup of coffee?"

"No,i'd better not."replied courtney as she got up;"I'd better go home,andy,it's allready getting pretty late."

"Yeah,it is."said her ex while he got up too;"I had a great time,court,i really did."

"So did i."answered she with a faint smile and kissed andy on his cheeck before she walked away;"Thanks."

"You're welcome."smiled andy as he watched her leave;"Bye."

To be continued…..


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77….

Down at the intruder one of the security guards had just gotten out of the elevator to check that floor when he found emily laying unconcious on the ground a few feet away,so he rushed to her side and tried to wake her up;"Mrs. Ryan!"

After calling her name a couple of times and gently shaking her as well emily still didn't respond and worried the guard grabbed his cellphone and quickly called an ambulance.

Once he had done that the man also called the police and alarmed the security-company that he worked for too.

Then,after making sure that there was nobody else there,the man waited,for the ambulance and police to arrive,as he sat down next to emily as she just layed there unconcious.

As he was still troubled about his son,who was in trouble as he expected,john had barely been able to enjoy his night off and he'd hardly heard a word lucinda had been saying to him.

"Am i that boring?"asked lucinda as she gently layed her hand on top of john's;"Are you still thinking about andy?"

"Is it that obvisious?"replied the man of her life;"I just don't know what to do,lucinda,what would you do?"

"Well,i'm hardly the right person to ask for advice."said she with a sad smile;"Not all that long ago my daughter was barely speaking to me and i hardly see my daughter either,so i'm more of an expert on how to mess up a good relationship with your childeren."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."answered john as he put his arms around lucinda;"You might not have been the perfect parent,but atleast you love your kids and everything you have done for them has been done out of love."

"Thank you,darling,you always know just the right thing to say."smiled his lover and kissed him;"I'm so glad that you came back to oakdale."

"So am i."started he slowly;"Maybe i should just do what kim and bob have suggested and just leave andy alone for now."

"Maybe."said lucinda;"Have you tried calling him again?"

"I have tried calling him again about an hour ago,but it went straight to voicemail."answered her boyfriend;"Do you think that i should just wait untill andy comes to me when he needs help,lucinda,do you think that kim and bob are right?"

"It doesn't matter what i think,john,he's your son and you need to do what you think is the right thing to do."replied she;"Maybe it's a good idea to wait a couple of days and see if he calls you back before you decide anything."

"That's a good idea."smiled john happy about lucinda's suggestion;"If andy still hasn't returned any of my calls in a couple of days then i will look him up at the motel to find out if he's in any kind of trouble."

Dusty was sitting in his study when janet came in and sat down on his lap;"Well,johnny is sound asleep."

"Well,i guess that means we have the whole house to ourselves with both boys sound asleep."smiled her husband and put his arms around her waist as he kissed her;"What do you want to do?"

"How about just spending some time alone with my husband?"suggested janet with a smile as she kissed him back;"How does that sound,dusty?"

"Perfect."laughed he;"Just perfect."

"Did you think that there was something odd about craig when he came by a while back to ask us if johnny could stay with us tonight?"asked his wife hesitating;"He seemed upset about something."

"Who cares about craig montgomery."replied dusty irritated;"Maybe he's finally realizing that johnnny belongs here with me,janet,with us."

"I know that you don't like him,dusty,but i think that eversince he came back he has been trying to do his best and he hasn't given you a hard time about seeing johnnny at all."started she slowly;"You can see johnny whenever you want and isn't that worth something?"

"Ofcourse it is and i'm happy about that,but just because craig is suddenly acting like some saint that doesn't mean that he has changed,janet,all it means it that he's probaly up to something and i just need to find out what before he hurts somebody again."answered her husband when janet got off his lap and gave him a dissaproving look;"Have you forgotten what he did to parker's trustfond?"

"I didn't say that craig hasn't made mistakes,dusty,we all have made mistakes and nobody's perfect,but what if he's really trying to make things right again?"said janet;"I think that we should give craig a chance,for johnny's sake."

"I'm willing to try and get along with the guy,for johnny's sake,but don't ask me to become his friend or something because that's asking for too much."replied he and pulled janet back on to his lap;"Do you really want to continue this talk about craig or do you want to enjoy our time alone together?"

"What do you think?"smiled his wife as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

At the hospital paul rushed into the e.r. and grabbed the first nurse that he saw by her arm;"My wife was brought in here not long ago and i want to know if she's okay!"

"I'm sorry,but i don't know who your wife is or who you are."said she with a scared look at paul and pulled away from him;"If you want information you can go to the nurses-station and maybe they will be able to help you."

"My wife's name is emily ryan and my name is paul."answered paul with an ashamed look;"I'm sorry if i came on too strong and i didn't mean to scare you or anything,but when i got the call that my wife was attacked at her work and was rushed over to the hospital i….."

"It's okay."replied the woman with a faint smile;"You must be really worried about your wife,mr. Ryan,why don't we go and see if we can find somebody who can tell you about your wife's condition."

"Paul?"asked susan as she suddenly appear and look confused at her son-in-law;"What are you doing here and where are emily and eliza?"

"Mr. Ryan is looking for his wife,who was brought in a little while ago,doctor stewart."said the nurse,unaware that his wife was susan's daughter since she was new in town,and got worried when she saw the terrified look on susan's face;"Are you okay,doctor stewart?"

"I'm fine and i will help mr. Ryan,so you can go back to work,alice."answered she and quickly pulled paul away with her;"What happened,paul,why was my daughter rushed into the e.r. and where's your daughter?"

"Eliza is with my mother and i have no idea what happened to emily."replied paul;"Just an hour ago i was on the phone with her and she was gonna come home as soon as she'd finished a few things at the office,so i was waited for her when i got the call that emily'd been found unconcious in the hallway at the intruder and appearently she'd been attacked there."

"Let's go and find out what exactly happened to my daughter!"said his mother-in-law as worried as he was and pulled paul with her;"They will know more at the nurses-station."

Courtney had just gone to bed when she heard jason coming home and not long after that he came into the bedroom;"Are you awake,courtney?"

Still angry with jason courtney didn't want to talk to him,so she pretended to be asleep and kept her eyes closed.

After a few seconds of staring at his wife jason walked off to the bathroom,where he took off his clothes and changed into his pyama and brushed his teeth.

When he was done jason walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed,next to his wife,where he leaned up against her back and whispered into her ear;"I know that you're mad at me,honey,but i missed you and i think that we should make up."

Hoping that jason would get the message and think that she was sound asleep courtney still pretended to be sleeping and didn't move an inch,although she felt his hand moving beneath her nightgown and on to her bare skin and it made courtney furious that jason thought that he could solve their problems by just having sex with her.

Luckly jason moved his hand away again after a few seconds and turned around,with his back against hers,muttering something to himself.

Soon enough jason was sound asleep as his wife was laying there,not able to fall asleep with so many things going through her mind.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79….

At jack and carly's house jack was sitting out on the porch,unable to sleep either and wanting nothing more then to be with his wife.

It was killing him that he couldn't be with carly at a time like this and all jack could hope for was that lily was able to get through to his wife and convince her to let jack near her again,but knowing carly as well as he did jack knew that she could be really stubborn if she wanted to be.

To jack's surprise a cab pulled up to the side of the road infront of their house and he was even more surprised when he saw his son get out of the cab.

"Hey,dad."said j.j. after he'd payed the cabdriver and walked up the porch with his bags;"I'm back."

"I can see that."replied he stuned;"What are you doing here?"

"With mom beeing in the hospital i just had to come home again,dad,i'm not going to apologize for that."answered his son;"This is where i have to be and i'm not going back either because you guys need me!"

"Welcome home."said jack,doing his best to push back the tears,and hugged his son;"I missed you,j.j."

"I missed you too,dad,all of you guys."started he a bit confused about his father's reaction;"I should have come back a long time ago."

"You're home now and that's all that matters."replied his father as they both went inside and helped j.j. with his bags;"You must be exhausted."

"I am,but not as exhausted as you look,dad,you look like you haven't sleep in a while."answered j.j. with a worried look;"Is there something that you haven't told me about yet?"

"Why don't we talk about that in the morning."said he;"I think that we could both do with some sleep right now,so let's go up to bed and we'll talk tomorrow."

Paul was sitting next to emily's hospitalbed,holding her hand and wishing she'd wake up again,when susan came back into the room;"I just talked to the police."

"What did they say?"asked her son-in-law without taking his eyes off his wife;"Did you tell them that meg is probaly behind this?"

"No,i didn't,paul,i'm not gonna accuse meg without any real proof that she did this to my daughter!"replied susan;"For all we know it could have been a burgelar."

"Meg made threats towards emily earlier today when she ran into my mother at fashions,so i know that she's behind this and it wouldn't be the first time that she has tried to kill her!"answered he angry and got up;"The police need to arrest her!"

"The police isn't going to arrest meg just because you think that she did this to emily!"said his mother-in-law;"Just let them investigate this and stay out of it!"

"Don't tell me to stay out of it,susan,my wife was attacked and i want the person who did this,wether it's meg or not,to get arrested for it!"yelled paul furious;"I will make sure that the person who did this will pay!"

"Could you please keep your voice down?"warned she paul and was about to say something else when she saw that emily was waking up;"Hi,sweetheart,how are you feeling?"

"Mom?Paul?"asked emily confused as she looked around;"What happened and where am i?"

"You're in the hospital,honey,somebody knocked you unconcious at work and the security guard found you laying on the floor."answered her husband and sat back down next to her;"Do you remember what happened,emily,do you know who did this to you?"

"I remember hearing a sound outside my office and i went to check it out."began she softly and closed her head when the pain inside her head got worse;"My head hurts."

"It's okay,sweetheart,you don't have to remember right now."said susan with a warning look at paul;"You're gonna be okay,but you will have to take it easy for a while and the doctor wants to keep you here for one night,just to be on the safe side."

"Where's eliza?"asked her daughter with a worried look as she turned towards her husband;"Paul?"

"She's fine and with my mother for the night,so don't worry about it and i'm staying right here with you."replied he with a faint smile and kissed her gently as he saw that she was drifting back off to sleep;"I'm right here,em."

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80….

Parker was laying in bed out at the farm,staring at the celling and not able to fall asleep,when he heard his door opening up slowly and to his surprise faith walked in;"What are you doing here?"

"Ssshhh,don't wake my dad up!"warned faith whispering as she sat down on the bed next to him;"I can't sleep."

"Neither can i."said her boyfriend with a sad smile;"You shouldn't be here,faith,your dad's gonna kill me if he were to find you here in my bedroom at night."

"Please let me stay with you tonight."begged she and layed down next to him;"I don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to send you away."started parker hesitating;"But this isn't such a smart idea."

"I'm scared,parker,really scared."answered his girlfriend with tears in her eyes;"Everytime i think that everything will be allright something else happens and messes it all up again."

"There's nothing to be scared off and my mom will be okay again."replied he,trying to sound more confidend then he really was;"My mom and the baby will get through this,faith,everything will be okay again."

"How can you be so sure?"asked faith as she began to cry;"Please let me sleep here with you tonight,parker,i don't want to be alone!"

"Sure."said her boyfriend while he put his arms around faith and pulled her close to him;"It's gonna be okay again."

Katie had fallen asleep on the couch,waiting for chris to come back,when a noise woke her up and to her surprise chris was sitting next to her,staring;"Chris….?"

"Hey."said he with a faint smile;"I just got home from the hospital."

"You were at the hospital?"asked his fiancee surprised;"I thought…."

"Well,katie,i wasn't at the hospital all day long."admitted chris,knowing what she wanted to say;"After i left here this morning i drove around for a while and then i went to see my brother."

"To complain about me."replied she softly and sat up straight;"I know because margo come downhere."

"She did?"said her fiancee stuned;"I didn't ask her to do that,katie,i swear."

"I know."began katie with a faint smile;"I'm sorry,chris,i shouldn't have given you the idea that i don't love you or that i don't really want to be with you,because that isn't true."

"Maybe i shouldn't have pushed you so hard into setting a date or going back to work for my mom."answered he and got up from the couch while he pulled katie off the couch as well;"Maybe we should go to bed right now since it's allready past midnight and get a good night's sleep before we sit down and really talk about our problems."

"Sounds like a good idea."said his fiancee as she lead chris lead her to their bedroom;"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."smiled chris and gently kissed her;"Let's go to sleep."

Real early the next morning it was still dark when carly woke up again from yet another nightmare,in which she kept re-living the car-accident over and over again,when she saw a shadow of a man near the side of her bed;"Hello,mrs. Snyder."

"Who are you?"asked she confused and couldn't really see who it was in the dark;"What are you doing here?"

"There's nothing to worry about and i'm just giving you something to help you sleep."replied the man as he injected something into carly's i.v.;"Sweet dreams,mrs. Snyder."

"Are you a nurse here?"began she slowly and somehow something didn't seem right;"What did you just do?"

"Like i allready told you,mrs. Snyder,i just gave you something that will help you sleep."replied the man;"You will be out like a light in a matter of seconds now,carly."

"Why are you calling me by my first name?"said carly suddenly suspiciou and her instinct was telling her that this man wasn't there to help her and in the dark she tried to reach for the alarmbutton,only to find it missing;"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Go to sleep."smiled he and saw that carly was beginning to fall asleep,although she was doing her best to fight it;"Sweet dreams."

To be continued…..


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81….

Out at the farm faith was laying sound asleep,cuddled up in her boyfriend's arms,when she was woken up as parker suddenly woke up,screaming;"No,don't!"

"Hey,it's okay,parker."said faith and put her arms around him;"It's just a bad dream."

"My mom!"started he,shaking,while he sat up straight;"I need to go down to the hospital!"

"It's too early and it's not even light outside yet,parker,you can't go over to the hospital right now!"answered his girlfriend worried about him as she tried to get parker to lay back down next to her in bed when he pulled away and jumped out of bed;"Parker…."

"What's all the noise about?"asked holden and stormed into parker's bedroom with a worried look on his face,which changed to an angry look when he saw his daughter there in her nightwear;"What are you doing here,faith,in parker's bedroom and why aren't you laying in your own bed?"

"Nothing,dad,we didn't do anything wrong!"replied she before turning her attention back to parker,who was quickly putting on some clothes;"It was just a bad dream,parker,you can't go storming off to the hospital and your mom's probaly still asleep anyway."

"It wasn't a bad dream!"said parker;"I need to go down to the hospital!"

"Hold on,parker,my daughter's right and i don't know why you suddenly want to rush off to the hospital,but it's too early and the last thing that your mother needs right now is you storming into her room at this hour,all upset."answered his father's cousin as he stopped parker from leaving the bedroom;"Why do you feel the need to see your mother all of a sudden this early in the morning?"

"I can't explain it,but i just need to make sure she's okay."started he softly and sat back down on to the bed;"I'm worried about her."

"We're all worried about her,but i'm sure if there was something wrong that the hospital would have called your father and he would have called us."replied holden;"Why don't you try to go back to sleep and then you can go down to the hospital in a couple of hours."

"Can i please stay with parker?"pleaded his daughter while she put her arm around parker,in an attempt to comfort him,and gave holden an angry look when she saw the expression on his face;"We weren't doing anything wrong,dad,all we were doing was trying to comfort eachother!"

"Okay."said he against his better judgement and realized that having sex with faith was the last thing on parker's mind at that moment,so holden decided to trust the both of them enough to do the right thing while he turned around and left parker's bedroom;"Behave yourselves!"

Courtney woke up from a rather restless night and was happy to see that jason was still asleep,so gently she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

She was only there for no more then ten minutes when her husband came in as well;"What are you doing up so early,courtney?"

"For no reason."answered she;"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"The alarm woke me up."replied jason;"I have to be at the office in twenty minutes."

"What for?"asked his wife stuned;"Isn't it a bit crazy to go down to your office at this early in the morning,jason,it's barely light outside."

"If i want to get anywhere i will have to show the people that i'm not afraid of hard work and that i'm willing to do whatever it takes."said he;"I intend to be the next d.a."

"I'm going to take a shower."answered courtney and wanted to walk past jason when he grabbed her;"What are you doing?"

"Since you were allready asleep lastnight when i got home i thought we might finish what i tried to start lastnight."smiled her husband as he put his arms around courtney's waist and pulled her close;"It's been a while,courtney."

"I'm not in the mood."replied she annoyed while she pushed jason away;"Besides,don't you have to be at the office?"I can spare a couple of minutes for my wife and i can get you in the mood."said jason and tried to pull courtney back into his arms when she once again pushed him away;"What's your problem?"

"You are!"answered his wife angry;"Having sex isn't the answer for our problems and you can't expect me to just lay down and spread my legs whenever you feel like it,jason,it doesn't work like that!"

"Fine!"replied he just as angry and walked away,after grabbing his things,and slammed the frontdoor shut on his way out;"I have to go to work!"

To be continued….


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82…

At milltown jack making some coffee when j.j. came downstairs;"Dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen."called his father out to him from the kitchen and walked into the livingroom;"Did you sleep okay?"

"I probaly slept better then you did."answered j.j. with a worried look;"Did you even sleep at all,dad?"

"With your mother beeing in the hospital it's just hard for me to fall asleep,but it'll be okay again once she's home."started he softly when all of a sudden the phone started ringing,so jack quickly picked it up;"Hello?"

"Who was that?"asked his son even more worried after jack had hung up the phone with a horrified look on his face;"Is everything okay,dad,did something happen?"

"That was the hospital.,j.j"said jack as he was doing his best to control his emotions and grabbed his keys;"Your mother is missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?"replied he in disbelief;"How can she go missing at the hospital?

"I don't know!"answered his father;"The nurse went into her room a little while ago to bring her some breakfast,but she wasn't there and they have looked all over the place without any luck,so i have to go downthere!"

"I want to come with you!"said j.j. when jack wanted to leave without him;"I don't want to stay here behind by myself,dad!"

"Okay,you can come with me!"replied he and rushed out of the house with his son;"We'll call holden and gwen once when we get to the hospital and find out what the hell is going on."

Barbara was pleasantly surprised when she woke up and found henry playing with eliza in their livingroom;"Well,goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled henry and kissed barbara as she bent down closer to him;"I hope we didn't wake you up."

"No,you didn't."answered his wife with a smile as she sat down on to the couch and pulled her granddaughter on to her lap;"How did you sleep,honey?"

"Where's daddy and em?"asked she;"When are they coming?"

"I don't know yet,but aren't you having a good time here with us?"said barbara,not sure what to tell her granddaughter about where paul and emily were;"Are you hungry?"

"A bit."replied her granddaughter and turned towards henry;"Will you make me pancakes?"

"Sure."answered he;"Why don't you go and put away your toys up in your room and when you get back we will make pancakes together."

"Okay."smiled eliza and walked away.  
"Are you okay?"asked henry worried as he sat down next to barbara on the couch and put his arm around her;"What are you gonna tell her about what happened and where paul and emily are?"

"I have no idea what to tell her."said his wife tired while she layed her head against his shoulder;"I think i should call paul first to see how emily is doing and to discuss with him what to tell eliza about all of this."

To be continued….


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83….

Out at the farm holden was sitting in the kitchen when lily came in through the backdoor;"Hi,where are the kids?"

"Still asleep probaly."started her ex-husband slowly;"It's probaly better that faith sleeps at home while parker is here."

"Why?"asked lily surprised;"Did something happen,holden,why do you suddenly want faith to sleep at home?"

"I found her in parker's bed real early this morning,in her nightwear."answered he;"Faith says that nothing happened and that they were just trying to comfort eachother."

"Can you blame her under these circumstances?"replied his ex-wife softly;"Do you think that she was lying and that they were….."

"No,i believe her and that is why i let her stay with parker after i caught them because i know that they're both pretty upset about what has happened to carly and rosanna,lily,but maybe next time she will be sneaking up in his room for the wrong reasons."said holden tired;"And since i don't know how long parker will be staying with us i think it's better if faith went home for now."

"You seriously let faith stay with parker,in his room?"began she stuned;"How did she manage that?"

"Very funny."replied her ex-husband with a faint smile;"Appearently parker had a bad dream or something when i caught them in his bedroom early this morning and wanted to rush over to the hospital because he was worried about carly,so we convinced him to try and get some more sleep instead of storming off to the hospital and faith didn't want to leave his side,which i kind of agreed to,against my better judgement."

"I think you made the right choice and i doubt that having sex was on their minds,holden,they were just beeing there for eachother."answered lily as she put her arms around holden's neck and kissed him;"I think that we should try to trust our daughter to make the right choices."

"You're probaly right."smiled he and kissed her back when the phone started ringing;"Who-ever is calling has got bad timing."

"I know."laughed his ex-wife while holden went to answer the phone just as their daughter came downstairs and into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,sweetie,how did you sleep?"

"Dad told you,didn't he?"asked faith with an annoyed look;"Just give me the lecture and get it over with,mom."

"Yes,your father told me,but i'm not going to lecture you about anything and i think that you're old enough to make your own choice."replied she with a faint smile and gave her daughter a hug;"I trust you."

"You do?"said her daughter stuned;"Since when?"

Just as she was about to reply to her daughter with a laugh lily saw that holden had finished his phonecall and stood there with a shocked look on his face;"What's wrong,holden,what happened?"

"That was jack and he was at the hospital,lily,it seems that carly has gone missing."answered holden;"Nobody knows where she is."

Susan had just finished her nightshift and walked into emily's room to check up on her when she found paul asleep in a chair next to her daughter's bed,so she gently shook him up;"Paul…."

"What…..?"asked he still half asleep and looked up at susan;"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."answered his mother-in-law with a faint smile;"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."started paul as he turned his attention to his wife,who was still sleeping;"Shouldn't she be waking up by now,susan,what if the doctor made a mistake and she's hurt more then he thought?"

"Emily's gonna be fine again and according to the nurse they were able to wake her up a couple of times during the night,which they do with people who have have headtrauma the first night,so she's okay and there wasn't any real damage done."said she;"If the tests turn out okay emily will be released later today."

"I should call the police and see if they have arrested meg for attacking emily yet."replied her son-in-law and got up from the chair;"She can't get away with this!"

"I doubt if the police will arrest meg since there's no proof that she was behind what happened to emily."answered susan;"I can get why you might think that meg could be behind this,paul,but you can't just go and accuse her of attacking emily without any real proof."

"Fine!"said he with an angry look;"Then i will find proof that she's behind what happened to my wife,susan,i'm not going to let her get away with that!"

**To be continued…..**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84….

Just before lunchtime chris was making a sandwich for jacob when his fiancee came downstairs;"Hey."

"Hey."smiled chris and kissed katie;"Are you hungry,katie,do you want something to eat?"

"I'm a bit hungry."replied she;"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You were sound asleep and i thought you could use the sleep."answered her fiancee while he walked up to the kitchentable to give jacob his sandwich;"Here you go,buddy."

"I have missed this."began katie softly when chris walked back up to her;"I've missed you,chris."

"Me too."said he and pulled katie into his arms as he kissed her again;"A lot."

"Do you still think that i don't love you and that i'm not really serious about us?"asked his fiancee with a worried look;"I do love you and just because i want to take things easy that doesn't mean that i'm not serious."

"Let's not talk about that right now,katie,we can sort all that out later on when jacob is having his nap."answered chris;"Let's just enjoy lunch and spend some time together as a family."

Down at the farm holden was waiting for news about carly together with faith and lily when parker came downstairs;"Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?"

"You needed the rest."said his girlfriend as she got up from the kitchentable;"I'll make you something to eat,parker."

"I'm not hungry."replied he and grabbed his coat;"I want to go to the hospital to see my mom."

"Wait."started holden hesitating as he stopped parker from leaving;"There's something that we need to tell you."

"Like what?"asked his cousin's son;"Can't this wait?"

"No,it can't."answered lily softly;"Your mom is missing,parker,nobody knows where she is."

"No!"said he shocked;"How can she go missing like that?"

"Nobody knows what exactly happened,but margo is in charge of the investigation and she's doing her best to find your mother."replied his father's cousin;"Your dad is down at the hospital right now to see if he can help as well."

"I knew that there was something wrong!"began parker angry;"I wanted to go down to the hospital early this morning,but you guys wouldn't let me go and said that it was nothing!"

"For all we know your mother was allready gone by then."answered his girlfriend and grabbed parker's arm when he wanted to walk away;"Wait,parker,where are you going?"

"This is all your fault and if you guys hadn't stopped me then my mom wouldn't be missing right now!"yelled he furious,pulled away and stormed out the backdoor;"I'm gonna find my mom!"

"Parker!"called faith on after him as she wanted to run on after him when lily stopped her;"What are you doing,mom,i have to go after him!"

"No,you don't and it's better to let parker be for now untill he's had some time to calm down a bit."replied her mother while she pulled faith into her arms when her daughter began to cry;"It's gonna be okay again,sweetheart,parker will be back once he's calmed down and they will find carly too."

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85….

Dusty had just finished his lunch at al's with his family when craig walked in to pick up johnny;"Hi."

"Are you okay,craig?"asked janet worried when she saw how exhausted he looked;"You look tired."

"He looks fine."said her husband with an annoyed look;"Just fine."

"I'm okay,janet,thanks."replied craig and turned towards johnny;"How was your sleep-over,johnny,did you have fun?"

"Yes,daddy,i did."smiled he;"I gave lorenzo his bottle this morning."

"That's nice."said his father with a distracted smile;"Great."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"started janet not convinced that craig was okay;"Did something happen,craig,do you want to talk about it?"

"No,everything's fine and i'm just a bit distracted about something that i need to take care of later today."answered he quickly;"Thanks for looking after johnny."

"You're welcome and you know that we love having johnny over."replied his friend and put her hand on top of craig's;"If there's anything that we can do for you."

"Thanks,janet."said craig as he got up and walked away with his son;"Bye."

"There is something going on with him."answered she while she looked at dusty;"He's far from beeing okay."

"There's always something going on with craig."replied her husband;"Let him deal with his own problems!"

A couple of hours later paul had just brought emily home again from the hospital;"Home sweet home."

"I'm glad that i'm out of there."said his wife as she sat down on the couch with paul's help;"I can't stand hospitals."

"I know."smiled paul and kissed her;"I'm just gonna get you something to drink and then i'm bringing you upstairs to our bedroom,em."

"What for?"asked she with an annoyed look;"I don't have to go upstairs,paul,i can lay here on the couch and rest just as well!"

"Upstairs,in our bed,will be much more quiet for you,em,you heard what the doctor said!"replied her husband while he sat down next to emily and put his arms around her;"You need to take it as easy as possible!"

"Maybe you're right."answered emily softly as she felt her headache beginning to get worse again and leaned up against paul;"Do the police know who attacked me,paul,do they even have a clue?"

"No,they don't,but i think i know who it was."said he;"And i will make sure that she doesn't get away with it."

"Do you think that meg attacked me?"began his wife stuned;"I know she's crazy and all,but do you really think that she'd be stupid enough to do something like that with the custody hearing coming up?"

"Who else would attack you?"asked paul;"But don't worry,em,she isn't going to get away with it!"

"Please let the police handle this!"begged she worried when she saw the look in paul's eyes that she's seen so many times before and that would always end up getting him into serious trouble;"Just leave it alone!"

"Allright,i will."answered her husband quickly,not wanting to upset emily anymore then she allready was;"Don't worry about it."

To be continued…..


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86….

Jack was still waiting for news about his missing wife at the hospital as he sat in her room with j.j. and parker when gwen walked in and gave all three of them a hug;"Hi,any news yet?"

"No,nothing yet."said her brother-in-law;"Where's sage?"

"She's still with will and halie,jack,i haven't told her about carly beeing missing yet."answered gwen;"How are you guys holding up?"

"I could have stop mom from going missing this morning if faith and holden hadn't stopped me!"replied her nephew angry and got up from his chair;"I know that mom was in trouble and that there was something wrong,but they said it was just a bad dream and that mom was fine."

"They couldn't have known and i probaly would have stopped you from going down to the hospital that early in the morning too,parker,it's not their fault and for all we know your mother might have allready been gone by then."started jack tired;"If anybody's to blame it's me and i should have been here at the hospital with your mother!"

"It's not anybody's fault!"said j.j. softly;"All i care about is finding mom again,dad,that's all that matters."

"You're right."answered he,trying to keep it together and not fall apart right there and then;"Margo is working on getting the security-tapes from the hospital to see how and when your mother left the hospital this morning and maybe even with who."

"Has anybody told aunt rosanna about this yet?"asked his oldest son worried;"Does she know?"

"No,parker,she doesn't and i don't think it's a good idea if she knows."replied jack;"Rosanna is no state to be told that carly is missing!"

"Why would mom leave the hospital like that if she left on her own or who could be want to make her leave by force like that and why?"began he with tears in his eyes;"What if something were to happen to her or the baby?"

"We will find out what happened and we'll get your mother back,safe and sound."said jack and put his arms around both of his sons to comfort them;"It'll be okay again."

At margo's old house katie was laying on the couch,in chris' arms;"Are we okay now,chris?"

"We're fine."smiled he;"I'm glad you finally told me what was going on with you."

"So am i."replied katie;"I should have told you before and not let things get so far."

"It's not all your fault and i was pushing you too much into something that you weren't ready for."answered her fiancee;"But atleast we're have finally got in all out in the open,katie."

"Do you think that your mother would still be willing to give me a job?"asked she and sat up straight as she turned her head towards chris;"Maybe i should take her up on her offer."

"Ofcourse my mother is still willing to give you a job."laughed chris;"I'm glad you changed your mind because i think it will make you more happy,katie,doing the show always seemed to make you happy."

"It did and i have always love dit,chris,i even tried going back after brad died,but somewhere down the line it wasn't the same anymore and that is why i quit four months ago."said his fiancee with a sad smile;"It wasn't that i didn't want to go back to doing the show again,but i'm just scared that it still won't be the same again."

"Maybe it would help if you got yourself a new partner for the show."started he hesitating;"And maybe even get a differen t kind of show,just like you tried when you went back to work last year."

"You mean when you joined me on the show."smiled katie while she put her arms around chris' neck and leaned up against him as she kissed him;"I've missed you."

"Are you trying to distract me and change the subject?"asked her fiancee;"I'm just trying to help you,katie."

"I know and i love you for it,but i think we've done enough talking for now."replied she with a mischievous smile and kissed him again;"I'm done talking for now."

To be continued….


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87….

Faith was sitting out on the porch out at the snyderfarm when her big brother arrived and sat down next to her with a worried look;"Are you okay?"

"No,not really."answered faith softly and wiped away her tears;"Parker is mad at me."

"What happened?"asked her brother as he put his arm around her;"I'm sure that whatever parker is mad about that he will get over it and you guys will make up again,faith."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when he left."began she in tears again and told her brother the whole story;"So now parker blames us for not letting him go and see carly this morning."

"I'm sure he's just upset about his mother going missing and once parker calms down he will see that you guys couldn't have known and it's not your fault that carly went missing."replied luke;"Have you tried calling him since he left?"

"No,i haven't."said his sister;"I don't think he wants to talk to me right now,luke,he's probaly still angry."

"How can you know that if you haven't even tried to contact him?"asked he and got up,pulling his sister with him;"Why don't you go and try to call parker,faith,he needs you right now."

"Maybe you're right."answered faith;"I want to be there for him."

"Then go and call him."replied her brother with a faint smile;"Go on!"

That evening craig was having a drink at the bar in the lakeview when margo sat down next to him;"Drinking alone,craig?"

"Not that it's any of your business,but yes."replied he annoyed;"What are you doing here?"

"Where's johnny?"asked his sister;"Is he with dusty?"

"No,he's upstairs with the babysitter."answered craig;"Are you here to irritate me,margo?"

"Jack told me that you were down at the hospital yesterday."started she slowly;"Did you go and see carly?"

"Like i allready told jack,i wasn't there to see carly and i don't see why that's any of your business anyway."said her brother angry;"As far as i know there's no law against me beeing at the hospital to visit somebody."

"It's not,but there is a law against kidnapping somebody."replied margo;"Somebody kidnapped carly early this morning."

"Carly has been kidnapped,margo,are you serious?"asked he shocked;"Why would anybody want to kidnap carly?"

"Maybe somebody can't bare the fact that she's happy with jack."answered his sister;"I spend the whole afternoon going through the security-tapes and guess who i found sneaking out of the hospital early this morning?"

"It's not what you think,margo,i had nothing to do with what happened to carly and i can't believe that you would even consider the possibility!"scolded craig angry as he got up;"I'm sorry that carly went missing and i hope you guys find her soon,but i swear that i had nothing to do with that and i wasn't there for her!"

"Then why were you there?"asked she not convinced;"I don't want to believe that you had something to do what happened to carly,but unless you can give me a good reason as to why you were there,sneaking out of the hospital so early this morning,i have no other choice then to be suspicious of that."

"Did i have carly with me when you saw me coming out of the hospital this morning?"said her brother frustrated and threw some money on top of the bar;"No,you didn't and that's why i had nothing to do with what happened to carly,so either arrest me or leave me alone!"

"Craig….."called margo on after her brother when he stormed off,but turned around with a sigh and walked into the other direction when he didn't respond.

To be continued…..


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88…..

At metro barbara standing by the bar,looking at the crowd that was there that evening,when she saw meg walked in and,with an angry look,she went up to her;"What are you doing here."

"Hello to you too,barbara."smiled meg;"I'm meeting somebody for drinks here."

"No,you're not welcome here,so just turn around and leave!"said she;"You really have some nerve showing up here after what you did."

"What exactly did i do then?"asked her ex-daughter-in-law laughing;"As far as i know this is a public place and that means that i can come downhere whenever i want!"

"Over my dead body!"replied barbara angry as she grabbed meg's arm;"Either you leave by yourself or i will throw you out myself!"

"Hey,ladies."said her husband with a worried look while he showed up and quickly got in between meg and barbara as he pulled his wife a bit back;"What seems to be the problem,honey?"

"This woman seems to think that she can just show up here like nothing has happened and expect me to just put up with her!"answered she;"I don't want her here!"

"Is everything okay?"asked a man as he suddenly appeared and looked at meg;"Is there a problem,mrs. Snyder?"

"No,there's no problem."replied henry quickly while he pulled barbara away with him;"Enjoy your evening."

"Are you crazy?"started his wife furious when henry finally let her go as they reached the other side of the room;"That woman has no right to be here,henry,not after what she has done!"

"No matter what she has done she's still a customer,honey,you can't just throw her out for no real reason!"answered he;"Why don't you go and do something else for a while before you do something that you will regret."

"That woman doesn't belong here!"replied barbara still mad and stormed off,into their office and slammed the door shut behind her.

Faith was laying on her bed,feeling sad and upset because she still hadn't been able to reach parker,when she heard a knock on the door;"Faith?"

"Parker?"asked she surprised as she got off the bed and opened up the bedroom-door;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that i'm sorry for beeing such a jackass."answered her boyfriend and walked into the room,after closing the door behind him;"I shouldn't have blamed you for my mom going missing."

"No,you shouldn't have!"said faith softly while she sat down on the bed again;"We didn't know,parker!"

"I'm sorry."replied he as he sat down next to her;"I was upset."

"So was i!"began his girlfriend with tears in her eyes;"If i had known…."

"I know."answered parker and put his arms around faith,holding her as tightly as possible,as she broke down in his arms;"I don't know what i'd do without you,faith,i mean that."

"You don't have to do without me!"said she,looking up at parker,as she wiped away her tears,and put her arms around his neck while she kissed him;"I love you!"

"I love you too."replied her boyfriend,kissing her back,while he held her as tightly as he possible could.

"Would you please just lay down with me,holding me tightly?"asked faith and pulled away from parker a bit;"Please,parker?"

"I'd love that."answered he with a faint smile,layed down in faith's bed and held her close to him when she layed down next to him.

To be continued….


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89…..

Down at the policestation jack was trying to focus on thinking about who could have taken his wife when tom walked in;"Hi,jack,have you seen my wife?"

"I think she went to follow some leads about my wife's abduction."replied his friend looking up;"The last time i saw her she was down at the hospital."

"How is that going,jack?"asked tom;"Is there anything that would explain why or how somebody kidnapped carly?"

"No,there's no sign of my wife leaving the hospital this morning,with or without force."answered he tired;"I thought that there wasn't anymore danger when silas and ava died."

"Is there any evidence of somebody else working with them?"started his friend slowly;"Margo told me that when you guys were trying to find them that you had your doubts about some of the things that they did to scare you guys."

"Some of the stuff they did were nothing more then playing mindgames and that didn't seem like anything that silas or ava would or could be capable of."said jack;"But even if there was somebody else working with them in their revenge-plan against me and my family i still don't get who that could have been or why,tom,who would work with silas and ava to get back at us and why?"

"Maybe it's worth finding out about that."suggested he;"Maybe you should contact the prison to see who had been vistiting silas or ava over the last couple of years."

"Maybe you're right and i'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my wife back!"answered his friend;"Who-ever's behind this better pray that my wife and our baby gets through this alive!"

Holden had just gotten back with lily from dropping their kids off at lucinda's and got worried when faith wasn't downstairs in the kitchen;"You don't think she went out to look for parker at this hour,lily,do you?"

"No,i don't and i know she was upset that she couldn't reach him,but faith is probaly up in her room."answered she as she went upstairs with holden to check up on their daughter;"Maybe she's in her room."

"Maybe."said her ex-husband while they went up to faith's room,where he opened up the door and was shocked to see faith sleeping in parker's arms on her bed;"What the…."

"No,don't!"warned lily him and quickly pulled holden away out of faith's room and closed the door behind them;"Let them sleep,holden!"

"Are you beeing serious?"asked he annoyed while lily gently pushed him away from there and back down into the kitchen;"We can't just allow them to sleep together and we need to lay down some new ground rules."

"All they're doing right now is comfort eachother,just like they did lastnight,and i doubt if having sex is on either of their minds right now,so i think that we should let them sleep together in the same room for now."replied his ex-wife softly;"Faith is just helping parker through a difficult time and i don't think that we should punish her fort hat,holden,i think that we should trust her to make the right decision."

"Are you saying that because you really mean that or because you're afraid that if you come down hard on faith that it will make your relationship with her worse again?"answered holden,but regretted it as soon as he had said it;"I'm sorry,lily,i shouldn't have said that."

"I won't deny that my relationship with faith still isn't all that good,but i would never use something like this to score points with her."said she with a hurt look;"If faith really wants to sleep with parker then we won't be able to stop her,so it's better to just trust her and hope she makes the right choice."

"You're right and i'm sorry."started her ex-husband ashamed and pulled lily into his arms;"I had no right to say that and i know that you wouldn't do that."

"We're gonna have to learn and trust our daughter."answered lily with a faint smile as she kissed holden;"It's gonna be okay."

To be continued…..


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90….

The next day emily woke up and found paul staring at her;"Goodmorning,em,how are you feeling?"

"A bit better."said his wife and wanted to get up when paul stopped her;"I'm well enough to get out of bed,paul,i really am."

"You're staying right here in bed and i will bring you some breakfast up here."answered he,kissed her and got up out of bed;"The doctor said that you have a minor concusion and that you need to rest as much as possible."

"I can rest on the couch just as well."replied emily a bit irritated;"I don't need to stay in bed all day long."

"Please humor me for once and stay in bed like a good girl."begged her husband teasing as he sat down next to emily and bent over to kiss her;"Please?"

"Stop looking at me like that,paul!"said emily with a faint smile and quickly changed the subject;"Is eliza still asleep?"

"Yes,she's still sound asleep."smiled he;"She missed you yesterday."

"I missed her too."answered his wife hesitating;"Has there any word from the police about who's behind it yet,paul,was there anything stolen from the intruder?"

"No,there was nothing stolen and the police don't know anything yet."replied paul;"They said that they would send somebody downhere to interview you,emily,but i told them that you're not in any condition to be interviewed."started paul slowly;"Besides,we allready know who's behind what happened."

"Don't say that unless you can proof it!"warned she her husband;"I don't know who knocked me over the head because i didn't see that person,so i can't be sure that it was meg."

"Why don't you focus on getting better again and let me worry about everything else."said her husband worried and kissed her before getting up again and walking away;"Be a good girl and stay in bed while i get something to eat for you,em,i'll be right back."

Down at the policestation margo just walked in and found her friend sleeping at his desk,so gently she woke him up;"Goodmorning,jack."

"What time is it?"asked he still a bit sleepy;"I must have fallen asleep."

"Why didn't you go home?"said his friend worried;"Where are the kids?"

"Parker went back to the farm and j.j. went home with gwen to spend some time with sage,who still doesn't know that carly is missing."answered jack;"I stayed here because i wanted to find some kind of clue that would tell us where carly is or who took her,margo."

"To be honest i think that it's bad idea for you to be working on this case."started she hesitating;"You're too involved to think clearly."

"Don't you dare throw me off this case!"replied her friend angry;"This is my wife that we're talking about and you can't expect me to stay at home and do nothing while she's missing!"

"Allright,you can stay on the case then,jack,but whatever i say goes and you will do what your told,even if you don't agree!"warned margo him;"It's strange that there's no security footage of your wife leaving the hospital,forced or by her own free will."

"Carly would never leave the hospital by her own free will and have us all worry like that!"said he;"She wouldn't."

"She left once before and made everybody think that something had happened,jack,when she was pregnant with sage."answered his friend;"You guys were fighting back then too."

"That was different and carly left a note for us,but due to circumstances i didn't get it at first and she went to montana,to think things through."replied jack;"Besides,according to doctor monroe carly was in no condition to be walking out of the hospital on her own,margo,so somebody must have forced her!"

"But why?"asked she;"I thought that with the deaths of silas and ava the danger was gone,but now it's almost there had been a third person in on their little mind games and revenge plan."

"I told you that i was suspicious of why silas or ava would play mindgames instead of just attacking either of us when they had the chance,because that was more their style and neither of them had the brains to even play mindgames."said jack;"But atleast they had reasons why they wanted to get back at us and i just don't get who would want to help them with that or why since the only persons who knew them and the whole story probaly were kit and maybe also sam and they are both dead."

"We'll find out who's behind this and we'll get your wife back."promised his friend;"It'll be okay again."

To be continued…..


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91….

At the lakeview meg woke up with a smile on her face as she looked at the man laying next to her and got out of bed when the man woke up as well;"Hey,where are you going?"

"I was just going to take a shower."answered meg;"I had a great time lastnight,kevin."

"So did i."started the man hesitating;"Why was that woman so mean to you,meg,why did she want to throw you out of that club?"

"She hates me."replied she;"Her son is my ex-husband and eliza is our daughter."

"Hmmm,that means that she will probaly be testifying against you next week at the custody-hearing."said kevin and sat up straight;"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for us to start dating since i'm your lawer."

"Do you want to stop dating me and just be my lawer?"asked his client as she went back into the bed and climbed right on top of him while she put her arms around his neck;"It's your choice,kevin,it's your call to make."

"No,ofcourse not."answered he quickly while he pulled meg's body up against his;"And we're not doing anything wrong and it's not hurting anybody,so i don't see any reason why we should stop seeing eachother."

"Good boy."smiled meg and she could see the desire in his eyes as she chuckled inside about how easy it was to push her lawer into things that she wanted him to do and kissed him;"Let's have some more fun."

Not long after noon that day courtney was sitting at al's,having lunch and working on her book at the same time,when andy walked in;"Hey,court."

"Hey."said she;"We keep running into eachother,don't we?"

"I guess so."smiled andy;"Is it okay if i join you?"

"Sure,andy."answered his ex-wife;"I was just trying to work on my book and have lunch at the same time,but i seem to be having a case of writter's block because i've hardly been able to write a single page eversince i started this morning."

"Then maybe you should stop trying to force it and just have a relaxing day."started he hesitating;"I was going to take some pictures,court,maybe you'd like to come along for the ride or something."

"Maybe you're right and what could be more relaxing then watching you work."laughed courtney and turned off her laptop;"Sounds like fun."

"It will be."smiled her ex-husband;"And maybe if you're not doing anything for dinner you could come with me to my mom and bob's because they have invited me and i'd rather not go alone,court."

"It's not like there will be anybody at home waiting for me with dinner and i'd love to see your mom and bob again after all those years,andy,atleast if you're sure that they won't mind if i come along with you."said she;"It's better then eating alone."

"They will love it if i bring you with me."amswered andy as he got up;"Let's go then and have some fun."

To be continued….


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92….

At the hospital jack walked into rosanna's room,after the nurse had called jack to tell him that his sister-in-law had finally woken up and was asking about her sister,and found rosanna awake in her bed;"Hey,how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better."answered rosanna with a faint smile;"How is carly doing?"

"She's okay."replied jack lying;"You were both pretty lucky,rosanna,that you didn't get hurt any worse."

"John said that i have a concusion,a minor head-injury,some cuts and bruises,a broken arm and some bruised ribs,but he said that i will recover just fine."started she softly;"How badly was carly hurt and please tell me the truth!"

"Carly has some cuts and bruises and a minor concusion,but she'll be okay and so will the baby."said her brother-in-law;"You're both gonna be okay again."

"Are you really telling me the truth?"asked rosanna not convinced because she saw how exhausted and upset jack was looking;"What's going on,jack,what aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell!"lied he softly;"Why would i lie to you?"

"Maybe because you don't want to upset me."answered his sister-in-law;"What happened,jack,did we run a red light or something when that other car crashed into us or was it the other driver's fault?"

"Don't you remember what happened?"asked jack surprised;"The accident wasn't your fault."

"The last thing that i remember was beeing hit by that car,but i don't know why or anything."said she;"Is the other driver okay?"

"The other driver is fine."replied her brother-in-law quickly,not wanting to tell rosanna the whole truth at that point;"Maybe you should go back to sleep or something and i'll check in on you later."

"Maybe you're right and i am feeling a bit tired."answered rosanna with a faint smile;"Will you say hi to carly for me and tell her that i love her,jack,tell her that i will come and see her as soon as i can."

"I'll tell her that."promised he and gave rosanna a quick kiss on her cheeck before walking away while he did his best not to break down infront of her;"Bye."

Luke was working behind his desk at his office,which used to be his father's office,and was trying to focus on the papers infront of him when his grandmother walked in;"Shouldn't you be out to lunch?"

"I could ask you the same thing."replied her grandson with a faint smile as he looked up;"I have some papers that i need to finish."

"How is our little project going?"asked lucinda curious;"Will everything be ready soon,luke?"

"Yes,everything will be set to go soon enough."answered he;"We have a meeting about it next week with the board-members at memorial."

"Good."smiled his grandmother;"Reid would have been proud of you."

"I hope so."said luke softly;"I miss him,lucinda."

"I know,darling,i know you do."replied she;"But he wouldn't want you to stop living just because he's gone."

"I didn't stop living and i have tried to get the most out of life,but i'm not ready to move on with somebody else yet."answered her grandson with an annoyed look;"It still doesn't seem fair that we were just together and then i lost him."

"Life is never fair."said lucinda with a sad smile;"But atleast you got to spend some time together before he died."

To be continued…..


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93….

At his office tom had just returned from lunch when paul showed up;"Hey,tom,do you have a second?"

"Sure."said he looking up;"What can i do for you?"

"Emily was attacked two night ago."answered his client;"I think that meg's behind it."

"You think or you know?"asked tom;"Is emily okay,paul,was she badly hurt?"

"The doctor says that she's gonna be okay again and they released her yesterday after keeping her there for a night just to be sure."replied he;"And i know meg was behind the attack because nothing was stolen."

"That doesn't mean that meg did it,paul,it could also mean that somebody intended to steal something and got interupted by emily."said his lawer;"Did emily see who attacked her?"

"No,she didn't."started paul with an angry look;"Meg has been making threats towards emily and on the day that emily got attacked she made threats to my mother about making sure that she was going to get custody of eliza and that nobody should stand in her way,tom,she saw emily as a threat and she has tried to hurt her before!"

"But that was before she got cured at the mentalhospital and meg didn't actually say that she was going to really hurt emily,did she?"asked he;"I can understand why you would think that meg was behind the attack on emily,but unless you can prove it you can't go around accussing her of this."

"That's crazy!"answered his client;"What if she tries to hurt emily again?"

"Just keep an eye on your wife and be carefull."suggested tom;"That's all you can do,paul,i'm sorry."

That afternoon parker was sitting in the kitchen out at the farm while faith was making something to drink for them;"I feel like i should be out there,looking for my mom."

"Where do you want to go looking for her?"asked faith as she walked up to him with two cups of coffee and put it down on to table infront of them;"There's nothig that you can do right now,parker,you wouldn't even know where to start."

"I know that,but not beeing able to do anything is driving me crazy."started he tired;"I feel so useless."

"You're not useless!"said his girlfriend while she sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck;"You're not!"

"It still feels that way."replied parker as he pulled her close against him;"I don't know what i'd do without you,faith."

"I'm here for you!"answered she and kissed parker;"I love you!"

"I love you too."said her boyfriend with a faint smile while he kissed her back.

Slowly their kisses became more passionate and faith moved her hands underneath parker's sweater as she whispered into his ear;"Let's go up to my room,parker."

"That isn't such a good idea."began he,torn between wanting his girlfriend real badly and not wanting to let things go too far and grabbed faith's hands;"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't you want me?"asked faith with a hurt look as she got up;"You don't,do you?"

"Ofcourse i do,faith,i want you so badly that's driving me crazy,but this isn't the time for this."answered her boyfriend while he got up as well and pulled faith back into his arms;"We're both upset and that's not how i want our first time to be like!"

"You have an excuse for every time i want to go all the way!"replied she angry,pulling away from him;"Just be honest and tell me that you don't really want to be with me!"

"I do want to be with you,but with you i want to do things the right way and that means restraining myself and wait for the right time,when we're both ready."said parker and pulled faith back into his arms around,holding her real tight this time,as he kissed her gently;"You might think that you're ready,but i know that you're not and i want our first time to be special!"

"Oh,god,why do you have to be such a romantic guy?"started his girlfriend with a sigh and kissed him back;"Don't you ever get bored of doing the right thing,parker?"

"Yeah,sometimes."smiled he;"But you're worth it."

To be continued….


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94….

Out at the snyderpond andy was sitting there with courtney;"I love how peacefull and quiet it is downhere."

"Yeah,so do i."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile;"This would be the perfect place to write for me."

"Or to take pictures."smiled andy;"Thanks for tagging along today,court,i had fun."

"So did i."answered she;"It was just what i needed."

"Are things between you and jason that bad?"asked her ex-husband hesitating;"You can tell me to mind my own business and to stay out of it,but we've been hanging out together for a while now since i got back and i can tell that you're not happy in your marriage and i think that he doesn't threat you the way that you should be threated."

"I don't know what it is,andy,this isn't the way jason was when we got married and eversince we came downhere it's like he's changed into a different man."said courtney;"All he cares about now is getting more money and power and he's set on becoming the next d.a."

"Have you told him how you feel?"started he slowly;"That you don't need more money or power?"

"Ofcourse i have,but it's like he doesn't even care how i feel and sometimes i think that he just can't stand the fact that i have more money then he does."answered his ex-wife with tears in her eyes;"Jason just isn't the same guy that i married and i don't even like the man that he has become."

"It's okay and i didn't mean to upset you."said andy quickly and put his arm around courtney;"It'll be okay and i'm here for you,court,whenever you need me."

Craig was sitting at al's with his son when margo walked in and sat down at their table;"Hi,craig,hey,johnny."

"Hey."smiled johnny before he looked at craig;"Can i have some more icecream?"

"Sure you can."answered his father after he gave his son some money and turned towards his sister as johnny walked off;"What do you want this time,margo,is there something else that you want to accuse me of?"

"You still haven't told me why you were at the hospital that early yesterday morning or for who."said she;"What's the big secret,craig?"

"There's no big secret."replied craig;"It's none of your business and i don't see why i should tell you."

"But that makes it suspcious,craig,you do get that,don't you?"asked his sister;"We all know how much you wanted carly back last year and how far you went to get her back,so you can't be all that surprised that you're a suspect in all of this and that it looks suspicious that you were at the hospital around the time that she went missing and that you refuse to tell me why you were there."

"I didn't kidnap carly and whatever feelings i had for her are long gone,so you're barking up the wrong tree."replied he frustrated;"I'm not the same man that i was last year,margo,when are you going to believe that?"

"Maybe when hell freezes over."answered his sister as she got up again and walked away;"Each time you have claimed to be a different man people have gotten hurt,so don't expect me to just take your word for it."

To be continued…..


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95….

A couple of hours later courtney was sitting at the hughes' kitchentable,as they had just enjoyed kim's cooking,and things weren't nearly as uncomfortable as she'd expected and both kim and bob had made courtney feel right at home.

"When is your second book coming out?"asked her ex-mother-in-law;"After andy told me that you're a writter i went out and bought the first book,courtney,which i loved and i can't wait to read your second one."

"Thanks."answered she with a smile;"I don't have a coming-out date for my second book yet because i still need to write two more chapters."

"I read your first book too and it's really good."said bob;"It's takes a lot of strengh to write a book like that about the things that you have experienced yourself and i was wondering if you would be willing to be a guest speaker sometimes in our eating-dissorder support group."

"That sounds like a great idea."replied his step-son before courtney had a chance to say anything;"You're living-proof that it is possible to overcome an eating-dissorder,courtney."

"I'd have to think about it."started courtney softly and looked at bob;"Is that okay?"

"Ofcourse that's okay and please don't feel obligated or anything."smiled he;"We'd be happy to have you there as a speaker,but only if you really want to."

"I'll think about it and i'll let you know."promised his step-son's ex-wife;"I promise."

Gwen had just put halie to bed when she found sage on the couch with an angry look on her face and the phone in her hand;"Where's my mom,aunt gwen,what's going on?"

"What are you talking about,sweetie?"started she not sure what to say and sat down next to sage;"Who was on the phone?"

"I was on the phone to the hospital to ask about mom,but they refused to tell me anything."replied her niece;"There's something that you guys haven't told me yet,isn't there?"

"Why did you call the hospital,sage,why didn't you just ask me or your dad if you have any questions about your mother?"asked gwen surprised;"What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know why i can't see mom at the hospital!"answered she angry and pulled away when gwen tried to comfort her;"Don't!"

"We allready told you that your mother was in an accident with your aunt rosanna and that she needs her rest,so it's better if you stay away for now."said her aunt lying;"It'll be okay again."

"I don't believe you!"replied sage as she got off the couch;"You're lying to me,aunt gwen,you're all lying to me!"

"Maybe i could call your dad."started she worried and not sure how to handle it without telling sage the truth about carly beeing missing."

To be continued….


	96. Chapter 96

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL OF MY READERS AGAIN FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND TO LEAVE A REVIEW.

I ALSO WANTED TO WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Chapter 96….

At fairwinds emily walked into the livingroom when she overheard paul,who was sitting on the couch,on the phone and talking about following somebody,so worried she looked at him as he quickly ended the conversation.

"Hey,honey,what are you doing downstairs?"asked paul with a caught look in his eyes;"You're suppose to be up in bed."

"Who was that on the phone,paul,who were you talking to?"answered his wife;"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."said he quickly and got up;"I'm gonna take you upstairs again."

"No,you're going to give me a straight answer!"demanded emily annoyed;"That call was about meg,wasn't it?"

"Yes,but it's nothing for you to worry about and i'm only trying to protect my family!"started her husband slowly;"Let me handle this,emily,please."

"Handle it how?"asked she worried;"If you do something back to meg it might cost us custody of eliza and meg isn't worth that,so please just leave it alone."

"I'm not going to do anything that would cost us custody of eliza,emily,i promise."said paul as he pulled emily into his arms;"All i did was get somebody to keep an eye on everything just to make sure that you and eliza are safe."

"Is that all?"replied his wife not convinced and looked closely at paul;"Are you sure,paul?"

"Yes,i'm sure."smiled he;"I promise."

Gwen had been waiting for jack to arrive after she'd called him nearly twenty minutes earlier when the doorbell rang,so she got off the couch and went to open up the door.  
"Hi,gwen,i came as soon as possible."said her brother-in-law with a worried look;"Is j.j. here too?"

"No,he went to the farm earlier tonight."answered she and let him in;"Sage is really worried about carly and i just don't know what to tell her anymore."

"I'll talk to her."promised jack while he walked over to his daughter,who was sitting on the couch,and sat down next to her;"Hey,princess."

"Why can't i see mom at the hospital?"asked his daughter straight out;"She was hurt worse then you told me,dad,wasn't she?"

"No,honey,she wasn't all that badly hurt in the accident."replied he;"I thought you understood why you can't see your mom at the hospital right now."

"I want to see mom!"began sage crying;"I want to see if she's really okay and if the baby's okay!"

"They're both okay,sage,they really are.'answered her father lying and still didn't want to tell his daughter the truth about carly beeing missing and pulled sage into his arms to comfort her;"We'll see how your mom's doing in a couple of days and then i will drive you downthere myself."

"No,you're lying!"yelled she angry,pulled away from him and stormed into the guestroom;"You're all lying!"

"Maybe you should tell her the truth!"suggested gwen worried;"Sage's not a little kid anymore,jack,she allready knows that there's something wrong and it's only a matter of time before she finds out about carly beeing missing on her own."

"Do you have any idea what telling her might do to her?"asked jack angry at first,but calmed down soon enough when he realized that gwen was right and that he didn't have any other choice then to tell his daughter the truth and got up from the couch;"You're right,gwen,i need to tell sage the truth."

Slowly jack walked up to the guestroom and knocked on the door;"Sage?"

"Go away!"screamed his daughter when jack knocked on the door again;"Leave me alone!"

"No,i need to tell you something,sage,it's about your mother."replied he and opened up the door;"I'm going to tell you the truth as to why you can't go to the hospital to see your mother."

"You are?"said sage surprised;"Really?"

"Yes,really."replied her father softly as he sat down on the bed next to her;"Yesterday morning somebody kidnapped your mother and we have no idea where she is,sage,but everybody's doing their best to find her and bring her back again."

"Mom was kidnapped?"asked she shocked;"But who would do that and why?"

"I don't know,sweetie,but i'm gonna find out and i will bring your mother home to us again."answered jack while he pulled his daughter close to him again to comfort her;"It'll be okay again,sage,i promise."

To be continued…..


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97….

At their apartment courtney had just come home, after she'd dropped andy off at his motelroom,when jason came storming out of his study;"Where the hell were you?"

"I was out with a friend."answered courtney annoyed and walked to the livingroom when jason grabbed her arm;"Hey,let go off me!"

"Who were you with?"asked her husband angry while his grip became firmer;"Are you cheating on me,courtney,who is he?"

"Let go off me damn it!"scolded she,pushing jason away from her;"What's the matter with you?"

"I asked you a question!"replied jason as he grabbed her again,this time by both arms,and pulled courtney closer to him;"No wonder you don't want to sleep with me anymore!"

"You're hurting me,jason,let go off me!"said his wife angry as well while she tried to push him away again,but without any luck;"I'm not cheating on you with anybody!"

"Don't lie to me!"yelled he and pushed courtney up against the wall;"How stupid do you think that i am?"

"Are you crazy?"asked courtney shocked about jason's behaviour as she did her best to get away from him;"Let go off me!"

"Who are you sleeping with,courtney,tell me the truth!"demanded her husband furious while he suddenly slapped her across the face,which made her head beeing knocked up against the wall as blood started to drip from her busted up lip;"Who is he?"

"I'm not sleeping with anybody,jason,you're insane!"answered she scared and fighting to get away from him;"What's the matter with you?"

"You're lying!"screamed jason in a rage as he slapped her again;"I saw you with him!"

"I'm not lying!"cried his wife and sank down to the ground when jason finally let go off her;"I'm not lying,jason,i'm not cheating on you with anybody!"

Still in a state of utter rage jason stood there,looking down at his wife,who was sitting on the ground and bleeding,and for a second it looked like he was about to attack courtney again,but then he suddenly turned around and stormed out of the apartment.

Carly was slowly waking up for the second time in the dark room that she was beeing held in since she was taken from the hospital when she heard the sound of a door beeing opened up and not long after that she heard footsteps,so acting more brave then she really was carly called out to the unknown person who had just entered the room;"Who's there?"

"Hello,carly."said the voice of a man as the footsteps stopped near her bed;"How did you sleep?"

"Who are you and where am i?"asked she more scared then she was letting on and feeling frustrated that she couldn't see a thing;"Why are you doing this?"

"Patience."smiled her kidnapper;"You will find all of that out soon enough."

"You can't do this damn it!"scolded carly angry and tried to get up,but got really lightheaded and had to sit back down on the bed again;"You won't get away with this!"

"I allready did."laughed he;"I wouldn't get up too much,carly,you're in no condition to be walking around and you wouldn't want to do anything that could harm your baby,would you?"

"Who the hell are you?"asked she again;"What do you want from me and why are you doing this?"

Then all of a sudden carly felt a syringe beeing jabbed into her arm and before she could pull away the man had allready injected some kind of flued into her arm.

"All in good time."replied the man as he turned around and carly could hear him walking away again as she began to fall back to sleep;"Sweet dreams."

To be continued….


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98….

At andy's motelroom he was just about to turn in for the night when there was a knocking on the door,so curious as to who could be there at that hour andy opened up the door and was shocked to see courtney standing there,covered in blood and with bruises all over her face;"What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm sorry,andy,i didn't know where else to go."answered courtney in tears;"Can i please come in?"

"Ofcourse you can."replied he and helped her into the room,on to his bed;"Who did this to you?"

"Jason…."began his ex-wife in tears;"He went crazy when i got home."

"Your husband did this,courtney,he beat you up?"asked andy angry;"Give me your carkeys and then i will make him pay for doing this to you!"

"No,please don't go overthere!"begged she crying;"I don't want you to get into trouble!"

"Let me call my sister then and have him arrested!"said her ex-husband and sat down next to her;"You can't let your husband get away with what he did!"

"He thinks that i'm cheating on him,andy,with you and that's why he freaked out."cried courtney;"I don't want to drag the police into this or have jason arrested."

"Then atleast let me take you to the hospital to have you checked out."answered he worried as he gently touched her cheeck,which had allready turned out all black and blue and saw courtney flinch from the pain;"He could have done some serious damage when he beat you up."

"I'm okay and i don't want to go to the hospital."replied his ex-wife upset and got up again;"I shouldn't have come here,andy,i shouldn't be laying all of my problems on you."

"Hey,you're not going anywhere,courtney,i'm your friend and you did the right thing by coming here!"said andy and gently pulled her back on to his bed;"Why don't you let me help you to get cleaned up a bit and then maybe you should lay down for a while here to get some rest before we figure out what to do."

"But….."began she hesitating and torn between wanting to stay right there with andy,where she felt safe,and beeing scared of what jason would do if he were to know that she was there;"What if jason finds out that i came here?"

"So what if he does?"asked her ex-husband while he gently put his arm around courtney and held her close to him for comfort;"I'm not scared of him and i sure as hell won't let him hurt you again!"

The following morning,after going home with her dad and both brothers,sage woke up in her own bed and went downstairs,where she found j.j. in the kitchen,making breakfast;"Where's dad?"

"He's still asleep and i want to keep it that way because i don't think he's been getting a lot of sleep lately."replied her brother;"Are you hungry,sage,do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No,i'm not hungry."answered she;"Is parker still asleep too?"

"I heard parker leave the house early this morning."started j.j. with a worried;"Are you okay?"

"How can i be okay while mom is missing?"asked his sister a bit angry;"What if something happens to her or the baby,j.j.?"  
"You can't think like that."said he;"They will find mom and she as well as the baby are gonna be just fine."

"I hope so."answered sage in tears;"We were so happy and things were finally going great for us."

"Things will be great again,sage,you can't think like that and expect things to go wrong."replied her brother as he put his arms around her and held his little sister as close as possible to comfort her;"Things will be okay again."

To be continued…..


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99….

Courtney woke up with a splitting headache and saw that andy was sitting on the side of the bed,staring at her with a worried look;"Goodmorning,court,how are you feeling?"

"I have a terrible headache and my face feels pretty sore,but i'll be okay again."answered she softly;"I'm sorry that i dragged you into my problems."

"Stop saying that and i want to be there for you!"started andy slowly;"What are you gonna do now?"

"To be honest i have no idea."said his ex-wife with tears in her eyes;"I'm afraid to go home and i don't really want to see justin right now,andy,so maybe i should get a room at the lakeview or something."

"Why don't you stay here for a couple of days?"asked he;"Just untill you figure out where to go from here?"

"No,i couldn't ask that of you."replied courtney surprised about andy's offer;"That would be asking too much of you."

"You didn't ask,courtney,i offered."answered her ex-husband with a faint smile;"Besides,this is the last place that he would look and it would give you some time to think things through."

"You're right and i wouldn't have to be afraid of jason showing up or anything,but it wouldn't be right."said she hesitating;"I can't put you out like that."

"Don't worry about it and it would be fun for a couple of days,court,it would be like we were roommates and it's not like we haven't lived together before."laughed andy;"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Allright then."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile;"You win."

At fairwinds paul was making some coffee for himself while his wife and daughter were still asleep when his mother showed up;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said paul surprised;"What are you doing here this early,mother,where's your husband?"

"My husband is still at home,asleep,and i came to ask you if we could spend some time with eliza today."replied his mother;"How is emily doing,paul,is she feeling any better?"

"Are you asking me that because you actually care of because you're trying to be nice?"asked he curious;"Since when do you care about emily?"

"Do you have to be so mean?"started barbara with a hurt look;"I know that emily and i have had our problems in the past,but she's your wife and i have accepted that,paul,so i'm trying to get along with her and show an interest."

"I'm glad you're trying to get along with my wife and i hope you mean it this time."answered her son;"Emily will be okay and she just has to take it easy right now,mother."

"If there's anything that i can do for you just let me know."said she;"So can i spend some time with eliza today?"

"Sure."replied paul with a faint smile;"Why don't you pick her up for lunch later on and maybe you could take her to the zoo because she loves it there."

"Sounds like a good idea."smiled his mother happy and kissed paul on his cheeck before she walked away again;"Bye,paul."

To be continued…..


	100. Chapter 100

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : SO HERE IT IS….THE 100TH CHAPTER OF MY ATWT WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY AND FOR ALL THE SWEET YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 100

Holden was out in the stables when his ex-wife showed up at the barn;"Goodmorning,holden."

"Goodmorning."smiled he,but got worried when he saw the serious look in lily's eyes;"Is everything okay,lily,did something happen?"

"No,nothing happened,holden,but ofcourse things are far from beeing okay."answered his ex-wife softly;"Carly is still missing and jack looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"Jack blames himself for what happened."said he and pulled her into his arms to comfort her;"But they will fine carly and when they do this will all seem like nothing more then a bad dream."

"How can you be so sure of that?"asked lily in tears;"The police doesn't even know who kidnapped carly or why and there hasn't even been a ransom-note yet,so what if this is just some crazy psycho who took carly just to kill her or something?"

"You can't think like that,lily,it will drive you crazy."replied her ex-husband;"We have to keep thinking positive and hope for the best."

"I'm trying,but it's not easy and it's not fair that,after everything they have been through and after all the time it took them to get back together again,this is happening to carly and jack."answered she;"They were finally happy and things were going great for them."

"Carly will be found and she'll be okay."said holden,holding lily tightly;"It will all be okay again."

At andy's motelroom courtney had just taken a shower and sat back down on the bed,in a bathrobe while andy had put her clothes in the washingmachine in the laundryroom around the corner from his room;"This is crazy,andy,all my things are at home and i don't even have a pair of clean clothes or anything."

"Do you want me to go down to your apartment to get some clean clothes for you?"asked her ex and saw the scared look on courtney's face while he sat in the chair across from her;"I don't mind and i'm not scared of jason."

"No,i don't want to go down to my apartment or anywhere else near jason for that matter,andy,i don't want you to get hurt or in trouble because of me!"replied courtney scared as she got up from the bed;"I shouldn't be staying here and this is crazy!"

"We have allready talked about this and i'm not letting you go down to lakeview or anywhere else,courtney,you're staying right here untill you're ready to go home,no matter how long that might take."answered he;"That's not up for discussing."

"Since when are you so bossy?"said his ex-wife with a faint smile while she let andy gently push her back on to the bed as he sat down next to her;"I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me!"

"I'm only beeing bossy because i'm worried about you and i want you to let me help you through this!"started andy slowly and took her hand into his;"I still think that you should report jason for what he has done,instead of letting him get away with it,and that you should go to the hospital to have a doctor look at you just to make sure that you're really okay,but if you don't want to do either of that i'm not gonna push you or anything and that is your choice,court,so will you atleast let me take care of you and stay here for now untill you figure out what you want to do?"

"I will stay here."promised she;"For now."

"Good girl."smiled her ex as he got up again and gently kissed courtney on her forhead;"Just go and lay on the bed for a while."

To be continued….


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101….

A couple of hours later kim had just enjoyed a nice lunch with her husband when katie came in through the backdoor with jacob;"Hi."

"Hi,katie."smiled kim and took jacob out of the stroller;"Hi,jacob,you're growing so fast."

"He sure is."replied she with a smile;"In a month or four he will be two."

"I remember how fast the time went when our kids were growing up."laughed bob;"Time seems to go twice as fast once you have kids."

"Yes,it does."answered his wife;"Jacob looks a lot like his father,just as hansom."

"I know,kim,he really does."said katie with a sad look;"I wish that brad could have seen jacob grow up."

"Is there a special reason why you came downhere?"asked she,wanting to quickly change the subject because the last thing she or bob wanted was to make katie sad again;"Is chris at the hospital?"  
"Yes,he had to work."started her son's fiancee hesitating;"I actually came to ask you if your offer for a job at the station is still open,kim."

"Ofcourse it is."answered she;"In fact,i need somebody to take over my job."

"You do?"asked katie stuned;"Why?"

"My wife wants to retire just like i did at the hospital because she can't give the station her full attention anymore since we've been doing a lot of traveling eversince i retired from my job as chief of staff at the hospital."said her fiancee's father;"So she will need somebody to replace her,katie,somebody like you."

"Like me?"replied she in shock;"But i don't know anything about running a tv-station."

"I will teach you and it's not that hard."smiled kim;"And you can still do your own show if you want because that is actually what you came to ask me,isn't it?"

"Yes,it is and i wasn't expecting something like this."answered katie;"But why me?"

"Why not?"laughed her fiancee's mother;"You've been working for the station for a long time now and i trust you,katie,i really think that you can do this."

"I will need some time to think about it."said she;"When do you need an answer?"

"Within a couple of weeks because we want to go on another trip next month."replied kim;"I hope you will say yes."

At the policestation margo had just returned from lunch with her husband when the assistant-D.A. stormed in;"I want to report a missing person's report!"

"Who went missing?"asked margo;"And for how long has he or she been missing,mr. fisher?"

"My wife has been missing since lastnight."answered he;"I have tried to find her,but we hardly know anybody here since we just moved downhere a couple of moths ago,so there's nobody that she could have gone to and i want you to find her!"

"Is there any sign that courtney could have been kidnapped or anything?"started tom slowly;"Or can you think of anybody that would want to harm her or anything?"

"I don't know,but i want the police to find her and bring her back to me!"said the assistant D.A. irritated and turned towards margo again;"She has been gone since lastnight,detective hughes!"

"Normally we don't go looking for somebody when they haven't gone missing for that long yet and if there's no evidence of the person beeing in a dangerous situation."replied she;"Could it be that she left on her own free will and that her reasons for leaving could be personal?"

"What are you suggesting?"asked jason angry;"That my wife ran away?"

"Nobody's suggesting anything,jason,but my wife has to look at all the options and it could be possible that courtney ran off for some reason and then it's not a police-matter."answered the man that had faced him a number of times in court as a lawer for the defense;"Are you and courtney having problems?"

"That's none of your damn business and just do what i have told you to do damn it!"scolded he furious and stormed out of there again;"My wife needs to be found!"

"What a jerk!"said margo and looked at tom;"If he's like that at home then i don't blame courtney for running off."

"Where do you think she could be,margo?"began her husband hesitating;"Do you think that maybe…."

"Maybe she and andy are in contact again?"replied she with a sigh;"I don't know,but for andy's sake i hope not because i don't think that courtney's husband would be all that happy to find out that his wife ran off to her ex-husband."

To be continued…..


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

Jack was cleaning up in the kitchen at home,trying to keep himself busy by cleaning up and putting away the dishes,when he found a baby bottle in one of the cupboards above him and he felt the tears burning away in his eyes as the thought of his wife beeing in the hands of some psycho while she was pregnant with their baby crossed his mind.

Frustrated that he wasn't able to do anything and terrified that he'd never see his wife back again alive jack scolded out loud as he kicked the cupboard's door beneath him,causing the door to crack;"Damn it!"

Alarmed by the noise j.j. came into the kitchen with a worried look;"Dad?"

"It's okay."said he with a fake smile,not wanting to upset his son anymore then they allready were by everything that had happened;"I accidentally cracked the cupboard's door,but i'll fix it."

"Accidentally?"replied j.j. raising a eyebrow in disbelief;"It's okay,dad,you don't have to pretend that everything's fine and that you're able to keep it all together."

"I have to keep it all together!"started his father tired as he leaned up against the sink;"I have to keep believing that it's all going be okay again and that we will find your mother,j.j,i can't afford to lose it and fall apart!"

"Why not?"asked he and put his hand on top of jack's shoulder;"Nobody would blame you if you fell apart with mom beeing missing and you don't have to stay strong for everybody!"

"Staying strong for everybody is the only thing that i can do right now and i need to do something that makes me feel usefull."answered jack;"I hate not beeing able to do something to find your mother and i wish that she was here right now because to be honest it's your mother that has always been the strong one."

"It'll be okay again,dad,she will be found again and everything will be just fine!"said his son;"You just have to believe it!"

At the hospital Susan was about to finish her shift when john walked up to her;"Do you have a minute?"

"No,i don't,john,i have to finish this paperwork and then i'm off to see my daughter."replied his friend looking up;"Can it wait untill tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to know if you have talked to andy lately?"asked he;"I keep trying to call him but his phone keeps going straight to voicemail and i'm worried about him."

"Then why don't you go and talk to him or something?"answered susan;"Or maybe you should ask kim and bob if they have seen him?"

"They both think that i should lay off on andy and give him some space."started her friend hesitating;"I have told them that i'm worried about andy,but they said that we should wait untill he comes to us if he's in trouble,susan,so i can't talk to them."

"I haven't spoken to andy lately."said she and got up from behind her desk;"Sorry."

"Wait,susan."replied john as he stopped susan when she wanted to walk away;"I need your help because i think that andy is in real trouble and i don't know what to do."

"When i told you that i thought that andy was in trouble before he showed up here you told me that i was wrong and that i should mind my own business,john dixon,you refused to believe me and now you suddenly want my help?"asked his friend annoyed;"I'm sorry,but i have enough on my mind with my daughter,who got hurt after somebody attacked her,and i think that kim and bob are probaly right and that you should wait untill andy comes to you for help."

"So that's it,susan,you're not going to help me?"asked he stuned;"I thought that you were andy's friend and that you were worried about him or else you wouldn't have come to me with the suspicion that he was drinking again last month."

"I am andy's friend and i'm still worried about him,but if he refuses to come to you or anybody else for help,which he obvisiously won't do,then there's nothing that i can do about that."said susan as she walked away;"I'm sorry."

To be continued….


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103….

That evening lily walked into metro with her ex-husband,but stopped all of a sudden;"This is crazy,holden,what are we doing here?"

"We both need something to get our minds off everything that has been going on and what better way to do that then to come downhere,lily,just for a little while."said he;"Luke is watching the kids and he has both of our numbers in case something happens or if there's any news about carly."

"I just feel bad about beeing here while carly is missing!"began his ex-wife softly;"Everybody is upset about it and we're out on the town."

"Staying at home,feeling miserable,isn't going to bring carly back and we both needed to get away and take our minds off everything."answered holden irritated;"If carly were here she'd tell you to have some fun,lily!"

"Maybe you're right."replied she as henry walked up to them;"Hi,henry."

"Hey,you two."smiled henry;"What brings you downhere to metro?"

"We needed to get out for a while and take our minds off everything."said lily with a faint smile and looked at holden;"Or atleast that's what coming downhere was intended for,wasn't it,holden?"

"Yes,it was."answered he;"It's better then sitting at home and feeling useless."

"Do you know what that psycho sister of yours did?"asked barbara as she showed up and turned straight to holden;"She needs to be put back into that nut-house!"

"Barbara!"warned her husband her shocked about her outburst;"You can't keep doing this,honey,these are paying customers and they came here to have a good time."

"What did meg do this time?"replied holden with a sigh;"What happened,barbara?"

"She attacked emily at the intruder a couple of nights ago!"said she,ignoring henry's attempts to pull her away from holden and lily;"She bashed poor emily's head in."

"Are you serious?"asked lily shocked before holden had a chance to say anything;"Is emily okay?"

"How can you even be sure that meg did that?"answered her ex- husband in disbelief;"Did emily i.d. her or something?"

"No,ofcourse emily wasn't able to i.d. meg as the person who attacked her,holden,meg made sure of that or else she would have been thrown into jail allready and your sister is smarter then that."said barbara while henry was finally able to pull her away;"I hope they do find proof and throw your sister back into the nuthouse,for good this time!"

"So much for coming downhere to take our minds off things."sighed he frustrated;"I'm sorry,lily,i only made things worse."

"You could never make things worse."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile as she gently kissed him;"You were right about one thing,holden,coming downhere did take my mind off the situation with carly,even if it was just for a few minutes."

"Let's go home."answered holden and put his arm around lily's waist as they walked away;"Maybe there's some news about carly."

At the motel andy was watching a movie with courtney,hoping it would take her mind off things,when a loud banging on the door kind of caught them off guard.

"Who could that be?"asked courtney with a scared look while she got off the bed and went to hide in the bathroom as andy got off the bed as well and headed towards the door;"Don't open up!"

"It's okay,court,it's probaly just the manager."said her ex with a laugh as he opened up the door,but was stuned when he was grabbed right away;"What the….?"

"Where the hell is my wife?"scolded jason angry and pushed andy up against the door;"I know she's here,so don't dare and lie to me,dixon,you'd better tell me where she is right now!"

"Let go off me,son of a bitch!"replied he just as angry while he pushed jason away from him and out of his room;"You don't scare me!"

"Where the hell is she and i know she's here because that's her car overthere in the parkinglot."yelled his ex-wife's husband while he tried to get into the room again but got punched back by andy when he attempted to hit him;"She's my wife!"

"You should have thought about that before you used her as a punching bag!"answered andy;"I won't let you hurt courtney again,jason,you will have to go through me first!"

"Do you know who i am?"asked he and got up from the ground;"I can make life pretty difficult for you in this town because i'm going to be the next D.A."

"Give it your best shot!"laughed his wife's ex;"Get lost and don't come back!"

"You'll be sorry for this!"warned jason him furious as he finally decided to walk away since it was obvisious that andy wasn't going to let him anywhere near courtney;"My wife better be back at home within 24 hours!"

As jason walked back to his car andy went back inside his motelroom and closed the door behind him as courtney came out of the bathroom with a terrified look;"It's okay,court,he's gone now."

"I knew that this was a mistake and that i shouldn't have stayed here!"began she in tears and grabbed her carkeys;"I never meant to get you into trouble and i shouldn't have dragged you into my problems!"

"Hey,stop!"said andy as he gently grabbed her arms when she wanted to walk away;"I'm not in any kind of trouble and none of this is your fault,court,you didn't ask for him to beat you up and you did the right thing by coming here!"

"But what if he comes back?"asked his ex-wife scared;"You don't need my problems,andy!"

"I doubt if he will come back again and i want to help you,so please let me!"answered he;"You need somebody that's on your side and i want to be that somebody!"

"Why is he doing this?"cried courtney as she broke down;"I don't even know who jason is anymore and i'm scared of what he will do next."

"I won't let him hurt you again,court,i promise."said her ex while he pulled courtney into his arms and held her tightly as she cried;"Jason doesn't deserve a woman like you!"

To be continued….


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104….

Carly woke up again,still unable to see anything in the dark room that she was beeing held in,and tried to get out of the restrains that she was in,but without any luck;"Damn it."

As she felt the strange painfull sensation in her head again,probaly caused by the rising of her bloodpressure,carly knew that she had to do something to stay as calm as possible because otherwise she could really hurt herself or her baby and that was the last thing that she wanted.

The thought of losing her baby terrified carly and she allready went through that with nora,the baby that she and mike kasnoff had lost so many years ago,so that wasn't something that she wanted to happen again.

Suddenly jack's image came to mind and somehow thinking about him seemed to calm carly down because she knew that her G-man wouldn't stop at anything to find her and rescue her.

As her breathing became less rapid and the painfull sensation in her head faded away a bit carly gently layed her head back down on the pillow and wished that she was home with jack and their kids.

"I'm sorry,jack."whispered carly to herself,feeling guilty about getting so angry with jack about keeping something from her and beeing so mean to him while deep down inside she'd known that he only hide the truth to protect her and out of love,which she had done herself so many times before;"I'm sorry."

Right there and then carly made herself the promise to make it up to her G-man once she was able to break free from there and came face to face with her husband again.

She also promised herself that she wasn't going to let her kidnapper win and that she was going to break out of there the first chance she got as carly clutched on to her locket,which she'd gotten from jack for valentine's day,and the last thought she had before falling back into a deep sleep was that of her family,who was waiting for her safe return.

The next day courtney woke up and saw that she was still laying in andy's arms on the bed,after andy had gently taken her to lay down there the night before in an attempt to comfort his ex and courtney had cried herself to sleep in his arms eventually,and saw that andy was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes;"Hey."

"Hey."replied his ex not really what to think of the way that he was staring at her;"Thanks,andy,i don't know what i would have done if you hadn't been there."

"You're welcome."said he gently rubbing her back and kissed courtney on her forhead;"I would do anything for you!"

"Why doesn't anything ever go right in my life?"asked courtney softly;"I keep messing everything up."

"What happened wasn't your fault,court,it's his fault and he doesn't deserve a beautyfull woman like you!"answered her ex-husband as he gently made her look up at him;"You deserve somebody who will treat you right and who's there for you."

"It's sweet of you to say that,but…."started she hesitating and felt the same tension between them that she had felt a couple of times before since they had began to hang out again after all those years;"This is the second marriage that is falling apart,so how can i not blame myself?"

"What happened with jason wasn't your fault and our marriage falling apart wasn't your fault either,courtney,i just wasn't there for you like i should have been and if i could do it all over again then i would do it differently this time."replied andy while he couldn't stop staring at her;"I've been thinking a lot about us lately."

"Andy….."began his ex-wife softly;"I…."

"What we had was great and i let it all slip away because i didn´t treat you the way that you should have been treated."said he as he slowly leaned in closer and gently kissed courtney,hesitating at first.

Stuned by andy's kiss courtney just let it happened and deep down inside it even felt good,so when he kissed her again she kissed him back to her own surprise.

Encouraged by the fact that courtney hadn't punched him after the first kiss and that she had even kissed him back the second time andy kept on kissing courtney,with much more passion then the first two times,as he moved his hands underneath her clothes when courtney suddenly pulled away and got off the bed;"We can't do this!"

"You're right and i'm sorry."answered her ex-husband as he got off the bed too;"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"This was a mistake,andy,coming down here and staying with you in a motelroom!"replied courtney upset and grabbed her purse;"This is crazy!"

"Where are you going?"asked he worried when courtney walked up to the door and tried to stop her;"Please don't go,courtney,i promise that it won't happen again."

"I can't stay here!"said his ex in tears and rushed out the door;"I need to think!"

To be continued….


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105….

At the lakeview kevin was getting dressed up in his room while meg was still in bed;"How about having some breakfast together downstairs?"

"No,i don't think that we should be seen together too much."answered meg looking up;"Why don't you call roomservice and have them bring it up here?"

"Why are you suddenly afraid of people seeing us together too much?"asked her lawer confused;"I thought you didn't care who saw us together,meg,what's going on?"

"I don't want anything to harm my chances of getting my daughter back again."said she;"That's all."

"Why would seeing me harm your chances?"replied kevin a bit irritated;"Or is this about something else?"

"No,ofcourse not."laughed his client as she got out of bed and walked up to him;"It's just that i'm afraid of how the judge will react if he finds out that i'm sleeping with my lawer,kevin,that's all."

"Are you sure that's all?"started he suspicious;"First you want everybody to see us together and now you suddenly don't,meg,so what am i suppose to think?"

"I'm just beeing carefull because i don't want to give paul anymore reasons to convince the judge that eliza belongs with them instead of with me."said meg and put her arms around his neck;"I want my daughter back."

"Is that all you want?"asked her lawer;"Could it be that you don't want paul to know that we're together because you want him back too,meg?"

"No,ofcourse not!"answered she angry while she turned away from him;"Maybe we should end this right now if you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry."answered kevin ashamed and pulled meg into his arms;"I didn't mean to upset you and i don't want to end this between us,meg,i do trust you."

"Can you promise me that you will get my daughter back for me?"replied his client as she looked him right in the eyes and put her arms around his neck again;"Promise me,kevin,promise me that you will do whatever it takes!"

"I will get your daughter back for you!"promised he;"I promise!"

"Good."smiled meg while she kissed kevin with a satisfied look and pulled him back towards the bed;"I will hold you to that promise!"

Holden was making breakfast when his ex-wife came downstairs,into the kitchen;"Something smells good here."

"Let's hope it will tastes as good as it smells."laughed holden as he turned around and pulled lily into his arms and kissed her;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled his ex-wife;"I'm sure it will taste great,holden."

"Luke called about twenty minutes ago."said he;"He's taking the girls and evan to the zoo today,so that means that you don't have to rush home yet."

"That's sweet of him."answered lily;"Is faith going with them too,without parker?"

"Yes,she is."replied her ex and laughed when he saw lily's surprised look;"Luke was able to convince his sister that a couple of hours away from parker wouldn't kill her and that it would even be good for the two of them,lily,he told her that parker needed to spend some time alone with his family right now and that faith should spend some time with her sisters and brothers for a change."

"And faith agreed with that?"asked she stuned;"Maybe luke can teach me how to deal with my own daughter because he seems to get her to do things that i just can't."

"Don't take it personal,honey,you know that faith adores her big brother and they have grown a lot closer since reid died."said holden;"I'm sure you would have been able to convince her as well if you had been there."

"I doubt it."began his ex-wife frustrated and pulled away from holden;"No matter how hard i try i just don't seem to be able to get any kind of normal relationship with faith and each time i think that we're getting closer something happens and she slips further away from me again,holden,just like she did last year when she was closer with molly then she was with me."

"Why are you bringing that up again?"answered he irritated;"I thought we had put all of that behind us and that we had moved on?"

"We have,but it frustrates me that no matter what i do i can't have a normal relationship with my own daughter and that somebody else can."said lily softly;"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard and just take a step back."replied her ex as he pulled lily back into his arms and held her close;"It'll be okay again,lily,just give it some time."

To be continued…..


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106….

Just before noon jack was on his way to rosanna's hospitalroom with his daughter;"Do you remember what i have told you,sage,about mom beeing kidnapped?"

"Yes,dad,i remember."said she softly;"Aunt rosanna can't know that mom has been kidnapped and i have to be carefull with what i tell her."

"I know it's not easy keeping this from your aunt,but she's in no shape to find out about that right now."answered her father as they reached rosanna's room when all of a sudden craig came out of there;"What are you doing here?"

"Hi,jack,hi,sage."replied craig with a caught look;"I was just…."

"You were just what?"asked he angry and was about to say something else when he saw sage staring at both him and craig,so jack turned towards his daughter;"Why don't you go in and see your aunt rosanna while i have a talk with craig."

"You're not going to fight with him,are you?"started his daughter worried and grabbed his hand;"Are you,dad?"

"No,i'm not,sweetheart,don't worry about and i promise you that i will behave."said jack with a faint smile as he gently pushed sage towards rosanna's room;"Go and see your aunt."

"Okay."answered she hesitating and went into rosanna's room.

"What are you doing here?"began her father with an irritated look and turned towards craig;"Wasn't i clear before,craig?"

"Since when is coming to see how rosanna is doing forbidden as well?"replied he tired;"All you told me was that i needed to stay away from carly,which i have,and all i came here to do is see how rosanna is doing."

"Why?"asked jack suspicious;"Why do you keep showing up at the hospital,craig,why do you even think that rosanna would want to see you after all the stunts that you pulled last year?"

"Some people aren't as judgmental and unforgiving as you,jack,luckly for me."answered the ex-fiancee of his wife frustrated and walked away;"Good luck in finding carly and i hope she's okay."

As jack watched craig walk away from him he stood there,deeply in thoughs,when sage came out of rosanna's room with a worried look;"Dad?"

"I'm coming,sweetheart."said he with a faint smile when he saw the look on his daughter's face;"And no,i didn't fight with craig."

"Hi,jack."smiled rosanna when jack walked into the room with sage;"I was just asking sage about how carly is doing."

"Carly's okay."replied her brother-in-law quickly;"What did craig want just now,rosanna,why was he here?"

"He had heard from the accident and just wanted to see if i was okay."answered she with a strange look;"Are you still angry at craig for what happened last year?"

"My problems with craig began long before he stole parker's trustfond,rosanna,we both know that and no matter how sweet the guy is acting i will never believe that he can change."started jack angry and wanted to say something else but didn't because he didn't want to upset rosanna or his daughter;"But enough about that jerk and tell me how you're doing?"

"I'm doing better."said his sister-in-law;"But i can't wait to get out of here and see my sister again,jack,i'm worried about her and the baby."

"Just take it easy and don't try to rush things."warned he rosanna with an uncomfortable look;"Just focus on getting better again."

At the motel andy had just gotten back from searching for his ex-wife,who hadn't been back since she had left his room that morning after he had kissed her,when his sister showed up on his doorstep;"Hi,andy,can i come in?"

"Sure."answered andy surprised;"What brings you downhere,margo,did dad send you or something?"

"No,why would he?"asked she and walked into his room;"Have you talked to your ex-wife lately?"

"Why?"replied her brother suspicious;"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because her husband,the assistant D.A. of this town,reported her missing yesterday and said that he hadn't seen her since the night before."said margo;"You wouldn't happen to know something about that,andy,do you?"

"What kind of a question is that damn it?"scolded he angry;"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No,ofcourse not,but i was just wondering if she has been in touch with you or something and if you happen to know something about why courtney seems to have left her apartment so sudden and hasn't been back since."answered his sister;"I'm asking you this as a big sister and to warn you because her husband doesn't seem like the kind of guy that you would want to mess around with,andy,i don't want you to get into trouble and if there is something going on then please tell me because i can't help you or courtney if i don't know what it is."

"So you're not here on police business?"asked andy;"So this isn't an official police investigation or something,margo?"

"Mr. Fisher wanted us to look for his wife,but she hasn't been gone long enough and there isn't any sign of foul play."said she and walked away again;"If you do hear from her or if there anything that you or she want to tell me then please call."

"Sure."replied her brother;"Bye,margo,say hi to tom for me."

To be continued….


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107….

Emily was laying up in bed,going stir crazy from not beeing able to do anything,when paul came in with her mother;"Look who came to see you."

"Hi,sweetie."said her mother;"How are you feeling?"

"Fine,mom,i feel fine."replied emily with an annoyed look;"I'm glad you're here because maybe you can convince paul that i don't need to stay in bed all day long."

"I hate to dissappoint you,honey,but i happen to agree with paul."answered she;"You have a concussion and staying in bed,resting,is the best medicine for you right now."

"Since when do you agree with paul?"asked her daughter irritated;"The one time that i need you to agree with me,against him,you take his side."

"This isn't about taking sides,emily,this is about doing what's best for you."said paul with a faint smile;"Your mother and i don't agree on much but we do agree on wanting what is best for you and wanting to protect you."

"Do you have any idea how annoying you both are right now?"sighed his wife frustrated;"I hate having to lay here in bed,with nothing to do,paul,you know that i'm terrible at that."

"I know."smiled he,sat down next to emily and kissed her gently;"It will only be for a little while,em,i promise."

"It really is for your own good,honey,it really is."replied susan while she turned around and walked away again after giving her daughter a hug;"I'll be back to check up on you soon."

At the zoo everybody was having a great time except for faith,who was moping around;"When are we going home again?"

"Why do you want to go home allready?"asked luke as he gently pulled her aside from the rest;"I thought you loved the zoo."

"Yeah,right,luke,maybe when i was like ten or something."answered his sister;"I didn't want to come downhere with you guys,but you guilted me into coming."

"I was trying to do something nice for my sisters and little brother,faith,sorry for trying."replied he stuned at her answer;"I was trying to get your mind off everything that has been going on lately."

"Wait,luke,i'm sorry."started faith with a guilted look and grabbed luke's arm when he wanted to walk back to their siblings;"I'm just in a bad mood."

"I know and that is why i asked you to come with us to the zoo,faith,to try and get you in a better mood."said her brother;"You're worried about parker,aren't you?"

"He's really worried about his mom and i keep trying to be there for him,but sometimes i think he'd rather be alone then have me there when we're together."answered she softly;"I think he still blames me and dad for not letting him go to the hospital the morning that his mom disappeared."

"Parker is going through a lot right now and i wouldn't take it personal if he does push you away,faith,people sometimes push the people away who are closest to them and i can remember a girl that did exactly the same when she was in trouble."replied luke with a faint smile as he put his arms around faith;"It'll be okay again."

"Maybe you're right,but i just wish that i could make everything better for parker."said his sister;"I feel so helpless,luke,i wish that i could do something for him."

"You are doing something for him,faith,you're beeing there for parker and helping him through this."answered he,holding his sister tightly;"That's all you can do."

To be continued….


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108….

That afternoon chris came home from the hospital and found his fiancee sittting on the couch,staring infront of her while jacob was playing with his toys on the ground infront of her,so worried he sat down next to her;"Are you okay,katie,do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine,chris."replied his fiancee with a faint smile as she looked up at him;"I was just thinking about your mother's offer."

"About running the tv-station?"asked he;"Have you decided if you're going to say yes?"

"No,i haven't decided anything yet and it's not an easy decision to make."started katie with a sigh;"There are a lot of things that i have to consider before i can make a real decision."

"It's your choice and don't let my mother push you into saying yes because of me,katie,if you are going to say yes then it should be because it's what you want and not because you're engaded to me."said her fiancee and put his arm around katie;"Maybe you should just let it all sink in first and think about it for a couple of days before you really make a decision."

"The thought of having to run a tv-station scares me,but it also seems like something that would be amazing to do."answered she softly as she leaned up against chris;"If i do decide to take your mother up on her offer what about jacob then?"

"What about jacob?"asked chris surprised about her question;"We can hire a nanny for him or you can open up a daycare centrum at the tv-station for all the mother and then you can check on jacob a couple of times a day while you're working."

"That doesn't even sound like such a crazy idea,chris,that's actually a great idea."replied his fiancee with a smile and kissed chris;"You're briljant."

"I know."smiled he as he kissed her back;"I have my moments."

At the policestation jack was looking through his wife's casefile for like the 100th time and no matter how hard he tried jack couldn't make any sense of it;"Damn it!"

"Hey,jack."said will as he appeared with an uncomfortable look;"It's been a while since i have been here."

"That's probaly a good thing."answered he with a faint smile;"What brings you downhere?"

"I….we…."started his brother-in-law hesitating;"We were wondering if you'd like to have dinner at our place,jack,with us and your kids."

"This was gwen's idea,wasn't it?"asked jack;"She's worried that if i stay here too long that i'm going to lose it,will,isn't she?"

"We're all worried."replied he;"We all know how much carly means to you and what it's doing to you now that she's been kidnapped."

"I just wish that i could have find something in these files that would give me some kind of clue as to who took her or where she could be right now."said his brother-in-law frustrated;"I really thought that with silas and ava's death the danger was gone and then all of a sudden my wife gets kidnapped from the hospital,will,we know that it wasn't for money because there hasn't been any demands for ransom and that means that this was personal,but i just don't get why or who would do something like this."

"And what about the security-tapes from the hospital?"answered will;"Gwen said that you guys didn't see anybody walking out of there with carly,jack,but have you thought about the possibilty that maybe the person that took carly disguised her or something."

"Margo went over those tapes a couple of times and said that she couldn't find anything on there that could help us."said he;"Maybe i should go over them myself."

"Maybe you should."replied his brother-in-law;"I hope you find something that will tell you where carly is,jack,i really do."

"Thanks,will."answered jack;"Can you please tell gwen that i can't make it to dinner and that i promise to stop by later."

"Sure."said he and walked away again;"Good luck."

To be continued….


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109….

Andy had just opened up his second bottle of beer when there was a knock on the door,so quickly he hid the bottle,quickly put some gum in his mouth,opened up the door and was happy to find courtney standing there to his surprise;"Hey,andy."

"Where have you been all day long?"asked he worried as he quickly pulled courtney into his motelroom;"I have been looking all over for you and i was starting to get worried that you had gone back to your husband or that he had found you and did something horrible to you."

"I'm sorry that i worried you and i should have let you know that i was okay,but i just needed some time to think."answered his ex-wife and sat down on the bed;"I drove around for a while and then i went down to the snyderpond to sit there,trying to figure out what i'm going to do now."

"About this morning…."began andy hesitating while he sat down next to her;"I'm sorry that i kissed you and i shouldn't have done that,courtney,i didn't mean to make things more complicated for you and it won't happen again."

"You don't understand."replied she softly;"What upset me the most wasn't the fact that you kissed me,but that i kissed you back and that i wanted things to go further."

"You did?"smiled her ex stuned;"That's great."

"How is that great?"asked courtney irritated;"I'm married to jason and i shouldn't want to kiss you or feel attracted to you,andy,you're my ex-husband and i'm married!"

"Maybe you should divorce jason because he isn't the guy for you and he doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated."answered he;"The guy beat you up while you did nothing wrong and all he cares about is his work!"

"That's not true and i did do something wrong."said his ex-wife and didn't dare to look at andy;"I shouldn't have been hanging out with you so much,knowing that i was attracted to you again and that was wrong."

"I'm not going to let you feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault,courtney,no matter how much time we spend together or how attracted you were to me that didn't give that jerk the right to attack you like that and we did nothing wrong because never us has acted on that untill this morning!"replied andy and put his arm around her;"I think that your marriage was allready falling apart before we ran into eachother again and maybe it's time to face the fact that jason isn't the man for you."

"This is all so confusing,andy,i just don't know what to do."started she with tears in her eyes as she pulled away from him;"Everything's such a mess right now."

"You don't have to do anything right now,court,i'm not going to push you into anything that you're not ready for and you don't have to decide anything either."said her ex;"I'm here for you,as a friend,with no strings attached,and i will support you no matter what,in any choice you decide to make."

Later that evening margo was sitting on the couch,watching tv with her husband,when the doorbell rang and when she opened up the door jack stormed in;"When were you going to tell me that craig was at the hospital around the time that my wife was kidnapped?"

"Who told you that?"replied margo surprised;"How did you find out?"

"I went over the security-tapes."said her friend angry;"Why didn't you tell me,margo,why would you keep something like that from me?"

"You were allready upset about carly beeing kidnapped and since craig didn't have anything to do with what happened i didn't think it was important enough to tell you."answered she;"Craig didn't kidnap your wife."

"How can you be so sure of that?"asked jack;"Craig keeps popping up at the hospital for no appearent reason and i even caught him earlier today,coming out of rosanna's room."

"Craig was at the hospital to see rosanna?"started his friend curious;"Why,jack?"

"To see how she was doing according to him and rosanna,but i don't buy that and i think that he's up to something."said he;"Why didn't you bring him in for questioning after you saw him on those tapes?"

"I did question him,jack,but he didn't have anything to do with what happened to carly and i'm not going to bring craig in just because you don't like him."replied margo;"This is exactly why i didn't tell you about craig beeing on those security-tapes because i knew how you'd react and i think that maybe you shouldn't be involved in this case anymore because you're not thinking clearly."

"You're not throwing me off the case damn it,margo,that's my wife who's missing and you can't expect me to just sit back and do nothing while carly and our baby are in the hands of some psycho!"scolded her friend angry again;"I need to do something!"

"Margo is right,jack,you're too involved to think clearly and that might do this case more harm then good,so maybe you should let her run the investigation and stay out of it."suggested tom;"You know that margo will do whatever she can to find your wife again."

"Ofcourse i will and i'm not giving up untill i do,jack,i promise."said his wife and put her hand on his shoulder;"I will find carly again and bring her home."

"You're not throwing me off the case and that's that!"answered he furious as he stormed out of the apartment;"No way!"

"I hate this!"replied margo while she closed the door again and turned towards tom;"This is killing jack and there's not a damn thing that i can do about it."

"I know,honey,i know."said her husband as he got up and pulled margo into his arms;"But you will find carly again and bring her home,margo,i know you will."

"I wish i was as sure of that as you are."answered she tired;"I just don't have a single clue as to where she is or who took her."

"You will find that out just like you always do with a case."promised tom,holding her tightly;"You just have to believe in it and trust your own instincts."

To be continued….


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110…..

Luke was waiting for his mother to come home from the farm,while he watching his little sister and brother,when he heard her outside in a heated argument with faith;"You're staying right here,faith,you're not sleeping out on the farm and your father agrees with me!"

"Like i need to sleep out at the farm to be able to have sex with parker!"replied she angry as she stormed into the house with lily right behind her;"You put dad up to this!"

"I didn't put your father up to anything and we just don't want you to do something that you might regret later on and that you aren't ready for!"answered her mother;"If you and parker keep ending up in eachother's bedroom at night as long he's staying out at the farm it will get harder for you to say no."

"Who says that we haven't allready had sex together?"asked faith with a vicious look at lily and stormed up to her room;"I hate you!"

"Hi,mom."said her brother and kissed her on the cheeck;"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,i'm okay."replied she with a sigh;"Once again faith misunderstands what i'm trying to say to her and i'm the bad parent while your father doesn't seem to be able to do anything wrong in your sister's eyes."

"It's just a fase,mom,she'll grow out of it."answered luke;"Is parker still staying out at the farm?"

"On and off,luke,he is again tonight because jack is working on finding out where carly is and i just don't want things to go too far between parker and faith just yet,which might happen if she stays out on the farm as well while parker is there."started his mother softly;"It was your father's idea to begin with to let faith stay with me again untill this whole situation with carly is over and parker won't be spending so much time out at the farm anymore,but ofcourse your sister blames me again for everything and thinks that i am behind it all."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"asked he;"To make her see your point of view on this?"

"No,honey,thanks for the offer,but i'm hoping that your sister will see reason once she calms down again."said lily with a faint smile as she gave luke a hug;"It'll be okay again."

Down at the donovan-house dusty was once again watching their wedding dvd when janet came back from the kitchen with something to drink for them both;"How many times do you keep want to watch that?"

"Atleast a thousand times more."smiled her husband as he kissed her when she sat down next to him;"I love you,mrs. Donovan."

"I love you too,mr. Donovan."replied she with a smile,kissing him back;"If anybody had told me a year ago that i'd be married to you and living together with our son then i would have said that they were crazy."

"I told you that we would be together again back then and that you belonged with me,but you didn't believe me and look at us now."laughed dusty;"We're married and have a beautyfull son while your daughter is doing great too in new york."

"Speaking of liberty."began his wife with a faint smile;"She called me earlier today,dusty,to see how things were going downhere."

"What did you tell her?"asked he curious;"You didn't tell her about carly beeing in an accident,did you?"

"Ofcourse not,dusty,i didn't tell her that because she'd want to take the first plane back downhere and i don't want her to."replied janet irritated;"I'm just glad that parker doesn't seem to have told her about it either because i know that my daughter would fly downhere to be there for him if he asked her to."

"I doubt if parker would ask her that since he seems pretty into faith these days."answered her husband;"Lily told me that faith and parker have gotten really close and that they're a couple now,janet,so you don't have to worry about him asking liberty for help."

"Faith and parker?"asked she surprised;"Since when?"

"Lily said that they were allready getting closer last year when liberty was hanging out with gabriel,but that lately they have gotten even closer,especially with what has been going on with carly."started dusty hesitating;"Speaking of carly,there's something that i haven't told you yet."

"Like what?"said his wife;"Are she and jack fighting again or something,dusty,did something happen?"

"I spoke to lily on the phone earlier and it seems that carly has been kidnapped from the hospital."replied he;"Nobody knows where she is or why she was even taken,so they're all pretty upset and worried about carly and ofcourse about the baby."

"Carly had been kidnapped?"asked janet shocked;"Who would want to kidnap her?"

"I have no idea and i told lily that she needed to call me if there was anything that i could do to help."answered her husband;"Let's just hope that they find her soon enough,janet."

"Poor jack."said she worried about her ex-husband;"He must be going through hell."

"Poor kids."replied dusty a bit annoyed;"And poor carly,beeing held somewhere against her will by somebody who must have something against her."

"It's terrible for everybody ofcourse."answered his wife softly;"I hope jack finds her soon."

To be continued….


	111. Chapter 111

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : AS THE END OF THE YEAR IS GETTING CLOSE I JUST WANTED TO SAY A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFULL READERS AND TO LET THEM KNOW THAT I'M HAPPY THAT THEY'RE ALL ENJOYING MY STORY AND FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS.**

**AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ALL THE BEST WISHES FOR 2012.**

**MAY ALL OF YOUR DREAMS AND HOPES COME TRUE.**

Chapter 111

At the hospital craig was on his way out of there again when he once again ran into jack,who had come downthere to talk to the nurses again to see if any of them might remember something new about the morning that carly had disappeared;"Hello,jack,we need to stop running into eachother like this."

"What are you doing here again?"asked he as he anger from earlier that evening surfaced again and grabbed craig's coat;"And what the hell were you doing at the hospital the morning that my wife was kidnapped?"

"Like i allready explained to margo i wasn't here for carly and i had nothing to do with what happened to her!"answered his wife's ex while he pushed jack away from him;"I was here for another reason!"

"Sneaking out of the hospital that early in the morning usually means that you're up to something and it wouldn't be the first time that you would have tried to kidnap my wife,craig,so you'd better tell me the truth right now or i'm gonna arrest you!"replied jack angry and when craig didn't answer him quick enough he pulled out his cuffs as he grabbed craig's wrist with his other hand;"Have it your way,montgomery,i'm placing you under arrest for the suspicion of kidnapping my wife!"

"Are you insane?"said he shocked as he tried to pull away from jack;"I had nothing to do with carly beeing kidnapped and don't you think that margo would have arrested me if she thought that i had done that?"

"Shut up!"warned his ex's husband while he pushed craig up against the wall as he pulled both of his arms behind his back and put on the cuffs;"Save it for the jury!"

"No,wait,jack,there's no need for this and i can explain everything!"started craig hesitating;"I swear to you that i wasn't here to see carly!"

"Then why were you here?"asked he;"This better be good or you're coming down to the station with me!"

"I was here to see rosanna."answered his wife's ex;"I came to see her the night before after visting-hours and i left really early in the morning so that nobody would catch me coming out of her room,jack,that's truth!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"said jack stuned and looked at craig in disbelief;"You'll have to come up with a better story then that if you want me to believe you,montgomery,stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!"replied he with a sigh;"Everytime you ran into me at the hospital,including right now,i was here to see rosanna and if you don't believe me then you can ask her!"

"Why on earth would you come downhere so much to see rosanna and why would she let you?"asked his ex's husband not convinced;"What for?"

"Because unlike you she does believe that i have changed and that i'm not such a bad guy,jack,she has given me a second chance."answered craig softly;"Ask rosanna and she will tell you the same thing that i have just told you,so could you please just take these cuffs off?"

"For now i will and it's allready late enough as it is,so i'm gonna wait untill tomorrow before i ask rosanna about this,craig,but if i find out that you're lying again then you're still gonna get arrested!"warned he craig and took off the cuffs;"You'd better be telling me the truth!"

"Fine!"said his wife's ex as he walked away;"I am telling you the truth!"

Parker was trying to fall asleep,something that he'd been trying for hours,when he heard somebody sneaking into his room,so curious he sat up straight;"Who's there?"

"Shhhh,be quiet before you wake my dad up!"warned faith him and turned on the light;"It's just me."

"What are you doing here?"asked her boyfriend surprised;'"Why aren't you at your mother's house,faith,weren't you suppose to spend the night there?"

"I don't want to stay there and it's not fair that my mom gets to decide that i can't stay here anymore while you're here!"answered she as she sat down next to him in bed and kissed him;"This is where i want to be!"

"You could get in a lot of trouble if your parents find out that you have sneaked out of your mother's house and came downhere!"said parker with a worried look;"You should go back before anybody finds out that you're here!"

"Don't you want me here?"began his girlfriend surprised;"I don't want to go back to my mom's house,parker,i want to stay here with you!"

"Ofcourse i want you here,but i don't want you to get into trouble because of me!"replied he;"You know why your parents want you to stay with your mom while i'm staying here."

"My dad only agreed to that because of my mom and it's stupid!"answered faith angry and got off the bed again;"If we really want to have sex then we will and there's nothing that they can do to stop us!"

"Why do you always have to make such a drama of everything,faith,your parents are only doing this because they love you and they're worried about you!"said her boyfriend irritated;"They don't want you to do something that you're not ready for yet!"

"Stop saying that,parker,as if you know what i'm ready for or not and shouldn't that be something that i get to decide?"asked she and walked out of his room;"Thanks for nothing!"

"Damn it!"scolded parker to himself frustrated as he layed back down on the bed;"Nice going,parker,just perfect!"

To be continued….


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112….

The next morning paul was sitting in the study,working on some papers,when his wife came in and kissed him;"Goodmorning."

"What are you doing out of bed damn it?"scolded paul looking up;"You're not suppose to be getting up,emily,do i need to chain you to the bed or something?"

"Excuse me?"replied she with an angry look,stuned about his reaction,and turned around to walk away when paul grabbed her wrist to stop her;"Don't!"

"Please don't go,em,i'm sorry."said her husband with a guilty look as he let her go;"I'm a bad mood,but that doesn't mean that i should be taking it out on you and i am sorry."

"Yes,you should be sorry and i don't deserve that!"answered emily a bit calmer;"Why are you in a bad mood,paul,did something happen and please don't tell me that it's nothing for me to worry about because i don't believe that!"

"Nothing happen,honey,honestly!"started he when he saw the disbelief on emily's face;"I guess i'm just in a bad mood because i'm worried about the custody hearing now that it's just a couple of days away and i'm scared that meg will find a way to get custody of eliza or that she might do something stupid if she doesn't."

"Tom is gonna do everything that he can to prevent that from happening and you just have to believe that she won't be able to get custody eliza."replied his wife softly and put her arms around paul;"What kind of a judge would give that woman custody of a child."

"You're probaly right."answered paul as he kissed his wife;"No judge in his right mind would."

Margo had just arrived at the policestation when the assistant d.a. barged in;"I want somebody arrested,captain hughes!"

"Who do you want me to arrest?"asked she stuned;"Is there an actual reason for this arrest?"

"Ofcourse there is!"answered jason with an angry look;"Kidnapping my wife is reason enough!"

"So your wife was kidnapped?"said the chief of police curious;"And you know who her kidnapper is,mr. Fisher."

"Yes,i do because her car was parked near his motelroom,so she must be there with him!"replied he;"I want you to arrest andrew dixon on kidnapping-charges!"

"Wait a minute,mr. Fisher,are you serious?"started margo shocked;"First of all there is no evidence that your wife was even kidnapped or that andy had anything to do with her going missing!"

"What part about me asking you to arrest andrew dixon don't you understand,captain hughes?"asked the assistant d.a. angry;"I know that he is your brother and all,but i expect you to do your job and do what i have asked you to do!"

"Without any real evidence i can't go around arresting people and the fact that i don't want to arrest andy has got nothing to do with him beeing my brother,but it does has everything to do with the fact that you have shown me no evidence of him having anything to do with your wife beeing missing or any evidence of your claim that she has been kidnapped."answered she just as angry;"As soon as you bring me evidence that she was kidnapped and that my brother had something to do with that i will go and arrest andy!"

"That's a bad choice and one you will regret once i'm the new d.a.!"warned jason her furious as he stormed out of there,nearly running tom off his feet in the process;"Get out of my way!"

"Is everything okay in here?"asked tom worried and walked up to his wife;"Margo?"

"He wants me to arrest andy for kidnapping courtney."replied she with a sigh;"I think that my brother lied to me yesterday and that he's in over his head in this mess."

"Come on,margo,you can't seriously think that andy kidnapped courtney just because jason fisher says so."answered her husband surprised;"Do you really believe that his wife was kidnapped and that andy had something to do with it?"

"Ofcourse not,but i do think that andy is caught up in something that will get him into a lot of trouble."said margo;"I guess i will have to have another talk with my brother again later on today."

To be continued….


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113….

At will and gwen's house will was making pancakes when sage came into the kitchen;"When is dad coming to pick me up?"

"He said that he'd stop by later to take you home."said will as he turned around;"Don't you like staying here,wit hus and your cousin?"

"Somebody has to be there for dad right now to take care of him while mom's missing!"answered his niece softly;"I could have stayed at home with j.j. and parker,unlce will,i could have!"

"I know,sage,but your dad wanted your brothers to stay out at the farm lastnight and for you to stay with us while he's out there looking for your mother."replied he;"I know that it's not easy for you guys right now and that you'd rather be at home,instead of having to stay with us,but as soon as your dad finds your mom everything will return to normal again."

"Can i call dad?"asked sage;"Please?"

"Ofcourse you can."said her uncle;"Do you want to know a little secret first,sage,one that nobody else knows yet?"

"A good secret?"answered she softly;"I hope so."

"Yeah,it's a good secret and a happy one."started will with a faint smile;"Your niece might get a new brother or sister."

"Aunt gwen is pregnant,uncle will?"asked his niece surprised;"Really?"

"No,she isn't pregnant,but we're going to see if we can adopt another baby."said he;"Would you like to have another cousin to play with?"

"I guess so."answered sage;"Does hallie know?"

"No,nobody knows yet and that needs to stay that way for now,so please don't say anything to anybody."begged her uncle of sage when he saw gwen standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face and waited untill sage had walked away before he said anything;"Please let me explain,gwen."

"Explain what?"replied she angry;"Why you would tell sage something that might not even happen if they turn us down again?"

"She was upset about having to stay here and i wanted to give her some good news for a chance,so it kind of slipped out of my mouth and i only told her to try and cheer her up a bit."said will with a guilty look;"I'm sorry and i shouldn't have said anything to her,but i can't stand seeing sage upset and i really wanted to make her feel better."

"I should be angry at you for telling her,but i know that you only did it for a good reason."answered his wife softly as she put her arms around and leaned up against him;"It's sweet of you to want to make sage feel better,will,it really is."

"I wish that i could make things better for everybody."replied he,holding his wife tightly;"I wish that they would find carly and that everything would be okay again."

Holden was about to go out to the barn to take care of the horses when meg came into the kitchen;"Hi,holden."

"Did you attack emily?"asked he;"Did you?"

"Did she tell you that?"said meg with an angry look;"Did they come complaining to you about me?"

"No,they didn't and barbara is the one who told me when i was over at the club with lily."answered her brother;"Did you you attack emily down at the intruder or not,meg,did you hit her over the head?"

"It doesn't matter what i say because you seem to have made up your mind to believe them."replied she;"I thought that you were on my side!"

"I am,but it's not like you haven't done something like that before and i'm worried about you because we both know what will happen if you start doing things like that again."started holden hesitating;"Do you know what it will do to our mother if you are send back to that mental hospital?"

"I'm not going back there,holden,no way!"said his sister;"I'm staying right here and i'm going to get custody of eliza!"

"Don't you think that you owe it your daughter to get your life in order first before you try and get custody?"asked he worried;"Don't you think that your deserves a mother who's well enough to take care of her?"

"I am well enough and my daughter belongs with me!"answered meg angry as she stormed out of the backdoor;"

To be continued….


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

At lunchtime down at the hospital rosanna was just having her lunch when jack walked in;"Hey,rosanna,how are you feeling?"

"Hey,jack."smiled his sister-in-law happy to see him;"Are you on your way to see carly or something?"

"Yes."replied he lying and wasn't sure how to bring the subject of craig up;"Has craig been to see you here again?"

"Craig?"asked rosanna surprised about jack's question;"Why are you asking me that?"

"I need to know and i really need you to give me a honest answer."started her brother-in-law slowly and noticed the uncomfortable look in her eyes;"Craig claims that he's been sneaking in and out of the hospital because of you when i questioned him about beeing here so much latey,rosanna,is that true?"

"Yes,it is."answered she with a sigh;"Craig has been coming downhere to see me,jack,he wasn't here to see carly if that's what you're worried about."

"But why?"said jack stuned;"Why on earth would you let him come anywhere near you after everything that he has done,not only to you but also to your sister?"

"I know that you don't like craig and i don't blame you,jack,but i think that craig has changed and that he's not that man anymore."began rosanna softly;"He wants to make up for all the mistakes that he has made."

"Are you serious?"asked her brother-in-law with an angry look,but calmed down quickly when he saw that rosanna was getting really upset and decided to let it go for the time-beeing since he had the answer that he wanted;"Look,rosanna,i don't trust craig,but i can't tell you what to do and all i'm asking of you is that you're carefull because i don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"It's sweet of you to worry,but i'm not gonna get hurt."replied she with a faint smile and looked at the clock;"Shouldn't you be getting to your wife and could you please tell carlyt that i love and miss her and that i'm coming to see her as soon as i'm allowed out of this bed and this room?"

"Sure."answered jack,trying his best to hold it together,as he gave rosanna a hug;"Just be carefull."

At the motel Andy had just gotten back to his room with lunch for him and courtney and had taken the food out of the bag on to the table in the corner when there was a knock on the door,so his ex rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her;"That must be jason!"

"No,he wouldn't come back here again."said andy as he opened up his motelroom-door and was surprised when he saw margo standing there;"What are you doing here again,margo,are you back to check up on me again or something?"

"Why did you lie to me yesterday?"asked she annoyed and walked into the room while she noticed the lunch for the two on the table;"Where is she?"

"Get out damn it!"scolded her brother angry;"You can't just barge in here like this and start questioning me!"

"I didn't barge in here,andy,i'm only here because i'm worried about you and i need you to tell me the truth so that i can help!"answered margo;"Her husband isn't going to give up and he wants you arrested for kidnapping his wife,so this is serious!"

"Andy didn't kidnap me!"replied courtney as she came out of the bathroom and turned towards her ex;"I told you that me staying here was a bad idea,andy,i told you that he was going to get you into trouble!"

"I'm not in any trouble because i didn't do anything wrong and neither did you,court,there's not a damn thing that he can do!"said he;"Don't worry."

"What happened to your face?"asked his sister a bit shocked as she stared at the bruises;"Did jason do that?"

"Yes,he did and that is why courtney is staying here with me for a while!"started andy angry before courtney was able to respond to margo's question;"He's lucky that she didn't want to go to the police and report him because he's the one that needs to get arrested for assaulting his wife,margo,look at what he did to her!"

"Andy is right,courtney,you should report him the police because nobody should get away with beating up his wife!"answered she;"I can help you if you want and you don't have to worry about him because i will make sure that he's arrested and that he can't get anywhere near you again."

"No,i don't want him arrested and i just want to forget it ever happened!"replied her ex-sister-in-law softly,on the verge of breaking down in tears;"Are you really here to arrest andy?"

"No,ofcourse not,but i did come downhere to warn him and you as well because your husband won't stop untill you're back with me!"warned margo her worried and gave courtney her card;"If you ever do decide that you need help then just call me,courtney,day or night and i will help you."

"Thanks,margo."said she with a faint smile;"I didn't mean to drag you all into this mess."

"You didn't do anything wrong!"replied Andy and put his arm around courtney's shoulders;"What happened isn't your fault and you can stay here for as long as you want."

"Just be carefull and call me if you need any help!"answered his sister as she gave andy a warning look as she walked out the door;"Try to stay out of trouble,andy!"

To be continued….


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115….

Faith was laying on her bed,with the music on loud,when her mother came in and turned it off,which made faith look at her with an angry look;"Hey,i was listening to that and don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock,but i guess you didn't hear me because of the loud music."answered lily with a faint smile;"Are you hungry,faith,i have made some pancakes."

"No,i'm not hungry."said she,got up from the bed and turned the music back on,loudly;"I want to be alone!"

"How long are you going to keep this up?"asked her mother with a sigh while she turned it off again;"I know that you'd rather be with parker right now and that you think that this is all my fault,but your father agrees with me that it's better for you to stay here during the night while parker is out at the farm because we don't want you doing something that you're not ready for and something that you might regret later on."

"I'm so sick and tired of other people telling me that i'm not ready while i know that i am and for you all to make decisions for me that aren't yours to make damn it!"scolded faith as she wanted to storm out of her room when lily stopped her;"I will be 18 next year and you all keep threating me like a baby,mom!"

"Maybe that's because you keep acting like one!"responded she,but regretted it as soon as she'd said it;"I'm sorry,faith,i shouldn't have said that."

"Just leave me alone!"answered her daughter angry and stormed away;"I wish everybody would just leave me alone!"

Later that day carly woke up again and was surprised that the room was suddenly not so dark anymore and that her kidnapper had left one window open a bit,so carefully carly tried to sit up straight for a few seconds and when that seemed to go okay she tried to get up,which didn't go so well and if somebody hadn't grabbed her from behind carly would have fallen down on to the ground.

"Let go off me damn it!"scolded she against her kidnapper as she quickly sat down on the bed and turned around to finally see who it was,but was horrified to see his face;"Oh,my god,that isn't possible."

"What isn't possible?"laughed the man;"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No,you're dead!"began carly in shock and crawled away on the bed as far away from him as possible;"This isn't possible!"

"Maybe it's time for you to go back to sleep again."smiled he,grabbing carly's arm;"You need your rest."

"No!"screamed his victim terrified while she did her best to fight him off as he held her down and injected something into her arms;"You're suppose to be dead!"

"Sweet dreams."laughed her kidnapper and walked away again as carly went back to sleep."

To be continued…..


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

At the lakeview kim was waiting for barbara to join her for a drink when chris showed up with kim;"Hi,mom."

"Hi,you two."smiled kim surprised to see them;"What are you doing here and where's jacob?"

"Jacob is with the babysitter and we're here for an early dinner."said her son;"What are you doing here alone and where's dad,mom,are you waiting for him?"

"No,your father's at home and i'm actually here to meet kim for drinks."answered she and looked at katie;"So,at the risk of sounding like i'm trying to push you into giving me an answer before you're ready,have you given anymore thought to my offer?"

"To be honest i have and i've also been talking to chris about it."started katie with a faint smile;"He actually give me a great jacob."

"Really?"asked her soon to be mother-in-law;"What kind of idea?"

"Well,katie was worried about leaving jacob with a babysitter too much if she decides to take you up on your offer to become head of the tv-station,so i told her that it might be a good idea to open up a daycare center at the tv-station so that she and all the other mothers can leave their kids there while they go to work and that way everybody can see their kids whenever they want during the day."replied chris as he put his arm around katie and kissed her;"My fiancee was stuned at how briljant i can be at times."

"Hahaha,very funny,chris."smiled his fiancee and kissed him back;"But you're right and that was a briljant idea and if i do decide to take your mother up on her offer then i'm most certainly going to act on that idea."

"You're welcome."laughed he,turning back to his mother;"Now all i left to do now is finally get my fiancee to agree to setting a date for our wedding."

"Don't push your luck,chris hughes!"warned katie him with a faint smile and pulled him away with her;"Let's go and get something to eat."

Margo was trying to focus on carly's case when tom walked into her office and started to massage her shoulders;"Hey."

"Hmmmm,that feels great."said his wife as she closed her eyes;"Don't stop."

"Has it been that kind of a day?"asked tom worried;"How are things going on carly's case,margo,has there been anything new that could lead to finding out where she is or who took her?"

"No,nothing new at all."answered she with a sigh;"I also now know why craig was at the hospital the morning carly was kidnapped."

"Really?"replied her husband curious;"Why and how did you find out?"

"It seems that jack ran into craig at the hospital lastnight when he went there to question the nurses again to see if any new information would pop up and jack nearly arrested him under suspicion of kidnapping carly,so craig finally came clean on why he kept showing up at the hospital."began margo softly;"It seems that he's been there to see rosanna this whole time and she has confirmed it when jack asked her earlier today,tom,it seems that my brother has been coming downthere a lot to see her lately."

"Craig and rosanna?"said he surprised;"When did that all happen and does this mean that they are back together again or something?"

"I have no idea what it means and to be honest i don't care right now either because i have more important things on my mind."answered his wife;"Like finding carly for one and trying to keep my other brother out of trouble."

"Did you go and see andy at the motel?"asked tom;"Did you talk to him,margo,did you tell him that jason wants him arrested for kidnapping his wife?"

"I tried and i also know the real reason why courtney disappeared on jason."replied she with a sigh;"He beat courtney up,tom,you should have seen the bruises and i don't blame her for running away from him."

"If he beat her up then why didn't courtney press charges against him?"said her husband;"He should be in jail!"

"She doesn't want to press charges and just wants to forget all about it,tom,she seems scared of her husband and it's almost as if she blames herself for what he did to her."answered margo;"Courtney also seems scared of what jason might do to andy or about the problems that he might cause for him and andy doesn't seem worried about that at all and all he seems to care about is protecting courtney,so it's a real mess."

"Your brother can take care of himself,honey,i wouldn't worry too much about him and if courtney doesn't want to press charges against jason then you can't do anything about that right now."said he;"What are you going to do when jason comes back again,demanding that andy be arrested?"

"He'd better not do that again or he will have a problem with me!"replied his wife angry;"I hate wife-beaters and he's lucky that courtney doesn't want to press charges against him."

To be continued


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117….

While margo was talking to tom about the problems between jason and courtney across town courtney was doing the same with andy at his motelroom;"I need to go and find somewhere else to stay,andy,me staying here is only creating problems for you!"

"I don't care and the last thing you need right now is to be alone at some hotelroom,where jason can come and bully you into coming back to him!"started he with a worried look;"You're staying right here untill you figure out what you're gonna do!"

"What am i gonna do?"asked his ex tired and sat back down on the bed;"Everything's so messed up right now and this isn't how i had expected things to turn out when i got married to jason."

"Have you decided if you're gonna leave him forgood?"said andy curious as he sat down next to her;"Are you gonna divorce him,court?"

"I don't know yet,andy,it's all so confusing right now and i just don't know what to do."answered she;"On one hand i'm having all these feelings for you,but on the other hand i'm still married to jason."

"Do you still love him?"replied her ex,regretting his question right away when he saw the uncomfortable and guilty look on her face;"Please don't answer that and it's not really any of my business."

"To be honest i'm not sure if i still love him or not and untill i figure that out for myself i think it might be better if i stay somewhere else because the last thing i want is to lead you on,andy,i don't want you to get the wrong idea or for something to happen between us that we might regret later on."began courtney softly while she got up from the bed again;"I'm going to get a room at the lakeview."

"No,that's crazy and i don't want you to go because atleast if you're here then there will be somebody to protect you from that jerk if he does decide to show up again."said he;"I promise you that i won't do anything to push you into something that you're not ready for and that i will give you all the time that you need,no matter what the outcome might be."

"I don't know."answered his ex hesitating;"I don't want to make things worse for you."

"You're not making things worse and i want to be there for you,as a friend."replied andy;"Just think about it and if you still want to leave in the morning then i will accept that."

That evening Jack was nearly going out of his mind,thinking about his wife and not beeing able to find a single clue as to where she was or who had kidnapped her,as he sat on the couch,trying to watch some movie to keep himself busy somehow when his daughter came down the stairs;"Dad….."

"What is it,sweetie?"asked jack worried as sage sat down on the couch next to him;"What is it,sage?"

"I'm scared,dad,i'm really scared."answered she with tears in her eyes;"What if you can't find mom again?"

"That's not gonna happen,sweetheart,everybody's working really hard to find your mother and we're gonna find her again."said her father and pulled sage into his arms as she burst out into tears as he did his best not to fall apart himself;"It's gonna be okay again!"

"How can you be so sure about that?"replied parker as he came in through the frontdoor;"You really need to find mom and soon,dad,before something terrible happens to her or the baby!"

"What are you doing here?"asked he surprised;"Does holden know that you have left the farm?"

"I don't want to stay there anymore and maybe i can help down at the policestation tomorrow,looking for clues about where mom is or who took her."answered his son;"Can i please help?"

"I want to help too,dad,can i come too?"said sage;"Please?"

"Look,guys,i know you both want to help and i love you guys for it,but there really isn't anything that you can do to help at this point and even i can't really do much at the policestation,so maybe we should all do something together tomorrow after i pick up j.j. from your aunt and uncle's house to get our minds off everything and get eachother through this as a family,just like your mother would want us to!"suggested jack;"Let's just spend the whole day together,as a family."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and to jack's surprise molly was standing there with an upset face;"When were you gonna tell me that my cousin has been kidnapped,jack,didn't you think that i'd want to know?"

"Molly…"answered her cousin's husband stuned and not sure what to say;"When did you get back?"

"I took the first plane downhere when holden told me about carly beeing kidnapped."replied she and came in as jack closed the door behind her;"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry and i should have called you up to tell you about what had happened to carly,but i've kind of been pre-occupied with finding my wife!"began jack tired as he did his best to keep it together infront of his kids;"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."said his wife's cousin while she gave him a hug;"Atleast i'm here now."

To be continued…..


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118….

Down at the hospital susan was on her way to her office when she ran into john and wanted to turn right around when she saw the look on his face,but he was quicker and stopped her;"Can you please listen to me?"

"What for?"said his friend irritated;"I allready told you that i have enough on my mind and that i'm not gonna to check up on andy just because you want me to!"

"I'm not asking you to check up on him for me,susan,i just thought that since he's your friend and you did try to warn me before he came back to town that you'd want to make sure that he's okay for yourself."started john slowly;"You're still his friend,aren't you?"

"Ofcourse i'm still andy's friend and i warned you about my suspicions about him drinking again because i was worried about him,but you refused to do something about it and said that it wasn't true!"answered she angry;"If andy really has started drinking again then all you can do is be there when he tells you and be ready,john,that's why i warned you before he came back to town again because i wanted you to go downthere and just be there for him."

"Can you please be there for him now?"asked her friend;"I have tried to talk to him,but either he makes up some stupid excuse about why he can't talk to me at that moment or he doesn't even answer his phone and his mother and bob don't even seem to care."

"Maybe they don't think that there's a real problem."replied susan as she walked away;"If andy is in real trouble and if he comes to me for help then i will help him,but i'm not going to push him."

Holden was sitting in the kitchen,at the farm,when lily walked in;"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs,in her room."started holden hesitating and stopped his ex-wife from storming up the stairs;"Going up there right now won't do any good and it will only make things worse,lily,just leave her alone for now."

"So that she can get away with pulling a stunt like this?"asked she angry;"Do you have any idea how worried i was when she didn't come home for dinner?"

"Faith isn't going to get away with this,but if we confront her about it when she's like this then all you will get is her pushing us further away and what good will that do?"said her ex-husband;"Just let her stay the night and then we can confront her in the morning,together."

"What about parker?"replied lily not convinced;"Wasn't he the reason why faith had to stay back at my house,holden,won't she feel like she's won if we let her stay here now?"

"Parker went home earlier tonight and i don't think he'll be back,so we don't have to worry about that and tomorrow-morning we will set some new ground rules for our daughter and we will set her straight on her behaviour!"answered he and put his arms around lily;"Things will be okay again between you and faith,honey,don't worry about it and it's just a fase."

"It isn't just a fase,holden,we have never gotten along and it's been worse eversince i was stupid enough to let damian into our lives again."said his ex-wife softly;"Faith has never forgiven me for doing that and for picking damian over you."

"That isn't true,lily,that's all behind us now and faith is just lashing out on you because she's going through a rough time."replied holden,holding her tightly;"It'll be okay again,i promise."

To be continued….


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119…..

The following day carly woke up at the crack of dawn and noticed that she was in restrains again;"Damn it!"

Frustrated,scared and feeling helpless carly began to cry,wanting nothing more then to be with her family again and out of the hands of her kidnapper.

Thinking about jack and her kids made her a bit calmer and in a fighting mood carly looked around to see if she could see something that would help her to break out of there,but since it was dark again she couldn't see anything.

"I'm not giving up!"whispered carly to herself;"I'm not letting him win!"

At that same time parker woke up,in a panic,and jumped out of bed;"Dad!"

Quickly he rushed down to the master bedroom and shook up his dad a couple of times;"Wake up,dad,wake up!"

"What is it?"asked he a bit hazy and looked worried at his son;"What is it,parker,are you sick or is sage sick or something?"

"I was dreaming."started his son hesitating;"I was dreaming about mom."

"It's okay,parker,i keep dreaming about her every night too."said jack with a sigh and patted his son on the back;"It's okay."

"No,you don't understand!"answered he frustrated;"I was dreaming about what happened at metro with mom years ago."

"Do you mean about what happened when sam tried to…..?"asked his father confused;"Why would you dream about that after all this time?"

"I don't know,dad,but maybe it's got something to do with what happened to mom now."replied parker;"Silas and ava knew kit and kit knew sam and sam tried to rape mom just before he got shot by me and killed by kit after that,so what if everything is somehow connected?"

"How would that be possible?"said he surprised;"Kit and sam died years ago and silas and ava are both dead now too after they tried to get to your mother for revenge."

"How the hell should i know?"scolded his son angry;"You guys are always telling me to listen to my instincts and my instincts are telling me that what happened to mom has got something to do with happened at metro all those years ago!"

"Okay,please calm down!"answered jack worried as he put his hand on his son's shoulder;"I will ask margo to look into it and see if it gets us anywhere."

Twenty minutes later jack was in the kitchen making coffee when molly came down the stairs with a pretty sleepy look on her face;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."replied jack with a guilty look;"Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah,but that's okay and atleast sage is still asleep."answered his wife's cousin as she gave him a hug;"Are you okay,jack?"

"No,not really."began he with a sigh;"I'd just wish that we would find out where carly is beeing held and by who so that i can get my wife back."

"Isn't there anything that could tell you guys where carly is?"asked molly worried;"There must be something."

"I wish there was,molly,but so far there has been nothing at all and it's driving me insane."said her friend;"It's also driving parker crazy because he had the weirdest dream this morning and now he thinks that it has got something to do with his mother beeing kidnapped."

"What if it does?"replied she hesitating;"Carly always said that parker has got some kind of a sixth sense and holden said that parker did sense that she was in trouble the morning that she got kidnapped,so what if parker is right and this dream of parker's does have something to do with what happened to his mother?"

"I have called margo,as i promised my son i would,and she promised to look into that,so if parker's dream does somehow point to who has kidnapped she will find that out."answered jack;"Since when do you and holden talk so much?"

"Holden and i have never stopped talking,jack,he is the father of my daughter and,although it was hard at first after i called off the wedding when i realized that lily was the love his life and that i could never beat that connection,we still talk from time to time and i called him yesterday to talk to him about abigail holden told me about what had happened to carly because he was under the impression that i allready knew."said his friend and it broke her heart to see the sad and scared look in jack's eyes,so she gave him another hug;"It'll be okay again,jack,she will be back again before you know it and then you guys can enjoy the birth of your newborn baby."

To be continued….


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120….

Katie was just waking up when chris came back into the bedroom with a breakfast-tray filled with delious things;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled his fiancee surprised and sat up straight in bed;"What's all this?"

"This is for my beautyfull fiancee."replied chris with a smile as he sat down next to her in bed and put the tray down infront of them;"I hope you're hungry,katie."

"Hmmm,to what do i owe this wonderfull breakfast?"asked she curious;"What did i do to deserve this?"

"Do i need a reason to make you something special for breakfast?"answered her fiancee as he kissed her;"I made it to show you just how much i love you."

"That is so sweet."said katie touched while she kissed him back;"I love you too,chris."

"I was just thinking about a wedding-date."began he hesitating and carefully looked at katie,to see how she'd react to him bringing up that subject again;"How does a summer wedding sound or would you rather have a fall-wedding or maybe even a spring wedding,which probaly wouldn't leave us with much time to plan everything,but if that's what you want then i'm all for it."

"You had to give it another try,didn't you?"replied his fiancee with a sigh;"Why is setting a date so important to you,chris,why can't you just leave things the way that they are right now?"

"I want to make that final step with you,katie,i want to stand there at the church,infront of all of our friends and family and swear to them as well as to god that i will do right by you forever."answered chris;"I want to become your husband,katie,i really do!"

"Nothing lasts forever."said she,wanting to get out of bed when chris stopped her;"Chris…."

"No,you're going to run off this time and neither am i,katie,we're going to have this conversation and decide on a weddingdate!"started her fiancee slowly;"I know that you're scared to get married again because of what has happened to brad,but i'm not brad and you can't keep beeing afraid of things that might or might not happen!"

"It's just that i'm scared that once we're married and happy that something will happen to take that all away from me again."replied katie with tears in her eyes;"I'm scared,chris!"

"You don't have to be and you can't let it stop us from doing what we want to do,honey,like getting married."answered he and kissed her;"It'll be okay and you're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

At the policestation margo was allready busy trying to have her men find everything they could about silas,ava,kit and sam when the assistant d.a. walked in,so trying to stay as calm as possible she turned around towards him;"We're busy here,so i don't have time for you right now!"

"Have you arrested andy dixon like i have asked you to?"asked jason;"Have you?"

"No,mr. Fisher,i haven't and i'm not going to!"answered the chief of detectives;"He didn't kidnap your wife and there's no reason for me to arrest him!"

"You're not arresting him because he's your brother damn it!"scolded he angry;"If i tell you to arrest him then you do what i tell you to do!"

"Do you really want to know why i didn't arrest him?"started margo furious as she quickly pulled jason into the intergation-room;"Not because he is my brother,but because all he's doing is helping his ex wife out of a bad situation and i'm certainly not gonna arrest him for that!"

"How the hell is he helping my wife?"asked the assistant d.a. stuned about margo's answer;"By keeping her from me?"

"I know what you did,fisher,i saw your wife's face and you're damn lucky that she doesn't want to press any charges or else i would have arrested you!"replied she;"So you'd better stop trying to get me to arrest my brother,who has done nothing wrong,and get the hell out of here!"

"This isn't over yet!"said jason angry while he stormed out of there.

Holden was making himself some eggs when his ex-wife came in through the backdoor;"Is she awake yet,holden?"

"No,not yet."answered he;"Are you hungry,lily,do you want some eggs?"

"I don't want any eggs and i'm not hungry."said lily unedged;"I spend most of the night up thinking about how to get faith to change her attitude towards me because it's driving me crazy and i just don't know what to do anymore."

"We will have a good talk with faith and tell her that it has to stop once and for all,lily,it'll be okay again."promised her ex when their daughter came into the kitchen;"We need to have a talk with you,younglady!"

"Fine!"replied she;"Start yelling at me and tell me what a bad girl i have been and that i should be grounding untill i'm like 30 or something."

"Nobody's going to yell at you."started holden slowly;"But you do need to realize that this attitude of yours had to go and that you can't keep treating your mother like this because she doesn't deserve that!"

"Why do you always keep taking her side in everything?"asked his daughter with tears in her eyes;"It's not like she hasn't ever done anything wrong in her life and you don't get mad at her like you do at me,dad!"

"We're not talking about your mother right now!"said he with a firm look;"This is about your attitude!"

"You're taking her side again!"replied faith angry;"She can make mistakes and still get what she wants in the end!"

"That's not true,faith,my mistakes have cost me more then you'll ever know and i don't have what i want."answered her mother with a sigh and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder;"Your father isn't taking sides,but you can't keep doing whatever you want and as long as you are living either here or with me you will have to live by our rules,regardless if you agree with them or not."

"Fine,mom,then maybe i should get a place of my own!"said she and stormed out of the backdoor;"Bye!"

"Faith,get back here!"called her father on after her angry as lily stopped him when he wanted to go on after faith;"She can't talk to you like that!"

"Just let her go for now."answered lily tired;"It's no use now anyway."

To be continued…..


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121….

Just around noon andy had just left the motel to get something for lunch down from al's for him and courtney when there was a knock on the door,so expecting it to be andy courtney opened up the door because he had forgotten his keys on the table when jason quickly burst inside;"Hello,courtney."

"What are you doing back here again?"asked she scared and made sure that the bed was between her and him;"Andy will be back soon enough,so you'd better go away!"

"Or what?"laughed her husband;"What will your boyfriend do when he finds me here?"

"He's not my boyfriend,jason,he's just a friend who wants to help me!"answered courtney;"There's nothing between me and andy!"

"If that is true then why don't you come home again?"replied he,slowly moving around the bed towards courtney;"I miss you,honey,i want you to come home again."

"Home to what?"began his wife angry while she pointed at the bruises on her face;"To more of this?"

"I shouldn't have hit you,courtney,i'm sorry about that and it won't happen again,but i wouldn't have gotten so angry at you if you hadn't been running around town with your damn ex!"said jason;"Look,we both made mistakes and we should put it behind us,so come home with me!"

"She's not going anywhere with you!"answered a voice from the doorway;"No way,jason,she's staying here with me!"

"Mind your own damn business,dixon,you're really starting to tick me off!"started he angry,turned around,walked up to andy and pushed him out the door,causing him to fall down;"She's my wife!"

"You should have thought about that before you hit her!"replied andy angry as he got back up and punched jason;"If you don't get out of here i'm going to call the police!"

"And have them do what?"laughed his ex's husband and wiped the blood off his lip;"I'm the assistant-d.a. and my word has a lot more weight around here then yours,dixon!"

"It's still your word against mine and that of courtney's,so who do you think they will believe and my sister also knows about what you did to your wife!"answered he when courtney showed up in the doorway of his motelroom,looking like a scared little bird;"You don't have to put up with this anymore,courtney,you can really put it behind you!"

"Oh,really?"asked jason with a vicious look and turned towards his wife;"I had you followed by a detective the last couple of weeks and there are enough pictures of you with him while you guys look pretty friendly together and ofcourse you beeing here the whole time since you walked out on me,so guess again who they will believe and who would blame me for freaking out like that after finding out that my wife was having an affair?"

"You know that it wasn't like that,jason,i allready told you that!"said his wife shocked;"I wasn't having an affair!"

"I have pictures that tell another story!"replied he;"Either you come home with me again and we forget all about this or i will have your boyfriend arrested for attacking me just now while i was just here to beg my wife to come home again."

"You son of a bitch!"yelled andy furious and if courtney hadn't quickly got in between them he would have attacked jason again and looked at his ex;"Don't listen to him and don't let him blackmail you into going back again,courtney,he's just bluffing and there's not a damn thing that he can do!"

"Wanna bet?"smiled his ex's husband;"Just try me and you'll see just what i can do!"

"I'm sorry,andy,i can't take the chance of you getting trouble because of me."answered courtney in tears while she turned towards jason;"You win,jason,i will see you at the apartment."

"Good girl."said he and walked back to his car;"If you're not home in half-in-hour i will go down to the policestation."

"No,courtney,you can't be serious!"replied his wife's ex-husband as courtney walked back inside to get her coat and carkeys;"No,don't let him do this,courtney,don't go back because of me!"

"I don't have any other choice and if i don't he will make your life hell,andy,he will and i can't let him do that!"began courtney in tears and nearly stormed out of there,to her car;"I'm sorry and please forget about me!"

Jack was laying in his bed,thinking about his wife and about all the times that they had spend there,together,and it took everything out him to keep it all together the whole time and not fall apart with his wife beeing missing and him not knowing if she and the baby that was growing inside of her were still okay,but jack wanted to stay strong for his kids and for the rest of their family who were all just as worried.

"Hey,jack."said his sister-in-law as she came in;"Are you okay?"

"I miss her."began he with tears in his eyes;"I hate the way that things were before she got kidnapped and that i may never get a chance to tell carly just how sorry i am for keeping that whole mess with silas and ava from her."

"You can't think like that,jack,you need to have faith that things will be okay again."answered gwen and sat down on the bed as jack sat up straight;"Has there been anything new in the case and is there some new lead or something that could lead to where my sister is?"

"There might be something that could give us a clue as to who took carly,but i haven't heard back from margo yet and that might mean that it was nothing at all."replied her brother-in-law;"Thanks for beeing there for us,gwen,that means a lot to me and it will mean a lot to carly as well when she gets back."

"You're welcome and i'd do anything for you guys,jack,i hope you know that."said she and gave him a hug;"Don't worry and you will have your wife back before you know it."

Down at al's janet was working when craig came in with johnny;"Hi,janet."

"Hi,craig,hi,johnny."smiled she at the both of them;"Are you guys here to have lunch?"

"Yes."answered craig with a faint smile;"So,where's your husband?"

"He had some business to take care of."replied his friend;"And he took lorenzo with him,craig,because i had to work."

"I still don't get why you have to work when your husband has enough money to support you."started he curious;"You don't have to work."

"I like working and i love my job here."laughed janet;"I loved working at metro even more,but since dusty sold it to henry and barbara i was out of a job and so when henry sold this to dusty i thought it was a great chance to start working here again."

"Can i have some fries and a burger?"asked her step-son-in-law;"And a milkshake please,janet?"

"Ofcourse you can,johnny."smiled she and looked at craig;"And what can i get for you?"

"Nothing,thanks."said craig;"I'm not hungry."

"You're not?"replied his friend worried;"How come,craig,is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,janet,just fine."answered he quickly;"I'm just not hungry."

To be continued….


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122….

That afternoon holden had just been on the phone,trying to find his daughter,when molly came in through the backdoor;"Hey,you."

"Molly?"asked her ex surprised as they hugged;"I thought you were still in california with abigail?"

"You didn't really think that i was gonna stay there after you told me about what was going on with carly,did you?"replied she and pulled away from holden with an uncomfortable look;"I took the first flight outhere and arrived early this morning."

"How is jack doing?"said holden worried;"The last time i saw him he was pretty shaken up about carly beeing kidnapped."

"He's a mess."began his ex with tears in her eyes;"I think that deep down inside jack is scared to death that carly isn't going to get out of this alive or that something will happen to their baby and i don't blame him,holden,i'm scared too."

"Hey,it's gonna be okay again and they're gonna find carly."answered he while he pulled molly into his arms to comfort her;"She and the baby are both gonna be just fine."

"What's going on?"asked lily unprepared for what she walked in on as she came in just as holden had his arms around molly to comfort her;"I didn't know that you were back in town,molly."

"She came back this morning."said her ex-husband with a warning look towards lily because he saw the anger and jealousy in her eyes and didn't want her to upset molly anymore then she allready was;"When she found out about what had happened to carly molly wanted to be here."

"I couldn't stay away while my cousin and her baby are in danger."replied molly softly,pulled away from holden and walked out the backdoor;"I should get back to jack to see if there's anything that i can do."

"Don't start!"warned holden his ex-wife irritated when he saw the look in her eyes after molly had left;"I was only trying to comfort molly because she's upset about what has happened to carly and she's scared,lily,so don't you dare make it out to be something else just because you're jealous!"

"I don't want to do this right now with you!"answered she tired and stormed out of the backdoor;"I can't!"

"Damn it!"said her ex frustrated;"This is just perfect!"

At Fairwinds paul was sitting in his study when emily came in;"Are you busy?"

"For you,em,never."smiled paul as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"Why aren't you laying up in bed?"

"Please don't start that again."warned she him annoyed and tried to pull away from him;"I'm done with laying up in bed,resting all day long,and i feel fine."

"Okay."laughed her husband while he refused to let her go;"I'll stop bugging you about that,i promise."

"You'd better!"replied emily with a faint smile;"What time do we have to be at court tomorrow,paul,is it in the morning or in the afternoon?"

"It's tomorrow-morning at ten."answered he;"But you're not coming with me."

"Why not?"asked his wife surprised;"I have every right to come with you because this is something that i have a stake in just as well,paul,eliza is my stepdaughter!"

"I know and if you didn't have headtrauma then i would want nothing more then to have you there with me,right by my side,em."said paul;"But you're still recovering from when you were attacked and beeing in that courtroom with all that stress and drama,which there will be with meg beeing there,isn't healthy for you right now."

"For the last time i feel fine and nobody or nothing is keeping me away from that courtroom tomorrow,paul ryan,i will be there to fight for eliza,with you!"replied she angry,pulled away from paul and stormed out of the study;"I'm coming with you and that's that!"

To be continued….


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123…..

Jack was going crazy at home,not beeing able to do anything to search for his wife,but he knew that if he showed up at the policestation that margo would throw him out of there and his kids needed him at home so he had no other choice then to stay there.

"Hi,dad."said his son as he came down the stairs;"I'm off to see faith."

"Sure,parker,don't be late for dinner."replied he;"You can bring faith with you downhere if you want."

"I'm not sure if she will want that,but i'll ask her."answered parker with a faint smile;"I'm not even sure if faith will want to see me."

"Did you guys have a fight?"asked his father;"Is everything okay,parker,do you want to talk about it?"

"We had some words and i haven't seen her since,so i guess we have some things to sort out."started he hesitating,not wanting his dad to worry too much;"But it'll be okay and will sort everything out again,dad,we always do."

"Just be nice to faith and remember that she's probaly just as upset about what happened as you are."answered jack;"I'll see you at dinner time and atleast ask faith if she wants to come."

"I will,dad,i promise."smiled he and walked out the frontdoor just as margo arrived;"Hi,margo,my dad is inside."

"Hi,parker,thanks."said his friend as she walked into the house;"Hi,jack."

"What are you doing here?"asked he worried;"Is there any news about my wife,margo,did you find a lead or something?"

"Actually we did."began margo slowly;"We tried to find everything out about any kind of connection between silas,ava,kit and sam to see if there might be somebody else who would want to kidnap your wife since the rest of the suspects are all dead."

"So you think that parker might be right?"replied her friend surprised;"That his dream might actually means something,margo?"

"I didn't at first,but i decided to follow that lead anyway because it wouldn't be the first time that parker has been right about something."said she;"He has been right before a couple of times."

"I know."answered jack with a smile;"That is why i called you after he told me about it."

"I'm expecting to get some information about it late this afternoon or tomorrow-morning and if we're lucky we will get something that will tell us who took your wife or where she is."answered his friend and put her hand on his shoulder;"It'll be okay again,jack,we will find carly and bring her home again."

At the apartment courtney was sitting on the bed in the bedroom,hating the fact that she was back there with her husband and wishing that she wasn't,when jason walked in with a sandwich;"I made you something toe at,courtney,i thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not!"replied she without even looking up at him.

"Maybe you should eat anyway."suggested jason and sat down on the bed,but as soon as he did courtney nearly jumped off and moved far away from him;"There's no need to act like that because i'm not gonna do anything to you."

"Do you really expect me to take your word for that?"asked his wife angry;"You beat me up and blackmailed me into coming back to you,jason,so forgive me if i don't take your word for it."

"I didn't mean to hit you and i wouldn't have gotten so angry if you hadn't been running around town with your ex,so you deserve some off the blame for that!"answered he angry as well as he got up from the bed again;"And i didn't blackmail you,courtney,i only gave you a choice and you belong with me,your husband,instead of with that ex of yours!"

"You blackmailed me into coming back to you and why do you even want me back since you're so convinced that i'm sleeping around with andy?"began courtney tired;"Maybe we need to face it,jason,this marriage isn't what it used to be and maybe it has never been anything to begin with,so why don't we just end it and then we can both go our own ways."

"So you want to end this marriage?"said her husband stuned;"For what,courtney,so that you can be with your lover?"

"Andy isn't my lover and i wouldn't have gone to him if you hadn't beat me up!"replied she with a sigh;"You want all the things that i don't and maybe we should just face it that we're too different,so ending this marriage might be the right thing to do."

"Never!"yelled jason furious and for a second there courtney feared that he was gonna hit her again,but then he suddenly turned around and stormed out of the bedroom;"You belong with me!"

To be continued….


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124….

Faith was hanging out at the snyder-stables,one of her favourite places,when parker walked in;"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"asked his girlfriend annoyed;"How did you i was here?"

"You weren't at your mother's or your father's and you weren't out at the pond,so i kind of figured you were here."replied parker with a faint smile;"Are you okay?"

"Do you even care if i am?"answered she and moved away when parker tried to put his arms around her;"Please don't!"

"Look,i'm sorry about what happened and i was only trying to look out for you."said her boyfriend frustrated about the fact that faith was still pushing him away when all he was trying to do was to fix things between them and be there for her;"I didn't want you to get into trouble with your parents or to do something that i know that you're not ready for,no matter what you might say."

"I hate it when everybody keeps telling me how i should feel or act,parker,or how you all keep telling me what i am or am not ready for!"started faith angry;"I should decide that!"

"You're right and i'm sorry."answered he;"Maybe i just want our first time to be something special and not for it to happen while there's so much going on and while we're both so upset right now."

"Oh,god,you're such a silly romantic,parker snyder."replied his girlfriend and couldn't help it but smile despite her anger about everything that had happened;"That sounds so sweet."

"I don't know if i should feel offended or pleased with that comment."laughed parker as he was finally able to pull faith into his arms;"Look,i mean it,faith,i want our first time to be special and if you keep sneaking up in my room i don't know for how much longer i can control myself."

"Really?"said she with a sneaky smile and put her arms around his neck;"How badly do you want me then?"

"Badly enough."smiled her boyfriend while he gently kissed her;"But i will restrain myself untill it's the right time."

Around seven that evening paul was just on his way upstairs towards the bedroom,where he knew his wife had gone after she'd stormed out of the study angry,and hoped that she'd had enough time to cool off and listen to reason,when the doorbell rang.

"Hello,paul."smiled meg when paul opened up the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"asked he stuned to see his ex-wife standing there;"You have a lot of nerve coming downhere!"

"I just came to give you and emily a friendly warning."answered his ex-wife;"Enjoy your last night with eliza because tomorrow the judge will reward custody to me and my daughter will be back where she belongs."

"There's no way that the judge will reward you custody of eliza,meg,not after everything that you have done!"said paul;"I still don't believe that you are cured and neither will the judge after he hears all about all the things that you have done since you got out of the nut-house!"

"Like what?"laughed she;""What things have i done?"

"You attacked my wife and threatend my mother,so it's clear enough that you're not well enough and that they need to take you back to that nuthouse."replied her ex-husband angry;"If you ever lay a hand on emily again then i will make you regret ever coming back to this town."

"Is that a threat,paul?"asked meg with an innocent look;"Are you threating me now?"

"That's a promise and if you're smart then you will listen to it!"warned he his ex;"And stay the hell away from fairwinds!"

"Bye,paul."smiled his ex-wife as she turned around and walked away again;"Sweet dreams and enjoy your last moments with my daughter because she will be with me starting tomorrow."

To be continued….


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125…

Holden had been trying to call his ex-wife eversince she'd stormed out of his kitchen,but without any luck and finally he had decided to go to her house to talk to her and found her sitting on the couch in the livingroom;"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Why should i answer my phone?"asked lily;"There's nothing to talk about,holden,what i walked in on out at the farm said it all for me."

"You didn't walk into anything out at the farm damn it!"scolded her ex-husband frustrated;"All you saw was me trying to comfort molly because she was upset about carly beeing missing and all,lily,i thought we'd been through all of this and that we had put it behind us."

"Appearently not."responded she;"You almost married her last year and you were willing to go to jail for her!"

"I know that,but we didn't get married and i thought that we were on the right track in getting back together again,so doesn't that show you that i'm not interested in molly and that it's you that i want?"answered holden;"I will always care for molly and a part of me will always love her,lily,she's the mother of my daughter and we've been through a lot, but she's not the one that i want to be with."

"How can i be so sure of that now that she's back again?"asked his ex-wife softly;"You should have seen the way it looked when i walked in on the two of you,with her in your arms and you holding her so tightly,holden,if you had walked in on me with a man then you would have been jealous as well."

"You're probaly right,but that is something that we will need to work on and get past,together."said he and sat down next to her on the couch;"There's nothing for you to be jealous of and there is nothing going on between molly and me."

"I don't want to be jealous,holden,i really don't,but when i saw the two of you standing there so close it reminded me of you guys beeing together and almost getting married last year."replied lily;"I'm sorry for not trusting you and for storming off like that."

"Maybe we both need to trust eachother more and learn to let the past stay in the past."answered her ex-husband with a faint as he pulled lily into his arms;"I love you!"

Down at the apartment courtney was still up in the bedroom when she heard loud voices coming from the hallway and when she heard andy's voice she quickly went to check it out.

"Courtney!"said her ex when he saw courtney and tried to reach her when jason pushed him back,out of the door;"Get out of my way,you basterd!"

"She is my wife and you'd better stay away from her!"warned jason him and turned towards his wife;"I will handle this,courtney,go back to the bedroom!"

"Don't tell me what to do and leave andy alone because this isn't his fault!"answered she angry;"It's bad enough that you're blackmailing me,but i won't let you hurt him too!"

"You have two minutes and if he's not gone by then i'm calling the police!"replied her husband as he walked away;"Two minutes!"

"Why are you here?"asked courtney worried while she turned towards andy;"You shouldn't have come,andy,that was stupid!"

"I want you to come with me,court,right now!"begged he and grabbed her hand;"You don't want to be here and you shouldn't let him blackmail you into staying with him!"

"If i don't stay here then he's going to have you arrested,andy,i can't let that happen!"answered his ex-wife;"Untill i figure out another way to get away from jason this is how it has to be and you need to leave me alone because i don't want you to get into trouble."

"I don't care what he's threating to do,court,all i want is for to be safe and okay."started andy while he pulled her real close to him;"I can't let him do that to you!"

"Have you been drinking?"asked she a bit shocked when she could smell the alcohol on his breath;"Oh,god,this is my fault!"

"Come with me!"begged her ex-husband as he suddenly kissed her;"I love you."

"Please just leave and forget about me,andy,i'm only getting you into trouble and now you're drinking again because of me and that's the last thing that i want,so please go and get some help!"said courtney with tears in her eyes and gently pushed him out the door again while she quickly closed the door after that;"Please just forget about m!"

"Are you done finally?"asked jason as he came into the hallway;"Did he get the message?"

"Go to hell,jason!"scolded his wife angry and quickly walked away,not allowing him to see her tears;"Just go to hell!"

To be continued….


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126….

The next morning molly was making some coffee while the rest were all still asleep when parker came into the kitchen with sage;"Hi,molly."

"Hi,guys."answered molly as she looked up;"Is the rest still asleep?"

"J.j. is still sound asleep,but dad left the house early this morning i think."said her cousin;"I need to hurry because school will start again within an hour."

"Where did your dad go tot hat early?"asked she surprised;"I thought that margo had banned him from the policestation for a while?"

"She did,but i think he went anyway and it probaly had something to do with her dropping in yesterday."answered parker;"Could you tell dad when you see him that i probaly won't be here for dinner tonight?"

"He's taking faith out to dinner and then they are going to make out in the back of his car."laughed his sister and made funny kissing-sounds as she quickly made sure that she got behind molly safe and sound as her brother tried to grab her and stuck out her tongue.

"Cut it out,sage,you're not beeing funny!"warned he sage angry and walked away;"I hope mom will have baby-boy because i allready have an annoying sister!"

"Sage….!"began molly slowly and with a firm look;"Do you have to tease your brother like that?"

"He's always teasing me too."said she irritated as she walked away too;"He deserves it!"

"Are the kids giving you a hard time?"asked jack while he came walking into the kitchen.

"It's nothing that i can't handle,jack,don't worry about it."answered his cousin-in-law with a faint smile;"Where did you disappear off to?"

"I went down to the policestation to see if margo had anymore news,but she told me to go home again and said that she'd stop by if there was any news."replied he;"Which will be soon i hope."

"It'll be okay again,jack,you'll see."said molly as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug;"Carly will be back before you know it."

Down at the hospital chris was on his way to the e.r. when he ran into john;"Hello,chris."

"Hi,john."said he and did his best to hide his dislike for the man;"It's a quiet evening,isn't it?"

"It might not stay that way."replied the chief of staff;"So,when are you and katie finally setting a date."

"When we're ready."answered chris annoyed,not wanting to tell john that they had actually set a date the day before after they'd finally had a real good talk about both of their feelings;"Why are you asking,john,are you fishing for an invite or something?"

"No,i'm just curious and i care about katie,since she's lyla's daughter too."laughed he;"I'm just trying to look out for her."

"Since when?"asked the young doctor angry;"You didn't seem very interested all the time that you were gone or when she married any of the other men that she has been married to."

"Why are you beeing so touchy?"said john;"Did i hit a nerve or something,chris,is your upcoming wedding to katie a touchy subject?"

"Just mind your own damn business."replied he and walked away quickly,before he couldn't restrain himself anymore and he would probaly punch the chief of staff;"It isn't a touchy subject!"

To be continued….


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

Paul was waiting down at the courthouse with his wife and tom for the hearing to begin when meg came in with her lawer;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."replied tom and turned towards paul,who was so unedged that tom was afraid that he was going to say something that would only turn the judge against them;"Don't let her get to you,paul,just focus on why we are here!"

"I'll keep it together,don't worry."answered he with a faint smile as he looked at his wife who grabbed his hand and gave him a smile;"I haven't forgotten why we're here."

"Did you tell your lawer about threating me?"asked his ex-wife with a nasty smile;"I don't think that the judge will be happy about that when he hears about it."

"When did you threaten her?"said emily before tom had a chance to say anything while meg walked away with her lawer;"When did you see her?"

"That is something that i'd like to know too."answered her ex curious;"What did you do,paul,did you really threaten her?"

"Meg came to the house lastnight to tell me that she was going to get custody of eliza today and i warned her to stay away from emily and fairwinds,tom,and to never lay another hand on my wife ever again!"replied paul angry;"I had every right to do that!"

"How could you be so stupid?"asked his wife stuned;"What if she tells the judge?"

"I don't think she will tell the judge because then she will have to explain what she was doing at fairwinds lastnight,so i think it'll be okay."said tom and gave paul a warning look;"But don't ever be so stupid as to threaten her again,paul,that could cost you the custody of your daughter!"

Not long after lunchtime carly had been awake for a while,locked up and in restrains in the dark room that she was beeing held in when she heard somebody coming in and just seconds after that the blinds infront of one of the windows was taken down and she was finally able to look around again.

"I thought you might be hungry."smiled her kidnapper as he put a plate on the bed next to her;"You're eating for two,aren't you?"

"I don't want anything from you!"replied carly angry;"What kind of sick games are you playing?"

"Why are you beeing so mean to me when i'm just trying to be nice to you?"laughed he;"I'd eat that sandwich if i were you because you need to keep up your strengh for your baby."

"Why are you doing this?"asked his victim frustrated;"I saw you die!"

"It wouldn't be much fun if i told you everything right away,carly,there has to be something left to guess."answered the man as he darkened up the room again and left;"Eat your sandwich and if you're a good girl i will bring you something to drink in a little while."

To be continued….


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128….

Paul,emily and tom were waiting outside of the courtroom for the judge to finally give them their decision while meg was waiting across the hall from them.

"What is taking him so long?"asked paul irritated;"Is it so hard to decide after all the evidence?"

"Just relax and i'm sure that we will get his decision soon enough,paul."answered his lawer;"I think it'll be okay."

"It'd better be!"said he with an angry look towards his ex;"There's no way that i'm letting her get custody of eliza!"

"Please don't do anything stupid!"warned emily worried when suddenly the clerk came out of the room;"I think that this is it."

"The judge will let you all know his decision right now."replied the clerk and invited them all back into the room;"Please be seated."

"After reviewing all the evidence that was presented and hearing all the people involved i have made a decision regarding the custody of eliza ryan."began the man slowly and looked at meg first;"I can see that you really love your daughter a lot and that you want nothing more then to take care of her,miss. Snyder,i also see that you have been working hard to get well again."

"Oh,god,he's going to award her custody."whispered paul into emily's ear;"This is crazy!"

"Ssshhh!"replied she softly;"Let him finish and don't jump to conclusions."

"However i do have reservations about letting you have custody of such a little and still fragile girl like your daughter,miss. Snyder,it hasn't been that long since they declared you better again and i can't help it but think that maybe they shouldn't have released you without a follow-up appointment and some counseling to help you regain your place in the world again,so i can't award you custody of your daughter at this point."continued the judge;"I don't believe it would be safe enough to let you take full responsiblity for her."

"No,you can't do this!"screamed meg angry as she jumped up from her chair;"I deserve custody and she's my daughter damn it!"

"Please calm down,meg,this isn't helping your case."warned her lawer meg quickly when he saw the angry look in the judge's eyes;"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down damn it!"scolded she furious refusing to sit back down again;"Eliza is my daughter!"

"Get your client to calm down!"said the judge,looking at kevin before he looked at meg;"Behave yourself,miss. Snyder,before i have you removed from this courtroom!"

When she still refused to calm down the judge ordered the courtclerk to remove meg from his courtroom,which he did.

After she was taken away the judge turned towards paul and emily;"Mr. And Mrs. Ryan,as you ofcourse understand i'm allowing you to have full custody of eliza ryan and for her to remain in your home,but i am expecting you to let have visits with her daughter and those visits can occure in the present of a family-member at a location of your choice."

"Thank you,judge."answered paul happy;"That won't be a problem."

"We will review this case again in a year to see if miss. Snyder will be more able to take a more active role in the upbringing of her daughter."replied he;"That is my ruling on this case."

"Congratulations."said tom as he shook paul's hand and gave emily a hug as they all got up and kevin quickly left to see how his client was doing;"I told you that it would be okay,didn't i?"

"Yes,you did,tom,thanks."smiled his client and hugged his wife;"We still have eliza."

At his office luke was trying to work,but couldn't because all he could think about was reid and it were at times like these that he missed him so much and wished that he was there here.

Most people remembered reid as the briljant,but very rude doctor who hardly had any compassion for anybody,but luke had seen the real reid underneath that cold and hard front that he had put up for people.

The real reid had been a very emotional,caring and sometimes even shy man and he had given luke so much joy in the short time that they had been together and luke still missed him every seconds of the day.

"Hello,sweetheart."said his grandmother as she walked into his office,interupting him in his thoughts;"Is everything all set for our little plan?"

"Yes,grandmother,everything's all set."answered luke with a faint smile;"I have a meeting next week to set it all in motion."

"Good."smiled she;"Well done,darling."

"So it that all you came to do downhere?"asked her grandson curious;"Or is there another reason for your sudden visit?"

"Do i need a reason to see my grandson?"laughed lucinda;"Maybe i was missing you,luke,is that reason enough?"

"Maybe,but i know you better then that."said he;"What's the real reason?"

"I was just wondering how things were between your mother and father these days."started his grandmother slowly;"With molly beeing back in town."

"Is molly back?"replied luke surprised;"As far as i know everything's fine between my parents,even if molly back again,grandmother,and if you want to know something else then maybe you'd better be asking my mother herself."

"Doesn't it worry you that she's back in town?"asked she;"The last time she was here your father almost married her."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this and you should ask mom if you want to know something!"answered her grandson;"But if i were you i'd stay out of mom and dad's business!"

To be continued….


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129….

Molly was doing her best to keep jack distracted and they were taking trips down memorylane;"Remember how annoying you thought carly was when you'd first met her?"

"Yeah,you could say that,molly,i'd never met anybody like that before."answered jack;"She really knew how to push my buttons and she could be so infuriating at times."

"But at the same time you guys fell in love with eachother from the moment that you two met."smiled she;"Although neither of you wanted to admit that and you were both so stubborn."

"Carly was much more stubborn then i was."laughed her cousin's husband;"She would never listen to me and did what she wanted to do,no matter how dangerous or stupid it was."

"Sometimes i wished that i was still living here,jack,i miss my cousin and i miss you and the kids too."said molly softly;"I even miss oakdale."

"We miss you too,molly,especially carly and i know that she would want nothing more then to have her cousin back in town again."answered he;"Why don't you move back again?"

"You know why."replied his cousin-in-law with a sigh;"Moving back here would be a mistake."

"Because of holden."started jack slowly;"Do you still love him,molly?"

"He was my first love."said she with a sad smile;"Look at how hard you have tried to forget all my cousin and to stop loving her,jack,look at where that got you and where you guys are right now,married and with a baby on the way."

"I guess you're right."answered her cousin-in-law;"I waisted so much time trying not to love carly and to forget her,but it was no use and we belong together."

"Maybe it will get better one and maybe i will meet somebody new."replied molly;"But untill then i just can't live in the same town as holden."

Later that afternoon Kevin walked into his room at the lakeview with meg after he'd finally been able to convince the judge to let her go home with him instead of back to the mental-hospital;"Don't ever do that again!"

"That judge is crazy for not letting me have custody of my daughter and he will regret that decision!"said his client still angry;"You should have backed me up in there!"

"Back you up with what?"asked kevin frustrated;"I did my best and we lost,meg,so it doesn't help to go nuts in the courthouse and atleast i was able to convince the judge not to send you down to the mental-hospital again."

"He should have granted me the custody of my daughter instead of giving her back to paul and that bitch!"answered she;"I will make them all pay!"

"Talk like that will get you right back into the mental-hospital,meg,be smart and just accept it as it is for now."started her lawer slowly;"Atleast he did allow you to have visits with eliza and he said that he wants to review the case in a year,so you still have a chance and all you have to do is work hard at showing the judge next year that eliza belongs with you and that you are well enough to take care of her."

"Hmmm,i know just what to do."replied meg with a strange look in her eyes;"I will end up with my daughter,kevin,don't worry about that."

"What are you planning to do?"asked he worried;"You're not going to do something stupid,are you?"

"I don't want to talk anymore."smiled his client as she suddenly pushed him down on to the bed and sat down on top of him;"Shut up and kiss me!"

To be continued….


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130…..

Down at the policestation margo was reading the new information about silas,ava,kit and sam when tom walked into her office;"Hi,honey."

When she didn't respond he gently shook her arm;"Margo?"

"I think i just figured out who kidnapped carly and why."answered she with a shocked look on her face;"Why didn't we look into this before?"

"Into what?"asked her husband confused about what his wife was talking about;"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!"said margo and handed tom the file that she had been reading;"If parker hadn't had that strange dream then we wouldn't have looked into it and then we wouldn't have known about this,tom,we could have solved weeks before if we had looked into this earlier and we might even been able to prevent carly from beeing kidnapped."

"Is this for real?"replied he as shocked as his wife was after reading the file;"Why didn't this ever come up before,margo,not even after sam was shot or when kit got shot?"

"I don't know,but i wish it had and if i had really done my job better then carly wouldn't be somewhere out there with some psycho."answered his wife tired;"Damn it,tom,if carly dies then it's my fault because i didn't do my job well enough."

"What happened isn't your fault and even if you had known then this still could have happened,honey,you can't blame yourself for this."said tom and put his arms around his wife;"Atleast you know now and this will help you to find carly and to bring her home again."

Kim was doing some shopping with her husband when they ran into andy,who didn't look so good at all;"Hi,honey."

"Hi."said her son and wanted to walk further straight away.

"Is everything okay?"asked kim worried as she stopped him;"Andy…?"

"Everything is just fine!"answered he annoyed;"I'm just in a bit of a hurry."

"We're going to have some dinner at the lakeview after we're done shopping."started his step-father slowly in an attempt to help his wife and to figure out what was going on with andy;"Would you like to join us?"

"No,i don't have time for that,bob,maybe next time."replied andy and quickly walked away again;"Bye."

"Let him go."said he,stopping his wife from going on after her son;"It wouldn't do any good to go on after him when he's like this,honey,you know that."

"Did you see the state that andy was in?"asked his wife with a worried look;"He looked like he…."

"Like he spend the whole night in some bar and he smelled like that too,kim,but confronting him about it is useless."answered bob;"If you confront andy about it he's just going to deny it and maybe even leave town again,so maybe we should let him be for now."

"Do you know how hard that is to do?"began she softly;"You know what happened last time andy was drinking again."

"I remember that and i also know that us pushing him didn't help back then."said her husband;"Let's just keep an eye on him for now."

To be continued….


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131….

That evening molly was cleaning up in the kitchen when jack came back;"Hey."

"Hey."responded molly as she turned around;"Parker and j.j. took sage out to see a movie and i think that they were picking faith up on the way overthere,so they won't be back for a while."

"On a schoolnight?"asked her cousin's husband surprised;"Without asking me first,molly?"

"You weren't here and i told them that they could go,jack,they needed the distraction after the way that you stormed out of here earlier."answered she;"They didn't dare call you and i told them that you'd be okay with it."

"I'm sorry for taking off like that and you're right about them needed the distraction."said jack;"Thanks."

"You're welcome,jack,you know that i'd do anything for you guys."replied his wife's cousin;"Where did you storm off to after margo was here?"

"I went for a drive and ended up at where the boathouse used to be."began he with a sigh;"I thought i'd feel better once i knew who had taken my wife,but knowing who probaly took my wife has only made things worse and now i'm even more scared then i was before."

"They will find him and bring carly home soon enough."answered molly as she gave him a hug;"Now that they know who it is."

At Fairwinds emily had just settled herself into bed,after paul had pressured her into laying down again for a while,when he came into the bedroom with a bottle of champagne and two glasses;"What's all this?"

"What do you think?"laughed her husband;"It's time to celibrate."

"Today was a good step forward into keeping custody of eliza,but there's still a chance that meg can get custody of her next year."began emily softly;"And i'm not so sure that she's going to take this laying down,paul,not after the way that she acted in court."

"Meg can try whatever she wants but she will only hurt herself with it in the end and the judge was on our side,so that's plenty reasons for celibrating."smiled he and sat down next to her in bed;"It'll be okay and today is proof of the fact that meg will never get custody of eliza because no judge in his right mind will believe that she's not crazy anymore."

"Maybe you're right and i was happy to hear that judge refusing her custody of eliza."answered his wife with a faint smile;"And the new courthearing won't be for another year,so atleast eliza is here with us where she belongs for now."

"So you admit that i'm right?"asked paul teasing;"Am i right,em?"

"Yes,you're right."replied she with a smile and kissed him;"You're right."

To be continued….


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

Henry was greeting people at the door at metro when a familiar face appeared at the door;"Hi,henry,long time no see."

"Hey,bonnie,what are you doing back?"asked he surprised;"Last i heard you were somewhere down in L.A. or something."

"I went to a lot of cities around the country."smiled she;"But i felt like it was time to come home again."

"Good for you."replied henry;"So,do you need a job?"

"No,henry,i don't need a job."laughed his friend;"I have a job."

"Really?"asked he surprised again;"What kind of a job?"

"She's going back into business with me."answered a beautyfull dark woman with long dark hair with a smile as she walked in;"Hi,henry."

"Jessica?Bonnie?"said a stuned barbara while she approached the three of them;"What are you both doing back in town?"

"We're setting up a new law-firm again."replied the youngest of them;"Mom's also gonna ask tom to join us,barbara,but she hasn't been able to ask him yet so please don't say anything yet."

"I think he'd like that."smiled she;"It's good to have you both back in town again."

"Thanks,barbara."answered jessica with a smile;"I heard that congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"Yes,we got married last year."said her friend and put her arms around henry;"I never thought that i'd say those words again after my last divorce,jessica,but henry made me change my mind."

"That's great."replied she;"Congratulations again."

Down at the snyder pond parker was sitting in the gras with faith;"It's starting to get less cold at night now that it's almost spring-time."

"I know,but i still think it can get pretty cold in the evening."smiled faith as she leaned up close to parker,snuggled up in his arms as they were sitting on a blanket;"Are you sure that your brother and sister didn't mind us sneaking away like that and leaving them alone?"

"Ofcourse they didn't mind and i think that they were glad to see us leave."laughed her boyfriend and held her tightly;"I'm glad that we have sorted everything out again because i hate it when we fight,faith,i really do."

"So do i."said she softly;"I know that i can be really impulsive sometimes and that i can make a big thing out of nothing or misunderstand what you're trying to say or do stupid things that end up hurting other people,but that's not how i want to be and i'm trying not to do those things anymore."

"I love you just the way that you are and i don't want you to change,although i can get angry at you sometimes for the things that you do."answered parker;"I would never ask you to change because you beeing you is why i fell in love you with."

"So you're okay with me doing or saying stupid things and storming off when i'm mad at you and stuff,parker,really?"asked his girlfriend surprised;"Do you really love me the way that i am?"

"Ofcourse i do."laughed he;"Why would i lie about that?"

"I don't know."began faith hesitating;"Maybe because you don't want to hurt my feelings and sometimes people say stuff that they don't really mean."

"I do mean it,faith,i mean what i say and i love you for you beeing you."smiled her boyfriend and gently kissed her;"I love you!"

"I love you too."said she while she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck;"I mean that too!"

Slowly their gentle kisses turned into more passionet kisses and parker felt his desire growing,so with regret he pulled away from faith;"Maybe i should take you home now."

"Maybe you should."answered his girlfriend with a faint smile as parker got up and helped her up as well and gently kissed him on his cheeck;"Thanks for a great evening,parker,i really needed that."

"You're welcome."replied parker with a smile and gave her a hug;"I think we both did."

To be continued….


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133….

Five days later margo was allready up at the crack of dawn and was about to leave for the policestation when tom came out of the bedroom;"Where are you going?"

"To the policestation."answered his wife a bit irritated about the disapproving look that he was giving her;"Every minute counts and she's been gone for eleven days now,tom,we're getting so close now that i need to spend as much time on it as i can."

"But to work yourself to the ground from early in the morning untill late at night isn't the answer and you have enough officers downthere that are able to work on this case as well,so why do you insist on doing everything by yourself?"asked he frustrated that he couldn't make his wife see that she was too involved,something that she had accused jack but which actually applied to herself as well;"Maybe you need to listen to the advice that you gave jack and take a step back,margo,let your men do all the work."

"Would you stand there and say the same thing if it was me that had been kidnapped?"said margo;"Would you want to stand by and do nothing while others around you were looking for me?"

"If you feel that way then why are you refusing to let jack help you?"replied her husband;"He wants nothing more then to find his wife and help with the search,margo,just like you do and you keep saying that he's too involved so you won't let him help you anymore."

"That isn't fair,tom hughes,using my own words against me!"answered she tired and sat down on the couch;"You're right and i hate that!"

"I know."smiled tom while he sat down next to her and put his arms around her waist;"That's why i'm so good at what i do."

"Speaking of that,tom,have you thought anymore about jessica's offer?"asked his wife;"About making your firm and her new firm into one law-firm?"

"I haven't decided yet and there's so much going on right now that i don't think that it's the right time to make that kind of a decision."said he;"Jessica said that i could take as much time as i need to think about it before i give her my decision,so there's no hurry."

"You guys have worked before and you loved that."answered margo;"I'm happy that she and bonnie are back again."

"So am i."smiled her husband;"It's great to have them back again."

Courtney had been up at the crack of dawn and was sitting in the kitchen,with a cup of coffee,when jason came in and tried to kiss her on the cheeck,but couldn't because courtney pulled away;"Don't!"

"For how much longer are you going to keep this up?"asked jason irritated;"I thought that enough time had past for us to put this little incident behind us and get back to the way that things used to be,courtney."

"You thought wrong!"answered she;"Things will never go back to the way that they used to be!"

"There's no reason why things can't get back to the way that they used to be,honey,i have allready forgiven you for running around town with your ex and leaving me to go to him for days."laughed her husband and put his hands on top of her shoulders as he stood closely behind her;"What we need is some time alone up in the bedroom,where i will remind you of all the good things in our marriage and make you forget all about that loser."

"Andy isn't a loser and he isn't the reason why our marriage is in trouble,jason,the problem is that you're not the same man that i married and having sex isn't going to solve any of our problems."said courtney while she got up and tried to leave the kitchen when jason grabbed her arm,as he stared at her with an angry look;"What are you going to do,jason,hit me again?"

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?"asked he angry as he let her go;"I'm trying to get past what has happened and get back to what we had."

"Maybe i don't want to go back to what we had."replied his wife tired and walked away;"Maybe i just don't love you anymore."

"No,you're wrong and we will get back what we had before damn it!"scolded jason furious as he grabbed the coffeecup that his wife had used and threw into the wall,where it shattered into a lot of little pieces;"We will!"

To be continued


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134…

At worldwide lily was sitting behind her desk when her mother walked in;"Goodmorning,darling."

"Goodmorning,mother."smiled she;"What brings you downhere?"

"I just came to see how my daughter was doing."replied lucinda;"How are things between you and holden?"

"Things are fine between me and holden,mother,why wouldn't they be?"asked her daughter surprised about lucinda's question;"Why are you really here?"

"I was just worried about you,darling,with molly be back in town again."answered she;"Has holden seen her yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business,but yes,holden has seen her and so have i."said lily irritated;"Molly isn't a threat anymore."

"Are you sure about that,lily,are you absolutly sure that molly isn't a threat to your relationship with holden anymore?"

"Yes,mother,i am sure."replied she and saw the look on lucinda's face;"Stay out of this,mother,i'm warning you!"

"Just be carefull!"warned her mother lily as she kissed her on the cheeck;"Just watch your back,darling."

Emily was all dressed and ready to go to work when paul came into the livingroom;"Wait,em,i will drive you down to the intruder."

"What for?"asked emily;"There's nothing wrong with my car."

"I just want to be carefull you don't get attacked again now that you're going back to work."started her husband hesitating,knowing full well that emily would get mad at him for beeing overprotective towards her;"Meg is still in town and i'm sure that she's furious about us beeing able to keep full custody of eliza,em,so she might be out for revenge."

"I have no intension to keep beeing scared of meg or to let her affect my life in any way,paul,i'm going to work in my own car and that isn't up for discussion!"replied she;"Besides,we still don't know for sure if it was meg that attacked me at the intruder."

"Who else would only attack you and not steal anything from the intruder?"said paul;"The only one who would do that is meg and nobody else!"

"Even if it was meg that attacked me that night then that still doesn't mean that i'm going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder and beeing scared of that nutcase!"answered his wife;"I won't give her that satisfaction,paul,i won't!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again!"responded he worried;"Or even worse."

"Nothing's going to happen and i promise you that i will be carefull."replied emily as she gently kissed him;"It'll be fine,honey,i promise."

To be continued….


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135…

Around noon that day rosanna was laying in her bed at the hospital,thinking about a few days earlier when jack had finally told her the truth about carly beeing kidnapped…

Rosanna stared at jack in anger when he refused to answer her;"What is going on,jack,where is my sister and why haven't you told me that she isn't in the hospital anymore before?"

"I wanted to wait as long as possible before telling you this because i knew that it would upset you and i wanted you to a be a bit stronger first."said he with a sigh;"I have been dreading telling you this."

"Telling me what?"asked rosanna worried;"Where is my sister?"

"I wish i knew."answered her brother-in-law tired;"She was kidnapped eleven days ago,rosanna,right here from the hospital."

"Kidnapped?"replied she in disbelief;"Who would want to kidnap carly and why?"

"We have a suspect,but so far we haven't been able to locate him or carly."said jack;"But we will find her again,rosanna,i promise."

Just thinking about that moment brought tears back to rosanna's eyes,the thought of her sister beeing outthere,in the hands of some psycho.

Kim was down at the TV-station,waiting for katie to arrive,when she showed up with jacob in a stroller;"Sorry i'm late but i was allready on way downhere when i remembered forgetting jacob's things,so i had to turn around and go back to get it."

"It's okay,katie,don't worry about it."laughed her soon to be mother-in-law and turned her attention to the little guy in the stroller;"Hi,jacob."

"So what did you think of my plans for the station?"asked she;"If you think that they're no good then just tell me."

"I think your plans are great."smiled kim;"Besides,at the beginning of next month it will be official and this will all be yours,so you don't need my approval to change or add things."

"I know,but that doesn't mean that your option doesn't matter anymore,kim,your approval means a lot to me."replied the fiancee of her son;"It really does."

"That's sweet of you to say."answered she as they hugged.

Down at policestation margo was talking to a couple of policeofficers about the kidnapping of carly when jack came in;"Has there been anymore news,margo?"

"What are you doing here?"asked she surprised;"I thought that we had agreed that you would stay at home and wait for me to bring you some news as soon as there was any."

"I know what we agreed on,but it was driving me insane beeing at home and waiting for news while we're getting so close to finally really finding my wife again and the psycho that has her."answered her friend;"So is there any news?"

"We might have a lead as to where our suspect has been lately through creditcard-transactions made by him."said margo hesitating,not wanting to tell jack too much out of fear of what he might do with the information;"Just go home and wait for me to call you when i have some real news as to where your wife is,jack,go home and be with your kids."

"If you do get a real lead as to where my wife is beeing held then i want to come with you if you go and check it out!"replied he;"I want to be there if she's found!"

"If or when we do then you're not coming with us!"answered his friend with a firm look;"We have no idea in what kind of a state we're going to find carly and trust me when i tell you that you have no business beeing there at the moment that we may find her with our suspect!"

"She's my wife damn it!"scolded jack angry;"You're making it sound like she's allready dead or something,margo,like all you're going to find is her body!"

"You know that there's a possibilty that it might come to that,jack,we both do!"said she softly;"That is why i'm not letting you come with me when we finally get a location on where carly might be held!"

To be continued…..


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136….

That afternoon courtney was doing her best to get some writting done since she still had to finish up her second book,which was hard to do under the circumstances,when jason came home and gave her a wrapped little box;"Here you go,honey,this is for you."

"I'm busy."said courtney as she got up and walked away to get something to drink;"What are you doing home so early,jason,did you come to check up on me and to see if i was still here?"

"No,i didn't come home early to check up on you or to see if you were still here."replied he with a fake smile;"I came home early to give my wife something special to show her just how much i love her."

"So this is an attempt to buy me off and to make me forget about what you did?"asked his wife sarcasticly;"You can't buy me off!"

"Can't i just do something nice for you anymore?"answered jason as he moved closer towards the desk and leaned over courtney;"I miss you,baby,i think that we should get past what happened and get back to beeing happy again."

"I haven't been happy in a while."said she;"Let's face it,jason,this marriage has fallen apart and i wouldn't even be here anymore if you hadn't blackmailed me into coming back to you again."

"This is all his fault and if it weren't for him we'd still be happy!"replied her husband angry;"You need to forget all about that damn loser and focus on beeing happy with me again!"

"Blaming andy for our problems isn't fair!"began courtney frustrated;"The problem is that you're not the same man that i married anymore and i don't think that we can get back to what we once had,jason,that isn't andy's fault!"

"Do you still love me?"asked he and before courtney had a chance to say anything he saw the answer on her face,so furious he stormed off;"You're my wife damn it!"

Emily was working on a new artical for the intruder when paul came in;"Hey,honey."

"What are you doing here?"asked his wife surprised,looking up;"I have my own car with me,so you don't have to pick me up."

"I know,em."smiled paul as he sat down on her desk;"But,knowing how you are,i wanted to come downhere to make sure that you're not overdoing it and that you don't stay here for too long."

"So you're here to check up on me!"said she irritated;"I feel fine and i don't need you checking up on me,paul,i don't want you to either."

"Can't i be worried about my wife?"asked her husband while he pulled emily out of her chair and into his arms;"I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Ofcourse you can worry about me,paul,but i don't want you to keep checking up on me because i'm fine."replied emily with a faint smile and put her arms around his neck;"And i promise you that i will try to take it easy."

"I will hold you to that promise."answered he teasing as he kissed her;"So,are you ready to come home with me?"

"Almost."laughed his wife and kissed him back;"Just go home and i'll be there within an hour or so."

"Promise?"asked paul;"If you're not home within an hour i'm coming back to get you,em."

"I promise."smiled she while she gently pushed paul away and sat back down behind her desk;"Now go and let me get back to work."

To be continued…..


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137…

Down at the farm holden was talking to molly when lily walked in;"Hi."

"Hi."said molly with a uncomfortable look and gave holden a quick look;"I should probaly get back to miltown."

"You don't have to leave because of me,molly,you really don't."answered lily;"How are jack and the kids holding up?"

"They're trying to get by,although they're scared for carly's life as well as the baby's."replied she softly with tears in her eyes;"I just hope that margo finally finds something that will lead them to my cousin."

"So do we."said her ex-fiancee and put his hand on top of her arm;"We're all hoping for carly to be found real soon and that she as well as the baby are fine."

"Holden's right."started lily hesitating;"Everybody's praying for carly's safe return,molly."

"Thanks,guys."replied she with gratefull look and wiped away her tears as she looked at her watch;"I really should be going."

"Say hi to jack for us and tell him that we're thinking about them,molly,tell him to call us if there's anything that we can do for him or the kids."answered the woman that she had lost the love of her life to and gave molly a hug;"Day or night."

"I will."promised molly surprised about the hug and walked away after giving holden a hug too;"Bye,guys."

"That was nice of you."said holden after molly had left and pulled lilly into his arms;"To say that to molly and give her a hug,lily,that really made her feel better."

"Like i allready told my mother this morning i don't see molly as a threat anymore."smiled she,putting her arms around his neck;"At times like this we need to be nice to eachother."

"So lucinda had something to say about molly beeing back in town again?"asked her ex-husband with an annoyed look;"I thought she'd learned her lesson finally."

"She claims that she was just worried about me with molly beeing back in town,but i have set her straight on that,holden,i told her that our relationship is fine and that molly isn't a threat anymore."answered lily with a sigh;"My mother has been trying to mind her own business and i made it pretty clear that her that she needs to stay out of this too."

"Let's hope she does that."said he and kissed her;"Our relationship really is fine and molly isn't a threat to us,so there's nothing to be worried about."

Rosanna was pretty bored when john dixon walked in;"Hi,rosanna,how are you feeling today?"

"I'm bored."answered she;"When can i finally go home again?"

"That was actually what i came downhere to tell you."laughed john;"I have ordered some tests to see how things stand right now and if they all turn out good then i'm going to release you tomorrow."

"You are?"asked his patient surprised;"That's great,john."

"Well,let's wait for the testresults back before you start jumping from joy."warned he rosanna;"If those are good then you can go home,but if they aren't then you're gonna stay here for a little while later."

"Let's hope that those turn out good then."smiled rosanna;"I can't wait to get out of here."

"But you will still have to take it easy for a while and make sure that you get plenty of rest!"said her doctor;"It will take some time before you're fully recovered,rosanna,so don't do anything to rush things because you will only achieve the opposite."

"When will you have the test results?"answered she;"Tomorrow-morning?"

"I don't know exactly when i will get the testresults back,rosanna,it will probaly in the morning if you're lucky."replied john;"I will send a nurse downhere to draw some blood and to do some tests."

"Hopefully i will be able to leave this place tomorrow."said his patient as john walked away;"See you tomorrow,john."

"I will come as soon as i have the results."promised he laughing and left the room.

To be continued….


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138…..

Not long after seven that evening jack was talking to molly when they heard yelling coming from out on the porch,so when he went to check it out he found his sons outthere yelling at eachother;"Hey,what is going on outhere?"

"Nothing!"replied parker quickly lying;"Nothing at all,dad!"

"Don't tell me that it's nothing because we could hear you two yelling all the way in there."answered he;"Now one of you two is gonna tell me what is going on!"

"Parker got mad at me!"started his youngest son hesitating;"That's all that and it's nothing for you to worry about,dad,we can sort this out ourselves."

"Why did you get mad at your brother?"asked jack as he looked at his oldest son;"I want the truth,parker,i mean it!"

"We were talking about mom and i got mad when j.j. said that we don't even know if mom's still alive of if the baby is….."said he hesitating,not wanting to upset his father;"I'm sorry,dad,we didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"You boys shouldn't fight!"began his father with a sigh and looked at j.j. as he did his best to keep his own fears for the life of his wife and unborn child unvisible from both of his sons;"I know that you're scared,but you have to believe that your mother is gonna be fine and that your soon to be born baby-brother or sister is gonna be fine too."

"I'm trying,dad,but it's getting harder."answered j.j. softly;"I wish that margo would find something and bring mom back to us again."

"Mom will be back again soon enough!"said his brother with an angry look at j.j. again;"She and the baby will both be fine,j.j."

"Why are you getting angry at me again?"asked he with tears in his eyes and walked away,into the house;"I'm just scared!"

"I'll talk to him."replied molly as she quickly went on after him.

"Why are you beeing so hard on your brother?"said her friend while he turned towards his son again;"You shouldn't get angry at him for beeing scared!"

"I just can't stand it when he talks about mom beeing…."answered parker frustrated;"Mom and the baby are both gonna be just fine,dad,i just know it!"

"Just go easy on j.j. please."begged he tired and pulled parker into a hug;"It's gonna be okay again."

Katie was sitting on the couch when chris came home and sat down next to her as he kissed her;"Thank god my shift has finally ended."

"Did you have a bad day at the hospital?"asked his fiancee as she began to rub his shoulders;"Your muscles are real tense."

"John dixon was beeing a pain again."answered chris,closing his eyes and enjoying the massage that katie was giving him;"Hmmm,that feels good,katie."

"Good,i'm glad."smiled she;"So,what did john do this time?"

"Nothing special."replied her fiancee;"The guy is annoying when he's just beeing himself and he thinks that he's always right."

"If you hadn't turned down the chief of staff-position last year then you'd be chief of staff now,so that means that you would have been john dixon's boss."said katie;"Are you starting to regret saying no,chris?"

"No,i still don't regret that and if i had become chief of staff it would have meant having to work a lot more,so that wasn't worth it to become his boss."laughed he;"Besides,john is more the chief of staff kind of guy then i am and i just want to be a doctor and not having to deal with meetings and stuff,so i'm glad that i turned that job down."

"Have you told john that you will need a couple of weeks off in june?"answered his fiancee;"For our honeymoon."

"No,i haven't told him yet,but i will soon."smiled chris as he turned around and kissed katie while he leaned up against her;"Now enough talking about john dixon and the hospital,katie,i'm done talking!"

At the lakeview henry and barbara had just finished their late night dinner when they ran into meg,who was just on her way back to kevin's room;"Hi,you two."

"What are you still doing here in town?"said barbara with a suspicious look;"Are you up to something again?"

"Honey!"warned her husband barbara worried because he didn't want her to start a scene there or for meg and her to get into a fight;"Please don't!"

"What are you doing here anyway,meg,isn't this a bit too expensive for you?"asked she,ignoring henry,and looked at meg with a vicious smile;"Who are you sleeping with to afford this?"

"That's none of your business."answered meg;"I thought that you always prefered me over emily,so why are you beeing so mean to me?"

"That was before i knew what a nutcase you were and before i realized that you're much worse then emily ever was."laughed her ex-mother-in-law;"I'm actually trying to get along with emily these days since my son truly loves her and so does my granddaughter,meg,so things aren't the same that they were last year."

"Eliza is my daughter and there's no way in hell that i would let emily take over my role as mother,barbara,i'd rather..!"began she angry when kevin showed up and stopped her.

"Leave my client alone!"warned kevin barbara as he quickly pulled meg away with him,towards the elevators;"You need to control your temper and watch what you say in public!"

"She was taunting me!"answered his client still angry while they got on to the elevator;"I wish that i could knock that smirk right off her face,kevin!"

"You need to behave yourself if you ever want to get your daughter back again!"said he worried;"Acting like this isn't helping!"

"I will get my daughter back!"replied meg with a strange smile;"Eliza is mine!"

To be continued….


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139…

The next morning molly came downstairs and saw jack sitting out on the porch with a cup coffee in his hand,so she put on a coat and went outside;"What are you doing outhere,jack,out in the cold?"

"I had to get some fresh air."answered he;"What are you doing up allready?"

"I could ask you the same thing."replied molly with a faint smile;"Couldn't you sleep?"

"No,not really."started her friend softly;"I miss her,molly,i'm going crazy without her."

"Carly's missing you just as much as you are missing her,jack,i'm sure of that."answered she,sat down next to him and put her arm around him;"It's gonna be okay again and she'll be back again soon enough."

"What if she's still mad at me for keeping the truth from her?"asked jack with tears in his eyes;"If i had told carly the truth then maybe she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital and then she wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"You can't think like that!"said his friend;"You only did what you did to protect carly and i'm sure that she understands that,jack,so i'm sure that she isn't mad at you."

"When carly found out about me keeping the fact that silas and ava had been after us for revenge she was furious at me and it's my fault that somebody was able to kidnap her because i wasn't there at the hospital!"replied he;"I never meant for this to happen,molly,i only wanted to protect her and the baby."

"What happened wasn't your fault and i'm sure that carly isn't angry at you anymore."answered molly as she hold jack close to comfort him;"Margo will find carly soon enough and then you'll see that i'm right,jack,everything will be just fine."

Janet had just finished getting dressed when dusty came back into the bedroom and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"Lorenzo is still asleep,so why don't we go back to bed for a little while?"

"I can't,dusty,i need to be at al's in less then an hour and you have to be at worldwide at ten."laughed janet while she gently pushed dusty away;"Teri promised that she's be here in time to babysit lorenzo before you have to go."

"Hmmm,too bad you have to go to work."smiled he,pulling her back into his arms;"But since you know the owner very well i don't think it will be a problem if you start a shift a bit later."

"I can't and neither can you because you have an important meeting with lily."answered his wife,pushing dusty away again and left the bedroom quickly,knowing what would happen if she didn't get out of there;"I'll see you downstairs,honey."

At lily's house faith was about to leave the house when her mother came into the livingroom;"Where are you going?"

"To school."said her daughter;"You're always telling me that i should take school serious and that i shouldn't be late."

"When are you going to stop treating me like the enemy,faith,when are things going to get back to normal between us again."asked lily with a sigh;"I can't even ask you anything anymore without setting you off."

"I don't have time for this."answered she with an annoyed look;"I have to get to get to school or else i'm going to be late,which will give you another reason to get mad at me again."

"You're acting like i'm getting mad at you every time,but that's not true and it's the other way around."started her mother frustrated;"I wish that we could have a normal relationship again,like before."

"I want things too,mom,but sometimes we don't get what we want."said faith and walked out of the door;"I'm off to school."

"Faith!"called she on after her daughter while she tried to catch up to her outside,but without any luck,so lily went back inside again.

To be continued….


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140…..

Just before lunchtime Courtney was making herself something to eat when she heard the doorbell going off,so she went to open up the door and found andy on her doorstep to her surprise;"What are you doing here,andy?"

"I had to come!"answered he;"I can't let you stay with him because of me!"

"Have you been drinking again?"asked his ex-wife worried when she saw how unsteady he was standing and she could smell the alcohol on his breath;"You need to get help for yourself!"

"Come with me!"begged andy as he grabbed courtney's wrist;"You don't want to stay here with jason anymore,courtney,you're only here because he's blackmailing you."

"I can't!"replied she softly;"You need to tell your parents that you're drinking again and let them help you!"

"All i need is you!"answered her ex;"I hate you beeing here because of me!"

"How did you get downhere?"said courtney with a scared look and saw the answer written on andy's face;"What were you thinking driving downhere while you're like this,andy,drinking and driving don't mix!"

"I had to come downhere and talk to you,courtney,i miss you!"started he frustrated;"I know that you told me to stay away from you,but i can't!"

"You shouldn't have come because if jason sees you here he'll go nuts."replied his ex;"He won't hesitate to call the police."

"I don't want to make things worse for you,but i can't stay away from you while i know that you're only here because of me and totally against your own will."answered andy;"He doesn't make you happy anymore,courtney,but i can."

"Wait a second here."said she all of sudden,went back into the apartment and came out again after a couple of minutes;"Come on,andy,i'm driving you home because you're in no shape to be driving yourself around."

At the policestation tom walked in to pick up his wife for lunch when he found her coming out of her office,all excited;"I think we have found her."

"Have you found carly?"asked tom;"For real?"

"Well,we still have to check it out,but i think that this will lead us to where carly is beeing held or atleast to her kidnapper."answered his wife;"I need to form a team to check it out,tom,with any luck we'll have carly home again by tonight."

"That's great."smiled he happy;"Are you going to call jack and tell him about this?"

"No,i'm not."replied margo and saw the disapproving look in tom's eyes;"I can't call jack because he will want to go with us and i can't allow that,tom,i don't know what we will find there and i can't have jack going off the deep end when we're in the middle of an operation."

"But he deserves to know,margo,you can't keep this from him!"said her husband;"He should know that you might have found his wife and her kidnapper."

"What if i tell him and he comes with and goes off the deep end or something?"asked she softly;"What if we come downthere and find out that carly or their unborn baby is….."

"You can't think like that,margo,you have to believe that they're both fine and that this will end happy."answered tom and pulled margo into his arms to comfort her;"But maybe you're right about not telling jack yet untill you have carly back safe and sound."

To be continued….


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141….

Courtney had reached andy's motel,parked his car in the parkinglot and was helping him back to his room,which took a lot of effort,where she gently pushed him down on his bed;"Here we are."

"Please don't go yet."begged her ex as he grabbed her hand when courtney wanted to leave again;"Please,court."

"This is all my fault."said she with tears in her eyes and sat down next to andy on the bed;"If i hadn't come back into your life then things wouldn't be so messed up right now and you wouldn't be drinking again."

"Don't say that!"replied andy,pushing himself up a bit and leaned up against courtney;"I'm glad that you came back into my life and it's not your fault that i'm drinking again,court,i was allready drinking again before i came back to oakdale."

"You were?"asked his ex-wife surprised;"Why didn't you tell me,andy?"

"Things were allready difficult for you with the way that things were between you and jason and i didn't want to make things worse."answered he while his hand slowly moved upwards on her leg,towards her back;"Don't go back to jason and just stay here,with me,court,i love you and i don't care what jason thinks that he can do to me and i will stop drinking,i promise!"

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me!"began courtney softly as andy leaned in closer and they faces almost touched;"What are you doing?"

"I need you!"whispered her ex into her ear and began to kiss her neck as his hand moved beneath her sweater,on to the bare skin on her back;"Please stay,court!"

"Andy…."said she in doubt,beeing torn between knowing that they shouldn't be doing this and wanting this just as much as he did;"I…."

"Don't you want me as much as i want you?"asked andy,looking straight into courtney's eyes and,while his right hand slowly moving upwards across her back,his left hand touched her face as he leaned in for a kiss,gently and hesitating at first;"I love you!"

When courtney,who was thrown by what was happening and unable to keep her emotions under control anymore,kissed andy back slowly his kisses got more passionette and both of his hands found their way underneath courtney's sweater while andy moved his body on top of her as she put her arms around his neck and their love-making began.

At the hospital Rosanna was waiting for john dixon to give the okay to go home when craig came into her room with johnny;"Hi,rosanna."

"Hi."smiled she and looked at johnny;"Hi,johnny."

"Has john released you yet?"asked craig;"Have you decided on where you're gonna stay?"

"No,he hasn't released me yet,but i'm expecting him to do so at anytime now."began his ex-wife hesitating;"And you know that i will be staying at carly and jack's,just like i did before i ended up in here,craig,i have allready told you that."

"I know,but i thought that maybe you had changed your mind now that jack kind of knows."replied he;"Johnny and i can look after you at my hotelroom and i'm actually in the middle of searching for a house because we can't live in at the lakeview forever."

"Are you coming to stay with us?"said johnny with a happy face as he looked up at rosanna;"We are gonna get a house."

"I'd love to stay with you and your father,johnny,but i'm allready staying over at carly and jack's."answered she with an uncomfortable look;"Maybe next time."

"Can we atleast take you home when john gives you the okay to go home?"asked craig;"Can i atleast do that for you?"

"Sure."replied his ex-wife with a faint smile;"You and johnny can drive me home."

To be continued….


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142….

At worldwide lily had just returned from lunch with holden when she ran into luke and was happy to see him as she gave him a hug;"Hi,honey,this is a surprise."

"I had a meeting with gran about the upcoming benefit and i kind of wanted to talk to you about something."started her son hesitating;"I went by the house earlier to spend some time with my sisters and brother and nathalie told me that she'd heard you and faith fighting again,mom,so is everything okay?"

"It's nothing,luke,nothing for you to worry about and i will tell nathalie that she doesn't have to worry either."replied she with a sigh;"I guess that things between faith and me will always be tense and that there's nothing that i can do about that."

"Is it that bad?"asked luke worried;"I thought that things had gotten better since last year."

"So did i."answered his mother with a sad smile;"But it's really nothing for you to worry about and i guess that this is just one of those mother-daughter things,luke,it'lll be okay again."

"Maybe i should have a talk with faith."suggested he;"Maybe that will help."

"It's sweet of you to offer,but i'm afraid that it would probaly only make things worse and you allready have enough on your mind."said lily as she hugged luke;"Don't worry,honey,it's probaly just a fase again that will pass."

Laying in andy's arms in his motelroom courtney felt torn between wanting to stay with her ex-husband,where it was safe and where she felt truly loved,and feeling forced to go back to jason,a man that she had fallen out of love with and who wasn't the man that she married anymore.

"Hey."said andy worried while he gently made courtney look at him;"Are you okay,court,are you sorry for what just happened?"

"I don't know."answered she hesitating;"I'm not sorry for what we did because i wanted it as much as you did,but it shouldn't have happened and it will only make things more complicated."

"Not if we don't let it get complicated!"replied her ex;"You don't have to get back to that jerk and you can stay here with me or i can hire something else where we can live!"

"If only things were that easy."began courtney softly,got out of bed and put on her clothes;"In case you forgot i'm still married to jason,who has allready threatened that if i walk out on him that he will do whatever he can to destroy you,andy,so i can't leave him for you!"

"Yes,you can and things can be that easy,court,if you want to be with me then you can and jason can't stop you from leaving him!"said he and got out of bed too,after putting on his shorts;"I'm not scared of him and you shouldn't be either."

"But i am and you should be too,because there's a lot that he can do to you and i don't want that to happen!"answered his ex-wife;"You're better off without me and my problems!"

"That's not what i want,court,all i want is to be with you!"started andy frustrated as he grabbed courtney's wrist when she wanted to leave;"I will stop drinking and get help,i promise!"

"You should stop drinking and get help because you want to and not because you want to please me or something,andy,you should do it for yourself and it will be difficult enough to stop drinking for you,so you don't need any added stress to that!"replied she in tears while she pulled away from him;"I do love you and i wish that things were different,but we can't be together and i can't risk jason doing anything to harm you or get you into anymore trouble!"

"Please don't go back to him!"begged her ex as he did his best to stop courtney again,but without any luck and in tears himself andy sat down on the bed as his ex stormed out of the motelroom;"Damn it!"

To be continued…


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143…

Later that day rosanna was laying on the couch at jack and carly's when sage came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and gave it to her;"Here you go,aunt rosanna."

"Thanks,sage."smiled she;"I'm happy to be out of that hospital finally."

"Why did craig and johnny bring you downhere?"asked her niece curious;"Are you and craig together again?"

"Craig was doing something nice for me."answered rosanna,thrown by sage's question and quickly tried to change the subject;"Where's your dad,sage,is he still upstairs?"

"Yes,he sits up there a lot,in their bedroom."replied she with sad look in her eyes;"I think that he goes there to cry because he really misses mom and doesn't want us to see him break down."

"It's gonna be okay again."said her aunt as her heart broke to see her niece so sad and put her own fears about her sister and her unborn baby aside in an attempt to comfort sage and tried her best to sound as hopefull as possible while she put her arms around her niece;"Margo will find your mother and everything will be just fine again."

"I hope so."answered sage,doing her best not to burst out into tears;"I miss her,aunt rosanna."

"So do i,sweetie,so do i."replied she,holding her niece tightly.  
****************************************************************

Down at the farm faith had just returned from school and was getting herself something to drink when luke walked in;"Hi,faith."

"Hi,luke."answered his sister looking up;"If you came here for dad he isn't here and i don't know when he will be back again,luke."

"I didn't come here for dad."replied he;"I'm here to see you."

"Why?"asked faith suspicious;"What for?"

"I came to talk to you about the way you've been acting towards mom lately again."started her brother slowly;"Why do you keep giving her such a hard time,faith,don't you think that maybe you're beeing a bit unfair towards her?"

"Did she send you downhere to talk to me?"said she angry;"Has she been complaining to you?"

"No,mom hasn't really been complaining and she only told me after i had asked her about it when nathalie said something about you guys fighting this morning,so don't get mad at mom again!"answered luke;"What are you so angry about each time?"

"I'm mad because mom keeps treating me like a little kid and she can't stop interfering in my life!"replied his sister and got even more angry when luke started laughing;"What are you laughing about,luke,what's so funny?"

"You are."smiled he;"You accuse mom of treating you like a little kid while in the meantime you keep acting like one and mom will never stop getting involved in your life,faith,you're her daughter and she cares about you."

"If you came downhere to make fun of me then you can just go away!"said faith furious and wanted to walk away;"Get lost,luke!"

"Come here,hothead,i didn't come downhere to make fun of you."answered her brother as he grabbed faith's arm and pulled her into his arms for a hug;"I love you,but just try to see it from mom's point of view and give her a break please,faith,can you atleast try that?"

"I'll try."replied she;"And i love you too."

Margo had been busy with setting up a team to follow up on their latest lead to find carly;"Does everybody know what they are suppose to do?"

"Yes,we do."said one of the officers;"Everything is cristal clear,captain hughes."

"I just want to make sure of that!"answered she;"I don't want anything to go wrong!"

"Nothing will go wrong."replied deacon ,the newest addition to the team;"We will catch the kidnapper and free the victim."

"The victim is detective snyder's wife and that means that i don't want anything to happen to put her life in danger!"warned margo everybody and gave deacon a special look;"Is that clear,detective ?"

"Yes,m'am."said he;"Are we sure that our suspect and victim are in that building and that this man is really our suspect?"

"At this point this is our best lead and there's a 75 procent chance of them both beeing there and we have had a witness placing our suspect in that building,where he seems to have rented an entire floor,the topfloor,which is odd enough for somebody to do and our suspect has plenty of motives to harm mrs. Snyder,so we're positive that this man is the one that we're after and who has kidnapped mrs. Snyder and is holding her hostage."started their captain softly;"Our suspect is considered armed and dangerous and our main goal is to get mrs. Snyder away from there and make sure that she gets out of this safe and sound,so the first we thing we do when we get there tonight is observe the situation and wait for the best moment to take action."

To be continued…


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

That evening courtney had just taken a shower and walked into the bedroom with a bathrobe on when she found jason sitting on the bed,with a strange look on his face;"Where were you earlier?"

"I was out."answered courtney annoyed;"Could you please leave so that i can put on my pyama?"

"Why?"laughed her husband as he got up from the bed and walked up to her;"I'm still your husband and it's not like i haven't seen you naked before,courtney,so why are you beeing so shy all of a sudden?"

"Could you please just leave?"asked she softly,feeling uncomfortable by the way that jason was staring at her and standing so close to her;"Either you leave or i will."

"If i were him then you wouldn't have any problem with it."started jason with a strange smile again while his hand touched courtney's face;"Did you let him touch you like i used to touch you?"

"Please don't!"begged his wife nearly in tears as she backed away from jason;"Don't,jason!"

"Am i making you uncomfortable?"smiled he with a vicious smile and grabbed courtney's wrist,pulling her body up against his;"You're still my wife,courtney,we're still married!"

"That doesn't mean that you can force me to have sex with you!"replied courtney angry as she pulled away from jason;"This whole marriage is a joke these days and i'm only still with you because you're blackmailing me!"

"Our marriage isn't a joke and you belong with me damn it!"scolded her husband while he stormed out of the bedroom furious;"With me!"  
**************************************************************

At java parker was sitting there,waiting for his girlfriend,when his half-brother walked up to him and gave him a cup of coffee;"Here,parker,this is on the house."

"Thanks."said he looking up;"So,are you and gwen going to try and adopt again?"

"Your little sister can't keep a secret."replied will with a faint smile;"But to answer your question,yes,we're gonna to try and adopt again."

"That's great,will."smiled his half-brother;"Not only for hallie,but also for you guys,because you're great parents."

"Thanks,bro."answered he;"Are you waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Yes,i am,but i'm a bit earlier."said parker when faith came walking in at that same moment;"There she is."

"Hi,guys."replied his girlfriend as she kissed parker and sat down;"I'm not late,parker,am i ?"

"No,you're not late."laughed he;"I was early."

"Have fun,guys."smiled will and walked off;"I'll bring you a cup of coffee on the house too,faith."

"Thanks,will."said she while she turned towards parker;"So,anymore news about your mom?"

"No,nothing yet,but i have a feeling that she will be found soon enough."answered her boyfriend;"And that this nightmare will be over soon."

To be continued….


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145….

Margo was sitting in the van with her team,watching the building in where they thought their suspect was holding carly,while other officers were ready and waiting to move in near the building on her command.

"Do we even know if he's there?"asked deacon;"Maybe he isn't even there?"

"Our suspect is in there."answered his captain;"We allready have had visual confirmation about that,."

"So what's the plan?"said he;"Do we storm in?"

"No,we don't just storm in!"replied margo;"We sit here and wait untill the perfect chance to catch our suspect presents itself."

"But shouldn't we move on this fast to make sure that mrs. Snyder is okay?"asked the new addition to the team;"The longer we wait the more chance there is that things will not end well for our victim,captain."

"If we move too fast and without thinking this through first there's an even bigger chance that things will end even worse for mrs. Snyder."answered she irritated;"We will do the way that i see fit!"

At metro Barbara was standing near the entrance,beeing a good and friendly hostess,when kim and bob walked in;"Hi,you two."

"Hi,honey."smiled her aunt as they hugged;"Where's henry?"

"He's in the kitchen,kim,talking to our chef."said kim and hugged bob too;"He'll be out in a minute."

"Did you hear the good news?"asked she;"About chris and katie setting a weddingdate?"

"Finally."laughed her husband;"It was about time."

"Bob!"warned kim him with a faint smile;"Don't let your son or his fiancee hear that!"

"I won't."smiled he;"But it is true and i'm glad that they have finally decided on a date for the wedding."

"So am i."answered his wife;"They have been engaged since last year."

"Henry told me about it after he'd been to see katie and jacob."said barbara;"Katie has asked him to preform the ceremony for them."

"That's nice."replied her aunt;"But won't that remind her of her wedding to brad,barbara?"

"I don't know,kim,it might,but katie seems sure about wanting henry to preform the ceremony and he has said yes ofcourse."answered she;"We'll see if that was a smart choice or not."

To be continued….


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146….

Carly had been asleep for a while when a pain in her abdomen woke her up,so carefully she tried to sit up straight,but as soon as she did she felt a contraction,which scared her;"Oh,my god,not now!"

In a panic carly tried to break free from her restrains,which she couldn't,and frustrated she began to panic even more when the contractions became worse;"This can't be happening now!"

"Here's something to drink for you before it's time to turn in,carly,it's allready pretty late and i'm gonna turn in myself too."said her kidnapper as he came in and turned on the lights when he saw the painfull look on her face;"What's the matter with you?"

"I think that i'm in labour!"replied she while her breathing became more rapid;"Please let me go because i need to go down to the hospital!"

"Do you really think that i will fall for that?"laughed the man;"Good try."

"This isn't a trick!"answered carly frustrated as the pain became worse and tried to breath her contractions away;"This is real!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."smiled he with a vicious smile and walked away again as he turned off the light;"Good luck."

"You son of a bitch!"screamed his victim furious while he closed the door behind him and suddenly felt her water break;"Oh,my god!"

Even more in a panic then before,realizing that she was really in labour,carly was nearly at the end of her rope,not knowing what to do without her G-man by her side as the contractions were getting worse.

But all of a sudden carly could hear jack's voice inside her head,coaching her to use what she had learned during lamaze-class and telling her that it was gonna be okay again,which calmed her down a bit and she felt the pain fade away a bit as she tried to control her breathing.

At the lakeview craig had trouble sleeping and after playing around with his phone for a while,in doubt about if he should make a call,when he punched in the number and pressed the callbutton.

After a few rings a sleepy voice answered;"Hello?"

"Did i wake you up?"started craig hesitating;"Were you allready asleep?"

"Yes,craig,ofcourse i was allready asleep."replied the person on the other end of the line annoyed;"It's allready close to midnight,so why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep."answered he;"I'm sorry that i woke you up."

"Why did you,craig,is everything allright?"

"No,everything isn't allright and i hate the way that things are right now,with everybody still against me!"

"Did you call me up fort hat?"asked the person on the other line with a sigh;"That everybody is against you is kind of your own fault and you know what it will take to change that!"

"I know."said craig tired;"But that isn't as easy as it looks and it's not like i haven't been trying."

"Then try a bit harder and don't stop trying untill you achieve your goal,craig,you know what's at stake!"

"I haven't forgotten."replied he and hung up;"Sweet dreams."

To be continued….


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147….

Margo had been waiting all evening with her team when they suddenly saw their suspect coming out of the building,so quickly she yelled some commands into the walki-talki;"Take him down,now!"

As soon as the officers near the building heard that command they all stormed out of hiding and grabbed their suspect.

"Hey!"yelled he stuned and tried to struggle free as he was beeing held down by three policemen;"What the hell is going on?"

"Matt clarkson,you're under arrest for kidnapping!"said margo as she came rushing towards them with the rest of her team and turned around to the other;"Go and search the top building for mrs. Snyder."

"What are you talking about?"asked their suspect,trying to look innocent;"This must be some kind of a mistake because i didn't kidnap anybody!"

"Get him out of my sight,guys,take him straight to the policestation and throw him in jail!"demanded the chief of police and went into the building,to help look for carly.

As margo reached the topfloor she heard one of officers yell at her;"She's in here,captain!"

"Are you okay?"said she relieved when she stormed into the room and saw carly laying on the bed while one of her officers was trying to get the restrains off;"I have never been happier to see you."

"Where's jack?"asked carly in between contractions;"Isn't he here too?"

"He's still at home,carly,but i will call him right away to let him know that we've found you."answered margo as she realized that carly was in labour and quickly turned towards ;"Call an ambulance right now and tell them to hurry!"

"I need jack!"cried she as she broke down,exhausted from the whole situation and in terrible pain.

"I will make sure that he meets us at the hospital,carly,i promise!"said her friend and grabbed carly's hand;"But untill he gets there i'll be here for you and i'm not going anywhere!"

Down in milltown everybody was allready asleep when jack's cellphone went off and still sleepy jack answered;"Hello?"

After hearing the words that he had been waiting for jack hung up,after promising to rush down to the hospital,and jumped out of bed.

When he was dressed jack quickly went into parker's room,where molly was sleeping while she was there and parker had moved to his brother's room for a while,and woke her up;"Molly!"

"What?"asked his friend worried as she woke up;"What's wrong,jack,did something happen?"

"Margo just called and they have found carly."answered he out of breath and wanted to storm off again;"I have to get down to the hospital,right now!"

"Wait a second!"said molly shocked while she jumped out of bed and stopped jack;"Is carly okay?"

"She's in labour,so i have to get down to the hospital right away!"replied her friend;"Can you please stay here and take care of the kids and rosanna,molly,i promise you that i will call you when i have news."

"Don't worry about us and just go and be there for my cousin!"answered she,kissed him on the cheeck and gave him a hug;"Tell her that i'll be thinking about her!"

Ten minutes later down at the hospital margo was in the labour-room with carly,beeing there for her untill jack arrived,and the contractions were getting worse and worse while carly was doing her best to keep her breathing under control,which was difficult since she was really exhausted;"It'll be okay,carly,you're doing great."

"Where's jack?"said she in between contractions;"I need him!"

"I'm right here,honey,i'm right here."answered her G-man as he came into the room and hugged his wife,excited that she was finally safe and sound again;"I'm here and i'm not going anywhere."

"Since jack is here now i'll be off again because i still have some things to finish up at the policestation and i'm sure that doctor monroe will be here any second."started margo with a faint smile and gave carly a hug;"It's gonna be okay again,carly,you'll see."

"Thank you,margo,for everything."said her friend when he saw that carly wanted to say something but was too exhausted and in too much pain as she was trying to work her way through the contractions;"I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything and i was happy to help."smiled she,gave jack a hug and walked away;"Just take good care of your wife."

"I will."smiled jack and grabbed carly's hand as margo left while he kissed her;"Everything's gonna be allright again,honey."

To be continued…..


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148…..

The next day emily came back from her morning-run and was about to get into the shower when paul showed up behind her;"Goodmorning,mrs. Ryan,where did you disappear off to this morning?"

"I went for a run."answered emily as she turned around and put her arms around his neck;"I need the excercise,paul."

"What for?"laughed he and let his hands slide across emily's body;"You have a perfect body."

"Thank you,mr. Ryan,but to keep this body in perfect shape i need to keep excercising."smiled his wife;"A perfect body takes a lot of work."

"I can think of more fun ways to excercise."whispered paul into her ear and kissed her neck;"I could show you if you're not too tired,em,i can give you a perfect work-out."

"I'm all sweaty after my run."laughed she,pushing paul away from her;"I need to take a shower."

"What i have in mind will make you sweaty too."replied her husband teasing;"But if you want to take a shower first then i'm all for that and i will join you."

"Hmmm,will you wash my back,paul?"asked emily while she slowly pulled paul with her towards the bathroom;"If you do then i'll wash your back."

"Deal."smiled he and kissed her.

Down at the hospital jack was sitting next to his wife,who was laying sound asleep in bed,while he had his son in his arms and couldn't help smiling the whole time as he watched them both sleep.

With a happy smile on his face jack remembered every second of the birth of his newborn son….

Jack could see carly struggling as she tried to keep her breathing under control and work her way through the pain while the contractions began to increase and gently squized her hand;"You're doing great,honey,i love you!"

"I know that you're tired,carly,but you're almost there."said doctor monroe as she looked up at her patient;"It's almost time to start pushing."

"I'm so tired."answered she struggling and looked gratefull at jack;"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Don't you know by now that i will always be here when you need me."smiled jack,kissing the top of her head;"Always!"

"I love you,G-man."replied his wife with a faint smile as she flinched in pain as she was hit by another contraction and it was obvisious how much effort this was costing carly.

"Hang in there,honey,it won't be long now."said he;"Just a little while longer."

"You can start pushing,carly."answered her doctor;"Your son is ready to be born."

With strengh that carly didn't even know that she had anymore she began to push as if her life depended on it.

After a couple of minutes and like nine more pushes they suddenly heard doctor monroe give them the happy news;"And here he is."

"He?"asked jack stuned and happy as he heard the baby cry;"It's a boy?"

"Yes,jack,it's boy."replied his wife's doctor;"Congratulations."

"Do you hear that,carly,we have a son."smiled he while he looked at his wife to share the happy news with her,but saw that she had her eyes closed;"Carly….?"

"It's okay,jack,she was so exhausted from everything that she fell asleep."said doctor monroe after checking carly's vital signs and turned towards her patient's worried husband;"There's no need to worry."

Proud jack looked down at his son,who was slowly waking up and looking up at him with his tiny blue eyes,his mother's eyes;"When your mother wakes up again she will be so happy to finally meet you."

"Dad?"asked a voice hesitating from the doorway;"Can we come in?"

"Ofcourse you can."smiled he,happy to see his kids;"This is your new baby-brother,devon jack brad hall snyder."

"He looks so cute."said sage with a smile and looked up at her mother;"Why is mom still asleep,dad,is she really okay?"

"Doctor monroe says that she's fine,but that she will probaly be asleep for a little while longe because she was really exhausted."answered her father and looked up at his sons;"Where's molly?"

"She's waiting outside with aunt rosanna and aunt gwen."replied j.j. as he couldn't stop staring at his new baby-brother;"He looks so tiny,dad."

"Yes,but he's healthy and strong,j.j,all babies are tiny."laughed he before looking up at parker,who hadn't taken his eyes off carly since he had entered the room;"She's really gonna be fine,parker,everything will be fine again,i promise."

"When will mom wake up?"asked his son not convinced;"Is the man that kidnapped her behind bars?"

"The doctors says that it might be a while before your mother wakes up again,but that she really will be fine again."answered jack;"And the man that kidnapped her is behind bars and margo will make sure that he stays there."

To be continued….


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149…..

Andy woke up with a splitting-headache and in a bad mood he got out of bed,but when he looked back at the messed up bed all he could think about was what had happened between him and courtney the day before.

"Damn it!"scolded andy to himself;"Why did she go back to that guy?"

Frustrated with the whole situation andy went into the bathroom to take shower.

Afterwards he grabbed his phone to call courtney up,but it went straight to voicemail;"Hi,you have reached the voicemail of courtney can leave a message at the tone and i will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey,court,it's me."began her ex hesitating after the beep;"I can't stop thinking about you,especially not after what happened yesterday,and i'm not giving up on us,because you don't want to be with him and i'm not going to let you stay with him to protect me and i will get my act together,court,i promise!"

Determined to make good on his promise andy got dressed,grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Out at the house lily had just finished a phonecall when faith come downstairs;"Why didn't you wake me up,mom,now i'm gonna be late for school!"

"You're not late because the school called to let us know that due to sickness the first three hours have been cancelled."replied she;" And Jack called to let us know that their son has been born."

"Have they found carly and has the baby been born?"asked faith stuned;"When?"

"Margo found carly late lastnight and when they did she was in labour,faith,so at 00.45 this morning carly and jack's son was born."answered her mother;"His name is devon jack brad hall snyder."

"That's great."smiled she happy;"When can we see him?"

"Maybe later."said lily;"That depends on how carly is feeling."

"Parker must be so happy that his mother is back and that he now has a new baby-brother."began her daughter and looked hesitating at lily;"Luke came by the farm to see me yesterday,mom."

"He did?"asked she surprised;"I didn't ask him to do that,faith,i really didn't and he shouldn't have done that!"

"I know,mom,he told me that you hadn't send him."answered faith;"I'm sorry if i was mean to you and maybe that wasn't fair."

"All i want is for us to get back to the way that things were before…."replied her mother with a sigh;"Before i was stupid enough to get involved with damian again,faith,that was one of my worst mistakes."

"I want that too,mom,i do and i thought that things were better after last year,but maybe i should work a bit harder on not giving you such a hard time."said she;"Not everything is your fault."

"Maybe we should both work harder at things."smiled lily,happy about faith reaching out to her again,and hugged her daughter;"I love you,faith,don't ever forget that."

"I won't."replied her daughter;"And i love you too,mom."

To be continued….


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150….

Around noon jack was still sitting next to his wife,who still hadn't woken up,while a nurse had just taken their son with her when carly began to wake up from what seemed to be a rather restless dream and quickly took her hand into his to comfort her.

"Hey,you."smiled jack when carly finally opened up her eyes;"Welcome back."

"Where's our baby?"asked his wife with a frightened look in her eyes as she looked around;"Jack….?"

"Calm down,honey,he's with the nurse and they're just doing some extra tests to make sure that everything's okay."answered he and saw the surprise in carly's eyes because she had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion right after their son had been born,so she had no idea that she'd given birth to a baby-boy;"Yes,it's a boy."

"A boy?"replied carly;"We have a baby-boy?"

"Yes,we do,honey,we have another son."smiled her husband as he kissed her;"And our son,devon jack brad hall snyder,is beautyfull,carly,just like you are."

"Sweettalker."said she with a faint smile,but then she got that scared look in her eyes again and wanted to sit up straight;"Sam is still alive!"

"No,he isn't,honey,that wasn't sam."started jack hesitating while he gently pushed her back down;"You shouldn't try to get up yet."

"I know what i saw,jack,that was sam,who had kidnapped me!"replied his wife,getting more and more upset as the memory of her kidnapper taunting her came back;"It was him!"

"Please try to calm down,honey,he can't hurt you anymore and you're safe now."answered he as it broke his heart to see the tears as well as fear in carly's eyes as she looked at him;"It wasn't sam that kidnapped you,but his twin-brother and he can't hurt you anymore because he's locked up behinds bars."

"His twin-brother?"asked carly shocked;"Sam had a twin-brother?"

"So it seems,carly,but he can't hurt you anymore and this whole mess is finally over."said her husband;"You're safe and sound with us again,we have a beautyfull newborn son and i'm never letting you out of my sight again,lady."

"Is that a promise?"replied she with a faint smile while she was struggling to stay awake again;"I'm gonna hold you to that,G-man."

"I wouldn't expect any less."laughed jack and gently kissed carly;"Sweet dreams."

"I'm not tired,jack."answered his wife with a stubborn look,but slowly she was losing her fight to stay awake and fell back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams,honey"smiled he,kissing his wife again as she fell into a deep sleep again;"I'll be right here."

Andy had been sitting at java for a while,waiting,when susan walked in;"Hi,andy."

"Hi."said he;"Thanks for meeting me here."

"You're welcome."answered susan;"But i'm not sure why it seemed so important that i came,andy,what's going on?"

"I need your help."started her friend with an uncomfortable look;"I want your help to stop drinking,susan,i want to get sober again."

"So you have been drinking again?"asked she with a sigh;"I knew it!"

"If you knew then i'm surprised that you haven't told my dad yet."replied andy surpried;"Or maybe you have told him and that's why he's been trying to get a hold of me a lot lately."

"I allready suspected that you were drinking again before you came back and i did try to tell your father,andy,but he refused to believe me and said that i was wrong."answered his friend;"Then a while ago john came asking me for help because he had realized that i was probaly right and he was worried about you,but i turned him down and told him that if you needed help that you come and ask for it."

"That's what i'm doing right now."said he softly;"I want to stop drinking,but i can't do it alone."

"I'm glad that you want to stop drinking again,but what made you start drinking again?"said susan curious;"And why have you decided to stop now?"

"I started drinking again about six months ago when the magazine that i was working for fired me as their photographer and from there on in things got only worse,as did my drinking,so when i got kicked out of my apartment i decided to come downhere and ofcourse i did my best to keep my drinking a secret from everybody."answered her friend;"I want to clean up my act and get sober again,susan,can you please help me?"

"Have you been to an A.A.-meeting yet?"asked she;"That's the first thing you need to do if you want to get sober again."

"Will you come with me please?"begged andy;"Please,susan,i could really use your help."

"Ofcourse i will come with you,andy,but this is something that you need to do yourself and it will only work if this is what you really want."warned his friend him;"Are you going to tell your family that you're drinking again?"

"No,not yet."replied he and saw the disaproving look on susan's face;"I just don't want them hovering over me the whole time and i can't bare to see the disappointing look on their faces when they find out that i start drinking again."

"They're your family and they love you,andy,they won't be disappointed and only want what is best for you."answered susan and got up again;"Let's do this one step at the time and the first thing you do right now is go to meeting down in oldtown,which will take place in about an hour or so."

"Thank you,susan."said her friend relieved that she had agreed to help him as he got up and hugged her;"Thanks for helping me."

At the lakeview meg was having lunch with kevin;"So,what will our next step be in getting full custody of my daughter?"

"First you have to get a place of your own and a job to show the judge that you're taking steps into the right direction."started her lawer slowly;"Then we can take it from there,meg."

"Is this your way of telling me that you don't want me to stay at your hotelroom anymore?"asked she suspicious;"Is that what you're saying?"

"No,ofcourse not,but you can't stay here forever and neither can i."replied kevin;"I have been staying for a couple of months now,so i need to find a place of my own too and so should you if ever want to get custody of your daughter."

"Why don't we move in together?"said his client;"It would save money for us both and it would look good with the judge if i didn't live alone,kevin,so why don't we get a place for us both?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."answered he;"We haven't known eachother for that long and i really think that you need to get your life in order on your own so that you can prove yourself to the judge and regain custody of your daughter."

"But where am i gonna find a place to live without a job and with no money what so ever?"whinned meg;"I can't afford a place of my own."

"I will help you to find a place of your own and maybe i can even get a job a somewhere."promised her lawer;"We will start looking for a place for you and one for me this afternoon,meg,i promise."

To be continued….


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151..

That afternoon hallie was playing next to the couch while gwen was staring at her when will came in;"Hi,ladies."

"Daddy."smiled hallie,happy to see her father,and flew up,right into his arms;"You're back."

"Ofcourse i'm back."laughed he,hugging his daughter;"I only went to see your uncle paul and aunt emily."

"How are things downthere?"asked his wife as will put his daughter back down on the ground and sat down next to her;"Has emily fully recovered from beeing attacked,will?"

"She's okay again,but my brother seem to have trouble taking her word for that."answered he;"He didn't want her to go back to work yet,but emily went anyway and he's worried that she went to work too soon."

"If she's feeling well enough there's no reason why she couldn't go back to work again and your brother is just beeing too overprotective of her."laughed gwen;"Kind of like you are at times."

"I'm not overprotective,gwen!"replied her husband surprised;"Since when?"

"Since i have met you,but that's okay and i think it's kind of cute."smiled she and kissed him;"It means that you love me."

"I do."said will as he kissed her back and pulled gwen into his arms;"I love you and hallie more then anything else in this whole wide world."

"I love you too."answered his wife while she lay her head against his shoulder and looked at their daughter;"You and our little girl."

At the policestation margo was talking to matt clarkson,the man that had kidnapped carly;"Let's try this again,mr. Clarkson,what were you planning on doing with mrs. Snyder?"

"Who's mrs. Snyder?"asked her suspect with an innocent look;"I didn't do what you claim that i did."

"We caught you redhanded!"answered margo;"She was found in one of the rooms at the topfloor,which was rented under your name and where we caught you,mr. Clarkson,so stop pretending to be innocent and just tell me what your intensions were because we have enough evidence to convict you on!"

"My intensions?"laughed he;"You seem to know all the answers,so why don't you tell me what my intensions were?"

"Maybe you wanted to get some kind of revenge for what happened to your brother?"replied the chief of police and saw the surprised look on mr. Clarkson's face;"Yes,we know that sam hutchins was your brother and that wasn't so hard to guess since you were an identical twin."

"Shut up about my brother damn it!"scolded matt clarkson angry and tried to get up from his chair when deacon ,the newest detective on the force,pushed him back down;"Get your hands off me!"

"You blamed mrs. Snyder for what happened to him,didn't you?"asked he as he realized that they had found the perfect way to push their suspects button's and get an confession out of him;"But why?"

"She's the reason he's dead!"said their suspect;"I wanted her to suffer like i suffered!"

"But mrs. Snyder didn't kill him,clarkson,kit fowler did!"started margo tired;"His ex's jealousy is the reason why your brother is dead!"

"It was because of carly snyder that my brother died and that is why she deserves to feel as much pain as i did when i found out that sam was dead!"answered he with rage in his eyes;"Using silas and ava was the perfect way to start my little revenge-plan,but they messed up and wanted to take things into their own hands instead of sticking to the plan,so luckly enough i got another chance when she ended up in the hospital and i wanted her to go through hell!"

"Lucky enough your plan failed and you're never going to get another chance!"replied the chief of police and got up as she looked at deacon;"Just get him out of here and take him back to his cell."

To be continued….


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152…..

Courtney had just listened to andy's voicemail for like the 10th time with tears in her eyes and wished that things weren't that messed up when jason walked into the livingroom;"Go and get dressed into something nice."

"Excuse me?"asked his wife stuned about his request;"What for?"

"We have been invited out to dinner by the D.A. and his wife,so you need to look at your best!"answered jason;"Hurry up and make yourself look beautyfull,courtney,this is an important dinner and our future depends on it."

"Our future?"began she annoyed;"We don't have a future anymore,jason,not after everything that has happened."

"That's what you think now,but once things calm down again you will think differently and this all will be nothing more then a bad dream!"laughed her husband;"I want you to put on that sexy blue dress."

"Are you beeing serious?"replied courtney angry;"You don't seriously expect me to dress up for you and go out to dinner with your boss and his wife,jason?"

"You will go and dress up to have dinner with my boss,his wife and me or you will regret not listening to me and doing what i want you to do!"warned he courtney with a furious look as he grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her up from the couch;"Go upstairs,fix yourself up and put on that blue dress!"

"Let go off me!"said his wife scared and tried to pull away from him;"Are you gonna hit me again?"

"No,if you don't listen to me i will call the police and have your lover arrested for whatever charge i can come up with,courtney,is that understood?"asked jason;"The choice is up to you!"

"Fine,jason,you win for now!"answered she frustrated as he let her go and walked away;"But this doesn't mean that i want to be with you again!"

Down at the hospital jack was still sitting next to his wife,who was asleep,while his son was laying in a babybed next to carly's bed,asleep as well,when molly walked in;"Hi,jack."

"Hi,molly."said he;"Where are the kids?"

"Parker went to pick his girlfriend up from school and j.j. is at home with rosanna and sage."answered his friend;"Has carly woken up yet?"

"Yes,she woke up earlier."replied jack and molly could see the concern in his eyes;"She looked so frightened,molly,she actually thought that it was sam that had kidnapped her."

"The man that had nearly raped her if parker hadn't come in and shot him?"asked she;"Did carly tell you what had happened while he'd been holding her,jack,did he try to….?"

"I don't know."started her friend tired;"She was still pretty exhausted,so we didn't really get a chance to talk,but i hope not because i'm not sure if she will recover from that."

"Atleast my cousin has you to help her through whatever has happened to her while she was away,jack,she won't have to go through it alone."said molly;"You guys will get through this just like you have gotten through a lot before."

To be continued….


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153…..

Just before eight that evening courtney was sitting at the lakeview having dinner with jason's boss,his wife and jason himself,but she hated every second of it and it took a lot of strengh for her to act like everything was normal.

"So jason told me that you write as a hobby."smiled the D.A. as he looked at courtney;"What kind of things do you write,courtney?"

"It isn't a hobby."replied she with an annoyed look at jason;"I have allready published one book and i'm working on the second one."

"My wife always gets a bit touchy about this subject."laughed jason while he gave his wife a warning look;"Her writting seems to mean a lot to her."

"What's the name of your book?"asked the D.A.'s wife;"Maybe i've heard of it."

"It's a book about eating-dissorders,so i doubt if you've heard of it."answered courtney;"My second book will be a thriller and i still have a couple of chapters to do before it's finished."

"You must be proud to have such a talented and beautyfull wife."said the D.A. and turned towards jason;"That will come in handy if you want to move up in this world,jason."

"I know."smiled he;"And i do want to move up in this world."

"As you probaly have allready heard by now i'm stepping down as the D.A. on real short notice now that i have had a much better offer and i was wondering how you'd feel about being the temporary D.A. untill the elections."started his boss slowly;"Ofcourse if you do well now it probaly won't be hard for you to get elected."

"I'd be honor to take your place as D.A. and you won't be sorry for making this choice."replied jason;"I will work even harder then before,mr. Alden,i promise."

"I know you will."laughed he;"You're the best choice for the job."

"But don't work too hard because you don't want your beautyfull wife to feel neglected."warned his wife jason with a smile as she patted courtney on her hand;"You need some attention too,don't you,dear?"

"Yes."said courtney with a fake smile and gave jason a vicious look;"That's what i've been saying to jason all along."

"You'll get enough attention,honey,don't you worry."answered her husband as he looked at courtney with a strange look;"You will get all the attention that you need."

At the hospital carly had finally woken up again for the second time that day and saw that jack was sleeping in the chair next to her bed,as his head was placed on top of his arms next to her on the bed.

Staring at her husband carly couldn't help it but smile at the sight of jack laying like that,sleeping,as she gently brushed through his hair with her fingers when he began to wake up again and looked up at her,still half asleep;"Hey,G-man."

"Hey,lady."replied jack with a faint smile and stretched his sore muscles;"Have you been awake for long?"

"No,i just woke up."answered his wife;"What are you still doing here,jack,why didn't you go home to get some rest because you've been here since just after midnight lastnight and you must be exhausted by now."

"I'm fine."said he and quickly lifted their son out of his little bed,which was still standing next carly's bed on the other side;"Are you ready to meet our son?"

"He's beautyfull."smiled carly with tears in her eyes while jack put their son into her arms and held him close to her;"He has your face,jack."

"But he has your eyes,honey,your beautyfull blue,bright eyes."began her husband with a smile as he leaned in closer and gently kissed carly;"You did an amazing job,carly,bringing this little guy into the world despite everything that has happened and despite how exhausted you were."

"I couldn't have done it without you."replied she softly while the tears began falling down her face;"The thought of you and our kids is what kept me going while…."

"It's okay,honey,it's all over and you're safe now."answered jack and gently sat down on the bed as he took carly into his arms while she had their son in her arms;"I'm never going to let you get away from me again!"

Meg had just returned from having dinner with her lawer and sat down on the couch;"I guess this means that this will be my last night here with you,kevin,tomorrow i will be all alone in my small apartment."

"Don't be such a drama-queen."laughed he while he sat down next to her;"Just because you're moving into a place of your own that doesn't mean that you will never see me again and your place isn't that small."

"The apartment that you hired for yourself is much bigger."complained meg;"I still don't get why i just couldn't move in with you there,kevin,you have two large bedrooms."

"I have allready explained to you why you can't move in with me and i can afford a bigger apartment then you!"answered her lawer;"Once you get your life in order you can move into a bigger place too,meg,but for now your apartment will do just fine!"

"Do you enjoy beeing so mean?"asked she angry and got up;"Maybe i should move down to my little apartment tonight."

"I'm not trying to be mean,meg,i'm just beeing honest and you don't have to leave tonight."replied kevin as he grabbed her wrist and pulled meg back down on to the couch,into his arms;"Let's celibrate that we both have found a nice place to live in."

"I don't feel like celibrating."whined his client;"Starting tomorrow i'm gonna be all alone in that little apartment and i really enjoying beeing here with you every night,kevin,you made me feel less alone and now i will be alone again,without any friends or family."

"First of all you still have your family and you will get some more friends once you settle into your new apartment."smiled he;"And i'm not going anywhere,unless you want me to,so we're still be able to have some more nice evenings together."

"Is that a promise?"asked meg as she put her arms around his neck;"Promise me that you will always want me,kevin,promise me!"

"I promise."answered her lawer and kissed her;"I do."

To be continued….


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154….

The following morning molly was making some coffee when parker came into the kitchen;"Hi."

"Goodmorning."replied his aunt and couldn't help it but notice the troubled look on his face;"Is everything okay,parker,did something happen?"

"No,nothing happened."began he hesitating;"Mom really is gonna be okay again,isn't she?"

"Ofcourse she's gonna be okay again."answered molly surprised about parker's question;"Why would you doubt that?"

"It's just that she didn't look okay when we saw her at the hospital yesterday and dad hasn't been home since he was called away to the hospital when margo found mom and she went into labour."said her cousin worried;"If mom was really gonna be okay again then why would dad stay with her the whole time,molly,it's like he's scared to leave her alone."

"He probaly is."answered she softly;"I think that your dad is scared that if he leave your mom alone that something might happen and everything that has happened has really had a great impact on your father just like it has had an impact on your mother as well,so it will probaly take a while before either of them get over what has happened,but they will,together."

"Thanks for be honest with me."replied parker as he gently kissed molly on her cheeck and walked away;"I have to go and pick up faith for school."

"You're welcome."smiled his cousin;"Have fun at school,parker,see you later."

At the hospital andy was on his way to see susan when he ran into chris;"Hey,andy."

"Hi,chris."said he with a faint smile as his brother hugged him;"How have you been?"

"Busy,but good."laughed his brother;"Katie and i have set a wedding-date."

"Wow."answered andy;"Congratulations,chris,that's great."

"Yeah,it is."smiled he;"So,how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay."replied his brother and looked at his watch;"I'm kind of in a hurry right now,but we need to catch up sometime."

"We sure do."said chris as andy walked away;"We live at tom and margo's old house,so don't be a stranger,andy!"

"I won't."promised he;"Say hi to katie for me."

As andy quickly walked away towards susan's office,in the hope of not running into anymore family-members or old friends,he ran into his friend;"Hi,andy,what brings you downhere?"

"I came to see you."answered her friend;"I wanted to thank you again for what you did yesterday,susan,that really meant a lot to me and i couldn't have taken that step without you."

"You did that on your own,andy,that was your choice."said she;"How did you sleep?"

"Okay i guess."replied andy with a faint smile;"I'm really gonna make it work this time,susan,i'm gonna stay sober!"

"Good for you."smiled his friend as she hugged him;"I know that you can make it,andy,i believe in you!"

Jessica was on the phone when tom walked into her office,so with a smile she motioned him sit down while she finished her call.

"So does this mean that you have made a decision?"asked jessica after finishing her phonecall and looked up at tom;"About joining me and bonnie?"

"Yes,it does."answered her friend;"I have decided to join you two,jessica."

"That's great."smiled she,got up,walked up to tom and gave him a hug;"It'll be like old times."

"We did have some great times,didn't we."replied tom with a smile;"So what will be the name of our new firm?"

"How about Griffin,Hughes & associates?"said his friend hesitating;"Or do you want your name to come first,tom?"

"No,it's okay and the name sounds fine."answered he;"So,it will be just you,bonnie and me?"

"To start with."started jessica hesitating;"Maybe casey will want to join us when he has gratuded from law-school?"

"I would be lying if i said that i wasn't kind of hoping for that,but if that isn't his choice then i'm okay with that because it's his life and casey needs to do what he wants to do."replied her friend;"But for now we'll run this firm with the three of us and who knows what the future will bring."

To be continued….


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155….

Just before noon katie was doing some shopping with her son when they ran into henry;"Hey,bubbles,hey,jacob."

"Hi,henry."smiled she;"Where's your wife?"

"She's at fairwinds,babysitting her granddaughter."answered her friend;"And where's your fiancee?"

"Chris's at the hospital."replied katie;"He has to work a doubleshift,henry,so he won't be back untill real late tonight."

"So you and this little guy will be all alone for the rest of the day?"asked he;"Why don't you join me and barbara for dinner?"

"I'm sure that barbara will love that."said his friend with a sarcastic smile;"It's nice of you to ask me,but maybe another time."

"Barbara won't mind,katie,she loves it when you and jacob come over."answered henry and saw the disbelief in her eyes;"She really does."

"So she's really forgiven me for my role in the whole vienna-mess?"began she hesitating;"And for beeing against your relationship with her from the start?"

"Yes,she has,bubbles,just like i have and it's not like you're still against our relationship."replied her friend with a faint smile;"We have all put the past behind us,haven't we?"

"I guess so."said katie and gave henry a hug;"I am glad that you were able to forgive me,henry,you're my best friend and i never should have gone along with vienna's stupid plan."

"That's water under the bridge and everything worked out fine in the end,didn't it?"smiled he;"Barbara and i got married and soon enough you and chris will be too."

Down at the hospital carly had just finished her lunch when gwen walked in with will;"Hi,carly,how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."replied her sister with a faint smile as both gwen and will hugged her and saw the disbelief on their faces;"I really do."

"Where's devon,carly?"asked will while he looked around;"And where's jack?"

"Jack went home to shower and get changed into a clean pair of clothes and the nurse took devon back down to the maturnity ward."answered she;"Where's hallie?"

"She's playing with sage at your house."said her brother-in-law and saw the look on his wife's face,telling him that she needed some time alone with her sister,so quickly he came up with an excuse to leave the room;"I'm gonna call molly to see if everything's okay."

"So…"began carly after will had left the room;"Why did you want will to leave us alone for a while,gwen,what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Who says that i wanted him leave?"asked she with a caught look and realized that it was useless to make up any kind of excuse,so gwen decided to give up and ask her sister what she had intended to ask her;"You're right and i wanted will to give us some time alone."

"What for?"replied her sister suspicious;"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know if you're really okay,carly,i wanted to know how you're really feeling and please don't tell me that you're fine again because i don't believe that for one second."answered gwen with a worried look;"Not after everything that has happened to you lately."

"What's there to tell?"said she with an annoyed look;"What happened was horrible and i was really scared,but it's over now and everything's okay again."

"Did your kidnapper….?"started her sister hesitating;"Did he….?"

"No,he didn't,gwen,he never even tried."answered carly softly;"All he seemed interested in was playing stupid,mean mind games."

"I'm so sorry that this had to happened to you after everything that you have allready been through,honey,i wish that there was something that i could do for you to make it all better."replied she,sat down on the bed next to carly and put her arms around her sister to comfort her;"If you ever want to talk about what has happened please come and talk to me,carly,i'm here for you!"

"Thanks."said her sister with an uncomfortable look and quickly broke off the hug;"But there's nothing to talk about and i just want to put it all behind me."

"But…."began gwen worried when jack walked in with will and decided to leave the subject alone for that moment as she got off the bed;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,gwen."smiled jack as he quickly hugged her before sitting down next to his wife and kissing her while he put his arms around her;"Hi,sweetheart."

"Hi,G-man."answered his wife,happy to see him,and kissed jack back;"How were the kids doing?"

"They're doing great,but molly and rosanna said that they all miss you terribly."said he;"Molly will take them downhere after school."

"I can't wait to leave this place and go home,with our son."replied carly with a sigh;"I hate having to stay here."

"I know,honey,but it's better to stay here untill doctor monroe gives you the okay to go home with our son."answered her husband;"Just try to hang in there for a little while longer,carly,i'm sure it won't be for much longer."

To be continued…


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156…

Paul was walking around in oldtown with his daughter,trying to find a nice present for his wife,when he ran into his old friend;"Hey,andy,when did you get back to town?"

"I've been back for a while now."answered andy and looked down at eliza in the stroller;"Your daughter?"

"Yes,andy,this is eliza."smiled his old friend;"And i'm also married to emily now."

"You and emily."replied he with a faint smile;"After all those years married and with a child together."

"Emily isn't eliza's real mother,andy,meg snyder is."said paul;"It's a long and complicated story."

"Isn't everything with you complicated?"laughed his friend;"It's great that you and emily are married,paul,i remember when we were younger how madly in love you were with her back then."

"I still am."smiled he;"But enough about me and i wanna know how things have been for you."

"Well,things were great for a while and then i lost my job,so i came downhere to spend some time with my family."answered andy;"And courtney is back in town too."

"Courtney?"asked his friend surprised;"Are you guys back together again too,andy?"

"No,she's married to some jerk."replied he quickly;"But we're friends again."

"You said that you lost your job,so does that mean that you're looking for a new job?"started paul slowly;"Or are you just passing through here?"

"I was at first,but i'm thinking about staying here."said his friend;"Why are you asking,paul,are you looking to hire a photographer?"

"No,i'm not,but emily said that she needed to hire a new photographer at the intruder and if you want to i can put in a good word for you."answered he;"So,are you interested?"

"Sure,paul,it would be great if you put in a good word for me and a job is just what i need right now."replied andy happy;"All i have to do now is find an apartment and i'm all set to go."

"I can't make any promises because it's my wife's decision,andy,but i will put in a good word and do my best for you."smiled his friend,gave his business-card to andy and began to walk away,after saying goodbye;"Call me tomorrow and maybe i'll have some good news for you."

Out at the farm holden was talking on the phone when his ex-wife walked in and waited patiently untill he had finished his call.

"Hey."smiled holden after he'd finished his call and kissed lily;"What brings you downhere?"

"I missed you."replied his ex-wife with a smile while she kissed him back;"Have you missed me too,holden?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"responded he with a laugh as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again;"How are things between you and faith now?"

"Better."answered lily with a faint smile;"We're actually talking without it ending into another big fight,so i guess we're making progress."

"I'm glad to hear that,lily."said her ex-husband;"I'm glad that you two are working things out again."

"So am i because i hated the way that things were between the two of us."replied she with a sigh and pulled away from holden;"No matter what i did faith kept seeing me as the enemy and i know that i'm mostly to blame for that because of me getting involved with damian again,but i have been working so hard to make things up to my kids for everything that i put them through."

"That's all in the past now,lily,not everything is your fault."started holden slowly;"You just said that things are getting better between you and faith,so you need to focus on the future instead of the past."

"I am,but it isn't that easy to forget everything that has happened,holden,especially not with the way that things are between faith and me right now."answered his ex-wife;"It's probaly thanks to luke that faith is trying to get along with me now."

"What does luke have to do with that?"asked he confused;"Is he the reason why faith is acting a bit more normal towards you?"

"He had a talk with faith and appearently he made her see that she was beeing unfair to me."said lily;"So faith has agreed to work harder at fixing our relationship."

"It'll be okay again,lily,you and faith will get past this and your relationship will get back to normal again."replied her ex-husband as he pulled lily back into his arms;"Just give it some more time."

To be continued…..


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157…

A couple of hours later meg was out shopping for her new apartment,with the use of kevin's creditcard when she ran into janet and dusty;"Hi."

"Hi,meg."said her ex;"I didn't know that you were back in town?"

"I got back a while ago."answered she;"I heard you two got married and had a son,so congratulations."

"Thanks."replied janet;"So,are you out staying at the farm with your family?"

"No,i just got my own place as of yesterday."started her husband's ex hesitating and turned towards dusty;"I was kind of wondering if you could use a waitress at metro if you're still part owner,dusty,i really need a job and i'm a hard worker,so you won't be sorry if you hire me."

"I sold metro to henry,so i can't help you get a job at metro and i doubt if barbara or henry would want to hire you,even if i asked them to as a favor."said he;"Maybe you can ask lily or lisa if they will hire you at the lakeview."

"Lisa is barbara's friend,so i doubt if she will hire me and i don't think lily would want to hire me either."replied meg;"I really need a job or else i'll be out on the street soon enough for not beeing able to pay the rent."

"Can't we give her a job at al's,honey,as a waitress?"asked her ex's wife as she looked at her husband;"Can't we help her out?"

"Maybe."answered dusty hesitating and turned towards meg;"Would you be able to keep your cool if paul showed up with emily and eliza or if henry would show up with barbara,meg,i need to know that!"

"Ofcourse i can."promised she;"I promise that i will behave at all times."

"Then you've got yourself a job."said her ex;"You can start at nine tomorrow-morning,so don't be late."

"I won't,dusty,thanks."smiled meg as she kissed dusty on his cheeck and hugged him;"You won't be sorry."

"I'd better not."replied he while meg walked away;"I sure hope not."

Molly was cleaning up at carly and jack's house when craig showed up at the doorstep;"Hi,molly,long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"asked she annoyed;"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet somebody?"laughed craig;"I come in peace."

"Carly isn't here and she doesn't want you anywhere near her and neither do we!"replied his ex's cousin and wanted to close the frontdoor;"Goodbye,craig."

"Wait."began he hesitating while he put his foot in between the door;"I didn't come here for carly."

"Then why did you come downhere?"said molly confused;"Nobody wants you downhere!"

"He's here for me."answered a voice behind her;"Please let him in,molly,he's not here to stir up trouble."

"Why would he be here for you?"asked she stuned and turned around towards rosanna;"Are you involved with him again?"

"I'm just here to see how rosanna is doing,molly,that's all."said craig quickly before rosanna had a chance to respond;"But if i'm causing problems then i'll leave."

"You always cause problems,craig,trouble follows you around like a bad sent."replied his ex's cousin;"There's always a hidden agenda with you!"

"Please let him in,molly,he didn't come downhere to cause problems and just wants to see how i'm doing."answered rosanna;"He won't stay long."

"Fine."said she,let craig in,closed the door and walked away;"Behave!"

"So,how are you doing?"asked her cousin's ex as he sat down on the couch next to rosanna as she sat down as well;"A bit better i hope,rosanna."

"Why did you come?"started she with a sigh;"You shouldn't have come!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."replied craig;"Can you blame me?"

"It's sweet of you to worry about me so much,craig,but we had agreed on you staying away for now untill i had a chance to really talk to my sister."said his ex-wife;"If you wanted to know how i was doing then you could have just called."

"That's not the same as seeing you."answered he with a faint smile;"Are you angry with me now for showing up here like this?"

"No,i'm not angry with you."laughed rosanna;"But please keep your distance for now."

"I will try."promised her ex-husband;"But it won't be easy."

At fairwinds paul was playing with his daughter in the livingroom when emily walked in and kissed them both;"Hi."

"Hi."smiled her husband surprised as he got up from the ground;"What are you doing home so early?"

"I was finished early,paul,so i decided to surprise you guys."laughed emily;"How was your day?"

"My day was fine."started he slowly;"I ran into andy earlier today."

"Andy Dixon?"asked his wife surprised;"Since when did he get back to town again?"

"Since a little while."answered paul;"He's looking for a job and i kind of told him that you need a new photographer down at the intruder,emily."

"And you promised him that you'd talk to me about it?"said she with a sigh;"Please tell me that you didn't promise him the job."

"I didn't promise andy the job,but i told him that i'd put in a good word for him."replied her husband;"Look,you need a new photographer and andy needs a job,so what's the harm in atleast letting him come down to the intruder for a job interview?"

"There's no harm in that i guess."answered emily with a faint smile;"Okay,you can tell andy that he can come down to the intruder tomorrow,paul,but i'm not promising anything!"

"Thanks,em,you're the best."smiled he and kissed her;"Andy will be thrilled about this."

To be continued….


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158….

That evening margo came home from the policestation,exhausted,and was gratefull to see that tom had allready made dinner for them,so she kissed him as she sat down at the table;"Thanks,honey,if i had to have made dinner for us then it would have ended up beeing take-out instead of a real,home-cooked meal because i'm exhausted."

"I kind of figured of that,so that's why i made dinner for us."replied tom with a smile;"How were things down at the policestation,margo,did you interogate the man who had kidnapped carly again?"

"Yes,we did,but the man is crazy and he still believes that carly should be punished for what happened to sam while it wasn't carly who killed his brother but kit."answered she with a sigh;"I have never seen anyone with so much hate inside of them."

"Then it's a good thing that you guys caught him and that he's going to be locked up for some time."said her husband;"And that carly is safe and sound again."

"I know."began margo softly;"But enough about that,tom,how did your meeting with jessica go?"

"It went great and i'm now a partner in their firm."smiled he;"She even said that if casey ever decides to join that she and bonnie would have no problem with that."

"That's great,honey."replied his wife with a smile;"You and jessica were a great team before,so i have no doubt that this partnership will be just as great."

Down at Al's parker was sitting there with J.J. and faith when he looked at his watch;"I'd better take you home,faith."

"Why?"asked she and looked at her own watch;"It's not that late yet."

"It's late enough and your parents wanted you home by nine since it's a schoolnight."answered her boyfriend;"It's school for me tomorrow too."

"So?"laughed faith;"That doesn't mean that we have to be in bed by nine-thirty or something,parker,so we can stay here a little while longer."

"I promised your parents that i'd bring you home in time,so let's go."replied he and got up;"We can stay out later tomorrow-night."

"Why don't we catch a movie tomorrow-night?"said his brother while he got up as well;"I heard that there are some great movies showing right now."

"Tomorrow-night i'm gonna do something with faith,so maybe sage wants to go to the movies with you."answered parker;"Sorry,J.J."

"No worries."responded he;"Maybe i'll take sage to the movies because she could use the distraction with everything that has been going on lately."

"Who says that i want to do something tomorrow-night with you?"asked faith teasing and got up;"Maybe i have something else to do then."

"Like what?"smiled her boyfriend,knowing full well that faith was just teasing him,while he pulled her into his arms;"So you don't want me to take you out tomorrow-night,faith?"

"I didn't say that."replied she,putting her arms around his neck;"But you won't know untill you actually ask me first."

"So you want to be asked out."answered parker as he kissed her;"Okay then,faith snyder,do you want to go out with me tomorrow-night?"

"Yes,i do."smiled his girlfriend and kissed him back;"I'd love to."

"Could you guys please not do that infront of me."said J.J. while he pretended to feel sick to his stomach;"Go and do that somewhere else."

"Wait untill you get a girlfriend."laughed his brother as they all walked off.

To be continued….


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159….

Courtney was deeply in thoughts about the lastest voicemail that she'd gotten from andy less then thirty minutes ago, where he told her that he really needed to talk to her and that he had some great news that could change things for the both of them, when jason came into the livingroom;"I have great news,honey,as of next Monday i'm gonna be the temporary D.A. untill the new elections and my boss is going to announce it tomorrow."

When his wife didn't respond he gave her an angry look and grabbed her arm;"The least you can do is pretend to be happy about it,courtney,this is what we wanted!"

"It's what you wanted!"answered she,pulled away and jumped up from the chair;"You're the only one who suddenly thought that money,power and social status was important."

"It is important and once you get that loser out of your head then you will see that!"replied her husband;"Everything was fine untill he showed up and you're still my wife,so start acting like it!"

"I'm only here because you're blackmailing me,jason,our marriage is over and not because of anything that andy has said or done!"said courtney tired;"There's nothing that you can do or say to change that!"

"You're my wife and you're gonna stay that because i'm never going to let you go!"yelled he angry and for a second there it seemed like jason was ready to hit courtney again like he had done before,but then he just stormed out of the livingroom;"You're mine!"

Still shaking and scared courtney sat back down on the couch,realizing that she had to do something to get away from jason and that she had to find a way to leave him, without giving jason a chance to hurt andy.

At Janet and Dusty's house Dusty was standing out on the patio when his wife came outside and put her arms around his waist;"What are you thinking about?"

"About it not beeing such a good idea to give meg a job at Al's."started dusty slowly;"What will happen if she runs into paul,emily and eliza downthere or if henry shows up with barbara?"

"Meg has promised you that she will behave herself,dusty,so why don't you just give her a chance to show you that she can do this."answered his wife;"You're probaly the only one who's willing to hire her in this town and how can meg build a life for herself and overcome all of her problems if nobody will give her a break."

"I don't mind giving meg a chance,but i don't want any drama at Al's or risk meg losing it infront of my customers."said he;"And we both know that there's a chance that she might lose it when she runs into paul,emily or barbara or sees her daughter."

"Dont't worry so much."laughed janet;"I will make sure that my shifts are the same time as meg's and then i can keep an eye on her,so if i see any sign that she's gonna lose it then i will make sure that it doesn't happen infront of the customers."

"Hmmm,that sounds like a good idea."replied her husband;"It's not that i don't want to help meg out,janet,it's just that i don't want to put any of my customers at risk because it's not that meg was put it a mental hospital for no reason,so i'm just beeing carefull."

"It'll be just fine."answered she;"Trust me."

To be continued….


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160….

The next day andy had just woken up when there was a knock at the door,so surprised at the early visitor, he opened up the door and was even more surprised to see courtney standing there;"Can i please come in?"

"Ofcourse."answered her ex-husband worried as he let her into his motelroom;"What are you doing here,courtney,did jason do something to you again?"

"No,but he came close to hitting me again and i'm scared that he will lose it again soon."began she in tears and let andy gently push her towards the bed, where they both sat down;"You should have seen the rage in his eyes!"

"You're not going back there,court,i'm not letting you!"replied andy;"You're staying here with me and i don't care what jason wants to do to me!"

"But i do care,andy,i don't want him to hurt you in any way because of me!"said his ex-wife and got up again;"I shouldn't have come and it isn't fair of me to keep dragging you into this mess!"

"You're not dragging me into anything and i want you to come to me if you're in trouble because i want to help you and i'm glad that you came."answered he while he put his arm around courtney to comfort her;"We'll find a solution for this together,court,i promise."

"Everything's such a mess and it's not that i want to stay with jason because i don't, but jason has said that he will do whatever it takes to destroy you if i leave him and i believe him."cried courtney as she layed her head against andy's shoulder;"I'm scared of what he will do."

"I'm not scared of him and he'd better not lay another hand on you because i will make him pay if he does!"replied her ex-husband;"I love you and you have allready told me that you love me too,courtney,so we should be together!"

"It isn't that simple!"said she and looked up at andy;"Jason won't stand for it if i leave him and he will do whatever it takes to destroy you because as far as he's concerned i'm his forever!"

"He doesn't own you and you can be with the person that you want to be, wether that's me or jason or nobody at all, and he can't keep blackmailing you into staying with him."answered andy as he kissed her;"I love you and all i want is for you to be happy, no matter where or with who that is!"

"Why can't jason just understand that it's over between us,andy,why is he hanging on to something that isn't even there anymore?"asked his ex-wife with a sigh while she reluctantly broke off the kiss;"I love you,but i can't risk you getting hurt in any way by jason."

"We will find a solution to this,court,i promise!"replied he,pulling her close to him;"You won't have to deal with this alone and we will find a way for you to be able to leave jason without him causing a lot of problems."

"I hope so."said courtney,looking back up at andy;"I almost forgot to ask you what your good news was."

"Well,i'm doing my best not to drink anymore,so i'm going to A.A. meetings and susan has been a big help too."answered her ex;"And i also have a job interview today at the intruder for a job there as a photographer,court,so all i need now is an apartment."

"That's great."smiled she happy for him and hugged him;"Congratulations."

"It'll be okay again,court,you'll see."replied andy,holding her tightly;"I promise."

Rosanna was making coffee when jack came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,rosanna,what are you doing off the couch?"

"I'm just making some coffee,jack,i'm well enough to do that."laughed she;"What are you doing up allready since you didn't get home untill late lastnight and you've hardly slept at all lately,so you should still be asleep."

"If carly hadn't practicly forced me to go home lastnight i'd still be at the hospital,so atleast i got some sleep in my own bed."answered her brother-in-law with a faint smile;"I'm just gonna drink a quick cup of coffee and go back."

"No,you're not,jack snyder,you're going to sit down in there and have a decent breakfast!"said rosanna;"Since carly isn't here i'm going to make sure that you have something to eat before you go down to the hospital!"

"I'm not that hungry and i will grab something at the hospital."replied he;"I need to get back to my wife."

"Your wife wouldn't want you to leave the house without a decent breakfast,so you're not going anywhere untill you have had something to eat!"said his sister-in-law;"I will make you some breakfast."

"You're suppose to here resting and not fixing me breakfast or making coffee,rosanna,you're still healing from the accident."answered jack with a worried look;"I will make my own breakfast and i will make something for you too."

"Allright then."smiled she and gave jack a hug;"I'm gonna be just fine and so will carly."

to be continued….


	161. Chapter 161

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : SORRY THAT IT"S TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.

Chapter 161…..

Down at the new law-firm tom was just talking to bonnie and jessica when will walked in with gwen;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,guys,what brings you downhere?"asked tom curious;"You two aren't in some kind of trouble,are you?"

"No,tom,we're not."laughed will;"We came here because we need some legal advice and we went by your old office but they told us that you'd moved downhere."

"Yes,i have joined jessica and bonnie."answered he;"So,what kind of legal advice do you need?"

"We want to adopt another child."began gwen hesitating;"We don't want hallie to stay alone and since i can't get pregnant adopting is our only option."

"But after everything that has happened last time,when we adopted hallie,we want to make sure that it goes less complicated."said her husband;"Do you think that you can help us?"

"Sure we can."answered tom;"You do know that it won't be easy and that like last time,will,before you were able to adopt hallie,both of your past lives will be checked and there is a chance that they will turn you down."

"We know."replied he,looking at his wife and took her hand into his as he gave her little smile,before turning back towards the rest;"But that's worth it if there's even the slightest chance that we will be able to adopt again."

"Then we will do our best for you two."smiled jessica;"You two are our first clients."

Courtney had been sitting on the bed,in andy's arms,for a while when she suddenly pulled away;"I should go."

"Why?"said her ex reluctant to let courtney leave;"Jason won't be home for atleast another couple of hours,will he?"

"He might come home early,just to check up on me."answered courtney;"I just don't want to make things worse,andy,things are bad enough allready."

"I don't want you to go."replied he,making courtney look at him;"I love you!"

"Please don't do this!"begged his ex with a sigh;"You're making it hard for me to leave!"

"If you don't want to leave then don't,court,stay here with me and together we will stand up against jason!"said andy and gently kissed her;"Don't go!"

"I have to!"answered she,fighting off the urge to kiss andy back and to let things go further with every ounch of strengh;"I want to leave jason,but not untill i have found a way to leave him without you getting hurt in the proces."

"But you don't have to figure it out all alone!"promised her ex while he kissed her again,with more passion this time,while he pulled her back into his arms;"I will help you!"

"Why didn't we meet again before i met jason and got married,andy?"asked courtney with a faint smile;"Then things would have gone different and everything wouldn't be such a mess right now."

"We can't change the past,but we can make sure that things are different in the future and we will find a way to fix this!"replied he as he kissed her for a third time and kept on kissing her,happy that courtney wasn't pushing him away;"I love you."

"I love you too."said his ex,finally unable to resist and,and kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck while they slowly began to make love.

To be continued…..


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162….

Around lunchtime dusty walked into Al's and sat down at the counter as he looked up at his wife;"So,how's our new waitress doing?"

"She's doing just fine."smiled janet as she kissed her husband;"Where's lorenzo?"

"He's with your sister because i have a meeting in less then half an hour,janet."answered her husband;"So meg's doing okay?"

"Don't worry,honey,it will work out just fine."laughed she;"You worry too much."

"I hope you're right."replied dusty;"Terri asked if we wanted to come over to her place for dinner tonight."

"Sure."said his wife;"Sounds good,dusty."

"I think she was actually happy that i asked her to babysit lorenzo."started he slowly;"I think she misses spending time with him and with us."

"Terri knows where we live,so if she misses us then why not come over more often?"asked janet surprised;"Did she say that she misses us?"

"No,janet,but i could tell by the sound of her voice when i called terri and asked her if she could babysit lorenzo for a while."answered her husband;"I guess terri has been pretty busy lately with setting up her new catering-business,which takes a lot of time to set up."

"I know."said she with a sad smile;"My little sister has been pretty occupied lately with her new business and i miss spending time with her too,so going to her place for dinner tonight is perfect and it will give us a chance to spend some time together again."

At the lakeview lucinda was having lunch with her grandson;"So,luke,when is the benefit?"

"Saturday the 10th of April."said he;"In about two weeks."

"That's soon enough."replied lucinda;"So how are things down at worldwide?"

"Fine and mom's doing a great job with running the company."smiled her grandson with a faint smile;"You just can't give full control to somebody else and not check up on it,gran,can you?"

"Well,it's not easy."laughed she;"But i'm trying."

"I know."answered luke;"Worldwide is doing just fine and the benefit will be a huge succes and hopefully there will be made a lot of donations so that we can help a lot of people who can't afford medical care."

"If Reid was still alive he'd be so proud of you,luke,this could help a lot of people."said his grandmother;"I'm proud of you too,honey,you're always looking out for other people and trying to do the right thing."

"I try."replied he softly;"I'd just wish that reid was by my side to see it all."

Margo had just returned from having lunch with her husband when a man walked up to her;"Captain Hughes?"

"Yes?"asked margo curious;"What can i do for you,mr….?"

"My name is kevin landers and i'm here to talk to my client,matt clarkson."answered the lawer and handed margo some papers;"I also have put in a motion to supress the obtained evidence,captain hughes."

"You're kiding me,right?"replied she stuned;"On what grounds?"

"You guys didn't get that evidence in a legal way and all that my client did wrong was come out of a building and you have no proof what so ever that he actually kidnapped mrs. Snyder and that he's the one who kept her there,locked up."said kevin;"So,without any real evidence you have no right to keep my client locked up."

"Mrs Snyder saw your client's face and she was found in one of the rooms from the floor that was hired under his name,mr. Landers,so no judge will grant you your motion!"started the captain irritated;"Your client is as guilty as hell and deserves to spend the rest of his life in jail."

"I didn't see any evidence of mrs. Snyder picking my client out of a line-up and there's nothing here about that in the papers,so untill she I.D.s my client you can't use that as evidence."laughed he;"You guys don't just have enough evidence to convict my client and this is nothing more then a witch-hunt."

"Mrs. Snyder is in the hospital and just gave birth to her son while she's still recovering from the injuries,which were caused by your client and his buddies."answered margo angry;"She hasn't been well enough to come downhere to pick him out of a line up,but from what she told us and from what we saw ourselves there's no doubt that your client is the one who's behind everything."

"Knowing something and beeing able to proof that are two different things."smiled the lawer;"So,can i see my client now,captain hughes,if it isn't too much trouble."

"I will have someone take you to him."said she and walked away.

To be continued….


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

That afternoon parker was sitting in his room at his desk and was trying to do his homework when faith,who had been sitting on the bed,came up behind him and put her arms around his neck;"I'm bored."

"Then why don't you go and read a book or something."answered her boyfriend;"I'm busy with this,faith."

"Can't you take a little break?"asked she,leaning up closer to him;"Please?"

"No,i can't."replied parker;"I need to finish this up because it's important."

"You're no fun,parker,why can't you take a little break?"pouted his girlfriend while she sat back down on the bed;"I should have gone home instead of coming downhere with you."

"Don't be such a drama-queen."laughed he and turned around,towards his girlfriend;"I'm almost done with this and then i'm all yours."

"Hmmm,is that a promise?"responded faith as she threw a pillow at parker;"And i'm not a drama-queen!"

"Hey!"replied her boyfriend when the pillow hit his head and threw it back at her;"Don't do that,faith,i'm trying to do my homework!"

"Don't do what?"asked she teasing,throwing the pillow back at him;"I hate it when you call me a drama-queen,parker snyder!"

"You are a drama-queen sometimes."smiled parker while he got from the chair and walked up to the bed with the pillow in his hand;"You really are."

"I am not!"answered his girlfriend as she tried to pull the pillow from parker's hand;"I thought that you had to finish up your homework,parker,that you were busy?"

"I do,but first i'm gonna teach you a little lesson."replied he,grabbed faith's wrist and pushed her down on to the bed;"That will teach you not to tease me when i'm working hard on my homework."

"Oh,really?"laughed faith while she tried to break free as parker leaned down;"Get off me!"

"No."smiled her boyfriend,holding faith's arms next to her body;"Make me,faith!"

"You're gonna be real sorry when i get you off me."warned she parker and did her best to break free;"Parker!"

"What are you gonna do then?"asked parker teasing;"Well?"

"Let go off me!"demanded his girlfriend,still trying to break free;"Shouldn't you get back to your homework or something,parker?"

"Hmm,in a minute or so."answered he,leaning in even closer;"I guess i can take a little break."

"Oh,really?"smiled faith,gently moving her body so that it was pressed up against parker's,knowing full well the effect it would have on him;"To do what exactly?"

"This."smiled her boyfriend and kissed faith as he let go off her arms,to which faith responded with kissing him back as she put her arms around his neck.

As things were heating up between the two of them really fast parker phone started ringing,so reluctant parker pulled out his cellphone and saw a name on the display;"It's my dad,faith,it could be important."

"Then you'd better answer that."replied she a bit out of breath while she got off the bed,adjusting her clothes;"I'll get us something cold to drink."

"Good idea."said parker with a faint smile and answered his cellphone;"Hey,dad."

Down at the intruder andy had just arrived there,into emily's office;"I'm glad you're willing to talk to me about a job."

"You're welcome,andy,you need a job and i need a photographer."started emily slowly;"But i'm not gonna hire you because we happen to know eachother a long time ago or because you used to great friends with my husband,so if i do hire you it will be because you're the right guy for the job."

"Ofcourse,i wouldn't expect anything less from you."answered he with a faint smile and gave emily his portfolio;"In here is some of my stuff."

"Not bad."replied the woman that could be his new boss as she looked through the folder;"You're still a pretty good photographer."

"Thanks."said andy;"Am i good enough to get the job,emily?"

"That depends."answered she;"Are you in town to stay?"

"Yes,i am."began her old friend hesitating;"I know that i have screwed up a couple of times in the past,but i want to do things right this time around and i really need a job."

"What's her name?"asked emily with a smile and laughed at the confusion in andy's eyes;"When a man talks like that it usually means that he's doing his best for a woman,andy,so what's her name."

"Who says that there's a woman?"replied the guy infront of her with an uncomfortable look;"Look,emily,i really need that job and i promise you that you won't be sorry if you hire me."

"I hope not."said she;"Or else you'll be fired in a blink of an eye."

"So does this mean that i'm hired?"answered andy;"Do i get the job?"

"I must be crazy for saying this,andy,but yes."smiled his new boss;"You've got the job."

"Thanks."replied her new photographer with a relieved smile;"You won't be sorry."

To be continued….


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

As carly had been laying in her hospitalbed,thinking about all the crazy stuff that had happened,jack finally returned from doing getting some clean clothes for carly at home and kissed his wife when he walked in;"Hey,beautyfull."

"Hey."replied carly and saw the bag of clothes that jack had gotten for her,as well as for their son;"Why did you bring so much,jack,how much longer do you think that we have to stay here?"

"For atleast another couple of days."began he hesitating as he noticed the upset look in carly's eyes;"I doubt if doctor monroe is going to release you this soon."

"I feel fine and there's no reason why i can't go home."answered his wife annoyed;"Devon and i can go home!"

"You're not fine and doctor monroe just wants to make sure that you really are fine before she releases you."said jack;"And chris wants to keep devon here for atleast another couple of days just to make sure that he's okay too,carly,you know that."

"Why can't we just go home?"asked she with a sigh;"I hate beeing here in this hospital,jack,i just want to go home with our son."

"I know you do and so do i,but i'm glad that they're making sure that you're both well enough to go home before they release you and devon."replied her husband and gently kissed carly on her forhead as he put his arms around her;"I wish that you two were home too and i hate not beeing able to hold you at night or see your face in the morning as you lay next to me,sweetheart,but i'd rather miss you and have you here,where they can make sure that you're okay,then anything else happening to you!"

Down at java's molly had just bought herself some coffee and was rushing towards the door when she bumped into somebody who'd just come in and spilled coffee all over herself;"Damn it!"

"Sorry."said the guy infront of her;"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

"I should watch where i'm going?"asked molly angry as she quickly tried to wipe the coffee off her coat and looked up at the guy;"You weren't looking were you were going,mister!"

"How about me buying you a new cup of coffee?"smiled he;"Miss…?"

"No,thanks."replied the beautyfull woman infront of him as she stormed off;"I need to go."

Annoyed and in hurry molly nearly ran out of java and ran into luke as she came out the door;"Hi,luke."

"Hey,molly."said luke with a faint smile;"You seem to be in a hurry."

"I am."answered she with a sigh;"The kids are coming home from school soon and i need to start getting ready for dinner."

"How have you been?"asked her ex's son;"Are you helping carly and jack out while carly's at the hospital?"

"Yes,i'm helping them out for a while and i've been doing okay."started molly a bit uncomfortable;"I heard about reid's death,luke,i'm sorry and i know that you loved him very much."

"I still do."replied he with a sad smile and walked away;"Say hi to carly and jack for me."

"I will."promised his father's ex as she went on her way too.

To be continued….


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165….

Later that evening dusty had just left terri's apartment with lorenzo,giving his wife and sister-in-law a chance to talk by themselves.

"So…."began janet hesitating;"We haven't seen much of you lately."

"I know and i'm sorry."said her sister with a guilty look;"It's not that i didn't want to spend time with you guys because i did,janet,but i've just been really busy with my catering-business and that kind of took up all of my time."

"You don't have to be sorry for trying to make a life for yourself,honey,all i want is for you to be happy."replied she and hugged her sister;"And if there's anything that dusty or i can do for you then just ask."

"Thanks,janet,that means a lot."smiled terri;"I allready have a lot of clients and i'm meeting with worldwide tomorrow to see if i can get them as clients."

"A meeting with lily?"asked her sister surprised;"Or with lucinda,terri?"

"From what i understood lily is running worldwide right now,so i'm meeting her to talk about worldwide hiring me for all of their catering."answered she;"Does dusty still own worldwide stock?"

"I don't know."said janet;"If he does do you want him to put in a good word for you?"

"Do you think he would?"replied her sister curious;"If i could get worldwide as a client it would really give my business a boost,janet."

"I will ask him."smiled she;"I told you that we would do anything for you."

"Thank you."answered terri with a smile and hugged janet;"For everything."

Margo was sitting on the couch at their apartment,staring infront of her with a troubled look,when tom sat down next to her and gave her a glass of wine;"Here,honey,i thought you couid use this."

"Thanks."replied his wife without even looking up;"I need to get carly to give a positive I.D. on the man that kidnapped her as soon as possible."

"Why?"asked tom surprised;"You guys allready have enough to get him convicted on,margo,so what's the sudden rush?"

"His lawer is trying to get all the evidence thrown out of court and has allready put a motion in about that,so if i don't get carly to I.D. him soon there's a chance that matt clarkson will get away with what he did."answered she;"If we don't have a positive I.D. and his lawer gets the evidence thrown out of court there will be nothing to convict him on."

"You can't be serious."said her husband shocked;"Who's his lawer?"

"Kevin landers."replied margo;"He seems ruthless,tom."

"He is."started he with a worried look;"He's new in town,but from what i have heard he will stop at nothing to get his client off."

"What am i suppose to do now?"asked his wife with a sigh;"I need carly to I.D. him soon,but she's still in the hospital and has been through so much lately."

"Maybe you should talk to her doctor about it and see if she's well enough to I.D. him because you don't want the risk the chance of matt clarkson to get away with what he has done."answered tom;"That would be terrible and so much worse for carly."

To be continued….


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166…

At the lakeview Craig was sitting at the bar,alone,when lucinda sat down next to him;"What are you still doing in town,craig,nobody wants you here."

"Go away,lucinda!"said he annoyed;"It's not like you're the most liked person in oakdale either."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"asked his former mother-in-law with a nasty smile;"I will admit that things looked bad for me last year,but i have patched things up with my daughter and i even have john."

"Do you enjoy harassing me?"replied craig angry;"I have somebody that loves me too,lucinda,there are people who have forgiven me for my past mistakes."

"Then why aren't you with those people?"laughed she;"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Because…."started her ex-son-in-law hesitating,but stopped when he decided not to let lucinda get to him and got up;"Mind your own business!"

"Did i hurt your feelings,craig?"smiled lucinda as craig walked away and john arrived;"Hi,darling."

"What was that all about?"asked her lover and sat down next to lucinda;"Craig seemed angry,lucinda,what did you say to him?"

"Nothing important."answered she;"How was were at the hospital?"

"Busy."said john and kissed her;"But enough about that and let's enjoy me having the whole weekend off."

The following morning margo was just about to get ready to go down to the policestation when katie showed up on her doorstep with jacob;"Hi,margo."

"Hi,katie,what are you doing here?"asked her sister curious as she let them in;"Is everything okay between you and chris?"

"Sure."answered she;"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Maybe because you're here this early on a saturdaymorning."replied margo;"Where's chris?"

"He's at the hospital."said her sister;"I need to ask you something,margo,something important."

"Ask away."answered she and picked jacob up out of his stroller;"Hi,jacob."

"Since chris and i have set a weddingdate it's time to get things ready for our wedding and i need a Maid of honor."started katie slowly;"So would you consider beeing my maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Ofcourse i would,katie,i'd love to."smiled her sister surprised and hugged katie;"Who is chris gonna ask to be his best man?"

"I don't know yet."said she;"Maybe tom or casey."

"Do you want me to help you with planning everything?"asked margo happy;"I'd love to help."

"That would be great and there's still a lot to work out before we get married,so i need all the help that i can get."laughed her little sister;"Thanks,margo."

"You're welcome and i'd do anything for you,katie,you're my little sister."replied she as they hugged again;"I hope you and chris will become as happy as tom and i."

To be continued….


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

Down at the hospital Carly was holding her son in her arms,who had just been fed,when jack walked in with sage and kissed her;"Goodmorning,honey."

"Can i hold him?"asked their daughter before carly got a chance to reply;"Can i?"

"Ofcourse you can,sage."laughed carly at the sight of her impatient daughter as jack gently took devon out of carly's arms and placed their son into sage's arms.

"He's so tiny."said she while she stared at her baby-brother with a loving look;"Was i that tiny too?"

"Yes,you were."smiled her father;"You all were at one point."

"When are you coming home with devon?"asked sage and looked up at her mother;"Dad said that you're both okay,mom,but why do you still have to stay here?"

"I hope that the doctor will let us go home soon."answered she softly;"And we really are okay,sweetie,but the doctor just wants to make absolutly sure of that."

"Your mother and brother will be home again soon enough."reassured jack his daughter while he put his arm around his wife;"Then the whole family will be together again."

Dusty was having breakfast when his wife came into the kitchen with their son;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled dusty looking up and took lorenzo into his arms;"Hey,buddy."

"Thanks for giving me some alone-time with terri lastnight,dusty,it was long overdue."said his wife as she kissed him;"I think she needed it as much as i did."

"You're welcome."replied he;"I'm glad you had some time alone together."

"We talked about her catering-business and terri told me that she's meeting with lily at worldwide today."started janet hesitating;"Could you put in a good word for her?"

"I allready did a few days ago when lily told me about the meeting,janet."laughed her husband ;"Terri is a great cook and if lily doesn't hire her for worldwide then she's a fool."

"Thanks,honey."smiled she and kissed him again;"You're the best."

"I know."replied dusty with a big grin on his face;"Isn't that why you love me so much?"

"Yes,dusty,that's one of the reasons why."laughed his wife while she gave their son his bottle.

"What are the other reasons?"asked he teasing;"Well?"

"I love you because you're kind,hansom,awesome and loving man."answered janet with a serious look on her face as she gave dusty a kiss again;"And because you never gave up on me or on us,although i did give you plenty of reasons to."

"How could i give up on a woman like you?"smiled her husband and kissed her back before looking at their son;"You and lorenzo are the best things that ever happened to me."


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168…

Just before noon that day courtney was trying to finish up the last chapters of her second book when jason walked in;"Get dressed into something nice!"

"What for?"asked courtney annoyed as she looked up;"I'm not some dog that you can bark around or something!"

"Do what i say!"demanded her husband and pulled courtney away from the desk by her arm;"We've been invited to a late lunch at the lakeview by my boss,courtney,so go and get cleaned up and change into something nice."

"No!"replied she with a stubborn look on her face as she pulled away from jason;"I'm not gonna pretend that everything's fine for your boss again,so you can just go alone and make up some stupid excuse for me!"

"You will do exactly as i say or your lover will be in big trouble!"warned jason her angry while he grabbed courtney by both arms;"You are going to change into something nice and you will act like nothing is wrong during lunch with my boss or i will make you regret it!"

"Why do you keep doing this,jason,why do you want to keep pretending that everything is fine while everything is messed up?"asked his wife tired and tried to push jason away;"I don't want to be with you anymore,so just let me go!"

"I will never let you go and you're mine!"yelled he furious as he grabbed courtney again,pushed her up against the wall with his body and for a second there it seemed like he was going to hit her again;"If i can't have you….!"

"Let go off me!"begged courtney in tears,trying to get away from jason and scared to death when she saw the rage in his eyes again;"You're hurting me!"

"I'm gonna do a lot worse if you keep this attitude up!"warned her husband courtney in a rage as he suddenly pushed her hard up against the wall, slamming her head hard against the wall,and then he let go off her,realizing that it was better to go alone for this once;"Next time you will listen to me,courtney,do you understand damn it!"

In pain and still scared of her husband courtney slumped down onto the ground while jason stormed off and began to cry.

At the hospital jack was on his way to his wife when he saw margo talking to doctor monroe and walked up to them;"Hi,is everything okay?"

"Ofcourse."answered his wife's doctor and walked away when her beeper went off;"I have to go."

"Why were you talking to my wife's doctor?"asked jack suspicious;"What's going on,margo,what was that all about?"

"I needed carly to I.D. her kidnapper and i wanted to ask doctor monroe if she thought that carly was up for that."started she hesitating and saw that jack was getting angry with her;"I know that your wife has been through a lot,but this needs to be done!"

"Are you crazy?"replied her friend angry;"My wife just gave birth to our son after beeing through so much with her car-accident and beeing kidnapped by some nutcase who's into headgames and you want her to come down to the policestation to I.D. that put her through hell?"

"We don't have any other choice at this point,jack,if she doesn't I.D. matt clarkson there might be a chance that he will walk."answered margo;"His lawer is doing everything that he can to make his client get away with what he has done and if carly were to positively I.D. him then the D.A. would have a much stronger case against this guy."

"How can he get away with what he has done?"said he shocked;"He put my wife through hell and you guys caught him redhanded and there's all this evidence that links him to the crime,so how can everything suddenly depend on my wife's I.D. of him?"

"I know this sucks and i wouldn't be asking this if it weren't important,jack,we need carly to come down to the policestation early next week to I.D. him."begged his friend him;"Just talk to carly about it and let me know."

"Fine."replied jack still upset as margo walked away;"I will let you know."


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

Just before leaving for his late lunch-appointment jason walked into the bedroom,where courtney had dragged herself into after her run-in with him,and sat down on the bed next to her;"Why do you keep pushing my buttons and make me lose my temper,courtney?"

"Go away and leave me alone!"said she in tears while her head felt like it was ready to explode;"Go away,jason."

"How's your head?"asked her husband as he gently touched the back of her head;"I didn't mean to hurt you,but you should have done what i'd asked you to do and then i wouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

"Leave me alone,jason,please!"begged courtney and moved away from jason;"Go to your lunch-appointment."

"You're right,honey,i shouldn't be late."answered he with a strange smile as he got up again;"I will tell my boss that you're sorry that you couldn't be there but that you weren't feeling well."

Then jason walked away as if nothing had happened and left his wife laying on the bed,feeling even more afraid of him then before.

At the hughes' Kim had just finished up her lunch with bob at home when her son came in through the backdoor;"Hey,guys."

"Hi,honey."smiled kim,happy to see her son again,and gave him a hug;"I've missed you."

"Sorry that i haven't been around much lately,mom,but i've been kind of busy and i have great news."answered her son;"You're looking at the new photographer of the intruder."

"Since when?"asked she surprised;"How did this come about?"

"Paul told me that emily was looking for a new photographer and he got her to give me a job-interview,so i met with her and she hired me."replied andy;"I start this Monday."

"That's great,andy,congratulations."said his step-father;"So,does this mean that you're staying here in oakdale now?"

"Yes,i am."answered he;"I enjoy beeing back here again."

"Have you told your father yet?"asked bob;"Does he know?"

"No,not yet."replied andy;"But i intend to tell him soon enough,bob,so please don't say anything to him about it because i want to be the one to tell him."

"I wouldn't tell him because it's not my news to tell."said he;"But i can tell you now that he will be very happy about this and so are we."

"With you getting a new job you're not gonna stay at that motel anymore,are you?"asked his mother;"Why don't you move in in for a while,andy,just untill you find something of your own."

"Thanks for the offer,mom,but i intend to find an appartment of my own soon enough."answered he and got up;"I need to do some stuff,so i'm gonna go."

"See you soon,honey."smiled kim as she hugged her son again before he left;"Don't be a stranger."


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

Later that day terri had just arrived at worldwide for her meeting when lily came out of her office and called her inside;"Hi,terri,come on in."

"Hi,lily,thanks for giving me this chance."replied she as they both sat down and gave lily a plate filled with delious treats;"I thought that the best way to show you what i can do is by giving you a couple of samples."

"You're welcome and you're probaly right."smiled lily and tried a few of the samples;"Hmmm,these are delious."

"Thank you,lily."said her friend's sister-in-law relieved that lily liked her food;"As you know i was the chef at metro while dusty was running it and i don't think that i have ever had even one complaint about my cooking and as my boss dusty was satisfied about me too."

"I know."answered she;"Dusty allready told me what a great chef you were at metro when he was the owner and he also said that i was a fool if i didn't hire you for all of our catering."

"Did he say that?"asked terri stuned;"That's really sweet of him."

"Dusty is a sweet guy,terri,but he wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true."replied her brother-in-law's friend across from her;"So,if you want the job then it's yours."

"Are you kiding me?"smiled she;"Ofcourse i want the job."

"Then it's yours."said lily with a smile;"I will have my lawers send you the contract next week."

Down at the hospital carly had noticed jack's strange mood eversince he came back earlier that day and she could see right through his fake good mood,so as soon as her sister had left with her husband she asked him about it;"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong,carly,why would there be something wrong?"asked her husband;"Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me!"warned she him;"You know what happened last time you did!"

"That's not fair and mean as well!"answered jack with an angry look on his face as he got up and turned away from carly;"You know why i felt like i had to lie and i still feel bad about it."

"I'm sorry,but i know that there is something that you're not telling me and i want to know what that is!"said his wife softly;"Please,jack,tell me the truth!"

"Margo stopped by the hospital earlier and said that she needs you to come down to the policestation to I.D. the man that kidnapped you."started he hesitating while he turned back around and regretted saying anything when he saw the frightened look on his wife's face,so he quickly sat down next to carly and put his arms around her;"But you don't have to do that,carly,you don't have to do anything that you're not ready for!"

"Will they be able to convict him if i don't I.D. him?"asked carly with a shaky voice;"Can they,jack?"

"I don't know,carly,i'm not a lawer."replied her husband not sure if he should tell her the truth;"Maybe."

"Tell me the truth!"demanded she upset;"DId margo say that they could convict that monster if i don't I.D. him?"

"She said that there was a chance that he wouldn't get convicted if you didn't I.D. him."answered jack and it broke his heart to see the fear in carly's eyes and held her close to him;"You don't have to do this if you don't want to,carly,they will just have to find another way to convict him!"

"How can i not do this if it means that he won't get convicted without this?"asked his wife tired;"I want that monster out of our lives and if that means that i will have to go down to the policestation to I.D. him then that's what i will do,jack,i have to!"

"You won't have to it alone because i will be with you every step of the way and i will let nothing happen to you!"promised he and kissed her;"I won't let nobody ever hurt you again!"


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171…

Meg was sitting at the kitchentable,watching her daughter play with evan and nathalie in a corner of the room and turned around to her brother;"She should be with me!"

"Be carefull what you say around the kids!"warned holden his sister as he gently pulled her up and out on to the patio;"You only have yourself to blame for all of this,meg!"

"No,i have emily to blame for this!"replied she angry;"Paul loved me before she got her hands on him and she has no right to be involved in eliza's life."

"What happened between you and paul wasn't emily's fault and she's his wife now,so she has every right to be involved in your daughter's life and eliza needed somebody like emily to be there for her when you were at the mental hospital."answered her brother;"You need to forget about the past and focus on the future,meg,you need to build a life for yourself and focus on your daughter instead of on your anger!"

"You're a fine one to talk!"laughed meg;"Who blew his chances with molly last year by flying to his ex-wife's rescue,holden,who wanted molly but was still hung up on his ex too?"

"That was different and i never meant to hurt molly or get lily back when i was still with molly!"said he angry;"And i have never tried to kill my ex's new partner!"

"Emily deserved what she got and my only regret is that she's still alive!"replied his sister angry as well;"Eliza is my daughter and i will get her back with me,where she belongs!"

"Maybe they let you go too soon at the mental hospital."started holden worried;"You need help,meg,please go and get help for your daughter's sake!"

That evening john dixon had just returned home when his son showed up at his doorstep;"Hi,dad."

"Hi,andy."said he surprised;"What brings you downhere?"

"I came to share my good news with you."answered his son as they walked into the livingroom,where lucinda was sitting on the couch;"Hi,lucinda."

"Hi,andy."replied she;"What kind of good news do you have?"

"I have a new job."started andy slowly and saw the stuned look on his father's face;"I know that i never said anything about needing a job or anything,but when paul said that emily needed a new photographer at the intruder i kind of grabbed that chance and after a job-interview with emily herself i got the job."

"That's great,andy,congratulations."said his father's girlfriend quickly when john didn't respond right away;"Isn't that great,john?"

"Yes,congratulations."answered john hesitating;"Does this mean that you're staying here in oakdale,andy,you aren't going to stay at that motel now that you have a job,are you?"

"What's wrong with my room at the motel?"asked he annoyed;"And yes,i'm probaly gonna stay here now that i have job and i'm gonna look for an apartment to stay in."

"I'm happy that you're going to stay here in oakdale."smiled his father;"If there's anything that i can do for you to help you with a new apartment or with anything else."

"Thanks for the offer,dad,but i don't need your help."said andy as he walked away again;"I need to do some stuff,so bye."

"Bye."answered he and turned towards lucinda after andy had left;"How did andy seem to you?"

"He seemed fine,john,just fine and it's good news that he'll be staying here and that he has a new job,isn't it?"replied lucinda;"I think andy's gonna be okay."

"I hope so."said her lover with a faint smile;"I really do."


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172…

Down at Al's gwen was working a late shift when molly walked in and sat down;"Hi."

"Hi."said gwen and saw the upset look on molly's face;"Is everything okay,molly,did something happen?"

"I just came from seeing carly at the hospital and she told me that margo wants her to come down to the policestation early next week to I.D. her kidnapper."answered she;"She's trying to act all tough,but i know that having to face him is scaring my cousin half to death."

"Then why doesn't she just tell margo that?"asked her cousin's half sister surprised;"They can't very well expect carly to just do something like that right now."

"Margo told jack that if carly doesn't positively I.D. him that he might not get convicted and that they really need her to I.D. him."said molly with a sigh;"Jack doesn't want carly to do it,gwen,but carly feels like she doesn't have a choice."

"How can they not be able to convict him with all that evidence?"replied she shocked;"They have so much evidence against him,so why is carly's I.D. of him so important?"

"He seems to have a good lawer and the D.A. wants to make sure that he doesn't get off,so that is why they need carly to I.D. him as her kidnapper."answered her sister's cousin;"I wish that there was something that i could do for carly and that i could make this all go away again."

"So do i."said gwen softly;"But atleast carly won't have to go through this alone,molly,she has all of us by her side."

Jessica was cleaning up in the kitchen when her daughter walked in;"Hi,mom."

"Hi,honey."smiled her mother looking up;"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to see some old friends."started bonnie hesitating;"Dad called earlier,mom,he was asking about you."

"And?"asked she;"What did he want to know?"

"He wanted to know how you were doing."answered her daughter;"He said that he might be dropping in soon."

"When,bonnie?"replied jessica surprised;"Why?"

"Dad says that he wants to spend some time with me and i think he also wants to see you."said she;"I think he misses you."

"Your father and i haven't been together for a long time,so why would he suddenly miss me?"began her mother slowly;"I can understand that he'd want to spend some time with you because you're his daughter,but i don't think he'd come downhere to see me."

"Would you mind if he did,mom,would that bother you?"asked bonnie curious;"Do you still love dad?"

"What your father and i shared was special and a part of me will always love him,but we've been apart for a lot years now."answered she;"Why would you even think that your dad would come downhere for me as well?"

"I don't know."said her daughter and walked away again;"Just forget i said anything."


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

Down at their apartment courtney had been asleep for hours when a noise woke her up and as she opened up her eyes she saw jason stumbling into the bedroom;"Jason…?"

"The late lunch ended up in a small celibration party with some guys from the office."answered he and sat down on the bed;"Now we're gonna celibrate."

"You're drunk!"replied courtney as she moved away from him when he tried to put his hand on her side;"I'm going back to sleep."

"If i were him you wouldn't be turning me down,would you?"asked her husband with an angry look;"You're married to me,courtney,not to him!"

"But not because i want to be anymore!"began she tired and got out of bed as jason tried to get touch her again;"I'm only here because you're blackmailing me!"

"You're here because you belong with me!"said jason as he got out of bed and grabbed courtney's arm before she had a chance to leave their bedroom;"I'm your husband damn it!"

"Let go off me,jason,please!"begged his wife in pain while jason's grip became firmer;"You're hurting me!"

"You're my wife!"replied he angry and ripped open her shirt;"Act like you are finally!"

"What are you going to do?"asked courtney scared when jason pushed her down on to the bed and held her down with his body while she did her best to get away from him;"Are you going to rape me?"

"You….!"scolded her husband furious and courtney thought he was going to hurt her,but then all of a sudden he let go of her and stormed out of the bedroom;"Go to hell!"

As courtney heard jason storm out of the apartment she got off the bed again,shaking all over and in tears,and grabbed another shirt out of the closet.

After that she quickly locked the bedroomdoor and crawled back under the blankets in bed as if she was in hiding,scared to death that jason was going to come back again.

The next morning carly was waking up when she saw jack laying asleep next a chair next to her bed,so a bit surprised about that she gently woke him up;"Jack…?"

"Hey,lady."smiled her G-man opening up his eyes and kissed her as he leaned forward;"Goodmorning."

"What are you still doing here?"asked carly;"Why didn't you go home after i fell asleep,jack?"

"I couldn't,carly,i was too worried about you."answered he;"I know that,although you tried to act tough yesterday after finding out about having to I.D. the man that kidnapped you and pretend that you were okay,you were upset about having to face him again soon and i just wanted to be here if you were to need me."

"I love you for that,G-man,but you shouldn't have and you need your rest too."began his wife with a worried look as she gently touched his face with her fingers;"I wish i could go home,jack,i miss you and the kids."

"We miss you too,carly,but with any luck you and our son will be home soon enough."replied jack while the touch of carly's fingers on his face made him wish that they weren't at the hospital but at home in their bedroom and it had been way too long since they had been close and leaned in for a kiss;"Soon enough i'll be able to hold you again,up in our bedroom."

"I can't wait."smiled she as she kissed him back,wishing they were up in their bedroom,alone,as well and put her arms around jack's neck;"I miss beeing with you,G-man."

"So do i."answered her husband with a hoarse voice and kissed carly again,but this time their kiss lasted longer and neither of them wanted to let go when all of a sudden molly walked in,so jack pulled away from his wife;"I miss having some privacy."

"Guess i came in at the wrong time."said molly with a guilty look when she realized that she'd walked in on a private moment between her cousin and jack;"Sorry,guys,my timing sucks and i can leave if you want me to."

"Yes,good idea."replied her friend;"You can come back in about an hour or so."

"Jack!"warned carly him with a faint smile before looking up at her cousin;"Ofcourse not,molly,you don't have to go."

"I guess i don't have to ask you how you're feeling,do i?"asked she carly teasing;"So,any word on when you and devon can go home?"

"No,i have no idea when i can take my son home finally."answered her cousin with a sigh;"I hate hospitals."

"I know you do,but it won't be for much longer."promised jack as he kissed her;"You'll be home with our son before you know it."

To be continued….


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

Barbara was getting dressed when henry came into the bedroom and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"Goodmorning,mrs. Coleman."

"Goodmorning,mr. Coleman."smiled she,kissing him back as she put her arms around his neck while henry's hands went beneath the clothes she allready had on;"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"whispered henry into her ear and kissed her again;"Since it's Sunday-morning i thought i might be able to convince my beautyfull wife to come back to bed with me."

"As tempting as that sounds i can't and neither can you."answered his wife with regret in her eyes;"Paul and will will both be here in an hour with their wives and my granddaughters,henry,we're all going to spend the morning together and then have lunch."

"We are?"asked he surprised;"Since when?"

"I asked paul and will yesterday if they all wanted to come."replied barbara;"It was suppose to be a surprise."

"It sure is."laughed her husband as he kissed her;"But that still leaves us with an whole hour,barbara."

"Can't you think of anything else?"smiled she;"We have to be ready in an hour."

"Then let's have fun with just the two of us for the next thirty minutes before we have to get ready and go back to having some private fun after they're all gone."said henry with a big grin on his face while he gently moved towards the bed with barbara still in his arms.

While henry had convinced barbara to go back to bed with him emily had just gotten out of the shower and walked into the bedroom,where paul was sitting on the bed;"Remind me again why we're going to see your mother and henry?"

"Because she asked me nicely yesterday and eliza loves spending time with them."replied her husband;"I know that beeing with my mother for a couple of hours isn't your idea of having a good time,but she really is trying to get along better with you,em,you have to admit to that."

"Yeah,i know and you're right."said she with a sigh;"Things aren't that bad between barbara and i and you could even say that we're getting along these days."

"Things are a lot better between you two then they were a year ago."answered paul as he pulled his wife into his arms;"You might even end up as friends."

"I wouldn't go that far,paul,that's wishing for too much."laughed his wife and put her arms around his neck;"Beeing with henry has really changed your mother for the better and she's finally been able to let go off you."

"I still can't believe that she fell for henry,my half brother and the son of my mother's ex-husband,and that they even got married."replied he with a faint smile;"This family is so weird."

"I'm glad they got married because now your mother can focus all her energy on henry as well on her granddaughters instead of on you or will."smiled emily as she kissed him;"To be honest i think that henry treats her better then any of her ex-husbands have ever done,paul,they truly seem to love eachother."

"Well,i truly love you,mrs. Ryan."said he with a big grin on his face while he pulled her into bed with him and kissed her back.

To be continued….


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

Rosanna was making breakfast when craig showed up on the doorstep;"Goodmorning,rosanna."

"What are you doing here?"asked she with an annoyed look;"If jack catches you here…."

"He's at the hospital,with his wife."answered craig;"Ofcourse i checked of his car was outhere before i showed up at the door,rosanna,don't worry."

"You shouldn't have come!"replied his ex-wife;"We both agreed on you not showing up here all the time,craig,you promised me!"

"I know what i promised you,but i was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you're doing okay."said he and tried to get rosanna to back up a bit so that he could step inside;"You're not really mad at me,are you?"

"Ofcourse not,but you shouldn't have come!"sighed rosanna when she heard sage coming down the stairs and pushed craig further away from the door before closing it;"Go away,craig!"

"Who was at the door?"asked her niece as she came down the stairs just as rosanna wanted to sneak back towards the kitchen;"Aunt rosanna?"

"It was nobody important,sweetie,just an annoying saleman."answered she lying;"Don't worry about it."

At lily's to her surprise holden wasn't laying next to her in bed anymore when she woke upLily woke up,so she got up and went looking for him.

Finally lily found him downstairs,sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee while he was staring infront of him,and a bit worried she sat down next to him;"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,i'm fine."answered holden with a faint smile as he looked up her;"I didn't wake you up,lily,did i?"

"No,ofcourse not."replied his ex-wife,not convinced that he was okay;"What were you thinking about just now,holden,you had a really serious look on your face."

"I was thinking about meg."started he hesitating,not sure if he should involve his ex-wife into his problems;"She was at the farm yesterday,for a supervised visit with eliza."

"And?"asked lily curious;"Did something happen?"

"No,lily,not really,but after the way meg was talking about emily and about how she belongs with paul and eliza instead of emily i got a bit worried that meg might not have been ready to leave the hospital so soon."said her ex-husband;"She still holds a grudge against emily and still believes that paul would be hers if emily hadn't been there."

"Maybe he would have been,but there's no point in going over that since he is with emily and they are very happy together."answered she;"Do you think that she's still a threat to emily and that she had something to do with what happened to her at the intruder?"

"I don't know,lily,i really don't."sighed holden;"I want to believe that my sister is cured again,but i'm not sure about it and i'm thinking about asking her to come and stay out at the farm again for a while,just so that i can keep an eye on her."

"That might not be such a bad idea."admitted his ex-wife;"How do you think that she will react to that when you ask her,holden?"

"I'm not sure if she'll be happy about me asking her that or that she will accept,but i have to try and get my sister to stay out at the farm untill i'm sure that she isn't a threat to anyone."said he;"I just don't want anybody to get hurt again."

"What are you going to do when you find out that she is a threat?"asked lily;"Will you be able to have her committed again?"

"I don't know,lily,i haven't even thought that far ahead yet and to be honest i don't want to either."replied her ex tired;"I'll just keep an eye on her for now."

To be continued….


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176…

Around lunchtime parker was having a romantic lunch with faith down by the snyder pond;"I hope you're hungry,faith."

"I sure am."smiled she on an impulse and put her arms around his neck as she kissed him;"Aren't you?"

"I was talking about the food."replied her boyfriend with a faint smile while he gently pushed her away;"Do you want something to eat?"

"No,i want you."began faith as she sat down on parker's lap,kissed him and let her hands slide underneath his shirt;"Don't you want me too,parker?"

"You know i do,but we can't do this!"answered he with a sigh and grabbed faith's hands;"Not like this and not right now!"

"Why not?"asked his girlfriend,leaning in for another kiss and knowing full-well the effect that it was having on parker;"I want you and you want me,parker,what's wrong with that and we love eachother,don't we?"

"Yes,i want you and love you,but this isn't the way that i want our first time together to be,faith,i want it to be special."said parker suddenly angry and got up while he pushed faith off him;"If you don't understand that then that's your problem!"

"Maybe you're just saying that because you don't really want me!"replied she angry as well while she got up too and stormed out of there;"Enjoying your lunch alone,parker snyder,i'm going home!"

Jason woke up with a splitting headache and realized that he was laying on the couch instead of in his own bed,so slowly he got up,went to the bathroom to get some painkillers for his headache and tried to recall how he got there on the couch when he heard his wife moving around in the kitchen.

"How did i end up on the couch?"asked jason as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed courtney's wrist when she didn't answer;"Courtney!"

"Don't!"warned she him with a scared look and quickly pulled away as she made sure that the kitchentable got in between them for protection;"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"replied her husband;"I just asked a simple question,courtney,there's no need to go all crazy on me!"

"I want a divorce!"began courtney hesitating,terrified of how jason would react;"I can't do this anymore,jason,i just can't!"

"A divorce?"answered he angry;"No,you're my wife and i'm not giving you a divorce just because you are going through some kind of stupid fase!"

"I'm not going through a fase or anything and i'm not going to change my mind about this!"said his wife with a sigh;"The only reason why i'm still here is because you're blackmailing me and this isn't working,jason,no matter how hard you try to keep me here i'm not going to change my mind and i don't love you anymore!"

"Do you love him?"asked jason and got even more angry when he saw the answer written on courtney's face;"This is crazy,courtney,you can't seriously love him while you used to love me untill he came back to town!"

"If i'm honest i don't think that i ever stopped loving him,even after we got a divorce and we each went our seperate ways,and although i thought that i was in love with you it wasn't the same as the way that i felt about him."replied she with a guilty look in her eyes;"I'm sorry and i never meant to hurt you,jason,i really thought that i was over andy and that i was really in love with you,but it just isn't the same and whatever feelings i did have for you are gone now,so please just let me go and find somebody who does love you!"

"No,i'm not letting you go and this is just a fase damn it!"scolded her husband furious as he suddenly grabbed a chair and threw it across the kitchen,right past courtney,who ducked into a safe corner as far away from jason as she could,and up against the wall,where it shattered into pieces and stormed out of there;"I'm not giving you a divorce and you're staying right here,as my wife!"

Terrified and emotional exhausted courtney slumbed down on to the floor and burst out into tears as she heard the frontdoor beeing slammed shut.

To be continued….


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177….

Down in milltown rosanna was talking to molly when jack came in through the frontdoor;"Hey,ladies."

"Hi,jack."said his sister-in-law surprised;"What are you doing home?"

"Carly went to sleep for a while and kind of kicked me out of there,so i decided to come downhere to spend some time with the kids."answered he as he looked around him;"So,where are they?"

"Sage went to play with hallie,J.j. is looking up some of his old friends and parker is with his girlfriend i think."replied molly;"How is carly doing?"

"She's doing okay,but she's feeling pretty unedged about still beeing in the hospital and she can't wait to go home."started her cousin-in-law slowly;"With everything that has been going on lately i want to do something nice for my wife."

"Like what?"asked rosanna;"What did you have in mind,jack?"

"Once carly is all better again and things settled down a bit i want to take her away for a couple of days,rosanna,somewhere nice and romantic."said her brother-in-law;"Like paris or somewhere like that."

"Sounds nice."smiled she;"I think she'd like that."

"I hope so."answered jack with a sigh;"Carly has been through so much and she deserves this."

"But don't you think that maybe she'd rather not go away without the kids after everything that has happened?"asked his wife's cousin hesitating;"I might have a great idea that would still give you two the privacy and romantic setting that you want and still give you guys the chance to be with the kids,jack."

"Maybe you're right,so what's your idea?"asked he curious;"Where do you think that we should go?"

"How about going to where it all began for the two of you?"replied molly;"Down to montana."

"That might not be such a bad idea."said her cousin's husband;"But what about the kids then,molly?"

"The kids can stay at one of the cabins with me and rosanna so that you and carly can have a cabin all to yourselves."answered she;"That way you guys can get all romantic whenever you want while we look after the kids and still do some stuff with the kids the rest of the time."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."smiled rosanna and looked up at jack;"What do you think?"

"I think it's really perfect."agreed her brother-in-law with a smile;"And my wife will love it!"

Later that day meg was working at Al's when paul came in with emily and eliza,which made her angry to see her daughter with the woman that she hated,but since she really needed the job meg had to put on a fake smile and pretend she didn't even care.

"Are you okay?"asked janet worried as she came out of the kitchen and saw paul sitting down at a table with eliza and emily and looked at meg;"I can take their order,meg,you can help out behind the counter."

"No,it's fine."answered she with a straight face;"If i want to keep working here then i can't keep avoiding them and i have to learn to face them since we all live in the same town,but thanks for the offer,janet."

"Allright,but if you change your mind just tell me."said her boss' wife and walked away again;"Good luck."

"Thanks."replied meg while she walked up to paul's table;"Are you ready to order?"

"What are you doing here?"asked her ex-husband stuned;"Since when do you work here,meg?"

"I have to work,so why not do it here."said she;"What can i get you?"

"I want icecream."answered eliza she climbed on top of emily's lap;"Can i have icecream,em?"

"Ofcourse you can,princess."smiled her step-mother;"But how about some french fries and a burger first,eliza?"

"Okay."replied she with a smile back at emily;"And then icecream,em."

"Then icecream."laughed emily and looked up at her husband;"So eliza wants french fries,a burger and icecream,paul,and so do i."

"I will have the same as the ladies."said her husband while he looked up at meg;"So that's three times french fries,a burger and icecream,meg,and three cola's."

"Fine."answered she,trying so hard not to show her anger towards emily,and walked away;"Your order will be ready as soon as possible."

To be continued….


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178….

Down at Java will was working when parker walked in;"Hi."

"Hi."said his brother;"Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know."shrugged parker;"Who cares anyway,will,girls are nothing but trouble."

"So you guys had a fight?"asked he;"What happened?"

"Faith thinks that i don't want her because i keep turning her down whenever she wants to take things further."answered his brother;"I just want to wait untill the right time,but faith keeps seeing that as a sign that i don't want her or something."

"Why do you want to wait?"started will curious;"Not that i'm saying that it's wrong to wait,parker,but i'm just curious as to why you seem to eager to wait this time around."

"What's that suppose to mean?"said he annoyed;"I know that i didn't wait when i was with liberty,but i do want to wait with faith untill the right moment when we're both ready and i want it to be special."

"Have you tried explaining that to faith?"asked his brother;"Have you told her this?"

"I have tried,but faith says that she's ready and is doubting my reasons as to why i keep wanting to wait."replied parker with a sigh;"I do love faith and she has no idea how hard it is not to just follow my feelings and sleep with her,will,but i think she's worth the wait and i really want our first time to be special."

"If you really love eachother then your first time will always be special and every time after that,parker,it isn't the where or when that makes it special."smiled he;"It's the love between you two."

"Maybe you're right."answered his brother with a faint smile;"Thanks,bro."

Courtney was sitting on andy's bed at his motelroom,where she had gone after walking around town for hours,not sure where to go or who to talk to since except for andy she had no friends in town and the only people she'd hung out with in the short time that they had been in town were people that jason worked with,and she'd just told him part of what had happened the night before and earlier that day between jason and her,but ofcourse she didn't tell him about how jason had been on the verge of rapping her because courtney knew that andy would probaly go straight to jason and start a fight;"So i told him that i want a divorce,andy,i told him that i don't love him and he just refuses to let me go."

"You can't go back there,courtney,it isn't safe!"answered he worried;"Who knows what will happen next time!"

"I have to go back untill i figure out a way to make jason see that he needs to let me go."said his ex-wife;"You know what will happen if i leave him now."

"It doesn't matter if he tries to come after me,court,i'm not afraid of him and i'm more scared of what he will do if you don't leave!"replied andy as he put his arm around courtney;"Let me take you to my sister or to see tom because they might know how to deal with this."

"No,i'm not getting anybody else involved and it's bad enough that i got you involved!"began she in tears and got up from the bed;"I shouldn't have come downhere and the best thing for you is for me to leave you alone from now on instead of involving you in my problems the whole time!"

"You did the right thing come downhere and i want to help you!"answered her ex while he gently pulled courtney back down next to him again;"Tomorrow i'm gonna go apartment-hunting and as soon as i find one i want you to move in with me because it's not safe for you to stay with jason anymore."

"I'm not gonna move in with you,andy,do you have any idea how jason would react to that?"asked courtney scared;"He would do whatever he could to get me back and to make your life hell!"

"Let him try,but he isn't the only one in this town that can make trouble for people and if he tries anything then i will ask my sister for help or tom!"said he and put his arms around her;"Atleast let me take you down to see tom and ask him about what you can do about this whole situation because you can't just do nothing and let jason have that much control over you,court,you need to find a way to get away from him before things get any worse."

"Maybe you're right."answered his ex-wife with a sigh;"But he can't know about that or else he will lash out at you,andy,i don't want you to get into trouble!"

"I'll call tom up and ask him to meet us somewhere else so that jason won't find out."promised andy and gently kissed her;"All i want is for you to be happy,court,no matter with who that is."

"I know."replied she with a faint smile as she kissed him once again that she could just stay there with him instead of having to go back to jason;"I want the same thing for you."

To be continued…


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179….

Down at tom and margo's old house chris was sitting on the floor,playing with jacob,when katie,who had been on the phone for a while,finished her call and walked up to them;"That was my mother."

"What did she want?"asked chris looking up;"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"She's not sure yet."replied his fiancee;"I don't know why i'm even surprised that she might not be coming to my wedding since she wasn't there before either,chris,i should be used to her not beeing there by now."

"But she should be here for your wedding and also to get to know her grandson,who she hasn't seen at all since he was born."answered he and got up from the floor;"Your mother should be there for you and make up for lost time."

"It's okay and if she doesn't want to come then fine."said katie with a fake smile and put her arms around chris' neck while she kissed him;"As long as you're there the rest doesn't matter."

"Ofcourse i will be there."laughed her fiancee as he kissed her back,but got serious with katie again;"But if you want your mother to be there at the wedding then i will help you to try and get her to come,katie,i will even track her down and bring her downhere if that is what you want!"

"That's sweet of you."replied she,leaning up against him while she let him hold her tightly;"It's weird,chris,i never really cared much if she was there before,but since i had jacob i kind of wish my mother was here and now that we're getting married i wish that she would come."

"If that is what you want then i will do whatever it takes to get her to come downhere!"promised chris and kissed her again as he held her close to him;"I promise."

Andy watched courtney getting more and more unedged as she kept looking at her watch;"When is he going to be here,andy,i need to go home before jason comes home."

"He will be here soon,courtney,don't worry."said he;"Besides,i still don't think that it's a good idea if you go back to him!"

"We have been over this,andy,i can't just stay away like that!"sighed his ex-wife;"I'm terrified of what jason will do when i leave him and move in with you."

"He won't be able to do anything."replied andy when there was a knock on the door of his motelroom-door and when he opened up the door he saw tom standing there;"Hi,tom,thanks for coming so soon."

"You're welcome and it sounded urgent,so i came as soon as possible."answered he and walked into the room as he turned towards courtney;"Hi,courtney."

"The reason why i asked you to come is because of courtney."started his brother-in-law hesitating;"We need some advice."

"I figured as much."said tom;"I will try and help you if i can,courtney,also anything you tell me will stay between us."

"Thanks,tom."replied she and began to tell him everything that had happened eversince jason had beaten her up;"I have allready told jason that i want a divorce,but he refuses to give me one and keeps on threating me as well as andy and i'm scared of what he will do if i leave him."

"I keep telling courtney that she shouldn't go back to him because things keep getting worse and i'm worried of what he will do to her next time."answered her ex-husband worried;"I don't care of what jason thinks that he can do to me,tom,but i am scared of what he might do to courtney if she stays there."

"I must say that i think that andy has got a point,courtney,going back to jason and staying with him might end up beeing more dangerous then leaving him."said he;"Legally jason can't stop you from leaving or from divorcing him and i'm not sure what kind of harm he can do to andy either if you do leave him."

"So i should leave him and not worry about his threats?"asked courtney in doubt;"But what if i do leave him and he ends up making andy's life hell?"

"Well,i think that there are enough people in this town that can stop jason from doing that,like my wife who's not only andy's sister but also the chief of police in this town and i doubt if she will let jason make her little brother's life a hell."replied her ex-brother-in-law with a faint smile;"And neither will john as well as lucinda or kim and bob,so i don't think jason will be able to do much if you do decide to leave him."

"See?"smiled andy happy about tom's words;"You don't have to stay there because of me,court,i will be fine and you will too once you leave him."

"Maybe you're both right."answered she softly;"I wasn't looking forward to go back downthere."

"Then don't!"said her ex-husband;"Stay here."

"If you do decide to leave jason and divorce him it might be a good idea to find another place to stay to avoid any drama in court."warned tom her as he turned around and left;"Give me a call if you need a divorce-attorney."

"She will and soon,tom,thanks for your help."replied andy and closed the door again after tom had left before turning back towards courtney;"I told you that it was gonna be okay again,didn't i?"

"Yeah,andy,you did."said his ex-wife as she let andy pull her into his arms and leaned up against him;"But i still have to figure out where i'm gonna stay before i pack up my things and leave jason,andy,so i can't leave untill i have somewhere to stay,other then here."

"So you're gonna leave him?"asked he with a hopefull look;"Are you really going to do this?"

"I've been wanting to leave jason for a while now,but i was just scared of what he would do to you if i did and that's the only reason why i have stayed for so long."answered courtney with a sigh;"Now that i have listened to tom i believe that i can leave jason,but i first have to find a place to stay before i pack up and leave."

"We will figure out something,court,don't worry."promised her ex and kissed her;"It'll be okay again."

To be continued….


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180….

That evening Molly had just visited her cousin at the hospital when she walked down the hallway,on her way to the elevator,and bumped into somebody as she turned a corner;"Hey!"

"We keep bumping into eachother,don't we?"asked a goodlooking man with a big grin on his face;"It must be faith."

"Or maybe you just need glasses!"replied molly irritated;"Atleast there wasn't any coffee spilled this time,mister."

"That would have been another waist of good coffee."laughed he;"I still owe you a cup of coffee."

"I don't go out with strange guys who keep bumping into me."answered the beautyfull woman infront of him;"How do i know if you're not some kind of psycho?"

"You don't,but i assure you that i'm a nice guy and that you have nothing to worry about."smiled the guy;"Don't you like to take chances?"

"I used to,untill i got burned real bad."said molly with an angry look and walked away;"Watch where you're going next time."

Faith walked into her bedroom,after beeing away for most of the day,and was surprised to find parker sitting on her bed;"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."replied her boyfriend;"I tried calling you a couple of times,but when you didn't pick up i decided to wait up here for you."

"I'm here now,parker,so you can just leave again."answered faith;"I didn't ask you to come."

"Are you still mad at me?"asked he and got off the bed;"Look,i'm sorry about what happened at lunch and i didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything,but i was just trying to do the right thing."

"Stop saying that damn it!"scolded his girlfriend angry while she pushed parker away when he tried to get close to her;"Just admit that you don't want me!"

"How can you even think that?"started parker frustrated;"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to restrain myself around you,faith,don't you know how much i want you and the only reason why i'm working so hard to restrain myself is because i want to do this right!"

"Why do you always have to be such a damn boyscout?"sighed she,not able to stay mad at him anymore and turned away from parker;"It feels right between us,parker,atleast it does for me."

"It does for me too,but i just want to make sure that we don't rush into anything."said parker as he put his arms around faith;"I love you and i want our first time to be special."

"How could you even think that it wouldn't be special?"asked his girlfriend softly and turned back around towards him;"I have been in love with you for as long as i can remember,parker,it makes it special because i'm with you."

"Who's the romantic now?"smiled he,gently kissing her;"I love you,faith,i really do."

To be continued….


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181….

Inside carly's hospital jack was sitting next to his wife and saw that she kept nodding off to sleep,although she did her best to stay awake,so he got up and kissed her;"I'm going home,sweetheart."

"Don't go yet."pleaded carly as she put her arms around jack's neck,pulling him back down towards her;"Stay for a little while longer,G-man."

"I'd love to,lady,but you're tired and you need to go to sleep."smiled he and gently kissed her;"It won't be long before you're home again."

"I can't wait."replied his wife while she kissed him back;"I hate beeing stuck here,without you and the kids."

"You heard what doctor monroe said this afternoon when she came to examine you,carly,if all the tests come back positive tomorrow-morning you can go home and chris said that devon is ready to leave the hospital too."answered jack and crawled next to her in bed as he put his arms around her,holding her close to him;"So maybe around this time tomorrow-evening you will be laying in our own bed at home."

"I know."said she with a sigh,snuggled up against jack and layed her head on his chest;"I can't wait."

"Neither can i,lady,i've missed you so much."smiled her husband,wishing that he was allready there with his wife instead of in a hospitalroom and wanted to kiss carly on her mouth when he saw that she'd fallen asleep in his arms,so instead he gently kissed his wife on her forhead;"Sweet dreams,honey,i love you."

The next day courtney had allready been up for hours,trying to figure out how to leave jason without it turning into a nightmare,and was sitting in the kitchen when jason walked in,all dressed up and with a big smile on his face;"Today is my first day as the D.A. of this town."

When once again courtney didn't respond he got angry;"How long are you going to keep this up,courtney,how are we ever going to get passed this if you won't even talk to me?"

"Do you really think that we can get past this?"asked she stuned;"I have allready told you that i don't love you anymore and that i want a divorce!"

"And i have allready told you that i'm not letting you leave me or give you a divorce!"replied her husband;"What we need is some time alone to get back to the way that things were,honey,maybe in a couple of months when i have proven myself as the D.A. of this town we can take a nice,romantic vacation."

"Why do you keep wanting to try to save this marriage when there's nothing to save?"sighed courtney tired as she got up;"I don't want to stay married to you anymore,jason,there's nothing that you can say or do that will change that and too much has happened."

"This is all his fault damn it!"scolded he angry and grabbed courtney's arm when she wanted to walk away;"He's messing with your head,making you believe that you don't love me anymore."

"None of this is andy's fault and like i have allready told you before i wasn't really happy in this marriage, even before he came back."answered his wife,pulling away from him;"Let's just face it,jason,this marriage is over and done with!"

"It's not and we can get back to the way that things were before he came back to town if you stop fighting me every step of the way damn it!"said jason;"He's the reason why you suddenly think that you're unhappy in this marriage,courtney,he made you think that you don't love me anymore."

"That isn't true!"replied she frustrated;"I was allready unhappy long before andy came back and the whole problem is just that we're too different,jason,we both want different things from life and whatever love i had for you is gone,so there's no point in staying married if i don't love you anymore and you need to accept that and let me go!"

"No,you're wrong and we can get through this once you stop pretending that you don't love me anymore,so you can just forget about walking out on me and there's no way in hell that i'm giving you a divorce!"yelled her husband furious as he grabbed his things and stormed out of the apartment;"You're mine!"

To be continued….


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182

Down at the policestation margo was working really hard to get through the stack of papers that were on her desk when her brother-in-law walked in;"Hi,margo,do you have a minute?"

"Sure."replied margo surprised to see chris there;"Is everything okay with katie and jacob?"

"They're both fine,margo,but i do need to talk to you about katie."started her brother-in-law hesitating;"It's about the wedding."

"What about the wedding?"asked she worried;"The wedding is still on,isn't it?"

"Ofcourse it is."answered chris a bit annoyed;"Katie has asked your mother to be there,but lyla said that she wasn't sure if she could make it and my fiancee is upset about it because she wanted her mother to be there at her wedding this time around."

"Maybe she will come because all she said was that she wasn't sure and that doesn't sound like a no to me."said his sister-in-law;"What is it exactly that you want from me,chris,why are you telling me all of this?"

"It would mean a lot to katie if lyla would come to our wedding and i wanted to ask you if you could try to convince your mother to come for sure."replied he;"I want katie to have the most amazing wedding ever and that's why i think that lyla should be there too,for katie."

"I'm not sure if i can convince her to do anything,but i will give it a try."answered margo;"For katie."

"Thanks,margo."smiled her brother-in-law as he gave her a hug before walking away again;"Bye."

Lily was sitting behind her desk at worldwide when dusty walked in;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said his friend as she looked up while dusty sat down across from her,on the other side of her desk;"I heard that meg is working at al's now,dusty,how is that working out?"

"It seems to be going good so far,but i'm still not sure if it was such a good idea that i let my wife talk me into hiring her."answered he hesitating;"I know that she's your sister-in-law and all,but i hope she'll be able to handle the fact that her ex will come in now and then with his family."

"So do i."sighed lily;"Holden's worried about her too and thinks that maybe those doctors let her leave too soon."

"Let's hope that he's wrong,lily,the last thing anyone needs right now is another crazy person in this town."replied her friend;"So when are you going to talk to carly?"

"As soon as she's home again,so since that will probaly be today then i will go overthere tonight and talk to her."began she softly;"I'm kind of nervous as to how she will react to my news."

"Are you worried that she will say no?"asked dusty;"Do you think that she will turn you down?"

"She might."answered his friend;"The last time didn't go so well,dusty,that was such a mess."

"But only because somebody else was pulling the strings behind your back."said he;"It won't be like that this time around."

"I know,but that doesn't mean that carly will say yes."replied lily;"I guess i won't know untill i ask her."

"So just ask her."smiled her friend;"Then you will know for sure."

To be continued….


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183

At jessica's office will had just arrived with gwen;"So,give us the bad news."

"Who says that i have bad news?"laughed their lawer;"It isn't bad news."

"It isn't?"asked gwen surprised;"So it's good news,jessica?"

"Tom and i had a meeting with one of the best adopting-agency in this country and they have agreed to put you on the list for an adoption."answered she and smiled when she saw the stuned looks on her clients' faces;"Why are you looking so suprised,guys,did you really think that it wasn't going to work?"

"After all the problems we had when we wanted to adopt before i just thought…."began of her clients softly;"We tried adopting through an agency before and we didn't even make the list because of…."

"Because of my past."replied will;"That was the main reason,gwen,that's why they refused to even let us on to the list."

"No,that isn't true and it wasn't all your fault."said she and put her hand on top of will's;"We both did things in the past that we aren't proud of."

"All of that doesn't matter anymore because this agency has agreed to put you on the list for adoption."answered jessica;"It might still take some time before you'll actually be able to adopt because of the long waiting-list,but atleast you're on the list."

"How is that possible?"asked gwen confused;"Do they know the truth about both of our pasts?"

"Yes,they do,gwen,they know everything there is to know about you guys."smiled their lawer;"Including the fact that you are both great parents of a beautyfull girl."

"Thanks,jessica."replied she thankfull;"You have no idea how happy you have just made us."

Around noon courtney was sitting at a table in the corner at Al's with andy;"I keep pulling you into my mess and i should stop doing that."

"You're not doing anything,courtney,none of this is your fault and i want you to call me every time you're in trouble."started andy even more worried;"You haven't changed your mind about leaving jason,have you?"

"Ofcourse i haven't,but it's just that i'm scared about what he will do when i really do leave him."answered his ex-wife;"I tried telling him that i don't want to be with him anymore this morning again and that i want a divorce,andy,but he just refuses to listen to me and won't let me go,no matter what i say."

"If you want to leave him then you can."said he,putting his hand on top of courtney's;"I will help you and you know what tom said yesterday about jason not beeing able to stop you."

"I know."sighed courtney as she pulled her hand away and quickly changed the subject;"How did the apartment-hunting go this morning?"

"It went pretty good and i have found an apartment that's perfect for me,so i'm going back there to sign the lease later today."replied her ex-husband;"There's also a real nice apartment avalible on the floor beneath me that would be perfect for you to move into,court,do you wanna check that out?"

"Do you really think that moving into the same apartment-building as you would be a smart idea?"asked she softly;"It will be hard enough to leave jason and deal with all of that drama without adding to it by moving so close into an apartment near you."

"Atleast i'd be close by if you were to need me and i don't care if jason gets upset about that or not!"answered andy irritated;"He's gonna be upset and angry no matter where you move to,so you might as well move into the same building as me and have me close by in case he comes over to cause trouble."

"I'll think about it."said his ex-wife tired.


	184. Chapter 184

Note From the author : Due to some personal issues i haven't been able to write for a while,so sorry for the long wait for an update and hopefully the next updates won't take so long.

I also want to wish all my readers a merry x-mas and an amazing,healthy and awesome 2013.

Chapter 184…

In milltown molly was waiting with rosanna and the kids for jack to return home with carly and their newborn son when they heard their car pulling up in the driveway and sage jumped off the couch;"They're here!"

"Hi,guys."smiled her father as he came in with his wife and their son;"Look who i brought home with me."

"Mom."screamed sage nearly excited and flew into carly's arms;"You're finally home again."

"Yes,i'm home again."replied she with a smile as she hugged her daughter and then went on to hugging both of her older sons;"I've missed you guys."

"We have missed have you too."answered parker;"Shouldn't you be laying down or something,mom,you just got out of the hospital."

"Good idea."said his father and quickly helped carly on to the couch after she'd hugged molly and rosanna as well and took devon over from her;"And this little guy needs to lay down for his nap."

"Can i do that?"asked sage excited;"Please,dad?"

"Sure."smiled he,handing his baby-son over to his daughter;"Be carefull,sweetheart."

"Ofcourse i'll be carefull,dad,i'm not a little kid anymore."replied his daughter with an annoyed look as she walked away;"Let's get you to bed,devon."

"Maybe you should lay down for a while too,carly."suggested jack worried while he sat down next to his wife;"You look tired."

"I feel fine."answered she with a faint smile and kissed him before snuggling up in his arms on the couch;"I'm finally home again."

Bonnie had just finished a lunch at the lakeview with a client and was on her way out when to her surprise she ran into her father;"Dad?"

"Hi,lass."replied duncan with a smile as he hugged bonnie;"Surprise."

"Why didn't you call me that you were coming downhere today?"asked she excited to see her father;"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."answered her father;"And i wanted to surprise you."

"Well,it sure is a surprise."smiled bonnie;"How long can you stay here in town this time,dad?"

"For a while."replied he;"So,lass,why don't you show me that new law-firm of yours?"

"Sure."said his daughter;"Where are you staying while you're in town?"

"Here,at the lakeview."answered duncan;"Do you think that your mother will be pleased to see me,bonnie?"

"I don't know,dad,i guess so."started she curious;"What's with all the questions about mom lately?"

"Nothing,lass,nothing at all."replied her father quickly;"I'm just curious."


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185…

That afternoon jack walked reluctant into the policestation with carly;"This is a crazy idea,carly,you should be at home on the couch instead of here at the policestation and you just got out of the hospital!"

"Do you think that i like beeing here and having to I.D. the creep that kidnapped me?"asked she angry;"I'd rather not be here,but if i want to see him locked up behind bars i need to I.D. him."

"Hi,carly."said margo as she came out of her office and walked up to them;"I'm sorry about having to make you go through this."

"I know."answered her friend with a sigh;"Let's just get it over with,margo,i just want to go home again."

"All you need to do is I.D. him as the man that kidnapped you and there's no need to worry because he can't see you."replied she,leading them to a little room where the new D.A. allready was along with kevin landers,the lawer of the man that had kidnapped carly;"It'll be okay."

"I'm right here,carly,right here by your side."said jack and took carly's hand into his;"I'm not going anywhere."

"Can we please get on with this?"asked the lawer of their suspect;"I have more things to do today."

"Just look at all the men in that room and just tell us what number the man is holding who kidnapped you,mrs. Snyder,that's all you need to do."answered jason,the D.A. as he grabbed the phone on the wall and ordered for the men to be brought into the other room while they watched them through the see-through glass;"Bring in the suspects."

As soon as carly saw the man that had kidnapped her and who had played cruel minds games with her she felt like she suddenly couldn't breath anymore and seeing him terrified her,although she knew that he couldn't hurt her or see her from inside that room.

"It's okay,sweetheart,just take your time."said jack while he put his arm around carly and pulled her close as he saw how hard it was for her to even look at the monster who had put through hell;"He can't hurt you anymore."

"What number,mrs. Snyder?"asked the D.A. and looked at carly;"We need you to I.D. him."

"Hold your horses and don't push her!"warned margo him irritated as she saw how hard it was for carly to even be there;"Give her a minute!"

"Number three."whispered carly almost while she quickly looked away again,not beeing able to look at that man anymore;"It's number three,margo."

"Thank you,carly,i know how difficult this was for you and you did great."answered she and turned around towards jason and kevin;"Is that good enough for you gentlemen?"

"Works for me."smiled the D.A. as he walked away;"Thank you,mrs. Snyder."

"Let's go home."said jack and quickly took his wife with him;"Away from here."

Barbara was sitting on the couch listening to her son telling her all about their plan to adopted another baby;"So,thanks to jessica and tom we're now on the list at the best adoption-agency in the country and we'll be able to adopt again."

"That's great."smiled his mother;"Congratulations."

"Thanks,barbara."replied gwen;"It might still take a while before we get to the top of that list,but atleast they accepted us and didn't turn us down because of our pasts."

"Maybe there's a way to speed things up or something."suggested she;"Maybe if i…."

"No,you're staying out of this,mom,you're not getting involved!"warned her son her with an angry look;"Let jessica and tom handle this for us!"

"I was just trying to be helpfull."answered barbara with a hurt look;"That's all,will."

"We don't need your help!"said he;"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to help?"

"What will is trying to say that although it's sweet of you to want to help us it's better to let jessica and tom handle this for us."replied his wife quickly and gave her husband a warning look when she saw how upset barbara was getting;"I know that you only want to help us and we love you for that,but it's really better to let jessica and tom take care of this."

"Gwen is right and we do love you for wanting to help us,but this isn't something that you can help us with."answered will;"You do understand that,mom,don't you?"

"Ofcourse i do and i wish that there was something that i could do for you,but i understand that it's better to let jessica and tom handle this."said she with a faint smile;"I hope that you will be able to adopt soon."


	186. Chapter 186

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : I WISH EVERYONE A WONDERFULL, HEALTHY AND AMAZING 2013. MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME WITH MY STORIES.

Chapter 186…

At Al's janet was talking to her husband when craig walked in with johnny;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,you two."said janet as she gave dusty a warning look when she saw the expression on his face;"What brings you downhere?"

"Icecream."smiled her friend;"Johnny wanted some icecream."

"Hey,buddy,do you want me to make you one of the biggest icecream that i can make?"asked dusty with a smile and walked away with johnny,behind the counter;"We'll be right back."

"So,craig…."began his wife hesitating as she looked up at him;"You look better then you did last time."

"I feel better."answered he with a grin on his face;"Things are looking up for me and i even bought a house this morning for johnny and me."

"A house?"replied janet surprised;"So that means that you're really settling down here again."

"Yes,janet,we are."said his friend;"Now i have a few extra bedrooms for when gabriel or lucy want to come and visit me and johnny."

"How are your kids doing these days?"asked she,trying not to show craig that hearing lucy's name still brought back some feelings of jealousy;"Are they coming back to oakdale as well?"

"Don't worry,janet,lucy has no intentions to relive her past with your husband and she's actually seeing somebody down in montega since a couple of months."laughed craig;"And my relationship with gabriel is still a work in progress and so i don't think he'll be jumping at the chance to move in with his old man any time soon."

"Just give it some time,craig,atleast you guys are acting friendly towards eachother and atleast he's talking to you."answered his friend;"Maybe gabriel will surprise you and stop by for a visit soon."

"Maybe."said he;"There's always hope."

Carly was laying on their bed when jack came in with something to drink and sat down next to her;"Are you okay,carly?"

"No,ofcourse i'm not okay."answered she angry,but calmed down quickly when she realized that it wasn't fair to snap at jack since this was hard on him too;"I'm sorry,jack,i shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"It's okay,honey,i know how difficult this was for you and atleast it's over now."said her husband;"You did a great job at the policestation today,carly,i'm so proud of you."

"I could hardly look at him."began carly nearly in tears at the just thought of that psycho who had made her life hell;"I never want to see him again,jack,i can't."

"I know."replied he and layed down next to his wife,pulling her into his arms,as he gently kissed her;"I'm so glad that you're home again and i've been going crazy without you,lady,i'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"That's gonna be a bit hard to do,don't you think?"asked his wife with a faint smile while she snuggled up against jack;"I've missed you too."

"Atleast here we have some privacy,carly."answered jack with a big grin on his face and kissed carly again;"Not having to worry about anybody walking in on us."

"Hmmm,you're right."smiled she when she suddenly yawned;"Sorry."

"I think it's time for somebody's nap."said her husband as he realized how tired carly was and gently kissed her forhead.

"I'm not tired."replied carly lying;"Please don't go,jack."

"I'm not going anywhere,lady,no way."responded he with a smile,holding her tightly;"I'm gonna stay here with you while you go to sleep for a while."


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187

Later that evening margo finally came home and exhausted she sat down on the couch next to her husband;"Hi."

"Hi."replied tom as he put his arms around margo;"You look like you had a rough day,honey,do you want to talk about it?"

"Carly came down to the policestation to I.D. that creep,tom,it nearly broke my heart to see her having to go through that."answered his wife with a sigh;"I'm glad that's over and done with."

"So she was able to leave the hospital today?"asked he;"Jack must have been excited about that,to have his wife home finally."

"When i saw him at the policestation he was really worried about his carly and not exactly happy about the fact that she was there while she'd just left the hospital not long before."sighed margo;"And to be honest i can't say that i blame him."

"Atleast it's over now and with carly's I.D. they can put him behind bars for a long time."said her husband and saw the hesitating look on margo's face;"Can't they,margo?"

"Well,it's enough to take it to trail."started she softly;"But that jerk of a new D.A. wants carly to re- I.D. him in the courtroom and tell the jury everything that was done to her."

"Does he really expect carly to do that in a full courtroom,having to face that psycho face to face?"replied tom a bit shocked;"That is crazy."

"I know and it was bad enough that she had to come down to the policestation and I.D. that creep."answered his wife as she lay her head against tom's shoulder;"I don't think that carly will be able to face that creep in court and i doubt if jack will let her,which i can't really blame him for."

Down at metro barbara was talking to henry;"Don't you think that there is something that i can do to help speed things up for will and gwen?"

"The best thing that you can do for them is let it be and leave this up to jessica and tom,honey,that's the only thing that you can do!"said her husband;"If you get involved i don't think that will and gwen will thank you for that."

"But i can't just sit back and do nothing,henry,knowing full well how long it might take before they will finally be able to adopt."replied barbara;"I might be able to use my contacts to speed things up for them."

"Stay out of it!"warned he barbara worried;"Both will and gwen have told you that they don't want you to get involved in this and you need to respect that,honey,you need to let them handle this by themselves and i have no doubt that jessica and tom are more then able to help them adopt."

"You act like i would make things worse if i get involved."answered his wife angry;"All i want to do is help them and you seem to forget that i was running a large company for years,so i do know how to handle something like that and i know how to get things done."

"I know that,honey,but this is different and this is about your son and his family,so i really think that it's better to stay out of it!"replied henry;"You know how your kids feel about you getting too involved into their lives and their business,barbara,they hate it when you do that."

"There's nothing wrong with me trying to help my son and his wife."said she angry and walked away;"What kind of a mother would i be if i didn't try to help them?"

"Barbara….!"called her husband on after her with a sigh,but without any luck because barbara walked straight out of metro.


	188. Chapter 188

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Reading all of your sweet replies and support mean a lot to me. I hope you have an amazing Valentine's day on the 14th.

Chapter 188

Courtney was sitting on the couch,in the livingroom,when jason came home and tried to kiss her;"Hi,honey."

"Don't!"warned courtney him as she pulled away;"Why are you acting like there's nothing wrong,jason,after everything that has happened?"

"Nothing would be wrong if you'd stop acting like a drama-queen."laughed he and sat down next to courtney;"If you're worried that i'm still angry at you for letting that loser of an ex of yours seduce you and fill your head with crazy talk then don't be because i have allready forgiven you for that,honey,from now on we're just gonna focus on us and things will be back to the way that they were before."

"Are you insane?"asked his wife shocked while she jumped up from the couch;"Haven't you been listening to a word that i said this morning?"

"I know what you said this morning,but you wouldn't be saying things like that if it weren't for that guy planting all those crazy doubts in your head."replied jason as he got up too;"There was nothing wrong with our marriage before he came along,courtney,so stop beeing such a drama-queen and start acting like my wife!"

"I don't want to be your wife anymore and it's not andy's fault that i don't want to be married to you anymore,jason,our marriage was allready in trouble before he came back to town again."sighed she;"We're just too different and whatever love i had for you is gone,so please just accept that and let me go."

"You are my wife and there's no way that i'm going to let you go to be with that loser ex of yours,so you'd better start acting like my wife and forget all about him before you make me do something that you will regret!"warned her husband her angry and grabbed her arm;"You will learn to love me again and put him out of your mind because if i can't have you then nobody can!"

After that beeing said jason let go off courtney's arm and stormed off,leaving courtney behind in a state of panic and scared to death of what her husband would do if she moved out.

At carly and jack's house lily had been there for a while when she finally decided to take the chance to tell carly all about her new plan when rosanna had gone up to bed and molly had went out;"So,apart from wanting to see how you were doing there's also another reason why i came downhere tonight,carly,there's something that i wanted to talk to you about."

"Like what?"asked she curious;"It's nothing serious,is it?"

"It is serious,but not in a bad way."started lily hesitating;"Remember when we had that little venture last year,with the parfum business?"

"How could i forget."replied her friend with a faint smile;"That didn't go so well,lily,we failed big time."

"But only because craig and my mother got involved for their stupid revenge-games."answered she;"I kind of liked beeing in business with you and i thought that we were great together."

"I enjoyed us beeing partners too."said carly;"Too bad craig and lucinda had too mess it up."

"How would you feel about becoming partners again?"asked her friend;"With me and dusty?"

"Are you beeing serious?"began carly stuned;"Do you and dusty want to become partners with me,lily,for what kind of business and why?"

"Worldwide has been wanting to expand for a while now and we've been thinking about starting up a clothing-line,so since you're one of the most briljant designers that i know we want you to go business with us."said she;"You'd be your own boss and it would be all your own designs."

"Sounds like a great offer."answered jack;"And you have always loved designing."

"I know,but what if this fails too?"replied his wife hesitating and looked at lily;"It's an amazing offer,but i really need to think about it."

"Ofcourse,carly,take all the time that you need and i will have all the paperwork brought by this week so that you can see what the whole deal contains."answered lily as she hugged carly;"I hope that you will accept this offer because i'd love to work with you again,but if you don't want to do it then that's okay too and i will understand."

"Thanks,lily."smiled she,hugging her friend back;"I will let you know soon enough."


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189…

The following morning henry woke up and saw that barbara was laying next to him,staring at him;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."answered henry with a worried;"Are you still angry with me about what i said lastnight?"

"What do you think?"asked his wife as she kissed him;"Does this answer your question,mr. Coleman?"

"I guess so,mrs. Coleman."smiled he,kissing her back and moved his body on top of hers;"I'm glad you're not still angry with me."

"As much as i love what we're doing right now i have to get up and so do you."started barbara with a faint smile while she gently pushed henry away and got out of bed;"Paul will be here with eliza in less then an hour because i have to babysit her for the whole day since he and emily both have to work and you have a meeting at ten."

"We can call everything off and stay right here in bed,together."suggested her husband as he got out of bed as well and pulled barbara into his arms as he kissed her neck;"Wouldn't that be much more fun,barbara,just the two of us in bed,all day long."

"What would we be doing all day long?"laughed she and put her arms around his neck:"Wouldn't we get bored?"

"I can think of a few things to do in bed all day long."smiled henry while he kissed her;"I promise you that neither of us would get bored,honey."

"As tempting as that sounds i have to say no."replied his wife reluctant as she kissed him back before pushing henry away to get dressed;"That will have to wait untill tonight,henry,sorry."

"Then i guess i'll have to take a really cold shower."answered he,walking away.

Down in milltown jack was allready up,sitting out on the patio with a cup of coffee,when j.j. came downstairs and joined him outside;"Hey,dad."  
"Goodmorning,j.j."said his father looking up;"Is the rest awake yet?"

"Only parker and sage,who are both getting ready for school."started he hesitating;"I'm not going back to england."

"Okay."replied jack;"Then i will go down to the highschool today to get you enrolled back in as soon as possible."

"Okay?"asked his son surprised;"So you're okay with this,dad,aren't you gonna tell me to atleast stay untill the end of the year or something?"

"No,i'm not and if this is what you want then i will support you in any way that i can."answered he with a faint smile;"After everything that has happened it has made me as well as your mother realize that we want all of our kids home again."

"Thanks,dad."smiled j.j. as he hugged jack;"I'm never leaving you guys for that long ever again."

"Goodmorning,guys."said his aunt while she came out of the frontdoor;"Carly's awake,jack,she wanted to come downstairs,but i told her to stay in bed and that i would ask you to come up to her."

"Good,rosanna,because she need sto stay in bed."replied jack,getting up again;"That woman can be so stubborn at times and she's less then a day out of the hospital and allready thinks that she can just walk around like that."

"Isn't that what you love about her?"laughed she;"If i were you i'd hurry before she shows up downstairs."

"I wouldn't put that past her."smiled her brother-in-law and quickly went inside to go up to his wife.

"Are you okay,j.j?"asked rosanna with a worried look and turned towards her nephew.

"Yeah,i'm okay."answered he with a faint smile;"I just told dad that i'm not going back to england."

"How did he take that?"asked his aunt;"I'll bet you that your mother will be pleased with that."

"Dad actually took it pretty good and he's pleased about it too."replied j.j. as he got up again;"This is where i should be and not half way around the world."


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190….

Holden had just finished breakfast out at the farm when lily walked in;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled he,pulling into his arms and kissed her;"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."replied his ex-wife with a smile as she kissed him back;"I just dropped the kids off at school and wanted to see you before i went down to my office."

"I'm glad you did."said holden;"So,did you talk to carly about your offer,lily,how did she react?"

"We talked about it when i went to see her lastnight and she needs time to think about it,which is understandable after what happened last time we went into business together."began she with a sigh;"If only i hadn't been so stupid as to let craig and my mother mess everything up last time."

"That wasn't your fault and you couldn't have known what either of them were up to."answered her ex;"This time it will be different and i'm sure that carly will say yes once she's had some time tot hink about it."

"I hope so,holden,i really do."replied lily as she lay her head against holden's chest;"So much has happened these last few years and it would be nice to finally be able to get back to the way that things were before it got messed up."

"Are you still talking about carly and you or is this about us now?"asked he with a worried look and made lily look up at him;"We're gonna be fine again,lily,we're on the right track,aren't we?"

"I guess so."said his ex-wife softly;"But we almost weren't fine,holden,we almost lost eachother forgood and that scares me."

"But we didn't lose eachother forgood and everything's fine between us now."answered holden as he gently kissed lily;"Stop looking at the past and focus on our future together."

Just before lunch margo was on the phone in her office at the policestation when walked in,to pick her up for their lunch,and waited patiently for his wife to finish her call.

"That woman drives me insane sometimes."sighed margo as she hung up;"I don't even know why i even try anymore."

"What that your mother?"asked her husband;"Did you call lyla to ask her to come to katie's wedding,margo,what did she say?"

"She isn't sure if she can come."answered she;"I told her that katie really wants her to be at the wedding,but it didn't seem to make much of a difference."

"You know what lyla can be like sometimes."said tom as he put his arms around margo;"Maybe she'll change her mind and come to the wedding."

"She wasn't like this before casey died,tom,she was different back then."replied his wife softly;"Maybe she hates coming back to town because of me."

"No,don't say that and you know that isn't true!"said he surprised about her words;"Your mother knows that you only did what you did back then because casey had asked you to and you guys moved past this a long time ago."

"I know."answered margo and got up;"Let's go out to lunch."

"Hey,lyla staying away isn't your fault,margo,don't blame yourself!"said her husband,gently kissing his wife;"If she doesn't want to come for her daughter's wedding then let her and katie will have a wonderfull wedding anyway."

"You're right."replied she with a faint smile and kissed tom back as she put her arms around his neck;"Do you have any idea how much i love you?"

"I think i have a pretty good idea."smiled tom as he kissed her again;"I love you too."


	191. Chapter 191

**Special note of the author : this is my first update again for this story in 2014 after not being able to post update for my atwt for a while. **

**Just want thank you all for the support and reading my story and hope you will enjoy this story and others in 2014 as much as you did before.**

**And I wish you all a happy, healthy and wonderfull 2014 and may all your dreams and hopes come true.**

Chapter 191

Meg was having lunch with kevin at the lakeview;"When are you going to try and get eliza back for me again?"

"You know what the judge said,meg,you will have another chance next year to win custody of eliza."

"But I don't want to wait that long."responded she with an angry look;"I have my own apartment and also a job,so why can't we just go back to the judge and ask him to change his mind?"

"We can't because the judge gave you a year to show that you can be a good mother for eliza and he isn't gonna change his mind about that."said her lawer;"Just do your best to show him that you have changed."

"Eliza is my daughter and she belongs with me,kevin,not with Emily!"answered meg;"If it hadn't been for Emily I would still have my family with me and then I'd be living in my own house instead of in this stupid apartment."

"First of all it's paul's house and I thought that you only wanted custody of your daughter,but it sounds like you also want paul and your old life back."replied he annoyed as he got up from their table;"If you're still hung up on your ex then what are you doing with me?"

"Where are you going?"asked his client surprised;"Kevin?"

"Maybe I should just be your lawer from now on."said kevin and walked away;"Call me when you have a legal problem."

Down at their new law-firm jesscia was working instead and having lunch in at the same time in her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Duncan?"asked his ex surprised as she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway;"When did you get back into town?"

"Yesterday."answered he and walked into her office;"Nice office."

"Thanks."replied Jessica;"Bonnie went out to lunch,but you're welcome to wait for her or I can have her call you when she gets back."

"I ."smiled her ex-husband as he sat down in the chair across from Jessica;"So,you're working again with tom,jess,that must be nice."

"It is."said she,not sure what to think of her ex showing up like that and talking small talk as if they had just seen eachother a couple of days ago;"What brings you to town,Duncan,are you here to spend some time with bonnie or are you here on business?"

"Spending time with our daughter is part of the reason why I'm here."answered Duncan with a mysterious smile;"Let's just say that i felt like coming downhere for a while."

"For a while?"asked his ex-wife surprised;"How long will you be staying in town then,Duncan,is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,jess,don't worry."laughed he and got up again;"Could you ask bonnie to call me when she gets back?"

"Sure."replied Jessica;"Ofcourse I will."

"Thanks and it was great to see you again,jess."smiled her ex-husband while he walked away,leaving Jessica behind confused;"Bye."


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192

Molly walked into Java and walked up to the counter;"Hey,will,can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."said he and turned around;"I'll get you one."

"This one's on me."replied somebody next to molly when will came back with her coffee and gave him some money;"You can keep the change."

"Thanks."answered will as he walked away to tend to another customer;"Enjoy your coffee,molly."

"What do you think that you're doing?"asked she annoyed and looked at the man next to her;"Who said that I want you to pay for my coffee?"

"I still owed you a cup of coffee."smiled the man;"And this must be faith because we keep running into eachother."

"We didn't run into eachother this time,mister,I was already there and maybe you're some kind of strange stalker or something."replied molly, threw some money on the counter and walked away;"Here's the money for the ."

" a second."said he, quickly following her out of java and stopped her when they got outside;"Look,I didn't mean anything wrong by it and I was just trying to do something nice."

"I didn't ask you to do that,did i?"asked the woman infront of him annoyed;"I don't even know who you are."

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here."began he hesitating and stuck out his hand;"I'm Deacon and if I have offended you in any way then I'm sorry because that was never my intention."

"You didn't and I shouldn't have overreacted like that."sighed molly, realizing that she was being unfair to the guy, as she shook his hand;"I'm Molly Conlan."

"How about that cup of coffee now since you just gave me back the money for that other cup of coffee that I bought for you?"asked the guy with a big grin on his face;"I still owe you a cup of coffee,Molly Conlan."

"Hmmm,you don't give up,do you?"replied she with a faint smile and looked at her watch;"That cup of coffee will have to wait because I have to go."

"Promise?"smiled Deacon;"I will hold you to that."

"I promise that i will let you buy me a cup of coffee next time."laughed the woman infront of him as she walked away;"Bye,Deacon."

"Bye."answered he, watching molly walk away;"Untill next time."

Down in milltown jack walked into their bedroom in, to check up on his wife, and wanted to walk away when he saw that she was asleep,but as soon as he reached the doorway he heard her calling out his name softly;"Jack?"

"Hey,honey,I thought you were asleep."said he, turning around and sat down next to carly on the bed as he gently kissed her;"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't."answered carly with a faint smile,snuggling up against jack;"Where are the kids,rosanna and molly?"

"Molly went to old town I think, sage and parker are still in school and j.j. is downstairs with rosanna."replied her husband and put his arms around carly;"I'm glad you're home so that I can do this again."

"Me too."smiled she, looking up at him;"I love laying in your arms,G-man."

"Do you now?"asked jack teasing;"What else do you love?"

"I love our kids and the rest of our family."laughed his wife as she gently kissed jack on his mouth while giving him that loving look that he had seen so many times before, a look that made jack feel like the most lucky man on earth;"And I love you,G-man."

"And I love you,lady."smiled he and kissed carly back, wishing that he didn't have to stop and that they could take things further,but jack knew that he needed to restain himself and give his wife a chance to get her strength back first after everything that she had been through;"Always!"

"Don't stop."said carly when things began to heat up between them and jack suddenly pulled away;"I've missed you."

"And I have missed you,carly,but we can't let things go too far yet."replied her husband with regret as he gently kissed her;"You need time to get your strength back and no matter how much I wish that I could finally make love to my beautifull wife we can't yet."

"I feel fine."answered she a bit annoyed and pulled away from jack when she saw the disbelief on his face;"Don't give me that look,jack Snyder,I'm fine!"

"No,you don't and that's okay,honey,nobody expects you to be fine so soon after everything that you have been through."began jack with a faint smile while he pulled carly back into his arms;"I almost lost you again and I'm not going to do anything that might be a risk to you,carly,I won't do that and if that means that I can't make love to you yet then that's okay because if I lost you I'd go crazy."

"You won't lose me,jack,I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."replied his wife with a sigh as she snuggled back up against jack after gently kissing him on his mouth;"You're stuck with me,G-man."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."smiled he, holding his wife close to him;"It's you and me together forever."


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193

Later that day Andy had just taken Courtney on a tour around his new apartment;"So,what do you think?"

"It's a nice apartment."said his ex-wife;"When are you moving your stuff in?"

"There's not much stuff to move in because I sold most of my stuff when I came downhere and the rest I already moved downhere from the motel,so I will need to do some shopping this week for some stuff and I'm already having some stuff delivered later today."answered andy and took courtney's hand into his;"I wish that you could move in with me,court,i don't want you to go back to Jason!"

"I can't move in with you."sighed she, pulling away from andy;"And I can't just leave Jason without making sure that it's safe enough to leave him, for the both of us."

"He doesn't scare me and he'd better not hurt you again!"replied her ex-husband with an angry look;"You shouldn't go back to him and it's not like you haven't already told him enough times that you don't want to be with him anymore."

"I am scared of what Jason might try to do to you if I leave him right now,andy,I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"began Courtney nearly in tears;"Why didn't we meet again before I got married to Jason?"

"None of this is your fault and Jason should just accept the fact that you don't want to be with him anymore."said he and pulled her into his arms;"I can understand why it wouldn't be a smart idea to move in with me and I'm not gonna try and make you change your mind or anything about that,but please move out of there and leave Jason before things get out of hand,court,please think about taking that apartment downstairs and talk to tom again about the divorce because I'm really scared that something will happen to you if you stay with Jason."

"I will think about it."promised she softly and layed her head against his shoulder;"I don't know what I would do without you."

"But you do have me."smiled andy as he kissed her;"You don't have to go through any of this alone."

Down at worldwide lily was working hard in her office when her mother walked in;"Hello,darling."

"Don't you know how to knock,mother?"asked lily irritated as she looked up;"What brings you downhere?"

"I only came by to see if you and holden wanted to have dinner with me and john tonight?"replied she;"And sorry that I didn't knock before entering your office,lily,I will next time."

"You're asking us out to dinner?"started her daughter surprised;"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to ask my daughter out to dinner?"laughed Lucinda;"I just thought that it would be nice if we all went out to dinner,lily,that's all."

"It would be nice,mother,but why do I get the feeling that there is more to this then you're letting on."answered she suspicious;"There usually is with you."

"I guess I deserve a remark like that with all the things that I have done in the past,but this is nothing more then an invite to a lovely dinner and I have no hidden agenda."promised her mother with a hurt look in her eyes;"I wish that there was something that I could do to win your trust back,lily,I really do."

"Me too,mother."replied lily with a sigh;"I guess it will just take some time."

"Will you let me know about dinner?"asked she;"I'd love it if you and holden could join us for dinner,but I would understand it if you couldn't."

"We'd love to have dinner with you and john."answered her daughter just as Lucinda wanted to walk out of her office again;"Around seven?"

"Yes,at the lakeview."smiled Lucinda happy and gave her daughter a kiss and a hug before she left again;"See you at seven,darling."

"Bye,mother."said she with a faint smile while she grabbed her cellphone to call holden to tell him the news.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194

Tom was about to leave his office to go home when Barbara showed up;"Hi,tom,were you just leaving?"

"Yes,I'm going home to my wife."said he surprised to see Barbara there;"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if there was anything that I could do for my son and gwen."began Barbara hesitating;"I know a lot of people and maybe I can speed things along for them,with their adoption."

"Maybe I should pretend that I didn't hear that and that you were never here."answered tom with a sigh;"I know that you want to help and that you think that by interfering you are helping will and gwen while in fact you will probably only make things worse,Barbara,this isn't something that you can fix just because you know the right people or because you have a lot of money."

When Barbara didn't respond tom put his hand on her arm and gave her a faint smile;"It's sweet of you to want to help them,Barbara,but there's nothing that you can do and I doubt if your son or gwen would want you to fix this for them,so let's pretend that you were never here and that this conversation never took place."

"Maybe you're right,tom,thanks."replied she and walked away;"Say hi to your wife for me."

Out at the farm faith was on the phone when luke walked in and sat down there at the kitchentable,waiting for his sister to finish her call.

When she finally did he looked at her worried, after having heard part of the conversation she'd been having on the phone;"Were you just booking a hotelroom?"

"Were you listening in on my conversation?"asked faith annoyed;"That is none of your business,luke!"

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation,faith,but it's hard not to listen in on it when I'm right here in the room and I heard you talking to somebody about a hotelroom."answered her brother;"Did parker ask you to book a room at the lakeview?"

"Not that it's any of your business,but no,he didn't."replied she;"Parker doesn't know anything about this and it's suppose to be a romantic surprise for him."

"How is that a romantic surprise for him?"said luke still worried;"Are you planning to….?"

"That is none of your damn business!"scolded his sister angry;"Just mind your own business and if you dare to say anything to mom or dad I swear….."

"Hey,I would never do that,faith,you know that."answered he with a sigh;"But I am worried about you and I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for."

"Now you sound like parker and I'm sick and tired of hearing that,luke,you guys don't get to decide if I'm ready for this or not and I'm old enough to decide for myself!"replied faith;"I love parker and he loves me,so what is wrong about wanting to go further?"

"There's nothing wrong with that and if you're both ready then it will be amazing,but just make sure that you really are ready because once you cross that line there's no going back."said her brother;"I want you to be happy,faith,I really do and if you're really ready for the step that you're gonna take then that's great but please make sure that you're really ready!"

"I am ready!"answered she and walked away;"I am."


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195

That evening Courtney had been trying to finish the last chapter of her book finally when Jason came home and tried to kiss her again;"Hi,honey,I'm home."

"Don't!"warned Courtney him annoyed as she pulled away;"Why do you keep trying to pretend that everything's fine?"

"I'm doing my best to forgive you for your affaire and move on from this,Courtney,but you seem dead-set on keeping this problem between us and preventing us from getting back to where we were before he came along."answered her husband irritated;"Forget about him and focus on us for a change."

"We will never get back to where we were because I don't love you anymore and I want a divorce!"replied she and made sure that she got out of his reach;"There is nothing left between us!"

"This is all his fault and he keeps filling your head with these crazy thoughts,stealing you from me damn it!"scolded Jason and tried to grab courtney's arm,but she made sure he couldn't reach her;"You're my wife and you will stay that way!"

"Please stop this,Jason,stop trying so hard to make me pretend something that hasn't been there for a while now and just let me go!"begged his wife tired;"Why do you want me to stay here with you when you know that I don't love you anymore?"

"Because you're mine and not his!"yelled he angry as he was finally able to grab courtney's arm and pulled her towards him;"You will always be mine!"

"No,I'm not yours anymore and maybe I never was!"answered Courtney terrified when she saw the anger in jason's eyes;"Please let me go,Jason,you're hurting me!"

"You will always be mine!"replied her husband furious, slapped her across the face and then,after letting her go,walked away;"I will never let you go!"

Scared to death Courtney realized that she had no other choice then to get out of there soon and leave Jason before he really went off the deep end.

At Farewinds Emily had just brought Eliza to bed, together with Paul, and sat down on the couch as he got them something to drink and handed her her glass;"Thanks."

"What did hunter say when you talked to him today?"asked her husband as he sat down next to her;"He isn't coming downhere any time soon,is he?"

"No,paul,he isn't."sighed Emily;"He can't get time off or so he says."

"Maybe that's true."said he in an attempt to cheer his wife up;"Maybe he will come and visit us in a few months or so when he's not that busy."

"It isn't that hunter is too busy,paul,that's just an excuse not to come downhere to see me."answered his wife and got up;"Neither of my sons want to come downhere to spend time with me."

"That isn't true,Emily,Daniel was just here a few months ago for the holidays."replied paul while he gently pulled Emily back down again and put his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her;"Both of your sons love you and you're a good mother,but they both have busy lives and I'm sure they wished that they could be here more often."

"How am I good mother after all the stunts that I pulled and the way I have hurt both of my sons?"asked she annoyed;"That is why neither of my sons want to come downhere and spend time with me."

"Don't say that,em,you are great mother and the fact that you have made some mistakes in the past that doesn't mean that you don't have a right to call yourself a great mother!"said her husband and kissed her gently;"Hunter and Daniel will come downhere to visit us soon enough and they do love you,honey,don't ever doubt that."


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196

Molly was sitting outside on the patio at her cousin and jack's house when jack came outside as well and gave her a cup of coffee;"Here,I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks,jack."said his wife's cousin looking up;"Is carly asleep?"

"Yes,I finally got her to go to sleep for a while."replied he;"She can be so stubborn sometimes."

"I know."laughed molly;"She sure can."

"It's been great having you back in oakdale,molly,especially for carly and she will be sad if you leave again."started her cousin's husband hesitating;"If you decided to stay it would mean a lot to her."

"Don't you think that I'd rather stay here again too and be able to spend time with you guys?"asked she irritated and got up;"I'm not ready to come back again,jack,it still hurts too much thinking about everything that happened last year and if I came back I would have to face holden again day in and day out,which I'm not ready to do yet."

"I know and I didn't mean to upset you."answered jack;"I'm sorry if I did and all I meant to say was that we all miss you and that it would be great to have you back here in oakdale again,but we understand why you can't stay here."

"I'm sorry too and i miss you guys as well."sighed his wife's cousin;"I wish that I could stay,jack,but I can't and I will probably go back to L.A. again in less then two weeks."

"Atleast we were able to spend some time with you and we can always go down to L.A. to visit you and Abigail."smiled he and gave molly a hug;"And maybe in about three of four weeks carly will be well enough to come along on our surprise trip when this whole mess is over and done with and we'll be able to spend some time together in montana."

At the lakeview Lily was having dinner with holden, john and her mother,but things weren't going all that well and nobody really knew what to talk about.

In an attempt to rescue some of the evening holden decided to bring up a new subject and looked up at john;"So,john,you must be happy that andy is back in town again."

"I am."answered he,relieved to have something to talk about instead of the awkward silence that had been there for nearly an hour although they had all tried to keep the conversation going for over an hour with some small talk;"I'm glad he has decided to stay."

"I'll bet you are."replied holden;"Is he still working as a photographer?"

"Yes,holden,he is and actually started working for Emily at the intruder since yesterday."said his ex-mother-in-law's lover and put his hand on lucinda's hand while he looked up at both holden and lily;"I'm glad you two said yes to Lucinda's dinner-invite and I know it means a lot to her too."

"You're welcome and maybe this can be a start of new beginning."smiled he;"I know that things have been rough this last year for everybody and this is a new start for us all."

"Holden is right,mother,I know that things haven't exactly been easy for us this last year and that there has been a distance between us,but we should put that all behind us and move forward."answered lily;"I know you have been trying really hard not to interfere in my life again and you even gave up control of worldwide to me and that gives me hope that we can get past everything that has happened."

"Thank you,darling,that means a lot to hear you say that and I want nothing more then for you to trust me again."replied her mother happy;"I really mean that."

"I know."smiled she;"I know."


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197

The next day rosanna was sitting on the couch downstairs with a cup of coffee when carly came down the stairs;"Goodmorning."

"What are you doing downstairs?"asked her sister worried as carly sat down next to her;"You should be upstairs,resting."

"I've been doing enough resting lately,rosanna,sitting down here on the couch isn't gonna kill me."laughed carly;"I feel fine,rosebud."

"It's a good thing that jack is down at the policestation because he wouldn't be too happy to see you walking about yet."replied she;"You're suppose to be taking it easy."

"Just because I'm sitting on the couch that doesn't mean that I'm not taking it easy and jack is overreacting with this whole resting things."answered her sister a bit annoyed;"I can rest just as well downhere on the the couch."

"Will you atleast promise me that you will go back to bed when you get tired?"asked rosanna with a worried look;"Please,carly?"

"Allright,I will,rosanna,if it will make you happy."promised she with a faint smile;"But only because I know that you're not gonna give up on that anyway and that jack probably left a page full of instructions for you before he went to work today."

"He almost did,but I convinced him that I didn't need instructions and that I was perfectly able to look after you."laughed rosanna;"Jack is just worried about you and he wants to make sure that you're okay."

"I know."smiled her sister;"It's a miracle he went to work instead of staying home to make sure that I get enough rest,rosanna."

"Well,he didn't have much for a choice and I did have to promise him that I would make sure you got enough rest."answered she and got up;"I'm gonna make you some breakfast."

"Is devon still asleep?"asked carly as she wanted to get up;"He probably needs his bottle right about now."

"No,he doesn't because sage gave him his bottle before she went to school and he's sound asleep now."said her sister while she gently pushed carly back on to the couch;"Sit down and I will bring you some breakfast,carly,you're suppose to be resting!"

"Allright,if you insist."replied she with a faint smile realizing that rosanna wasn't gonna let her stroll around the house anymore then jack was,so she leaned back and decided to go along with it for now since she didn't seem to have much of a choice;"Thanks,rosebud."

"You're welcome."smiled rosanna and gave carly a hug before walking away,towards the kitchen.

Andy was still asleep when the doorbell rudely woke him up and irritated he went to open up the door at his new apartment,but his irritation quickly faded when he saw Courtney standing on his doorstep with a couple of suitcases;"Courtney?"

"I didn't know where else to go."said she nearly in tears as andy let her in and sat down on the couch that had been delivered the day before with some other stuff;"I left Jason."

"You left him?"asked andy stuned and sat down next to her;"And he just let you go?"

"He doesn't know yet."began his ex-wife softly;"I waited until he went to work,packed as much things as I could and left after leaving Jason a note that I wasn't gonna come back again,andy."

"I'm glad that you finally decided to leave him."answered he;"Do you want to stay here until you figure out what you want to do next?"

"No,I can't stay here,andy,do you have any idea what Jason would do if he were to find me here with you?"replied Courtney terrified while she jumped up from the couch;"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Calm down and let me help you figure something out,Courtney,I won't let Jason hurt you in any way and we can find another place for you to stay."said her ex-husband,pulling her down next to him on the couch again;"It's good that you left him."

"After the way that he acted lastnight I realized that he was never going to let me go and that I had to leave him before things got out of hand."sighed she;"But I can't stay here,andy,I really can't."

"Then let's find another place for you to stay,court,somewhere Jason isn't gonna look for you."answered andy and put his arms around Courtney in an attempt to comfort her;"Let's call tom first and ask for his advice and then we can take it from there."

"Thanks,andy,I'm so glad that I have you."replied his ex-wife in tears as she layed her head on his shoulder;"I really am."


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198

Down at fairwinds Emily was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee while she was watching eliza play with her toys infront of her when paul came in and kissed her before sitting down next to her;"Goodmorning,em."

"Goodmorning."replied she and leaned up against him as she kissed him back;"I wish that I didn't have to go to work today."

"Then why don't you just take a day off?"asked her husband while he turned his attention to his daughter;"Then we can all go down to the zoo again,eliza,would you like that?"

"Can we,em?"smiled eliza as she got up from the ground and climbed on top of emily's lap;"Please,em?"

"Yes,please,em."begged her father with a big grin on his face;"Just say yes."

"You guys don't play fair."laughed Emily and put her arms around eliza;"How can I say no to that pretty face?"

"Mine or Eliza's?"asked paul teasing;"So,is that a yes,em?"

"Yes,I'll take the day and come with to the zoo with you guys."smiled she;"Happy now?"

"Very happy."replied her husband as he kissed her before turning towards his daughter;"We're all going to the zoo."

Just before lunch parker walked into the lakeview and found his girlfriend in the lobby;"What was so urgent that I had to come downhere?"

"That's a surprise."smiled faith as she pulled parker with her into the elevator;"A romantic surprise."

"We have to be back at school in an hour."said her boyfriend and looked surprised when they got off on the third floor and faith lead him into a room near the elevator;"What are we doing here,faith,how did you get the key to this room?"

"I booked this room yesterday to surprise you."replied she,closing the door behind them,and pointed at the tray on the table,which contains strawberries,sandwiches and champagne;"I hope you're hungry."

"What is all this?"asked parker stuned while faith sat down on the bed;"Look,faith,this is…."

"Don't you dare tell me that we shouldn't be up here and that is is stupid,parker Snyder,if you do that then I will never talk to you again!"warned his girlfriend him with an angry look;"I wanted to surprise you with something nice."

"It's great,but…."began he hesitating when faith jumped off the bed,walked up to him and pulled him with her back towards the bed while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"Faith…"

"Don't you want me?"whispered faith into his arms while she kept on kissing him as her hands were underneath his sweater;"I want you!"

"Ofcourse I want you!"sighed her boyfriend as it was getting harder to resist faith with the way that she was driving him insane;"I really do,faith,but…"

"I'm ready,parker,I am!"smiled she,pushing him down on to the bed and crawled down on top of him while she pulled off her sweater and kissed him again;"I want you!"

Finally unable to restrain himself anymore parker put his arms around faith,pulled her closed down on top of him and began to kiss her back as his hands found their way along her upperbody.

Slowly things really began to heat up as they rolled over and parker moved on top of faith as they got beneath the sheets and more clothes began to land on the floor.

At that moment the door suddenly opened up and an angry lily stormed in,shocked at the sight of her daughter in bed with parker;"Faith! Parker!"

"Oh,my god!"replied her daughter as shocked at the sight of her mother standing there while she was about to make love to parker;"What are you doing here?"

"This isn't….."began parker just as shocked and quickly pulled his pants back on;"I'm …."

"You can't just walk in here like that damn it!"scolded faith angry as she made no effort to get dressed again and just layed there underneath the sheets;"You just can't,mom!"

"Faith!"warned her boyfriend her stuned about her reaction;"Don't make things worse!"

"She has no right to barge in here on us!"answered she with a stubborn look;"We're old enough to do whatever we want!"

"Get dressed and I will expect you both downstairs in less then five minutes!"replied lily and walked away;"I will be in the lobby!"

"Damn it!"said her daughter's boyfriend with a sigh as he began to put on the rest of his clothes when faith tried to pull him back into bed with her again,so a bit angry parker pushed her away;"This is serious,faith,do you have any idea how my parents will react when your mother tells them about this?"

"Don't make such a big deal about it,parker,nothing really happened."responded she;"Thanks to my mother."

"This was a stupid idea."answered parker and walked out of the room;"I will see you downstairs."

"Parker…."called his girlfriend on after him,but when he didn't respond she decided to get dressed and went downstairs as well.


End file.
